


Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites

by MxCordelia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Coming Out, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, Drarry, Epistolary, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Gay Character, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lawyer Hermione Granger, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Panic Attacks, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Therapy, Writer Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxCordelia/pseuds/MxCordelia
Summary: 7 années se sont écoulées depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Détruit par la guerre et n'ayant pas supporté la pression et les attentes liées à son nouveau statut de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier, Harry Potter s'est retiré en monde moldu. Il écrit maintenant des romans sorciers sous pseudonyme. Depuis 4 ans, il suit une thérapie avec sa psychomage, Mrs. Bones. Lentement, il parvient à se reconstruire et à envisager de renouer avec le monde sorcier. Jusqu'au jour où il reçoit une lettre signée Drago Malefoy. Une lettre où l'ancien Serpentard lui confie toutes ces choses qu'il ne lui a jamais dites.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 137
Kudos: 103





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cher·e lecteurice,
> 
> Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fanfiction pour commencer !
> 
> Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de réécrire du Drarry. J'avais seulement besoin de trouver ZE idée qui me motiverait pour me lancer à nouveau dans une fanfiction.
> 
> Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais, ni de quelle longueur fera cette fanfiction. Elle sera mise à jour de façon totalement aléatoire, selon ma motivation et ma disponibilité. J'ai beaucoup d'engagements et clairement la fanfic n'est pas ma priorité même si j'aime beaucoup ça. Alors je pense qu'il faut que tu te prépares à être un peu patient·e.
> 
> Comme tu l'as peut-être déjà vu, cette histoire sera un Drarry. C'est un Post-Poudlard, 7 ans après la bataille de Poudlard précisément et je vais garder la majorité des éléments existants dans les livres de base. Je pense que je me permettrais malgré tout quelques entorses au canon ça et là, parce que même si je me suis donné comme défi de le respecter au maximum, j'ai pas non plus que ça à foutre de vérifier toutes les 5 minutes ce qui est écrit dans les livres.
> 
> Niveau avertissement, alors c'est une fic qui va pas être super joyeuse. On va parler de PTSD, de dépression, de suicide, d'addiction, de trauma en tous genres. Les relations qui unissent les personnages ne seront sans aucun doute pas très saines, voire toxiques. On va avoir des gens incapables de communiquer, de s'aimer sans se faire du mal et d'être bienveillants envers eux-mêmes et les autres. Il y aura aussi du cul, pour le coup j'ai envie qu'il soit pas trop cringe, mais on verra où les personnages m'emmènent.
> 
> Concernant les thérapies que je vais décrire dans cette fanfic, c'est inspiré de mes expériences personnelles mais c'est surtout très très de la fiction. Je brode autour du passé des personnages, mais je ne suis pas psy, je n'ai pas fait d'étude de psychologie et encore moins de psychiatrie. Donc voilà merci de ne pas prendre tout ça pour argent comptant.
> 
> Sinon je vous promets, ça va être bien.
> 
> Est-ce que ça va bien finir ? J'en sais absolument rien. Mais vu les matériaux de base, je sais pas si j'arriverai à faire un happy end. Disons que je pars sur du doux-amer ?
> 
> Je terminerai par la formule consacrée...
> 
> Disclaimer : le matériel de base appartient à JKR.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Harry,

Je me demande si tu vas ouvrir cette lettre en comprenant qu'elle vient de moi. Je vais supposer que tu me liras jusqu'au bout, même si c'est peu probable. Je ne t'en voudrais pas d'arrêter immédiatement ta lecture et de mettre ma lettre au feu, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais fait quoi que ce soit pour mériter ton temps et ton attention.

Cela fait des mois, ou plutôt des années, que j'envisage de t'écrire. J'admets avoir écrit des dizaines de lettres que je n'ai jamais envoyées. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été très courageux.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites. Tellement de choses que je veux te dire aujourd'hui. Et tellement d'autres que je regrette d'avoir dites. Je ne suis pas très doué pour communiquer, surtout quand mes sentiments entrent en ligne de compte.

Pardon.

J'aimerai commencer par te présenter mes excuses. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire quand nous étions à Poudlard, pour toutes les insultes, toutes les piques, tous les coup-bas. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, à toi, mais aussi à tes amis. J'étais stupide, arrogant et jaloux, même si j'ai conscience que ça ne m'excuse pas.

Je ne supportais pas de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, je cherchais à prouver ma supériorité parce que je me sentais menacé. Si tu savais comme j'étais jaloux. De toi, de tes amis Gryffondor, même de ton ami Weasley. C'était tellement facile d'être méchant, de chercher à vous blesser, de vous rabaisser.

C'était aussi ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'étais à Serpentard, j'étais un Malefoy. Vous humilier et vous harceler, c'était un moyen pour moi d'être reconnu par mes pairs. Par mes camarades et surtout par mon père. Or je voulais tellement lui plaire, à mon père. Je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi. Lui qui était si dur et si froid.

Ne va pas croire que je cherche à t'attendrir et à me dédouaner, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, quand j'étais en prison et même après. Oui, j'étais un enfant jaloux et pourri-gâté. Oui, aujourd'hui j'ai conscience d'avoir mal agi. Mais tous mes regrets ne pourront jamais réparer mes erreurs. Je dois vivre avec. Et essayer d'être un homme meilleur, à défaut de pouvoir remonter le temps.

Bien sûr, j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, mais je comprendrais que tu refuses de le faire.

Peut-être que tu te demandes si j'ai présenté mes excuses à d'autres personnes. Après tout, tu n'es pas le seul avec qui j'ai pu être infect à Poudlard. La réponse est oui. Peut-être d'ailleurs que tu le sais si tu es toujours en contact avec eux. J'ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux l'an dernier. Granger, Weasley, Londubat et même Lovegood pour ne citer qu'eux. C'était des lettres assez courtes. J'ignore si toutes ont été ouvertes, une seule personne m'a répondu. Bien évidemment, il me serait impossible de m'excuser auprès de toutes les personnes à qui j'ai fait du mal, pour la triste raison que je ne me rappelle pas de tous les noms. Disons que j'ai fait une sélection.

Tu es le dernier de ma liste, alors que tu es sans aucun doute le plus important. C'est tellement difficile. Et tellement compliqué. Parce qu'il y a tellement plus entre nous qu'une simple histoire de jalousie et de rivalité mal placée.

Je t'aimais, Harry.

J'imagine le choc que tu dois ressentir en lisant ces mots, mais je te prie de me croire. Je t'aimais tellement. Depuis la quatrième année, je t'aimais et toi tu me haïssais. Et je me haïssais moi-même de t'aimer. Parce que tu étais Harry Potter, mais surtout parce que tu étais un garçon. Je ne prétendrais jamais t'avoir aimé d'un amour sain et pur. J'ai conscience que c'était tout le contraire.

C'est arrivé progressivement. À moins que ces sentiments n'aient été présents depuis le début. C'est compliqué. Mais rétrospectivement, quand je me rappelle combien, dès la première année, j'étais jaloux de Weasley et de Granger, au point de vouloir leur faire du mal, je me dis que mon obsession pour toi n'a sans doute jamais été anodine. Je me souviens que je parlais de toi en permanence, je te suivais dans les couloirs, voulant connaître le moindre de tes faits et gestes.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre pourquoi je pensais constamment à toi, pourquoi j'avais besoin de te voir, pourquoi je voulais tellement que tu me regardes, que tu me parles, que tu me touches. Et quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais, pire que tu m'attirais, que je te désirais, ça a été pire. Je te tenais responsable pour ce que je considérais comme ma déviance. Alors je me suis vengé.

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'étais terrifié à l'idée que quiconque me démasque. Alors j'ai été toujours plus loin, en réalisant des badges contre toi, rejoignant la brigade d'Ombrage... J'ai tellement honte. Si tu savais combien je me détestais à cette époque. D'un côté, je me haïssais de te faire du mal, de l'autre je me dégoûtais de t'aimer.

Je me demande si tu vas me croire en lisant ces lignes. Je pense que n'importe qui douterait de mon honnêteté. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à croire, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de ma vie. J'étais amoureux de toi, amoureux à en pleurer, amoureux à en mourir.

Je l'ai pleinement accepté et embrassé mes sentiments en dernière année, quand tu n'étais plus là. J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Tu avais disparu et j'ignorais si je te pourrais te revoir un jour. Je me rappelle que je surveillais les journaux et j'écoutais la radio pirate en espérant avoir des nouvelles.

Quand je t'ai reconnu au manoir, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. J'étais tellement heureux de voir que tu étais vivant, et terrorisé à l'idée qu'on te fasse du mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai prétendu ne pas te reconnaître. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas défendu quand tu m'as arraché ma baguette. Et lorsque je t'ai menacé dans la Salle sur Demande, c'était juste parce que je voulais te revoir une dernière fois. Je ne t'aurais jamais livré à l'ennemi.

Oui, il était aussi mon ennemi, même si je l'ai compris bien trop tard.

J'aurais pu simplement t'oublier, passer à autre chose, commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais chaque jour qui passe me rappelle ton souvenir. J'ai toujours les cicatrices de ton Sectumsempra. Si je dois utiliser une nouvelle baguette magique, c'est parce que tu as gardé la mienne. Et dois-je vraiment mentionner la dette de vie qui me lie magiquement à toi ? Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à toi. Même si mes sentiments se sont effacés progressivement, tu feras toujours partie de ma vie, malgré toi, malgré moi.

Tu te demandes peut-être ce que j'attends de toi avec une telle lettre. Je crois qu'au fond, j'espère que tu me pardonnes un peu. Ou au moins que tu comprennes l'adolescent que j'étais.

Ma crainte est que cette lettre te fasse plus de mal que de bien. C'est une question que je me suis posée à chaque fois que j'écrivais à quelqu'un pour m'excuser. J'imagine que beaucoup auraient préféré que je m'abstienne. Peut-être que ça a ravivé de trop mauvais souvenirs. C'est difficile à prévoir. Mais autant si Londubat me déteste encore plus qu'avant, j'arrive à être en paix avec moi-même, si je te fais encore plus de mal que je ne t'en ai déjà fait, je ne me le pardonnerai pas.

Je fais peut-être la deuxième plus grosse erreur de ma vie en t'envoyant cette lettre. J'espère néanmoins que tu me liras jusqu'au bout.

Pardon. Pardon pour tout.

Drago.


	2. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Merci de l'accueil que vous avez fait au prologue :) J'espère que la suite de cette histoire vous plaira tout autant.
> 
> En décembre, je publierai un chapitre chaque mercredi. Pour vous donner une idée de mon avancée, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes j'ai écrit 7 chapitres.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

_Mrs. Bones_  
_Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, je sais que nous avons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, mais est-il possible de vous voir plus tôt ? Demain par exemple ? Ou après-demain ?_  
_Merci d’avance_  
_H. P._

_Mr. Potter,_  
_Je peux vous proposer une séance ce soir à 19h._  
_Bien cordialement_  
_Dr. Jane Bones_

J’arrive par Cheminette dans le salon comme à mon habitude. D’ordinaire Mrs. Bones n’accepte pas que ses patients entrent ainsi chez elle, mais pour moi elle a accepté de faire une exception. Il faut dire que ma situation est particulière. Si on me prenait en photo en bas de son immeuble, elle ferait la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain. De la même manière, je ne peux pas risquer de croiser ses autres patients qui pourraient trouver un intérêt à vendre l’information aux journalistes. 

Comme toutes les semaines depuis plus de quatre ans, je suis accueilli par Mrs. Bones et son sourire chaleureux. Elle me serre la main avec fermeté et m’invite à la suivre dans la petite chambre qui lui tient lieu de cabinet. Je m’assois toujours dans le fauteuil rouge plutôt que sur le divan recouvert d’un velours bleu ciel qui m’irrite au toucher. Ma psychomage s’installe dans son propre fauteuil, jumeau du mien, son carnet sur les genoux et sa plume à la main. Comme d’habitude, la Plume à Papotte qu’elle utilise avec la plupart de ses patients reste sagement sur le bureau. Trop de mauvais souvenirs. Lorsque j’en vois une s’agiter sur le parchemin, même si on m’assure qu’elle ne prend pas note de mes paroles, les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge et il m’est impossible de prononcer le moindre mot.   
— Qu’est-ce qui vous amène, Harry ? J’imagine qu’il y a eu un imprévu pour que vous demandiez à avancer votre séance.  
Je hoche la tête. Je n’essaye pas de fuir, je sais très bien pourquoi je suis ici. J’ai besoin d’en parler à quelqu’un et il était impensable d’attendre encore une semaine entière avant de vider mon sac. D’une main tremblante, je sors un parchemin de la poche arrière de mon jean. Il est déjà tout froissé et plié alors que je l’ai reçu hier.  
— J’ai reçu… cette lettre.  
Je la déplie machinalement avant de la tendre à Mrs. Bones. Néanmoins elle n’esquisse pas le moindre geste et garde ses mains sur son carnet.  
— De qui provient-elle ?  
Ça bloque immédiatement. Pourtant Merlin seul sait combien de fois j’ai prononcé ce nom dans l’intimité de ce cabinet. Aujourd’hui, ça me paraît insurmontable.   
— Lisez-la, s’il vous plaît, je murmure en espérant naïvement échapper à l’exercice qui se profile.  
— Vous savez très bien qu’en me montrant que vous êtes incapable de me dire qui vous l’a envoyée et ce qu’elle contient, vous m’encouragez à insister pour que vous me racontiez tout ça à voix haute.  
Je sais. C’est toujours comme ça. Mes yeux se posent sur le haut du parchemin où l’écriture fine et pointue me nargue. J’aurais reconnu cette écriture entre mille. Avant même de l’ouvrir, je savais qui me l’envoyait rien qu’en observant la façon dont était tracé le P de Potter. J’aurais aimé trouver la force de ne pas ouvrir cette lettre. Je l’ai rangée dans le tiroir de mon bureau et j’ai essayé de passer à autre chose. J’ai tenu un quart d’heure avant de déchirer l’enveloppe, le cœur battant.

Je ne m’attendais pas à recevoir ce courrier, mais il m’est arrivé d’en rêver. Surtout l’année dernière, quand avec Mrs. Bones nous travaillions sur les souvenirs liés à cette personne. Je lui en ai même écrit, une lettre. Elle doit encore être dans mon dossier, je n’avais voulu ni l’emporter, ni l’envoyer. Mrs. Bones était contre l’idée que je la détruise et m’a proposé de la conserver au cas où je souhaiterais la relire un jour. Je pressens qu’elle va me la ressortir. Je la connais.   
Les minutes passent. Je commence à paniquer. Il faut absolument que j’arrive à en parler aujourd’hui. Je suis venu pour ça. Je sens venir une de ces séances dramatiques où je me retrouve incapable de parler. Il n’y a rien de pire.  
— Qu’avez-vous fait cette semaine ?  
Il faut que je réponde. J’ai la réponse toute prête dans ma tête. J’ai commencé à travailler sur un nouveau roman. Ron m’a parlé d’une affaire sur laquelle un de ses collègues travaille en ce moment, une sombre histoire de trafics de potions de sommeil et ça m’a inspiré. J’ai passé la nuit de mardi à prendre des notes, jusqu’à tomber de fatigue au petit matin. Cela faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas fait de nuit blanche.   
— Comment vont vos amis ? me demande encore Mrs. Bones.  
— Très bien.  
Enfin quelques mots franchissent mes lèvres.   
— Vous les avez vus cette semaine ?  
— Ron est venu à la maison lundi soir.   
— De quoi avez-vous parlé ?  
— Du Ministère, de son patron qui lui tape sur les nerfs, d’Hermione. Et un peu de mon dernier livre qu’il a enfin pris le temps de lire.  
Mrs. Bones poursuit ses questions qui ont le mérite de me débloquer. Ça me fait du bien, même si j’appréhende le moment où elle va revenir sur la raison de ma venue.  
— Il est sorti le mois dernier, je me trompe ? Comment il s’appelle déjà ?  
— Lily Moon et la baguette de pouvoir.  
— Il se vend bien ?  
— Mon éditeur est content. Il a fait un meilleur démarrage que le précédent.   
C’est mon troisième roman, le troisième de la série policière Lily Moon. J’écris des histoires depuis trois ans déjà, toujours autour du même personnage : une Auror orpheline avide de sensation et de justice. Le premier tome a eu un immense succès, le second a bien moins marché. J’ai beaucoup d’espoir dans ce nouveau roman. Je pense que c’est mon préféré.  
— Qui vous a envoyé cette lettre ?  
— Drago Malefoy.  
Si elle est surprise, ma psychomage n’en montre rien. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
— Et pourquoi il vous a écrit ?  
— Pour me demander pardon et pour…  
Je m’arrête. Je ne peux pas dire ça. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je me contiens avec difficulté. Mrs. Bones ne me quitte pas du regard, elle attend. Je prends une profonde inspiration, ferme les yeux. Il faut que je le dise.   
— Pour me dire qu’il m’aimait. Ou plutôt qu’il m’avait aimé à l’époque, je corrige d’une voix tremblante.  
Cette fois, je ne peux pas observer la réaction de Mrs. Bones car mes yeux sont complètement embrumés de larmes. Les émotions me submergent, comme la première fois que j’ai lu la lettre. Ça déborde en moi et je ne sais plus comment les gérer. Alors je pleure. Mrs. Bones fait léviter jusqu’à moi la boîte de mouchoirs dans laquelle je me sers sans me faire prier. Elle attend patiemment que je retrouve un semblant de calme avant de reprendre la parole.  
— Il vous a demandé pardon dans cette lettre, et il vous a avoué qu’il vous avait aimé.  
L’entendre dire par une autre personne est encore plus déstabilisant. Ça rend cette information encore plus réelle. Il m’a aimé. Drago Malefoy m’a aimé. Et jusqu’à aujourd’hui, je n’en avais aucune idée. Je parcours la lettre les yeux, mais je la connais déjà par cœur.   
— Qu’est-ce que vous ressentez actuellement ?  
— J-je ne sais pas.   
J’attrape le parchemin posé sur la table basse à ma droite. C’est une liste des émotions que Mrs. Bones met toujours à disposition. Moi, ça m’aide à faire le tri et à mettre des mots. Mais là, tout de suite, j’ai l’impression que je les ressens toutes.   
— La colère, la tristesse, la peur, le dégoût, la culpabilité. La honte aussi, un peu.  
Et la joie. Je n’ose pas le dire. Alors je le garde pour moi.   
— Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, vous avez l’impression que cette lettre vous perturbe à combien ?  
— 12.   
C’est pour ça que je suis venu. Je ne fais que lire et relire cette lettre depuis que je l’ai ouverte. J’ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit sur l’époque de Poudlard, et sur Drago. Je me suis revu dans les toilettes, au manoir Malefoy, dans la Salle sur Demande. Et je n’avais personne à qui en parler. Personne n’est au courant. Seulement ma thérapeute. 

Mrs. Bones hoche à nouveau la tête et prend des notes. Je reste silencieux et m’enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. Après avoir posé sa plume, elle tire sa baguette de sa manche et l’utilise pour faire glisser la Pensine jusqu’à moi. Je me raidis. Déjà ? Je penserai qu’on parlerait encore un peu avant d’aller fouiller dans mes souvenirs.  
— Fermez les yeux, comme d’habitude, commence la sorcière.  
Je m’exécute avec une certaine appréhension.  
— Pensez à cette lettre que vous tenez dans vos mains. Pensez à Drago. Imaginez-le en train de vous écrire.   
J’ai peur, mais j’obéis. J’ignore à quoi il ressemble aujourd’hui alors que je visualise à 18 ans, la dernière fois que je l’ai vu, lors de son procès. Il doit porter des robes de sorciers luxueuses. Le dos courbé sur son courrier, comme à Poudlard. Son écriture acérée. Je me revois en sixième année, lorsque je le suivais dans les couloirs comme une ombre.   
Le souvenir m’échappe sans que je puisse le contrôler. C’est une sensation froide sur ma tempe à laquelle je suis habitué. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes. Je rouvre les yeux pour observer le filament argenté tomber lentement dans la Pensine.   
— Je vous laisse regarder ?

Je plonge tête la première. Je suis dans un couloir de Poudlard. Le moi de 16 ans a la Carte du Maraudeur dans une main, ma baguette dans l’autre. Je ne suis plus un enfant, mais je me trouve un air encore innocent. À cette époque, j’ai l’impression d’avoir connu le pire, mais je n’ai aucune idée de ce qui m’attend.   
Je dépasse la version jeune de moi-même pour m’approcher de la personne que je suis à la trace, à savoir Drago. Il marche à grand pas, dans cette robe noire très seyante qu’il portait souvent cette année-là. Il n’a pas sa cape d’uniforme, seulement sa cravate. Elle est trop serrée, il a l’air d’étouffer. Le jeune moi le suit le plus discrètement possible. Je pense que si Drago avait été un peu attentif ce jour-là, il m’aurait remarqué. Mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il doit déjà penser à sa prochaine tentative de réparer l’armoire à disparaître dans la salle sur demande. Il doit penser à ses parents. Et je réalise que peut-être, il pense aussi à moi.  
À ce moment, j’étais complètement obsédé par lui. Bien sûr, j’avais l’excuse de vouloir le démasquer et savoir si oui ou non, il avait pris la Marque. Cependant, il y avait plus que ça. Seulement, je refusais de le voir. Il était impossible d’envisager quoi que ce soit. C’était plus qu’une obsession. J’aurais pu suivre ses mouvements sur la carte. Oui, j’ai parfois demandé à Dobby de surveiller Drago à ma place, mais j’appréciais plus que tout le faire moi-même. Le suivre. Le regarder. Le dévorer des yeux.  
Il était tellement beau à 16 ans. La Pensine ne rend pas justice à la nuance argentée de ses cheveux et encore moins à ses yeux d’orage. Mon cœur se serre. Il m’aimait. Si la version de moi-même qui actuellement le suit avec acharnement sortait de sa cachette et lui tendait la main, est-ce qu’il la prendrait ? Est-ce que l’histoire aurait pu être différente ? Est-ce qu’on aurait pu s’aimer ?  
Je suis arraché au souvenir qui s’étiole soudainement. Me revoilà dans le fauteuil de Mrs. Bones. Cette dernière récupère mon souvenir pour le placer dans une minuscule fiole qu’elle me tend. Je la récupère immédiatement pour la fourrer au fond de ma poche.   
— Qu’avez-vous vu ?  
— La sixième année, quand je passais tout mon temps libre à surveiller Drago.

Je me force à l’appeler Drago. Mrs. Bones y tient. Malefoy, c’est trop impersonnel et ça ne m’aide pas à le distinguer de son père. Elle tient à ce que je le considère comme une personne, pas comme le fils d’un ennemi. Au début, c’était difficile. Son prénom me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Aujourd’hui, ça va mieux. J’ai pris l’habitude.   
— Qu’est-ce que ça vous évoque ?  
— Du regret.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que je me dis qu’on s’est manqués ?  
Mrs. Bones soupire. Je me mords la lèvre.  
— Quand est-ce qu’il était amoureux de vous exactement ?  
Amoureux de moi. Amoureux de moi. Amoureux. C’est surréaliste.   
— Dans sa lettre, il dit que c’était en quatrième année. Mais qu’il ne l’a vraiment accepté qu’en septième année quand…  
— Quand vous étiez en fuite et donc absent de Poudlard, complète ma psychomage. Si vous aviez su, qu’auriez-vous fait ? Si vous aviez su que Drago vous aimait dans ce souvenir.  
Je réfléchis. Rien. Je n’aurais rien fait. Cette information m’aurait au mieux terrifié, au pire dégoûté. Si j’avais su, j’aurais fui le plus loin possible. Je reste silencieux, baisse les yeux.  
— Vous vous souvenez de la lettre que vous lui aviez écrite ?  
— Oui.  
Comment oublier ? J’ai connu des séances très dures, des séances où je ressortais dans un état pire que celui dans lequel j’étais arrivé, mais celle durant laquelle j’ai écrit cette lettre était particulièrement intense. C’était la première fois que je mettais des mots sur ces sentiments confus qui m’envahissaient dès que je pensais à Drago.   
Un parchemin vole jusqu’à moi. C’est la lettre en question. Je range celle de Drago dans ma poche. Mrs. Bones me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes. J’inspire profondément avant de m’emparer du vieux parchemin.   
— J’aimerais que vous me la relisiez à voix haute.  
J’en aurais mis ma main au feu. Je me racle la gorge. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je fais cet exercice. Je l’ai lue à haute voix encore et encore. Jusqu’à ce que ça rentre. Jusqu’à ce que la honte s’estompe, au moins en partie. 

_Drago,_  
_Cette lettre est un peu étrange et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je te l’écris. Je crois que tout simplement, j’ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Il y a tellement de choses que je ne t’ai pas dites._  
_On n’a jamais été amis, je dirais même qu’on était plutôt ennemis. Surtout quand on était enfants. En grandissant, c’est devenu un peu plus compliqué. Pour moi en tout cas._  
_Il faut que je vide mon sac et que j’arrête de tourner autour du pot. Je t’ai tellement, tellement désiré Drago. Ça me rend dingue encore aujourd’hui d’y repenser. J’ai honte. Parce que ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver, parce qu’il a fallu que ça soit toi entre tous les mecs de Poudlard. En même temps, tu es aussi celui que j’ai le plus observé, le plus dévisagé, le plus suivi en douce._  
_En 6e année, j’étais complètement obsédé par toi. C’est là que je me suis rendu compte que plus que de te mettre mon poing dans la figure, j’avais envie de te déshabiller et de te baiser. J’ai refoulé ce désir tellement profondément que la plupart du temps, j’oubliais qu’il existait. Et puis je te croisais dans un couloir avec ta foutue cravate trop serrée et ça me tordait le ventre. J’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi c’est arrivé, mais le fait est qu’avec les mois, tu es devenu l’un de mes plus grands fantasmes. Si tu savais tout ce que je t’ai fait dans mes rêves. Je savais même pas que c’était possible d’être attiré par un mec. Ça me terrifiait d’être, encore une fois, anormal et bizarre._  
_À la fin de la guerre, ça a été pire. Je n’arrivais pas à me sortir ce qu’on avait vécu de la tête. Le manoir, ta baguette, la salle sur demande. Je pensais tout le temps à toi. À tes bras autour de ma taille, à tes yeux gris saisissants. Je me suis convaincu que j’étais amoureux de toi. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai, de toute manière j’étais complètement en vrac à cette époque. Incapable de penser de façon cohérente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis arrivé à croire que si je t’évitais la prison, tu me tomberais dans les bras. Mais tu es quand même allé en prison, malgré tous mes efforts. Lors de l’audience, tu ne m’as pas regardé une seule fois. Quand tu es sorti, j’ai cru que tu viendrais me voir. J’ai attendu. J’ai attendu un an. Après, ta période de sursis s’est terminée et tu as fui en France. J’ai cru que j’allais crever. J’ai voulu crever._  
_Tu te foutrais tellement de ma gueule si tu lisais cette lettre. J’imagine ce rictus insupportable sur ton visage. Ça me donne envie de vomir. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Penser que j’ai pu avoir envie de coucher avec un type comme toi, pire, que je t’ai aimé, ça me fout la gerbe. Ça n’aurait pas dû arriver._  
_Je sais pas ce que je veux. Je crois que j’aimerais te revoir. Pour mettre de l’ordre dans tout ce bordel. Comprendre enfin ce que je ressens. J’aimerais te revoir et réaliser que tout est terminé, que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi._  
_Harry._

Je n’ai pas été capable de faire des belles phrases comme lui, et encore moins de présenter une pensée cohérente. Cependant lui, il a dû écrire et réécrire sa lettre jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit parfaite, car il comptait réellement l’envoyer. La mienne relève plus du journal intime que de la correspondance.  
Il dit que son amour n’était pas sain et pur, mais en me relisant, je me rends compte que j’étais bien pire. Il me décrit ses sentiments et moi je raconte combien j’avais envie de le baiser. Le gouffre entre nous ne pourrait pas être plus grand.   
Cette lettre m’a occupé plusieurs séances. J’ai essayé de comprendre comment c’était arrivé, pourquoi lui en particulier. Ce n’était pas qu’une histoire de physique. Il y avait bien plus que ça. Je pense que le refoulement de ma sexualité a beaucoup joué. Fantasmer sur Malefoy, c’était un moyen de concentrer cette attirance pour les hommes en une personne totalement inaccessible. Parce qu’il était impossible qu’il m’aime et me désire en retour, c’était presque rassurant. Sans compter qu’il est évident que je ne parviens pas à laisser quelqu’un m’aimer. Il suffit de voir comment ça s’est terminé avec Ginny. 

Mrs. Bones pense que c’est dû à mon enfance. J’ai l’impression de n’avoir jamais aimé, je n’ai pas connu mes parents et ma seule famille m’a toujours rejeté. Personne ne m’a appris ce que c’était, l’amour. Résultat, je le cherche partout, inlassablement, y compris là où il n’est pas, sans être capable de le reconnaître quand il est vraiment là. Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai ou si c’est de l’analyse à deux mornilles.   
Et dire que mon pouvoir sur Voldemort, c’était l’amour. Quelle connerie. L’amour a été mon arme, mais maintenant que le combat est terminé, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment aimer, une fois sorti du champ de bataille.  
— Ça vous fait quoi de relire ces mots maintenant que vous savez ce qu’il vous aimait ?  
— Ça me met en colère.   
— Pourquoi ?  
— Parce qu’il a attendu sept ans pour me le dire.  
C’est long, sept ans. Et encore, s’il m’aime réellement depuis la quatrième année, ça fait encore plus longtemps que ça.   
— Vous auriez voulu qu’il vous contacte plus tôt ?  
— Je ne voulais pas qu’il quitte l’Angleterre. Je l’ai attendu. S’il m’aimait, pourquoi il n’est pas venu ?  
— Comment aurait-il pu savoir que vous éprouviez des sentiments à son égard ?  
Il n’aurait pas pu savoir, c’est vrai. Il n’a aucune idée de ce que je pouvais ressentir. La preuve, il m’envoie cette lettre pour se faire pardonner et étale ses sentiments comme une excuse pour son comportement odieux. Je lui en veux tellement.   
— Est-ce que vous allez lui répondre ?  
— Non, je réponds immédiatement.  
Je n’ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que je ne répondrai pas. C’est impossible. Je ne veux pas lui écrire encore. Je n’ai rien à lui dire. J’ai tourné la page depuis longtemps. Cette lettre déterre suffisamment de souvenirs sans avoir besoin d’en rajouter. De toute manière, qu’est-ce que je lui dirai ? 

_Salut Drago, j’espère que tu vas bien. T’inquiètes pas, je t’ai pardonné depuis un bail. Au fait, j’avais grave envie de coucher avec toi quand on était à Poudlard et même après. Dommage ! Au plaisir de se recroiser. Bises_

Je ne peux décemment pas lui répondre ça. Alors il vaut mieux que je m’abstienne.   
— Et si vous essayiez de me lire à voix haute la lettre de Drago ? Comme ça je pourrais en prendre connaissance.  
Je serre les dents. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien la lire toute seule. J’inspire profondément et lui rends ma vieille lettre avant de sortir à nouveau le parchemin signé par mon… puis-je encore l’appeler mon vieil ennemi ? Mon ancien fantasme ? Mon vieux camarade de classe ? Je serais incapable de décrire le lien qui nous unit aujourd’hui. Il a été tellement de choses pour moi.  
— Allez, levez-vous Harry. Et lisez-moi cette lettre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier vrai chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis.
> 
> A mercredi prochain !


	3. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Me revoilà avec le 2e chapitre du PDV de Harry.
> 
> Dans ce chapitre est abordé, notamment le sujet de l'alcoolisme, mais il n'y a pas de description de personnes ivres.
> 
> Bonne lecture

La séance avec ma psychomage a été salutaire. J’ai bien fait de demander un rendez-vous rapidement. J’en suis sorti plus léger et la lettre de Drago dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon ne me perturbait plus qu’à 8/10. Un gros progrès. La nuit qui a suivi, j’ai réussi à dormir.   
À la suite de cette journée, j’ai essayé de ne pas relire la lettre. Je l’ai rangée soigneusement dans un tiroir de mon bureau en me promettant de passer à autre chose. J’ai tenu deux jours. J’ai beau la connaître par cœur maintenant, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de la relire. Comme pour m’assurer que c’est bien vrai, que je n’ai pas rêvé. Je la garde avec moi en me persuadant que c’est préférable si je ne veux pas que quelqu’un tombe dessus. Alors qu’au contraire, elle serait plus en sécurité dans un tiroir fermé d’un sortilège seulement connu de moi-même que dans une poche d’où elle pourrait tomber.   
J’ai toujours l’impression que c’est une blague, que d’un jour à l’autre un hibou peut débarquer avec une seconde lettre de Drago qui dirait « Sérieusement, tu y as vraiment cru Potty ? Qu’est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu me dégoûtes, sale pédé ! ». Mais jusqu’à présent, je n’ai rien reçu.  
Pour confirmer ou non la véracité de ces aveux, j’ai mené ma petite enquête. À la base, je souhaitais seulement savoir s’il y avait des rumeurs ou des indices permettant de confirmer que Drago était gay. 

Je me suis plongé dans les journaux français, en particulier la presse à scandales. Merci les sorts de traduction instantanée. J’ai aussi épluché les journaux sorciers de ces sept dernières années pour trouver toutes les mentions de Drago et des Malefoy de façon générale. Comme il m’est impossible de mettre les pieds au Ministère sans faire une crise d’angoisse (or, c’est là que se trouve le centre d’archives), j’ai demandé à Minerva de me laisser accéder à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, qui conserve également la presse britannique. Elle ne m’a pas posé de questions et j’ai pu faire toutes les copies que je voulais.   
De fil en aiguilles, je me suis retrouvé à retracer toute la vie de Drago depuis la Guerre. Sans surprise, il est décrit au Royaume-Uni comme un Mangemort qui a eu de la chance de faire sa scolarité avec moi car sinon il aurait écopé d’une peine de prison à vie. Seul le Chicaneur raconte les faits sans chercher à donner dans le sensationnalisme. Sorcière Hebdo m’a permis d’apprendre que ses fiançailles avec Astoria Greengrass avaient été rompues juste après son procès. Je me demande si elles auraient été maintenues s’il avait été innocenté.   
La presse française est beaucoup plus instructive. Bien sûr, son passé de Mangemort est parfois évoqué, surtout au tout début, lorsqu’il venait de s’installer, mais aujourd’hui il est seulement décrit comme un Maître des Charmes et la majeure partie des articles le concernant sont centrés sur son travail. Ses apparitions sont très rares dans les magazines people. J’ai trouvé un article sur ses vacances en Espagne, un autre où il avait été reconnu dans un parc d’attraction moldu. Il y a aussi parfois des photos de ses tenues et coiffures.   
J’ai honte, mais j’en ai découpé quelques unes que j’ai rangées dans une enveloppe. Je me fais pitié. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de les sortir pour les regarder. Il a grandi. Non, il a vieilli. Il s’est laissé pousser les cheveux mais étrangement il me fait beaucoup plus penser à sa mère qu’à son père. Évidemment, il est toujours aussi beau. Il correspond totalement à mes goûts en matière d’hommes. Très droit, très grand, avec des mains fines et beaucoup d’assurance. Ça me terrifie d’envisager que mon désir pour lui a sans doute conditionné mon attirance pour les hommes de son genre, et non l’inverse.   
Pour en revenir à l’objet principal de ma recherche, des rumeurs : il y en a. C’est discret, mais elles sont là. Il n’a jamais été vu publiquement avec une femme à son bras et certains journalistes se demandent s’il ne préférerait pas tout simplement la compagnie des hommes. Mais je n’ai pas trouvé une seule déclaration de sa part à ce sujet. Il est écrit plusieurs fois qu’il refuse catégoriquement de répondre à toute question sur sa vie privée. Ce que je retiens, c’est qu’il ne dément pas. Jamais. « Pas de commentaire » semble être sa réponse préférée. Comme moi.   
En fouillant un peu plus, j’ai fini par tomber sur l’article d’un journal français indépendant qui titrait le mois dernier « Drago Malefoy fera-t-il un jour son coming-out ? ». Le titre est volontairement racoleur, mais questionne surtout la raison qui pousse les personnalités sorcières à rester au placard. Plusieurs hommes et femmes sont cités avec Drago, mais le journaliste se garde bien de confirmer ou non les rumeurs. 

Il est gay. C’est sûr. Ou peut-être bi, je n’en sais rien. Je sens que c’est vrai. Si c’était faux, il aurait démenti depuis longtemps, il n’aurait pas laissé les rumeurs enfler à ce point. J’ai exactement le même comportement. Je fais semblant d’ignorer les on-dit, parce que ça serait trop difficile de mentir. Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges. C’est gravé sur ma main.   
Allongé dans mon canapé, je tourne et retourne la situation dans ma tête. Si Drago est gay, alors sa lettre est peut-être sincère. Il m’aimait. Au passé. Moi aussi, je l’ai aimé. Même si cet amour était nocif, malsain, dangereux, toxique. Je l’ai aimé quand même. Au passé. Alors pourquoi je n’arrive pas à être indifférent ? Pourquoi j’ai le ventre qui se tord et une boule dans la gorge qui m’empêche de respirer ?   
Sa lettre à lui est tellement détachée. Bien sûr, on sent qu’il est ému et un peu stressé, mais il me présente sa version de l’histoire comme s’il était passé à autre chose depuis longtemps. Il n’attend rien de moi. Juste mon pardon, à la rigueur. Et encore, il ne l’exige pas. Ça serait mieux s’il l’avait, mais il peut vivre sans.   
Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Je crois que j’ai envie de lui répondre. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il y a trop de choses que je ne lui ai pas dites. Et en même temps, je n’ai rien à lui dire. Tout ça, c’est du passé. À quoi ça sert de tout déterrer ? S’il savait que moi aussi, j’ai eu des sentiments pour lui, est-ce que ça lui serait réellement utile ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire de sa révélation, que ferait-il de la mienne ? Visiblement, il n’a pas eu besoin de savoir pour passer à autre chose et reconstruire sa vie. 

Je me retrouve à mon bureau. Je sors un parchemin neuf, trouve une plume pas trop usée. Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Ma main reste suspendue en l’air. Une goutte d’encre tombe sur le papier, fait une énorme marque noire. Je me récite ses mots à lui. Je vais procéder dans l’ordre. 

_Drago,_  
_J’ai très vite ouvert ta lettre en comprenant qu’elle venait de toi. Je l’ai lue jusqu’au bout sans m’arrêter et je ne l’ai pas mise au feu après avoir terminée. Au contraire, je l’ai relue. Plusieurs fois._  
_J’accepte tes excuses. Je ne sais pas si j’arriverai à te pardonner totalement, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu reconnais tes erreurs. Je te souhaite d’être un homme meilleur que l’adolescent que tu as été._  
_Je t’aimais aus-_

Je m’arrête. C’est complètement con. Je ne peux pas écrire ça. Je froisse le parchemin pour le jeter à la poubelle. Je recommence.

_Drago,_  
_Ta lettre est une véritable surprise. J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu me l’as envoyée. Je sais que tu dis que tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu attends de moi, mais_

Poubelle.

_Malefoy._  
_Tu n’aurais pas dû m’envoyer cette lettre. Oui, elle me fait plus de mal que de bien. Je donnerai tout pour oublier ce qu'elle contenait. C’était une erreur. Maintenant je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis là comme un con avec toutes ces révélations et ça me prend la tête._

C’est plus honnête, mais toujours pas ça.

_Drago._  
_Ta lettre a juste eu pour effet de réveiller mon désir pour toi et je sais pas quoi foutre de tout ça. J’ai envie de te baiser, j’ai envie de t’entendre me dire que tu m’aimes, j’ai envie de te faire mal pour me venger de tout ce que tu m’as fait subir._

Non. Non. Non.   
Je déchire le parchemin, envoie valser ma plume et mon pot d’encre. Je hurle. Aussi fort que je peux. Laisser sortir les émotions. Mrs. Bones dit que c’est bénéfique. Si je suis en colère, j’ai le droit de crier, casser des objets et même imaginer frapper des gens si ça me fait du bien. Si je suis triste, il faut que je pleure. Si je suis dégoûté, je peux m’imaginer vomir encore et encore jusqu’à ce que le dégoût sorte de mon corps. Si je suis heureux, je dois sourire, sauter, danser, chanter. Ne rien garder à l’intérieur, tout laisser sortir. En sécurité dans mon appartement, il n’y a personne pour me juger. Je fais ce que je veux. Y compris me laisser déborder. 

Je me retrouve à pleurer, assis par terre, la tête dans mes genoux. J’aurais voulu qu’il ne m’envoie jamais cette lettre. Il aurait dû la garder pour lui. Il avait le droit de l’écrire si ça lui faisait du bien – je sais ce que c’est –, pas de l’envoyer. C’était cruel. J’avais réussi à passer à autre chose, à être en paix avec cette partie de ma vie. Et maintenant tout est remis en question. J’ai envie de m’arracher les cheveux. Non, j’ai envie de boire.  
Juste un verre. Pas grand chose, peut-être juste une bière. J’ai bien le droit, avec tout ce qui m’arrive. Un verre, c’est rien. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais replonger. Ça fait deux ans que je n’ai pas bu une goutte l’alcool, je suis officiellement guéri. Même si je finis ivre ce soir, ça ne signifie pas que je recommencerai demain.  
Je cherche mes clés. Je vais sortir, passer à la supérette. Je connais le chemin par cœur, je pourrais y aller en fermant les yeux. Mais à la place de prendre mes clés, j’attrape mon portable. Je cherche le numéro de Lysander. J’espère qu’il n’est pas encore chez Ollivander, sinon il ne va pas capter. Heureusement il y a une première sonnerie. Puis deux. Il décroche à la troisième. 

— Ouais Harry ?   
— Salut, ça va ?  
J’ai un peu de mal à parler et à articuler intelligiblement.   
— Tranquille. T’as du bol, je viens de sortir du Chaudron Baveur ! Ça va comment toi ?  
— Bof, justement. Tu penses que tu peux venir ?  
— T’as envie d’un verre ? me demande-t-il d’une voix plus grave.  
— Oui.  
— Bouge pas, je vais transplaner.   
  
Il raccroche. Il ne se passe même pas une minute avant qu’on frappe à ma porte. Il a dû transplaner dans la petite cour juste derrière chez moi. J’ouvre d’une main tremblante. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire.  
Lysander m’enlace sans me laisser le temps de respirer. Je referme mes bras autour de son corps chaud, ça me fait plus de bien que je l’aurais imaginé. Lorsqu’il estime que cette étreinte a assez duré, il me repousse avec un sourire. Il retire son manteau et ses chaussures, se met à l’aise dans mon canapé et lance quelques sorts pour faire du thé. Je le rejoins avec une certaine appréhension.  
C’est un sorcier, mais on s’est rencontrés à une réunion moldue des Alcooliques Anonymes. C’est un Né-Moldu, il est plus âgé que moi si bien que nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés à Poudlard. Il était à Serdaigle. Aujourd’hui, il travaille chez Ollivander, il fabrique des baguettes. Il a fêté sa sixième année d’abstinence le mois dernier. Il est mon parrain. Enfin, je ne l’appelle jamais comme ça, ça me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais c’est l’idée. Il est mon mentor, il m’a aidé à tenir.   
Contrairement à beaucoup de sorciers, il ne me met pas sur un piédestal. Quand il m’a vu débarquer, il a d’abord agi comme s’il ne me connaissait pas alors qu’il savait très bien qui j’étais. Il s’est présenté normalement et a tenu à ce que je fasse de même. Ça m’a mis en confiance. Il ne m’a jamais brusqué, a toujours respecté mes silences et ma pudeur sur certains sujets. Je lui fais confiance. En deux ans, il n’a jamais failli. Il n’a rien dit à la presse et il ne m’a pas forcé à retourner dans le monde sorcier.   
J’ai énormément de respect pour lui. Je l’admire aussi dans une certaine mesure. Il est celui que je voudrais être. Un sorcier fier, ouvertement bisexuel, drôle, qui réussit professionnellement. Il a ses démons, une grande partie de sa famille a été assassinée par les Mangemorts et il est alcoolique. Il est tombé très bas, mais il est remonté. J’aimerais lui ressembler un jour.   
— Alors ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me racontes ?  
La théière flotte jusqu’à nous, il nous sert deux tasses qu’il a fait apparaître. Il s’y connait en enchantements. Comme Drago. Merde, Drago.   
Je ne réponds pas. Lysander attend, souffle sur son thé brûlant. Ses yeux gris-verts me fixent sans ciller. Il a coiffé ses cheveux bruns avec du gel pour former comme une crête. Il est habillé à la moldue, comme toujours, avec un jean et une chemise à carreaux. Dans la boutique du fabricant de baguettes, il dénote énormément. Mais depuis la Guerre, la mode moldue s’est imposée. Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Pour certains, c’est juste un moyen de se faire bien voir et de faire oublier qu’ils ont collaboré lorsque Voldemort était au pouvoir.   
Comment je peux expliquer cette histoire à Lysander sans pour autant tout lui dire ? Même Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au courant.   
— Disons que… j’ai reçu une lettre. D’une personne que j’ai connue à Poudlard avec qui j’avais des relations… chaotiques, on peut dire.  
— Si tu dis « une personne », c’est que c’est un mec, conclut immédiatement Lysander avec un petit rire. Donc un ex.  
— Non, pas un ex, je le corrige. Justement, il n’a jamais su que j’étais… Enfin il n’a jamais su. On s’engueulait tout le temps, il passait son temps à me harceler, c’est pour ça que je dis que c’était chaotique.  
Mon mentor hausse les sourcils et boit bruyamment une gorgée de thé. Je poursuis d’un ton hasardeux :  
— Bref, il m’a écrit une lettre pour s’excuser. Pour tout ça, les insultes, les sorts. Et dedans il ajoute que-  
Je bloque. J’inspire profondément.  
— Il ajoute qu’il m’aimait. Et que c’est aussi pour ça qu’il se comportait comme un connard. En gros.  
Je crois que j’ai bien résumé la situation. Je me demande si Lysander devine de qui je parle. N’importe qui dans ma promo aurait été capable d’additionner 2 et 2, mais lui ne m’a pas connu à Poudlard avec Drago.   
— Et ça, ça te donne envie de foutre en l’air tout le travail qu’on fait ensemble depuis deux ans ?  
Je baisse les yeux.   
— C’est pas un jugement, juste un constat. Tu sais que je te jugerai jamais. Mais tu sais, je comprends. L’été dernier, j’ai revu mon ex. Celui qui a failli me livrer aux Mangemorts, certes sans le faire vraiment exprès, mais ça comptait quand même. Il était avec son nouveau mec, il faisait les boutiques, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Je me suis retrouvé dans un bar et j’ai commandé un verre.   
— Mais tu ne l’as pas bu.  
— Non, je l’ai offert à la fille mignonne qui s’était assise à côté de moi. Et je l’ai ramenée chez moi. Ça m’a aidé à me changer les idées. Alors, je comprends totalement. Les histoires de cœur, ça peut te faire vriller.   
Est-ce que je peux réellement qualifier mon passif avec Drago d’histoire de cœur ? La réponse à cette question m’angoisse.   
— Tu as bien fait de m’appeler. Quand c’est comme ça, il faut pas rester tout seul.   
Je fixe la tasse que Lysander m’a servie et à laquelle je n’ai pas encore touché. Je me sens quand même un peu mieux d’en avoir parlé.   
— Ça arrive d’avoir envie de craquer. C’est pas la première fois que ça t’arrive et tu sais que ça sera pas la dernière. Et toute ta vie, ça sera comme ça. Mais tu sais que ça vaut le coup de tenir. Tu sais que tu ne veux pas recommencer à boire.   
Il poursuit dans la lignée des conseils, me parle un peu de son expérience, d’une fois où il a rechuté, au tout début de son abstinence. Je l’écoute. Je bois lentement le thé qu’il nous a préparé. Je suis heureux qu’il soit venu, alors je souris.   
Lysander finit par mettre ses pieds sur ma table basse.   
— Du coup, désolé de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, mais tu vas faire quoi avec ce mec ? Tu lui as répondu ?  
— J’ai essayé mais…   
Je fais un geste évasif. Ce n’est clairement pas une bonne idée de lui écrire.   
— T’es amené à le revoir, tu crois ?  
— Il vit en France maintenant.  
Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû donner ce détail. Trop tard. Lysander hoche la tête.   
— Tu l’aimes encore ?  
— Non.  
— Alors peut-être que tu devrais oublier cette lettre.  
Je pense qu’il a raison. Je laisse échapper un soupir, termine lentement mon thé. Je ne peux pas véritablement oublier ce que j’ai lu, mais je peux au moins essayer de tourner la page. Encore une fois. Je ne peux rien faire d’autre. C’est du passé, pour Drago comme pour moi. Tout ce qu’on peut faire maintenant, c’est avancer et essayer de ne pas avoir trop de regrets. 

De toute manière, ça n’aurait jamais marché. Même s’il s’était déclaré en sixième année. Même si j’étais allé le chercher à sa sortie de prison. Que j’ose envisager qu’il ait pu être autrement est absurde. Au mieux, ça aurait été un bonne partie de jambes en l’air.  
— Tu vois quelqu’un en ce moment ? me demande mon mentor avec un petit sourire en coin.  
— Non, j’admets en sentant mes joues chauffer.  
— Tu devrais peut-être. Ça te ferait du bien et ça pourrait t’aider à penser à autre chose.  
Ça fonctionne peut-être pour lui, mais je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une solution me concernant. J’ai encore trop de problèmes. Je n’arrive pas à faire confiance et en même temps je veux toujours tout donner tout de suite. Quand je suis avec quelqu’un, je passe mon temps à imaginer qu’il ou elle va me quitter, ou à me demander si elle ou il m’aime vraiment. Soit je me donne à 1000%, soit je reste détaché. Je n’arrive pas à trouver le juste milieu. Avec moi, c’est tout ou rien. Et même quand je donne tout, je me retrouve souvent avec rien.  
Sortir avec des sorciers, c’est prendre le risque de fréquenter quelqu’un qui ne me voit que comme un héros. Sortir avec des moldus implique trop de mensonges. Il y a un an et demi, ça a presque marché avec une sorcière américaine. Elle me voyait comme une célébrité locale, mais ne passait pas son temps à me remercier d’exister. Je pouvais lui parler de la Guerre, de Voldemort, et ça ne réveillait chez elle aucun traumatisme. C’était reposant. Malheureusement, ça n’a pas marché. J’étais trop jaloux, carrément possessif et complètement obsessionnel, elle n’a pas supporté et elle est partie. Je la comprends. Si j’avais été à sa place, moi aussi j’aurais fui loin de quelqu’un comme moi. Elle méritait mieux.   
— Bon, c’est pas le tout mais faut que je rentre. Ce soir, j’ai un date justement, déclare Lysander avec un clin d’œil.  
Nous nous relevons, je l’accompagne jusqu’à la sortie.  
— Ta baguette, ça va ? Pas besoin d’une révision tant que je suis là ?  
Je secoue la tête négativement. Le problème ce n’est pas ma baguette, le problème c’est moi. Je n’arrive plus à faire de la magie comme avant. Je n’y arrive plus du tout. Je m’y suis habitué. De toute manière, j’ai toujours fait la plupart des choses à la moldue. J’ai une pensée pour la baguette de Drago, cachée depuis sept ans dans la malle contenant mes affaires de Poudlard.   
Après une dernière accolade, Lysander quitte mon appartement. Il me fait promettre de l’appeler si jamais j’ai à nouveau envie de boire. Je le regarde descendre l’escalier avant de refermer la porte. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous avez apprécié :)
> 
> A mercredi prochain !


	4. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Allez, on continue avec Harry, son déni et ses traumas.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Avec Ron et Hermione, nous avons pris pour habitude de déjeuner ensemble le samedi midi. En général, ils viennent chez moi. Ça me fait une occasion de faire la cuisine. J’aime bien, je teste de nouvelles recettes, il n’est pas rare que je passe toute la matinée aux fourneaux.   
Étrangement, même si j’ai appris à cuisiner à cause des Dursley qui prenaient pour leur domestique et que je me rappelle très clairement n’avoir pas toujours mangé à ma faim, je n’ai pas exclu cette activité de ma vie. La cuisine m’évoque aussi Molly Weasley et les buffets gigantesques de Poudlard.   
Aujourd’hui, j’ai préparé du fish and chips pour essayer ma nouvelle friteuse. Et un gâteau au chocolat pour le dessert. Bien sûr, je fais tout à la moldue. D’une part parce que je préfère, d’autre part car je serai incapable de réussir mes sortilèges. D’ailleurs il n’y a rien de sorcier dans mon appartement. À part moi. Après la Guerre, j’ai voulu vivre au Square Grimmaud. Au bout de trois mois à faire des cauchemars, à me prendre la tête avec la mère de Sirius et à me disputer avec Keattur, je me suis rendu à l’évidence : ce n’était pas une maison pour moi. J’ai fait don du manoir à une fondation pour les orphelins de guerre. Je n’y suis jamais allé depuis que les lieux ont été aménagés, mais je crois qu’ils font du bon travail et que les enfants sont heureux.   
Ron et Hermione arrivent par Cheminette à midi pétantes. C'est le seul accès à mon appartement, et il est strictement restreint à quelques lieux dont le salon de Mrs. Bones, celui de Ron et Hermione, Poudlard, la maison d'Andromeda et Teddy, le Terrier. J'ai demandé à Hermione de poser un sort anti-transplanage chez moi, qu'elle renouvelle régulièrement, question de sécurité.   
C’est mon cinquième logement en sept ans. À chaque fois que mon adresse est découverte par les sorciers, je suis obligé de déménager. J’en viens parfois à envisager de mettre mon domicile sous Fidelitas, mais compte tenu que je n’ai pas eu à déménager depuis quatre ans, je me dis que ce n’est peut-être finalement pas nécessaire.  
J’ouvre la porte à mes amis qui m’enlacent l’un après l’autre.  
— Bonjour Harry, ça sent super bon, comme toujours, remarque Hermione avec un sourire.  
— T’as refait le gâteau de la dernière fois, non ? demande Ron en touchant son nez avec son index en fin connaisseur.  
— Bien vu.  
Je les invite à s’installer dans le salon pendant que j’apporte des verres et du jus de fruit. Bien évidemment, il n’y a pas d’alcool chez moi. D’ailleurs Ron et Hermione s’abstiennent toujours de boire en ma présence. J’ai beau leur dire qu’ils n’ont pas à se priver pour moi et que je supporte très bien de les regarder, ils y tiennent. Si je suis sobre depuis deux ans, c’est aussi grâce à eux. 

— Tu ne vas pas croire qui est de passage à Londres la semaine prochaine, commence Hermione en portant son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres. Même moi, j’en revenais pas. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais en ce moment, on travaille sur la protection des territoires des centaures en Europe de l’Ouest. Et la semaine prochaine, on se retrouve avec les représentants de plusieurs pays concernés, à savoir donc l’Espagne, l’Allemagne, la France et l’Autriche qui ont encore des populations centaures, je te passe les détails.   
Je hoche la tête. Je me rappelle de cette histoire. Hermione s’occupe des relations avec les Êtres et travaille aussi pour la protection des Créatures Magiques au Ministère. Les rapports entre les sorciers et les centaures sont très tendus ces derniers mois. En effet, le gouvernement allemand a voté l’an dernier la réduction du territoire des centaures dans la forêt noire, sous prétexte que la population ayant drastiquement diminué ces dernières décennies, il n’était plus nécessaire de leur accorder un si grand espace. Hermione m’a parlé de ce problème en long, en large et en travers, si bien que je connais parfaitement les enjeux.   
— Bref, chaque pays envoie une délégation pour le sommet qui a donc lieu à Londres. Et qui est le Maître des Charmes que la France nous envoie ?  
— Malefoy, grogne Ron en coupant Hermione.   
Ma main tremble. Je repose mon verre et tente d’agir comme si de rien n’était. Drago sera de passage à Londres la semaine prochaine. C’est la première fois depuis son départ – ou plutôt son exil – qu’il remet les pieds en Angleterre. Est-ce qu’il a été forcé par sa hiérarchie d’accepter le voyage ? Ou était-il volontaire ? Peut-être ressent-il le besoin de se confronter à son passé ?   
— Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils l’ont choisi. Ça va faire les gros titres. On a réussi à garder le secret pour le moment, mais ça va se savoir. Et je peux te dire que la quasi-totalité de mon service lui est totalement hostile. Bien sûr, il n’est pas chargé des négociations et est là seulement en tant que consultant en sortilèges, mais je mets ma main à couper que toutes ses propositions seront rejetées par les anglais, même si elles sont bonnes.   
— Je croyais que c’était toi qui étais en charge de ce dossier, je lui fais remarquer.  
— Oui, mais si j’ai 99% de mes collaborateurs qui sont contre moi, je ne vais pas m’en sortir.  
— Être héroïne de guerre, c’est franchement plus ce que c’était, se désole Ron avec une ironie non dissimulée.   
— Alors déjà, tu sais que ce n’est pas mon genre de me servir de ça pour m’imposer, mais… c’est un fait. Je sens que je n’ai plus la même aura. Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n’ai pas dit, c’est une très bonne chose. C’était usant au quotidien et on est tous passés à autre chose depuis longtemps. Les célébrations du 2 mai sont largement suffisantes.   
Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer sur leur conversation. Ils continuent à parler de la venue de Drago et de son père toujours à Azkaban, mais je ne les entends pas. Je fixe l’horloge accrochée au-dessus du canapé.   
Drago. Il va venir. Nous serons plus proches physiquement que nous ne l’avons été en cinq ans. Est-ce un hasard s’il passe à Londres juste après m’avoir écrit ? Il était forcément au courant de son voyage au moment où il m’a envoyé sa lettre. J’ai la nausée.  
— Il faut que je surveille le gâteau.  
Je me relève et m’enfuis dans ma cuisine pour souffler. J’en profite pour éteindre le four. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de ressortir le parchemin de Drago. Rien ne laisse penser qu’il souhaite me revoir, qu’il prévoit de rentrer à Londres. Il aurait dû me le dire. Il aurait dû ajouter un PS « au fait, je suis de passage en Angleterre la semaine prochaine, si jamais tu veux discuter, n’hésite pas ». Mais il ne l’a pas fait. Je relis inlassablement les mêmes lignes.

_Tu te demandes peut-être ce que j’attends de toi avec une telle lettre. Je crois qu’au fond, j’espère que tu me pardonnes un peu. Ou au moins que tu comprennes l’adolescent que j’étais._

Il ne veut pas me voir. Il ne veut pas me parler. Il ne souhaite pas que je lui réponde. Il veut éventuellement que je lui pardonne, rien de plus. J’ai tellement mal. Je frappe le plan de travail avec mon poing pour extérioriser cette colère soudaine.   
— Harry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
Je fais volte face et découvre Ron et Hermione dans l’encadrement de la porte. Ils ont l’air soucieux. Je tente un sourire pour les rassurer. Le regard d’Hermione tombe sur la lettre que je tiens encore froissée dans ma main. Comme toujours, elle est très perspicace.  
— Il t’a écrit aussi, n’est-ce pas ?  
Je hoche la tête, range la lettre à sa place dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Ron fronce les sourcils, Hermione le regarde de façon appuyée jusqu’à ce qu’un éclair de compréhension s’affiche sur son visage.  
Ils investissent ma cuisine. Ron tire une chaise alors qu’Hermione vient m’enlacer. J’accepte son étreinte avec un certain soulagement. Puis elle m’invite à m’asseoir moi aussi. Je me retrouve à table entre mes deux meilleurs amis, Ron en face et Hermione à ma droite. J’ai peur.   
— C’est récent ? me demande Hermione.  
— Dix jours.   
J’ai l’impression que cette lettre me torture depuis des mois, mais ça ne fait que dix jours en réalité.  
— Il nous a écrit l’an dernier, explique-t-elle. On a reçu nos lettres le même jour. J’ai tout de suite lu la mienne, mais Ron ne voulait pas…  
— J’avais pas besoin de savoir ce qu’il disait. J’ai jeté l’enveloppe sans l’ouvrir, explique Ron en haussant les épaules. Qu’il ait des remords, ça le regarde. Je fais ma vie, il fait la sienne.   
— Moi, je lui ai répondu. Pour accepter ses excuses principalement et pour lui dire que je préférais qu’on en reste là. De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu’il voulait établir une correspondance régulière.   
Ça aussi, c’est vrai. Il a bien écrit à Ron et Hermione, et aux autres. Et Hermione est donc cette personne à lui avoir répondu. Ça ne m’étonne pas d’elle.   
— C’est normal que ça soit perturbant. Ça fait remonter des souvenirs pas très agréables, sans doute encore plus pour toi que pour nous. C’est pour ça qu’on t’en a pas parlé. Et comme on ne savait pas s’il t’avait écrit ou pas, on ne voulait pas que tu te mettes à attendre une lettre d’excuse qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais.   
— C’est bon, je comprends pourquoi vous avez gardé ça pour vous.  
Je pense qu’ils ont bien fait. Je n’aurais pas été capable de gérer une telle attente. Ça m’aurait rongé de l’intérieur.   
— T’as le droit de pas accepter ses excuses à la con, m’explique Ron. Tant mieux pour lui s’il passe à autre chose et qu’il s’est rendu compte qu’il a été une grosse merde, mais c’est pas notre problème. Ses excuses effaceront jamais les insultes, les coups bas et la Marque sur son bras.   
Je sais qu’il dit ça pour m’aider, mais il ne se rend pas compte que pour moi, c’est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en a l’air. Et il ne peut pas savoir que sa lettre ne contient pas que des excuses.  
— Et c’est ok aussi si tu veux lui pardonner, complète Hermione en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Pas pour lui, mais pour toi. Si ça te soulage de te dire que tu lui pardonnes, fais-le. Personne ne t’en voudra. C’est entre lui et toi. Ni moi, ni Ron n’avons à te juger.   
Ils ne comprennent pas que leurs mots me font plus de mal que de bien. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir, ils ne se doutent de rien. Bien sûr, je leur ai fait mon coming-out il y a longtemps, mais je ne leur ai jamais parlé de Drago. J’avais trop honte. Aujourd’hui encore, j’ai honte d’être tombé amoureux de lui, ou du moins d’avoir éprouvé à son égard des sentiments confus qui s’approchent étrangement de l’amour. J’arrive à le gérer et à l’admettre en moi-même, mais me confronter au regard des autres, encore plus celui de mes meilleurs amis, c’est trop dur.   
— Harry ? Tu m’écoutes ?  
Je relève la tête. Non, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je les regarde l’un après l’autre. Des larmes me piquent les yeux. Je prends sur moi.   
— C’était pas que des excuses… Sa lettre. Elle est très différente de celles que vous avez reçues.  
— Oh, fait Hermione.   
Ils ne savent pas quoi dire. Ils attendent que je poursuive. Je retire mes lunettes, essuie mes yeux avec ma manche. Je dois me reprendre. Je vais leur dire. Qui sait, peut-être qu’ils pourront m’aider ? Me dire quoi faire ? Si je dois lui répondre ? Profiter de sa venue pour le confronter ?  
Je sais déjà que je me débrouillerai pour le voir. Un peu de Polynectar pour voler l’apparence d’un moldu quelconque et je me glisserai dans la foule. Je braverai ma peur panique du Ministère de la Magie et du Chemin de Traverse pour le revoir. Je ne veux pas forcément lui parler, juste voir son visage, peut-être croiser son regard. Entendre sa voix si j’en ai l’occasion.   
Dans la lettre que je lui ai écrite l’an dernier, je lui dis que j’aimerais le revoir pour me rendre compte que je ne ressens plus rien et que je suis vraiment passé à autre chose. Si j’en crois les sentiments troubles et violents qui me submergent aujourd’hui, rien qu’à l’idée qu’il revienne en Angleterre et à la possibilité de le revoir, je ne suis pas passé à autre chose. C’est revenu. À moins que ça n’ait jamais réellement disparu.   
— Il m’a dit que… Il a écrit…, je commence en cherchant mes mots.  
Mais il n’y a qu’une seule manière de le dire. Je peux tourner autour du pot pendant des heures, ça ne rendra pas l’information moins extraordinaire.  
— Il m’aimait.  
Le silence de plomb qui tombe brusquement dans la cuisine est révélateur. Ron esquisse un sourire, comme pour commencer à rire, avant de se rendre compte que je suis sérieux. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains. J’aurais mieux fait de me taire. Et encore, ils n’ont que la moitié de l’histoire.  
— Je ne l’ai jamais su. De la même manière que lui n’a jamais su que… que c’était réciproque. Du moins, à un moment.   
Je me cache toujours le visage, vraiment pas prêt à assumer leur réaction, qui tarde d’ailleurs à venir. Je n’arrive plus à retenir mes larmes qui coulent à travers mes mains. J’essaye de penser à autre chose. Au déjeuner qui doit être froid. Peut-être qu’Hermione pourra le réchauffer d’un coup de baguette ?   
Une main m’attrape l’avant-bras, je pense que c’est Ron qui a tendu le bras au-dessus de la table. Je reconnais sa poigne. Et Hermione a toujours sa tête contre mon épaule. Je sens le parfum de l’huile qu’elle met dans ses cheveux.   
— ‘Ry… Je sais pas quoi te dire, admet Ron.   
— Moi non plus. On savait pas qu-  
— C’est rien, je les coupe en repoussant sèchement leurs mains.  
J’ai besoin de respirer. Ils s’écartent l’un et l’autre, me laissent enfin un peu d’espace. J’essaye de reprendre mon souffle, je me mouche avec ma serviette de table.   
— Pardon, j’avais pas prévu de craquer comme ça. C’est juste que… je savais pas qu’il revenait à Londres et du coup… Disons que ça me remue. J’avais l’impression d’avoir tourné la page, et tout d’un coup il m’écrit, m’annonce qu’il m’a aimé, puis j’apprends qu’il est de passage en Angleterre. Ça fait un peu trop d’un coup.  
Je tente un petit rire en remettant mes lunettes. Je suis ridicule. Ron et Hermione sont gênés, je le vois. Je m’en veux. Je me mords les lèvres. Je comprends que ça les surprenne, je n’avais jamais donné aucun signe qui aurait pu laisser sous-entendre des sentiments que j’ai pu avoir pour Drago. C’est un secret que je porte depuis plus de huit ans et que je comptais très sincèrement emporter dans ma tombe.   
— Oubliez ça, ok ?   
Ron papillonne des yeux. Je vois très bien qu’il est en proie à des émotions très contradictoires. S’il se laissait aller, je pense qu’il me gueulerait dessus. Mais comme toujours, il me prend avec des pincettes. Je déteste quand il fait ça, qu’il essaye de me ménager.   
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Ron ? T’as quelque chose à dire ?   
Je suis agressif. Je veux le confronter. Je veux qu’il réagisse. Mais en fait, je crois qu’il est juste sous le choc. Il écarquille les yeux, comme s’il venait de prendre pleinement conscience de ce que je viens de révéler.  
— Vous avez été ensemble ? Toi et… Malefoy ?  
— Mais non, je soupire. T’imagines bien que je lui ai jamais dit que je… enfin que je lui ai jamais dit. Et lui non plus, jusqu’à y a 10 jours.   
— Ok.   
Il hoche la tête, passe une main dans ses boucles rousses, se caresse la barbe.   
— Je récapitule. Il était amoureux de toi, toi aussi, mais vous vous êtes jamais rien dit. Et là d’un coup, il t’envoie sa déclaration ?   
— C’est un peu ça, je reconnais. Sauf que c’est pas vraiment une déclaration. Il dit clairement que c’est du passé. Il me balance ça pour expliquer que s’il a été un gros con, c’est aussi parce qu’il avait trop peur que quelqu’un se rende compte qu’il en pinçait pour moi et donc qu’on sache qu’il était gay.  
En parler avec un certain humour me détend. Quand on y pense, c’est ridicule. Ron ricane avec moi.  
— Lâche jusqu’au bout, le mec.   
C’est vrai, mais je n’ai pas été mieux. Néanmoins, j’ai l’excuse d’avoir mis des années à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments. Et encore aujourd’hui, je n’arrive pas à savoir si c’était réellement de l’amour.   
— J’ai envie de te demander pourquoi tu nous as caché un truc pareil mais… je vois parfaitement pourquoi en fait.   
Il fait cette tête trop drôle où il pince les lèvres et étire sa bouche en une moue un peu consternée. Je suis soulagé. Il le prend mieux que je l’espérais. Par contre, Hermione n’a pas ouvert la bouche.   
— Hermione ?  
— Pardon, je réfléchissais. Ça me semble énorme, mais en même temps, ça explique beaucoup de choses.   
Je sais. Ça explique mon obsession, pourquoi je le suivais dans les couloirs, pourquoi je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans sa défense après la guerre, pourquoi j’étais anéanti lorsqu’il a été envoyé en prison. Ça explique tout.   
— Mais attends, reprend Ron. Tu l’aimes encore ?  
— Non, mais… disons que sa lettre a déterré pas mal de trucs. Et je sais pas si je dois lui répondre ou oublier tout ça.   
— Ou si tu dois profiter de sa venue pour aller le voir en vrai, complète Hermione.  
Je hoche la tête. C’est tout à fait ça.   
— C’est chaud.  
Merci Ron.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? me demande Hermione.  
— Je sais pas.  
— Moi, je vote pour oublier ce type, déclare Ron. De toute manière, c’est pas un mec pour toi. Ça te servirait à rien d’aller le voir ou de lui parler. Au contraire, ça risque de foutre encore plus le bordel dans ta tête.   
— T’as sans doute raison.  
Je devrais l’écouter. Et arrêter d’emporter cette putain de lettre partout avec moi. Hermione n’est peut-être pas du même avis, mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire.  
Après un long silence, je décide de reprendre le dessus. Je récupère les assiettes pour servir le déjeuner. Je n’en reviens pas d’avoir avoué mon attirance pour Drago à mes amis. Et ils n’ont pas mal réagi. Ron n’a même pas fait de commentaire du genre « alors comme ça tu fantasmais sur Malefoy pendant que tu sortais avec ma sœur ??? ». Je ne les mérite pas.   
Je demande à Hermione de réchauffer les plats.  
— Ce n’est pas en évitant de faire de la magie que tu vas retrouver tes pouvoirs, Harry, me réprimande-t-elle.  
— Je vais mettre le plat au micro-onde alors.   
Hermione soupire, mais s’exécute sans discuter davantage. Nous nous installons à table. Ron ne se fait pas prier pour attaquer ma cuisine qu’il trouve, comme toujours délicieuse. Nous parlons d’autre chose. Je remercie mes amis de ne pas trop insister sur le sujet Drago, de ne pas m’assaillir de questions. Je me doute qu’ils en ont plein. Mais par respect pour moi, ils les gardent pour eux. Je préfère ne pas imaginer la conversation qu’ils auront une fois rentrés chez eux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Fallait absolument que j'intègre Ron et Hermione quand même ^^
> 
> La semaine prochaine, on aura enfin le PDV de Drago ;)
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire


	5. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Premier PDV Drago de cette histoire. Très introspectif, vous verrez. On aura un peu "d'action" la semaine prochaine ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture

J’ai bien fait de demander à être logé dans un hôtel moldu plutôt que sur le Chemin de Traverse comme le reste de la délégation française. Alors que je défais ma valise et range proprement mes vêtements dans l’armoire d’un coup de baguette magique, je relis le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier.   
La nouvelle de mon retour s’est répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Je m’y attendais, j’avais prévenu ma hiérarchie du risque de m’envoyer en Angleterre. Ils ont beaucoup hésité et moi aussi. Jusqu’à la semaine dernière, je n’étais pas certain de partir. Cependant, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que je restais la personne la plus qualifiée pour cette mission et que la susceptibilité des britanniques était secondaire.   
De toute manière, il fallait bien que je revienne un jour ou l’autre. Et je préfère que ce soit dans le cadre d’une mission diplomatique plutôt que pour l’enterrement de mon père. Il est mourant, ce qui n’est guère étonnant quand on connait les conditions de détention à Azkaban.   
J’ai de la chance d’avoir été incarcéré à l’époque où les Détraqueurs occupaient les lieux. Ils ont été bannis l’année qui a suivi ma libération. Or il se trouve que les sorciers sont bien plus cruels que les Détraqueurs. Je me doute de ce qu’ils auraient fait d’un homme comme moi. Je n’ose pas imaginer ce que peut subir mon père en prison. Mère reçoit régulièrement des courriers, mais mon père se garde bien de lui donner des détails. Je sais qu’il a été transféré dans une cellule sous haute sécurité il y a trois mois. Pas pour protéger les autres prisonniers ou parce qu’ils craignaient une évasion, non. Pour sa sécurité à lui.   
J’essaye de rester détaché, de ne pas trop y penser. Mais il reste mon père malgré tout. J’ignore si je pourrais un jour lui pardonner, c’est une processus lent. Je ne suis plus en colère contre lui, mais je n’arrive pas à accepter les faits. Tout ce que je vois, c’est la Marque qui défigure mon avant-bras et qui ne s’effacera jamais. La Marque que j’ai prise par amour pour mon père et que je regrette tellement d’avoir acceptée. Car j’en étais fier, ou du moins je m’en persuadais. J’avais l’impression de faire un choix d’adulte, de prendre ma vie en main, alors que je n’avais que 16 ans. Sans compter qu’il y avait Harry.

Harry. Je me demande ce qu’il devient. Ses apparitions publiques sont extrêmement rares, il vit caché depuis plusieurs années. Personne ne sait réellement ce qu’il fait de ses journées, certains supposent qu’il vit simplement en monde moldu, préférant l’anonymat à la célébrité. Ça ne serait pas très étonnant.   
Sans surprise, il est cité dans l’article qui annonce mon passage à Londres. Les journalistes ont sorti une photo de mon procès où il apparaît. Je déteste cette image. Je n’ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi il m’a défendu, pourquoi il a pris la peine de témoigner pour moi. Il n’a pas pu me faire innocenter, mais il m’a évité la peine à perpétuité qu’encourait toute personne portant la Marque des Ténèbres.   
Je ne l’ai jamais remercié. À l’époque, je n’aurais pas été capable d’affronter son regard. Pourtant pendant ma période de sursis, avant que je déménage en France, mille fois, j’ai envisagé d’aller à sa rencontre. Pour lui dire merci, lui dire que je l’aimais, le supplier de m’aimer aussi. Ce secret, c’était tout ce qui me restait. La prison avait réduit mon égo en miettes, déchiré en lambeaux ma dignité et piétiné mon amour propre. J’étais incapable de lui dire ce que je ressentais, même si je venais de découvrir avec étonnement que, peut-être, il ne me haïssait pas autant que je le croyais. Pas suffisamment pour me laisser croupir en prison en tout cas.   
J’ai terminé de ranger mes affaires. Je retire mon costume pour enfiler une robe plus confortable. J’ai pris l’habitude de m’habiller à la moldue et je ne compte pas porter autre chose durant ce voyage. C’est bon pour mon image, ces tenues montrent que j’ai changé. Il y a dix ans, il aurait été impensable de voir l’héritier Malefoy dans des vêtements moldus, et surtout pas lors d’une sortie officielle. Aujourd’hui, je ne peux plus me permettre de laisser entrapercevoir mon arrogance sorcière.   
Je m’allonge sur le grand lit, apprécie le moelleux du matelas. Je récupère le roman que j’ai commencé hier soir alors que je n’arrivais pas à dormir. C’est le dernier tome en date des aventures de Lily Moon. Le scénario est clairement inspiré du conte des Trois Frères et de la baguette de sureau puisque l’héroïne Auror pourchasse un sorcier détenteur d’une baguette surpuissante. Malgré certaines banalités, je trouve que l’auteur a le don de réactualiser les clichés à sa manière tout en mettant en scène des personnages avec énormément de relief. J’apprécie tout particulièrement qu’aucun ne soit ni bon, ni mauvais. Même l’héroïne a de gros défauts et elle fait parfois des erreurs.   
Je ne l’avouerai pour rien au monde, mais sa relation avec Adrian, un sorcier trempant beaucoup trop dans la magie noire, me passionne. Je me retrouve tellement dans ce personnage, et pas seulement parce qu’il a les cheveux blonds et le sang pur. C’est un homme qui a fait de mauvais choix, qui n’arrive pas à admettre ses erreurs, mais il n’est pas fondamentalement mauvais. Il y a eu des moments, notamment dans le deuxième tome, où je devais arrêter ma lecture tellement j’étais perturbé par mes ressemblances avec Adrian, du point de vue du caractère. J’ai même cherché si je connaissais l’auteur, mais c’est un homme d’une cinquantaine d’années, un sorcier solitaire resté complètement anonyme jusqu’au succès du premier tome de Lily Moon. Je ne l’ai jamais croisé de ma vie.   
Je me plonge dans mon roman, bien calé contre les oreillers. Je n’aime pas la romance qui s’installe entre Lily et Adrian. Leur relation ne peut pas fonctionner, ils se sont faits trop de mal. L’amour ne résout pas tout. 

Le hululement d’un hibou me tire de ma lecture. Je crois un instant avoir rêvé, mais il y a bien un hibou qui frappe son bec contre la vitre. Je me dépêche d’aller ouvrir avant qu’un Moldu ne remarque cette incongruité. L’animal lâche l’enveloppe sur le parquet de ma chambre avant de s’envoler et de disparaître de mon champ de vision.  
C’est forcément mon équipe. J’espère que la réunion n’a pas été avancée au dernier moment. Si je dois me rendre au Ministère sans protection, je risque d’y laisser des plumes. Mon regard tombe sur la signature.  
_Harry_.  
Je replie brutalement le parchemin, le cœur battant. Merde. Je ne pensais pas qu’il me répondrait. Je l’espérais, bien sûr, mais je préférais me dire qu’il ne m’écrirait pas à son tour. Mes joues me brûlent, mes mains tremblent. Je repense à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée il y a deux semaines. Elle trainait sur mon bureau depuis des mois, j’ai voulu la brûler maintes fois et dans un élan de courage inattendu, je l’ai confiée à une chouette.   
J’ai prié pour que mon courrier me soit retourné. Il aurait dû l’être. N’importe qui ne peut pas écrire au Sauveur du Monde Sorcier comme ça. Je ne connaissais même pas son adresse. À croire que je ne suis pas n’importe qui. Il m’a forcément mis sur la liste des personnes autorisées à le contacter.   
Qu’est-ce que je fais ? Une part de moi refuse de lire cette lettre, mais l’autre partie crève d’impatience. Il faut que je me calme. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu m’écrire ? Est-ce qu’il est en colère contre moi ? Est-ce qu’il se moque de ma déclaration ridicule ? Ou est-ce qu’il m’écrit simplement pour accepter mes excuses ?  
Maintenant que je sais qu’il a lu mon courrier, je regrette de lui avoir avoué que je l’aimais. Ce n’était pas nécessaire, j’aurais dû me contenter des excuses classiques. Mais j’avais l’impression que si je vidais mon sac une fois pour toute, j’arriverais enfin à tourner la page. Cette histoire dure depuis presque dix ans, c’est ridicule. Dix ans. J’ai honte rien que d’y penser.  
Pourtant j’ai essayé d’oublier. J’ai essayé de toutes forces. J’ai connu d’autres hommes et j’ai même réussi à retomber amoureux. Avec Fabrice, ça a duré deux ans. Nous avions emménagé ensemble. J’étais heureux, j’étais amoureux. Du moins, je le croyais. Parce qu’il y avait toujours une petite partie de moi qui s’accrochait encore et toujours au souvenir d’Harry. La plupart du temps, ce n’était pas gênant. Mais quand mon passé refaisait surface, ça devenait incontrôlable.   
J’ai voulu travailler sur ces souvenirs avec mon thérapeute. Résultat, tout est ressorti. J’ai déterré les restes de mon amour malsain pour Harry Potter et je n’arrive plus à m’en débarrasser. Je ne peux même plus faire comme s’il n’existait pas. Je ne parviens plus à nier, à me voiler la face comme je le faisais avant. Quand Fabrice m’a quitté, j’étais anéanti. Mais je le comprends. Moi-même je ne voudrais pas être avec quelqu’un qui s’accroche désespérément à un homme qui ne l’a jamais aimé et qui ne l’aimera jamais. Un homme qu’il n’a pas vu depuis sept ans.  
J’ai surmonté beaucoup d’épreuves en sept ans. J’ai été en prison et pendant un an j’ai été confronté à mes pires souvenirs à cause des Détraqueurs. Ensuite j’ai vécu une autre année comme un paria, enfermé chez ma mère, terrifié à l’idée de mettre un pied dehors. Chacune nuit, je faisais des cauchemars terribles que même les potions ne pouvaient chasser. Je me suis exilé en France, j’ai reconstruit ma vie. J’ai fait trois ans de thérapie. Je me suis confronté à mon passé, à ma relation avec mes parents, à la pression que je ressentais en tant qu’héritier. J’ai fait mon coming-out à mes proches.  
J’étais arrivé à un moment de ma vie où j’avais l’impression que j’avais réellement repris le dessus. Je pensais sincèrement avoir le contrôle. J’avais tout ce qu’il me fallait : un travail intéressant, de la reconnaissance de mes pairs, des amis, un petit ami, un appartement, un chat. J’étais au sommet. Du moins, je le croyais. Car des cauchemars, il y en avait toujours. Les flash-backs se faisaient rares, mais pouvaient néanmoins me paralyser pendant plusieurs heures. Mettre un pied en Angleterre demeurait inenvisageable. Je refusais toujours de parler de mon père. Et il y avait Harry.   
Je ne peux pas résister à l’envie de lire cette lettre. Tant pis. Je suis terrifié, mais je déplie le parchemin. Je m’assois au bord de mon lit, par précaution. 

_Drago,_  
_J’ai bien reçu ta lettre et je ne te cache pas que beaucoup de choses m’ont surpris lors de ma lecture._  
_J’ai appris que tu étais de passage à Londres. J’aimerais te parler en face à face._  
_J’évite les lieux sorciers, tu comprendras aisément pourquoi. Je pense que tu préférerais éviter toi aussi de te retrouver en Une de la Gazette, donc j’imagine que ça ne te dérangera pas de me retrouver vendredi à 16h au Peter’s Café. Je t’attendrai jusqu’à 18h._  
_J’espère que tu viendras. J’ai beaucoup de choses à te dire._  
_Harry._

Je me laisse tomber à la renverse, les bras écartés. Il veut me voir. Harry veut me voir et me parler. Bien sûr, ce n’est pas anodin si je lui ai envoyé ma lettre juste avant de venir en Angleterre. Bien sûr, j’ai rêvé de cette lettre. Mais je ne pensais pas qu’elle viendrait. Je n’ai pas osé lui réclamer ce rendez-vous car je croyais très sincèrement qu’il n’aurait pas envie de me voir. Pourtant c’est le cas. Et il m’a appelé Drago. J’aurais aimé ne rien ressentir et surtout n’avoir aucune envie de le rejoindre vendredi. Mais je sais déjà que j’y serai à 16h tapantes. Peut-être même que je serai en avance.  
Je vais le revoir. Rien que d’y penser, je tremble et j’ai le cœur qui se serre. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, c’était au procès. Je ne l’ai pas regardé une seule fois. Et vendredi pour la première fois depuis sept ans… Non, pour la première depuis qu’on se connait, je vais m’asseoir à sa table. Et nous allons parler. Pour de vrai.  
Ma lettre l’a surpris, ce n’est pas très étonnant. Moi aussi, j’aurais été surpris à sa place. J’étais très doué pour faire semblant de le détester alors que je me consumais d’amour et de désir pour lui. Dans mes rêves, je l’ai aimé plus que tout. J’ai adoré son corps en pensée, je me suis imaginé dans ses bras et j’ai joui un nombre de fois incalculables en pensant à lui. Mon plus grand fantasme, mon plaisir coupable.   
Et en même temps, je le haïssais tellement de me rendre aussi faible, aussi misérable, aussi sale. Pendant un temps, j’ai même cru que j’avais été empoisonné, qu’on m’avait fait ingérer un filtre d’amour à mon insu. J’ai volé des antidotes dans la réserve de Slugorn, mais rien n’y faisait. J’avais toujours envie de lui.  
La sixième année. La pire année de ma vie. Pire que la prison. Les souvenirs de cette époque restent confus. J’ai des énormes trous de mémoire, des moments que mon esprit a préféré effacer. Je me demande parfois si je n’ai pas inventé certains événements. Notre confrontation dans les toilettes par exemple. Ça me semblait trop gros pour être réel, et pourtant les cicatrices de son sortilège sont là pour me rappeler que ça a vraiment eu lieu. 

Je roule soigneusement le parchemin d’Harry, l’enroule avec un ruban avant de le poser soigneusement sur ma table de nuit. De quoi veut-il me parler ? Il a beaucoup de choses à me dire. Mais quoi ? Ça m’angoisse terriblement de ne pas savoir. Si son objectif est seulement d’accepter mes excuses, il aurait pu simplement l’écrire comme Hermione l’a fait. Plus j’y pense et plus je comprends qu’il y a autre chose derrière cette courte missive.   
Il a besoin de me parler en face à face. Pourquoi ? Veut-il me mettre son poing dans la figure ? Ou alors il a des questions à me poser ? Peut-être sur la Guerre. Ou alors sur mes sentiments pour lui. Pitié, qu’il n’évoque pas cette partie de l’histoire. Je ne serai pas capable de lui donner des détails. C’était déjà suffisamment difficile de coucher mes sentiments sur papier, alors les mentionner à voix haute est totalement exclus.   
Je ne me peux m’empêcher d’envisager qu’il puisse me dire qu’il m’aime aussi. Et qu’il a attendu toutes ces années que j’ose enfin lui déclarer ma flamme… Non, c’est impossible. De toute manière, je suis passé à autre chose, n’est-ce pas ? J’ai tellement peur de me rendre compte que non, que je suis toujours bloqué en 1998. Et plus j’y pense, plus je pressens que la réponse ne va pas me plaire.  
Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne souhaite pas le revoir et me replonger dans ses yeux émeraude pour que se réveillent ces sentiments contradictoires et déchirants. Il n’y aurait rien de pire que de me rendre compte que ce n’est pas fini, que je l’aime encore et que je ne serai jamais débarrassé de lui.  
Plus que tout, je veux tourner la page. J’en ai besoin. J’ai reconstruit ma vie, je l’ai fait brillamment. Harry est tout ce qui me rattache encore à l’adolescent stupide que j’ai été. Il faut absolument qu’il me repousse. Il doit me dire qu’il ne m’aimait pas, qu’il ne m’a jamais vu de cette manière et qu’il espère que je trouverai quelqu’un d’autre. Mieux, il doit me dire qu’il est hétéro et qu’il ne pourra donc jamais me retourner mes sentiments. 

J’ai le sentiment que ce voyage est l’occasion idéale pour me confronter à mes vieux démons. Je vais revoir Harry et tenter de mettre un point final à cette histoire. Peut-être que je devrais rendre visite à mon père. Je sais qu’il a des choses à me dire, mais je n’ai jamais ouvert ses lettres. Si Harry accepte de m’écouter, peut-être que je devrais faire de même avec mon père avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Et tant que j’y suis, j’irai faire un tour au manoir.  
Il a été réquisitionné par le Ministère après la Guerre, mais ils n’ont pas réussi à le vendre ni à lui trouver une quelconque utilité. Personne ne veut vivre dans le manoir où a vécu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, arpenter le parquet où la célèbre Hermione Granger a été torturée, dormir dans les chambres d’un Mangemort, rencontrer les fantômes d’une famille de Sang-Pur déchue. La demeure de mon enfance a donc été abandonnée après avoir été vidée de ses objets de valeur.   
Rien que d’y penser, j’ai la haine. Cependant, je comprends. Et moi-même j’aurais été bien incapable d’y vivre. Je n’y ai pas remis les pieds depuis les vacances de printemps 1997. Ces mêmes vacances où Harry et ses amis ont été capturés et amenés au manoir. Il y a des nuits où j’entends encore les hurlements de Granger et les rires de ma tante.   
Harry. Mon père. Le manoir. J’ai une pensée pour mes anciens amis. Blaise, Théodore, Grégory et même Pansy. Nous avons tous coupés les ponts d’un commun accord. Il valait mieux ne pas être trop associés à moi après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D’autant plus que certains ont eu à gérer leur propre procès, malgré l’absence de Marque sur leur avant-bras.   
Je dois profiter de cette occasion inespérée. Il est temps d’arracher le pansement. Je veux repartir en France le cœur léger, libéré de mon passé. Je souhaite mettre un point final à ce chapitre de ma vie. Ne plus avoir de regrets, accepter mes erreurs. Je sais que je suis coupable, qu’il y a mille choses que je ne pourrais jamais réparer. Toutes mes larmes, ma colère, ma culpabilité et ma douleur ne rendront pas la vie à Vincent. Bill Weasley restera défiguré, Dumbledore demeurera au fond de sa tombe, Granger continuera à arborer une cicatrice immonde, Katie Bell sera toujours maudite.  
Je sais que j’ai fait du mal à de nombreuses personnes et je n’aurais pas assez de toute une vie pour me racheter. Comme je l’ai dit à Harry, si je pouvais modifier le cours du temps, je le ferai sans hésiter. Malheureusement, c’est impossible. Je ne peux rien faire, à part essayer d’être un homme meilleur. Ne plus répandre le malheur et la mort autour de moi. Ne plus faire mal. Et essayer de vivre une nouvelle vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette intrusion dans la tête de Drago vous a plu.
> 
> Et joyeux Noël !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine


	6. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour :)
> 
> Bonne année ! J'espère que 2020 sera fait de belles choses pour vous.
> 
> Aujourd'hui, petit PDV Drago. Oui, il est venu au rendez-vous. Mais est-ce que ça va bien se passer ? C'est une autre histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Harry est en retard. Je l'attends depuis presque deux heures dans ce petit café moldu et il n'est toujours pas là. Je ne comprends pas. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Pourquoi m'a-t-il proposé ce rendez-vous si c'est pour me laisser en plan ? Est-ce que c'est sa manière de se venger ? Si c'est le cas, c'est ridicule. Mais ça fonctionne. Je suis mortifié et angoissé.

Cela fait trois jours que j'y pense tout le temps. Chaque nuit sans exception depuis que j'ai reçu sa lettre, je rêve de cette rencontre. Je pense avoir imaginé tous les scénarios possibles. Les pires comme les meilleurs. Mais jamais il ne m'est venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait ne pas venir. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça.

J'en suis à mon troisième café. En plus d'être stressé, je suis une boule de nerfs. La serveuse moldue vient me débarrasser. Elle me lance un regard embarrassé. Elle devine ce qui est en train de se passer. Elle sait qu'il ne viendra pas. Elle ne fait aucun commentaire bien sûr, mais je vois le jugement dans ses yeux. Elle pense sans doute que je devrais partir. Car il ne viendra pas.

Je me suis installé près de la porte, pour être certain de ne pas manquer son arrivée. La première heure, j'ai sursauté à chaque fois que les grelots au-dessus de la porte tintaient. Maintenant, c'est tout juste si je lève les yeux.

Je me déteste de continuer à attendre. Moi qui souhaitais le revoir pour constater que mes sentiments n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, je me rends bien compte que je me trompais lourdement. Je suis incapable de partir car je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il vienne. Parce que ces sentiments n'appartiennent pas totalement au passé.

Ça me dégoûte. Ça me met en colère. Je me fais pitié. N'ai-je donc plus aucune dignité ? Je me suis préparé pour ce rendez-vous. Je me suis rasé, j'ai mis du parfum, j'ai choisi une tenue moldue avec une chemise qui fait ressortir mes yeux. J'ai même détaché mes longs cheveux blonds. Je ne le fais jamais car ce n'est pas pratique, je préfère les tresser ou les attacher. C'était Fabrice qui me demandait tout le temps de les laisser vivre leur vie, il disait que j'étais plus beau et plus sexy comme ça. Je me déteste.

Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas rester ici. C'est terminé. Je dois passer à autre chose. Ce rendez-vous raté doit me servir de leçon. Je dois à tout prix me détacher d'Harry une bonne fois pour toute. Nous ne serons jamais amis, encore moins amants. Nous n'avons rien à nous dire. Tellement rien qu'Harry n'a jamais pas pris la peine de se déplacer.

Je me lève en pensée. Je me concentre sur mes jambes. Je dois me lever, régler l'addition, sortir de ce café et transplaner dans un coin tranquille. Je m'imagine effectuer toutes ces actions les unes après les autres, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je suis ridicule. Pathétique. Si ça continue, je vais rester assis à cette table jusqu'à la fermeture. Je me demande ce qu'en penserait mon psychomage.

Je dois voir le côté positif : cette expérience va m'aider. Je vais ressortir de là humilié et plus jamais je n'accepterai d'être traité de la sorte. Il faut que je le vois comme un acte thérapeutique. Dans cinq heures, je haïrai tellement Harry que ça sera facile de l'oublier. Je dois rester jusqu'au bout.

La clochette tinte encore une fois. Je me force à garder les yeux rivés sur la table. Je soupire, tapote mes doigts sur mon exemplaire du tome 3 de Lily Moon. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ma lecture bien sûr, et je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon plaisir en lisant en diagonale.

On tire la chaise face à moi. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je relève la tête. Il est venu. Je croise directement ses yeux, toujours aussi verts, toujours aussi perçants. Son regard est comme un coup de poignard. Je me fige, la mâchoire bloquée. Pourquoi il est là ? Comment ose-t-il se montrer après m'avoir fait attendre deux longues heures ? Je devais passer à autre chose, pas voir mon désir pour lui refluer et me submerger.

Il a changé. Il a vieilli. Sept longues années ont passé. Son visage est marqué. Pas par le temps : par la guerre, la souffrance et la fatigue. Des cernes immenses lui mangent les yeux. Il est maigre, sans doute trop. Mais il y a des choses qui sont restées les mêmes. Ses cheveux noir corbeau indomptables, ses lunettes hideuses, ses grandes mains. Je les aime tellement, ses mains. J'ai rêvé si souvent qu'elles se posaient sur moi. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. Le voir, c'est comme prendre un Retourneur de Temps.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans. À cette époque, je me consume pour lui. Je rêve de lui tous les soirs, je pleure sous la douche en pensant à ma mission. Je ne comprends pas bien ce qui m'arrive, mais je sais que j'ai honte des pensées qui m'envahissent. Je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je n'obéis pas, mes parents seront exécutés. Chaque jour est une épreuve. J'apprends à me dissocier, pour me protéger. Je deviens une marionnette. Mais à chaque fois que je croise le regard d'Harry, mon cœur se serre. Je me déteste tellement.

— Salut.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Je n'en reviens pas. Il s'assoit en face de moi comme si de rien n'était. Son regard tombe sur la couverture de mon livre. Je me sens rougir. Oui, je lis des romans populaires au public majoritairement féminin. D'un geste rageur, je le range dans mon sac. Je me passerai de son jugement.

— Tu es en retard, je lui fais remarquer d'une voix grinçante.

— Je sais. Désolé.

Il ne me donne aucune explication. Pas de « j'ai été coincé dans les transports moldus » ou de « j'ai été retenu au travail ». D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il travaille ? Ça m'étonnerait. Il doit avoir suffisamment d'argent pour s'en passer. Alors que fait-il de ses journées ? Pas dormir, vu sa tête. Ça m'énerve. Il sait quasiment tout de moi et moi je ne sais rien de lui. J'ignore même pourquoi il m'a fait venir, pourquoi il a failli ne pas se pointer au rendez-vous.

Il me fixe comme un hippogriffe fixerait un inconnu. Je garde la tête haute, tente de dissimuler le tourbillon d'émotions qui m'agite. Je ne dois pas lui montrer qu'il a réussi à m'atteindre. Je me suis suffisamment mis à nu dans ma lettre, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Maintenant c'est son tour.

De très longues minutes passent. Il regarde la table, les lèvres pincées. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Je ne comprends pas. S'il ne veut pas me parler, autant ne pas venir. Ou encore mieux, autant ne pas me donner rendez-vous ! J'enrage. J'interpelle la serveuse pour commander deux bières. Ça me fera du bien.

— Un coca pour moi, intervient Harry qui se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

— T'as peur de pas réussir à te retenir de me cogner si tu bois ? je raille.

— Non, je suis alcoolique. Et abstinent depuis 2 ans.

Merde. Je me mords les lèvres. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je l'ignorai.

Néanmoins, cet échange aura eu le mérite de lancer un semblant de conversation. Je ne sais pas comment rebondir, mais il m'a parlé. Mieux, il m'a confié quelque chose d'intime. Il me fait donc confiance pour ne pas vendre cette information à la presse ? Je ne comprends pas.

Un nouveau silence s'installe. La serveuse revient pour nous apporter nos boissons. Je n'ose pas toucher à ma bière. C'est peut-être malvenu de boire devant lui ?

— Tu peux y aller. Ça me gêne pas, me devance-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. C'est vraiment très étrange. Je réalise que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle pour autre chose que s'insulter. C'est pathétique. Je sais que nous étions des enfants, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas une excuse. J'étais vraiment un petit con. Tu m'étonnes qu'il me haïssait.

— Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? je commence en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

J'ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Il reste indéchiffrable. Est-il en colère ou triste ? Agacé ou blasé ? Je l'ignore.

Il sort un vieux parchemin froissé, le pose à plat sur la table et le lisse d'une main. Un coup d'œil me permet de constater qu'il s'agit de ma lettre. Je me sens rougir. Salazar, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Beaucoup de mal, je sais. J'imagine que cette confrontation fait partie de ma punition.

Je remarque néanmoins que le papier est complètement corné, certains endroits sont tâchés. Qu'est-ce qu'il en a fait ? Ça ne fait pourtant pas longtemps que je l'ai envoyée. Peut-être l'avait-il jetée à la poubelle avant d'aller la récupérer au milieu des ordures parce qu'il avait changé d'avis et souhaitait la relire ? Ça me fait mal d'y penser.

— Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ça ? lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

— Tu ne sais pas lire, Potter ? Il me semblait avoir été clair, je raille.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être agressif. Je le regrette immédiatement, mais c'est trop tard. Harry pousse un profond soupir.

— Non, t'as pas été clair. Tu voulais t'excuser, ok. Mais pourquoi il fallait que tu…

Sa phrase reste en suspens. J'ai compris. Pourquoi il fallait que je précise que je l'aimais ? Je détourne le regard, sentant mes joues chauffer. Je n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était évident qu'il comptait me parler de ça. Or je n'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de mes sentiments. Surtout pas avec lui. Même si ça le concerne directement.

— Drago…

L'entendre murmurer mon prénom de cette manière me force à tourner la tête. Mon regard croise le sien, je suffoque. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de me pencher au-dessus de cette table, d'empoigner le col de sa veste et de l'attirer à moi. Cependant je me contiens. Je reste calme.

— J'ai pensé que tu devais le savoir.

C'est un mensonge. Ce n'est pas pour lui que j'ai écrit ça, c'est pour moi. J'en avais besoin. Je devais lui dire une fois pour toutes. Malheureusement, cette réponse ne contente pas Harry qui m'interroge à nouveau.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ecoute, je me reprends. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, c'était pas le but. De toute manière, c'est du passé. C'était il y a longtemps. De l'eau a coulé les ponts.

Je ne suis absolument pas convaincu par ce que je raconte, mais il faut bien que je dise quelque chose. J'ai chaud et je ne peux pas retirer ma veste sinon il verra que je suis en sueur. J'ignore comment je vais me dépêtrer de cette situation.

— Je ne te comprends pas, déclare Harry.

— Moi non plus. Tu m'as vraiment fait venir et laissé attendre pendant deux heures justement pour me demander si c'était vrai que je… tu sais ?

« Que je t'aimais. » Je suis incapable de le dire à voix haute, surtout en face à face.

— Non, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour ça…

Sa voix s'est encore muée en un souffle. Je dois tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la fin de sa phrase. Qu'il articule, par Merlin ! Ça a le don de me mettre en rogne. Encore une fois, je prends sur moi.

J'attends. Il garde les lèvres closes. Il continue de me fixer, droit dans les yeux, mais il ne dit rien. Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il entrevoit les tréfonds de mon âme. Et moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est ses yeux tristes cernés de pourpre. J'avais oublié que ses yeux étaient si verts. Ils ont la couleur de la mort. Et pourtant je ne peux pas m'en détacher.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. J'ai l'impression qu'on se fixe depuis des heures, assis de part et d'autre de cette petite table de café. Nous nous regardons comme nous n'avons jamais osé nous regarder. Pourtant, Salazar seul sait combien j'ai pu l'observer. Mais c'était toujours en douce, en secret, du coin de l'œil. Les moments où nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, pendant plus de quelques secondes, se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Je me souviens de notre duel en deuxième année. De son visage défiguré au Manoir Malefoy.

Soudain, il rompt le contact visuel. Il se lève. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

— C'était une mauvaise idée. Désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien.

Sur ces mots, il me plante sur place. Mais quel botruc de mes… J'étouffe un juron et me dépêche de sortir mon porte-monnaie. Je trouve un billet que je dépose sur la table avant de partir à sa poursuite.

Heureusement, il n'a pas transplané. Il est resté à quelques mètres de l'entrée du café, passe ses mains sur son visage. Je me retiens de poser ma main sur son épaule. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment d'endurer un contact physique. À la place, je croise les bras.

— Tu te fiches de moi, Potter ?

Je le provoque en espérant susciter une réaction. Je ne sais pas comment communiquer autrement avec lui. Je m'attends à ce qu'il m'insulte en retour, mais il n'en est rien. Il refuse toujours de me regarder.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Drago, grince-t-il.

Je déglutis difficilement. L'appeler par son nom de famille, c'est le meilleur moyen pour moi de conserver une certaine distance. Je ne veux pas me laisser déborder par les émotions. Je me raccroche à une dynamique que je connais, à savoir les « qu'est-ce que t'as, Potter » qui font écho aux « va te faire foutre, Malefoy ». Si on m'enlève ça, j'ignore totalement comment m'adresser à lui.

Bien sûr, j'ai des milliers de choses à lui dire. Il y a tant de choses que je ne lui ai pas dites. Mais je ne veux pas. C'est trop intime, trop honteux, trop douloureux.

— Pourquoi tu m'as donné ce rendez-vous, Harry ?

J'insiste sur son prénom. Ça a l'air de le détendre. Je reste digne. Je masque la tempête dans ma poitrine derrière un masque d'indifférence.

— Pour parler ?

C'est une interrogation. Il n'est pas sûr de lui ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi il m'a écrit ? Il a agi sur un coup de tête ? Tu me diras, ce serait tout à fait son genre. Ces Gryffondors, tous plus bêtes les uns que les autres. Ils agissent avant de réfléchir. Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve à prendre un verre avec son ancien ennemi sans rien à lui dire.

J'attends. On ne sait jamais. Mais Harry reste silencieux, encore. Il pourrait partir, mais il reste planté sur place. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je comprends que c'est à moi de mettre fin à cet échange, sinon on va rester là pendant des heures. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de s'entêter. On est incapables de communiquer, c'est évident.

— Si tu n'as rien à me dire, alors je vais y aller.

Il ne me répond pas. Je me retiens de lui hurler dessus. J'aimerais le secouer pour qu'il crache le morceau. De quoi voulait-il me parler ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Compte-t-il me laisser tranquille un jour ?

Je soupire, dégage mes cheveux qui me tombent devant les yeux. Très bien. Puisqu'il ne veut pas ouvrir la bouche, je ne vais pas le forcer. Je tourne les talons. Ça me tue, mais c'est comme ça. Je suis en colère. Contre lui, contre moi, contre le monde entier.

— J'ai toujours ta baguette !

Je m'arrête, me tourne vers lui. Encore son regard vert.

— Il faut que je te la rende. Ne pars pas avant que j'ai pu te la rendre, d'accord ?

Est-ce que c'est un sourire que j'ai vu s'esquisser sur ses lèvres l'espace d'une seconde ? Je ne peux en être sûr. Je reste interdit. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'est déjà détourné et engagé dans une rue adjacente, me laissant seul avec mon incertitude, mes questions et mes sentiments bouillonnants.

J'ai une boule brûlante qui grandit dans ma poitrine, remonte jusque dans ma gorge. Il l'a vraiment gardée ? Ma baguette, celle qu'il m'a arrachée pendant la guerre. C'était ma première baguette, celle qui m'a choisi à onze ans. Il n'est pas rare de voir les sorciers changer de baguette avec les années, mais moi je tenais à la mienne. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas aussi puissante que celle que j'ai aujourd'hui, bien plus adaptée à mon métier, mais je l'ai toujours regretté. Crin de licorne, aubépine. Je me souviens du jour où elle m'a choisi comme si c'était hier.

J'ai du mal à respirer. Je m'enfuis dans une ruelle sombre pour transplaner directement dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je m'effondre sur le lit.

Salazar, aidez-moi. C'est trop difficile. Cette rencontre était un désastre et en plus, il veut me revoir ? C'est totalement incompréhensible. Le fait-il exprès pour me faire du mal ? Il ne va jamais me la rendre, n'est-ce pas ? Il a dit ça pour me retenir. Alors pourquoi a-t-il souri ? Je suis sûr qu'il a souri.

Je suis perdu. Et en colère. Je l'aime tellement. Merlin… Je l'aime encore. J'ai ouvert la boîte de Pandore et ce qu'il reste tout au fond, c'est ce vieil amour oublié dont je ne sais que faire. Il était si beau. Je me retrouve à pleurer comme lorsque j'avais 17 ans, quand j'ai compris que j'aimais Harry Potter et qu'il allait vraisemblablement mourir de la main de celui que je devais appeler mon Maître.

Est-ce réellement de l'amour ? J'essaye de me rassurer. L'amour, c'est supposé faire du bien, rendre heureux. Je pense à ma mère, à Florian, à mes amis. Voilà des personnes qui me rendent heureux, ou me rendaient heureux. Voir Harry est une souffrance. C'est atroce tellement ça me fait mal.

Maintenant je suis coincé. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas rentrer en France sans l'avoir revu. Encore une fois. « Ne pars pas », ce sont ses mots. J'aimerais avoir la force de ne pas obéir, mais de la même manière que je suis allé à ce rendez-vous, je ne partirai pas sans qu'il m'ait donné l'autorisation.

Je suis terrifié. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule. Tout ce que j'ai bâti depuis ma sortie de prison, tout ce en quoi je crois, tout vient d'être balayé. J'ai essayé, j'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour avancer et me voilà revenu à la case départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et... voilà ^^' finalement ce n'est pas Drago qui a eu le plus de mal...
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait que mes deux loulous ne sont pas très dégourdis.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !


	7. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Nouveau chapitre pour ce milieu de semaine ^^
> 
> Je me rends compte que j'ai plus beaucoup d'avance oups :/
> 
> Bonne lecture

C’était la dernière journée du travail. Le sommet s’est étonnamment bien passée, même si évidemment les anglais n’ont pas manqué une occasion de me faire comprendre que je n’étais pas le bienvenue. Heureusement, les autres délégations ont été tout à fait correctes. Je suis resté indifférent à leurs attaques dans la mesure du possible. 

Je sais ce que j’ai fait, je vois tous les jours la Marque sur mon bras. Néanmoins, je pense que j’ai malgré tout le droit à une nouvelle vie. J’ai payé ma dette à la société, toute la fortune Malefoy a été confisquée. Il ne restait plus à ma mère que son héritage Black, puisqu’elle n’a pas été condamnée. 

Par ailleurs, ça me fait doucement rire de voir que ceux qui s’indignent le plus de ma liberté sont souvent ceux qui n’ont pas bougé le petit doigt pendant la Guerre, voire qui ont collaboré avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres en douce. Granger, devenue Weasley, est restée très professionnelle, tout comme le chef des Aurors en charge de ma sécurité. 

J’ai transplané dans une impasse que j’ai repéré au début de mon séjour, pas très loin de l’hôtel. Je ne peux pas toujours transplané directement dans ma chambre, ça finirait par devenir suspect. Les Moldus ont besoin de me voir aller et venir. Je rajuste ma cravate et rejoint la rue principale.

Je remarque immédiatement l’homme assis sur le banc, juste à côté de l’entrée de mon hôtel. Salazar, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Mon cœur fait un bond alors qu’il relève les yeux sur moi. Moi qui me demandais ce que j’allais faire maintenant que le sommet est terminé et si j’allais réellement attendre qu’il me recontacte ou non, je pense que je peux être soulagé. Je ne vais pas rester en Angleterre plus longtemps.

Je ralentis le pas pour ne pas me retrouver trop vite face à lui. Harry se relève, les mains dans les poches. Il porte un de ces vieux sweats informes comme à l’époque de Poudlard, à la différence près que celui-ci est à sa taille. 

— Comment tu as su que j’étais logé ici ? je lui demande pour ne pas laisser le silence s’installer.

Il hausse les épaules. Évidemment, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier a accès à toutes les informations qu’il veut en claquant des doigts, y compris lorsqu’elles sont strictement confidentielles. 

— Tu m’as apporté ma baguette ?

— Désolé, j’ai oublié.

Je soupire ostensiblement, me pince l’arête du nez. Il est vraiment impossible. Il me dit de ne pas quitter Londres car il veut me rendre ma baguette et il se pointe sans prévenir en l’ayant oubliée ? Sa flegme me donne des envies de meurtre. J’aimerais pouvoir le secouer et lui hurler dessus. Néanmoins, je n’en fais rien et je conserve mon calme du mieux que je peux.

— Pourquoi tu es venu, Harry ?

— J’avais besoin de te voir.

Je tique sur le « besoin », mais décide de ne pas relever. 

— Tu es enfin décidé à me parler ?

— Je sais pas.

Génial. On va aller loin avec une telle attitude. J’ai un sourire forcé. Il joue avec mes nerfs. 

Soudain, il m’attrape le poignet. Son regard a changé, je ne saurais décrypter son expression. Il s’approche brusquement de moi, j’ai un mouvement de recul. Si ce n’était pas Harry, j’aurais pu croire qu’il a voulu m’embrasser. On se dévisage un long moment. Il me retiens toujours prisonnier. J’ai le cœur qui bat à mille à l’heure, je me sens rougir. 

Harry lâche enfin une de mes mains pour… caresser ma joue ? Je suis complètement perdu, je ne comprends pas ce qui est en train de se passer. Instinctivement, je pose ma main libre sur son torse pour le repousser, mais ses doigts se posent sur ma nuque et me font perdre toute volonté.

Ce doit être un rêve. Je m’en fiche. Il se met légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire à néant l’espace entre nos visages. Ses lèvres se posent maladroitement sur les miennes. Merlin, faites que je ne me réveille jamais. J’inspire profondément, pour respirer son odeur et tenter de recouvrer un peu mon calme.

Le baiser ne dure que quelques secondes et me laisse complètement vidé de mon énergie. Je réalise que je me suis agrippé à son col pour le maintenir près de moi. C’est réel, n’est-ce pas ? Je reste la bouche ouverte, complètement sonné. 

C’est une blague ? Il a fait ça pour me faire marcher ? Pour me piéger ? Je regarde autour de nous, cherchant un journaliste en embuscade. Mais il n’y a personne. Je n’arrive pas à parler, pourtant j’ai des centaines de questions. Harry ne m’a pas lâché du regard et il me traîne maintenant à l’intérieur de l’hôtel. 

Il m’embrasse encore dans l’ascenseur. Dans le couloir. Contre la porte de ma chambre. Je suis pris dans un tourbillon. Même dans mes fantasmes, ça ne se passait pas comme ça. Je suis surpris par sa force, son impatience. Je me liquéfie totalement dans ses bras. Non, je me soumets à sa volonté. Je me déteste de plier ainsi, de ne pas être capable de l’arrêter, de lui demander pourquoi il fait ça. 

Lorsqu’il me pousse rageusement sur le lit, je prends conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. Et de ce qui risque de se produire si je ne fais rien. Je suis déchiré entre mon désir de m’abandonner dans cette étreinte inattendue et l’envie de tout arrêter pour comprendre. 

Harry s’allonge au-dessus de moi et je comprends que je ferai absolument tout ce qu’il voudra. Je l’attire à moi et lui rend enfin ses baisers avec passion. Tant pis. Je m’en fiche. Je ferai le point après. J’ai trop attendu ce moment pour y renoncer. Peu importe si c’est un jeu pour lui, si c’est à ses yeux un moyen de se venger, si je vais regretter de m’être laissé emporter. Je le veux tellement. 

Mon corps est un incendie. Ses mains glacées se glissent sous ma chemise. Son bassin se presse contre le mien. Cette fois, je ne peux pas retenir un gémissement. Il résonne dans la chambre plus fort que je l’avais imaginé, brisant le fragile silence entre nous.

Harry s’est arrêté brusquement pour me regarder. Il me regarde comme personne ne l’a jamais fait. Ses doigts redessinent les contours de ma mâchoire. Je retiens mon souffle, me noie dans l’océan vert de ses yeux, savoure la lourdeur de son corps. Il est tellement beau que ça m’émeut. J’ai envie de pleurer. Ma vision devient floue. Pourquoi il fait ça ?

Sa bouche se presse à nouveau sur la mienne. Cette fois, le baiser est beaucoup plus tendre. Je me détends, c’est bon. Sa langue est douce, j’aime son goût. Il m’embrasse encore et encore, comme si on avait 16 ans. C’est un baiser adolescent qui n’en finit plus. Ce baiser que nous n’avons jamais échangé. 

Je revis dans ce baiser. Il comble un vide dont je n’avais pas réellement conscience. Je m’y accroche comme à une bouée. Et ce n’est pas seulement mon cœur qui s’affole, mais toute ma magie qui pulse dans mes veines. Je la sens me monter à la tête et m’empêcher de réfléchir. Ça crépite. J’ai déjà été submergé ainsi par ma magie, mais je ne pensais pas qu’un simple baiser pouvait me faire cet effet. 

C’est long, c’est doux. À chaque fois qu’il se détache pour respirer, il repart à l’assaut de mes lèvres. Je le serre dans mes bras. Je n’ai même pas envie de plus, ces baisers interminables me contentent complètement. Ils sont tous ces baisers que je n’ai jamais pu lui donner. Ces dizaines de baisers dont j’ai rêvé pendant des années. 

Ma tête est complètement vide. Tout ce à quoi je pense, c’est à cette langue qui joue avec la mienne, à ces lèvres qui vont et reviennent, à cette chaleur qui m’envahit, ce parfum qui m’enivre. Aussi lorsque Harry s’arrête enfin, je suis totalement perdu.

Je le regarde se relever comme si j’étais extérieur à la scène. Son regard terrifié me fait l’effet d’une gifle. Je me redresse sur mes avants-bras, cherche quelque chose à dire pour le rassurer mais rien ne vient. Je bloque. 

— Je suis désolé, est tout ce qu’il trouve à dire. 

Harry transplane dans un craquement sonore.

J’explose. Littéralement. Toute ma magie emmagasinée est expulsée d’un coup, renversant une bonne partie du mobilier dans un souffle puissant.

Je suis tétanisé. J’entends mes voisins de chambre s’affoler, se demander s’il n’y aurait pas eu un tremblement de terre ou une explosion de gaz. J’essaye de retrouver mes esprits. Je m’assoie au bord du lit, essuie machinalement ma bouche humide de salive. Est-ce qu’il s’est réellement passé ce que je crois qu’il s’est passé ? Harry a disparu sans laisser de trace, si bien que je doute sérieusement du déroulé des événements.

Pourtant c’est réel. Je sais que c’est réel. Il m’a embrassé. Pas une fois, pas deux fois, non. Des dizaines de fois. Sans s’arrêter. Il n’y a pas cinq minutes, il était allongé sur moi. 

J’essaye de réfléchir, d’être rationnel. Harry a été victime d’un filtre d’amour ? C’était tellement soudain, inattendu, incohérent. Il était forcément ensorcelé. C’est la seule explication possible. Sinon, pourquoi se serait-il jeté sur moi de la sorte ? On aurait dit moi. Moi qui ai attendu des années avoir d’avoir accès à ses lèvres.

Sinon… C’est impossible. Je l’aurais forcément remarqué s’il avait… s’il avait été comme moi. Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que lui aussi, il… 

Je me refuse à l’envisager. Harry Potter, amoureux de moi ? Laissez-moi rire. D’ailleurs, je dis « amoureux », mais c’est parce que je projete évidemment ma situation. Peut-être qu’il a simplement envie de moi. Je sais que je plais, pourquoi pas à Harry ? Je lui dis que je l’aimais, il se dit que c’est l’occasion ou jamais pour me sauter ? Alors pourquoi il s’est adouci ? Il aurait pu me baiser si c’était ce qu’il voulait. Pourtant, il s’est arrêté. 

Je ne comprends rien. C’est à s’arracher les cheveux. Néanmoins si je regarde les faits… Il m’a attendu en bas de mon hôtel, il m’a embrassé, il m’a entraîné dans ma chambre d’hôtel. Là il m’a encore embrassé, encore et encore. Et il est parti en s’excusant.

C’est forcément un enchantement. Mais je n’ai rien senti alors que je suis un spécialiste en la matière. S’il avait été ensorcelé, je l’aurais immédiatement vu. À moins que ça ne soit un Imperium ? C’est le seul réellement indétectable. Qu’est-ce que je raconte, Harry est connu pour résister à l’Imperium. 

Les minutes passent et je ne trouve aucune théorie satisfaisante. À part celle qui sous-entend qu’il avait envie de moi, mais qu’il s’est défilé au dernier moment en réalisant que je n’étais pas n’importe quel homme rencontré dans un bar, mais bel et bien Drago Malefoy. L’ancien Mangemort. 

J’ai un goût amer dans la bouche. La nausée. C’est pour ça qu’il voulait me voir la semaine dernière ? Il voulait me dire qu’il avait envie de s’envoyer en l’air, mais il n’a pas osé ? Je fais mille suppositions, mais aucune ne me satisfait vraiment. Son comportement reste incompréhensible. 

Je pleure. Je pleure comme je n’ai pas pleuré depuis des mois. La dernière fois que j’ai craqué ainsi, c’est quand Fabrice a rompu. Je vis aussi mal le départ soudain d’Harry qu’une rupture après deux ans de relation. Je suis pathétique. Je me déteste. 

Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça. Je devais profiter de ce voyage pour me remettre, pour tourner la page. J’ai été naïf, sans doute. Comment je peux passer à autre chose après ça ? Comment ne pas aller tambouriner à la porte d’Harry pour obtenir des réponses ? Si j’avais son adresse, je l’aurais suivi sans me poser de question. Il n’avait pas le droit de partir comme ça, sans rien dire, sans m’expliquer pourquoi il m’a embrassé.

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Je prends une douche en espérant me remettre les idées en place, j’essaye de lire mais rien n’y fait. Je me repasse la scène en boucle. Est-ce que j’ai manqué quelque chose ? J’étais tellement sur mon nuage que je n’ai pas été attentif. Peut-être m’a-t-il parlé et je n’ai pas entendu ? Peut-être y avait-il un indice dans son attitude ?

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c’est de sa bouche affamée, ses mains glacées, son corps solide, sa fougue et sa passion. Sa passion. Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu’un qui a envie de moi. Il me désirait vraiment beaucoup. Sans doute autant que moi.

Harry me désire. Il me désire, moi. Je ne sais que faire de cette information. Et en même temps, il est parti. Non, il s’est enfui. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il a pris peur ? Parce que je suis un homme ou parce que je suis Drago Malefoy ?

J’ai tellement de questions et aucun moyen de le contacter. J’ignore où il habite, où il travaille. J’ai appris à me servir des téléphones moldus, mais il faut un numéro pour contacter quelqu’un, or je n’en ai pas. La seule personne que je pourrais contacter pour obtenir ces informations, c’est Granger. Or, elle voudra savoir pourquoi je veux tellement parler à Harry et je ne suis pas en mesure de lui expliquer.

Il me reste les hiboux. La dernière fois, ma lettre est parvenue à destination. Pourquoi pas aujourd’hui ? Il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il m’ait soudainement retiré de sa liste, n’est-ce pas ? Je cherche une plume et un parchemin vierge. Mes mains tremblent, mon écriture est maladroite. Peut-être que je devrais attendre demain pour lui écrire ? Demain, j’aurais la tête froide. Et en même temps, c’est maintenant que j’ai des questions. Maintenant que je veux des réponses. Je griffonne une courte lettre à la hâte. 

_Harry,_   
_Je pense qu’il faut qu’on parle de ce qui s’est passé._   
_Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as agi de la sorte, pourquoi tu m’as embrassé, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça et partir comme un voleur._   
_J’ai besoin de comprendre. Il faut qu’on mette les choses à plat._   
_Je me doute que c’est difficile pour toi, mais pour moi aussi c’est loin d’être évident._   
_Donne une heure, un lieu, je serai là._   
_Drago._   
_Ps : mon Portoloin a été programmé après-demain matin à 8h._

J’ignore si ce sera suffisant pour le convaincre de me parler, mais j’espère avoir été suffisamment clair. J’ai ajouté un PS sur mon départ juste avant de cacheter l’enveloppe, car je ne compte pas attendre plusieurs jours qu’il se décide à réagir. Je ne peux pas rester à Londres indéfiniment. 

Évidemment, je ne suis pas venu avec mon hibou et il n’y en a pas dans cet hôtel moldu. Je sors une cape de l’armoire et m’enroule soigneusement dedans. Je lance un charme sur mes cheveux pour qu’ils deviennent bruns en espérant que ça suffira. Il faut que j’aille à la Poste sur le Chemin de Traverse, je n’ai pas le choix. Je décide de transplaner directement devant l’entrée, en croisant les doigts pour ne pas attirer l’attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et... voilà x) C'était un petit peu d'action. C'est cliché mais on s'en tamponne !
> 
> J'espère que vous comprenez que ça risque pas de se reproduire de sitôt. Mais ça va les obliger à arrêter de nier le problème.
> 
> A mercredi prochain ;) On retrouvera Harry.


	8. Harry

Je hais la magie. Je hais le transplanage. Je n’aurais jamais dû passer mon permis. Et encore, c’est une chance que je ne me suis pas désartibulé. A la seconde où je me suis retrouvé dans le parc à côté de chez moi, j’ai regretté mon geste. Si j’avais pu partir normalement, j’aurais sans aucun doute changé d’avis au moment de tourner la poignée de porte. Mais non, il a fallu que j’ai la possibilité de transplaner en un claquement de doigts.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Refermer une porte alors qu’on voulait partir, c’est une chose, mais retransplaner en sens inverse en est une autre. Je vais être ridicule. En plus, combien de minutes se sont écoulées ? Si ça se trouve, il n’est même plus dans sa chambre d’hôtel. Je m’assoie sur un banc pour me calmer.

Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Je suis en sueur, mes mains tremblent. Je suis trop con. Il ne me pardonnera jamais. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Plus jamais je n’oserai le regarder en face. Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? Je sais très bien que je ne le verrai plus jamais. Il va repartir en France et j’aurais gâché ma chance. De quelle chance je parle ? Merde. Merde. MERDE.

Ça n’était pas supposé se passer comme ça. Je ne devais pas l’embrasser, je devais lui parler. Qu’est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Je l’ai embrassé en pleine rue, n’importe qui aurait pu nous voir. Il était si beau. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris. J’en avais trop envie. J’y pensais depuis une semaine, depuis notre premier rendez-vous, celui où je l’ai fait attendre parce que j’étais incapable de passer la porte. Pourtant j’étais assis à la terrasse du café d’en face. Je voulais voir s’il venait, je ne voulais pas l’attendre. Quand j’ai vu qu’il était à l’heure et qu’il est rentré dans le bar où je lui avais donné rendez-vous, j’étais censé le rejoindre. Mais je n’ai pas réussi. Il m’a fallu deux heures pour réussir à me lever de ma chaise et traverser la rue.

J’ai marché vers Voldemort, mais je n’étais pas capable de marcher vers lui. Il est beau, le Héros du Monde Sorcier. J’ai toujours su que c’était une erreur de m’envoyer à Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas courageux, je suis fourbe et manipulateur. Surtout quand il est question de Drago.

Je n’avais pas prévu de l’embrasser, mais c’est arrivé. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il me repousse, mais il ne l’a pas fait. Au contraire, il m’a attiré à lui. J’ai encore son goût sur mes lèvres. Je me revois l’entraîner dans sa chambre d’hôtel, lui qui n’oppose aucune résistance. J’aurais pu lui faire tout ce que je voulais, j’ai immédiatement senti qu’il s’abandonnait dans mes bras. Ça me terrifie. Je suis un monstre. J’ai profité de lui. Ou j’aurais pu le faire. J’aurais pu le plier à ma volonté. Je ne veux pas être cette personne.

Et en même temps, c’était tellement bon. Ça m’a fait du bien. Je me sens bien. J’ai l’impression d’être heureux, même si je ne me souviens plus très bien qu’est-ce que ça fait de ressentir de la joie. Je repense aux lèvres de Drago et c’est comme si j’avais une boule de chaleur dans le ventre. J’ai aussi envie de pleurer. Sa peau était si douce et il sentait si bon. J’aurais pu l’embrasser pendant des heures.

Lorsque j’ai compris que j’étais en train de faire une connerie, j’ai voulu l’embrasser une dernière fois. Juste un dernier baiser pour emporter ce souvenir. Résultat on s’est encore embrassés pendant de longues minutes. C’était doux, c’était même tendre. Je n’avais jamais eu la chance d’entrevoir la tendresse de Drago et maintenant que j’y ai goûté, je suis littéralement en manque. L’idée que je ne l’embrasserai plus jamais m’est insupportable.

Qu’est-ce que fait ? Merlin, qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Je ne peux pas retourner le voir maintenant. Qu’est-ce que je lui dirai ? Comment lui expliquer ? Il est totalement exclu que je me repointe à son hôtel pour lui dire que voilà, je l’ai embrassé parce qu’il m’a toujours attiré et peut-être que j’ai encore des sentiments pour lui. De toute manière, il a dû comprendre, je ne pouvais pas être plus clair.

J’ai besoin de faire le point. J’ai besoin de conseil. Il faut que je vois Ron, ou Hermione. Je ne me sens vraiment pas de tenter un nouveau transplanage, aussi j’appelle un taxi.

Hermione m’ouvre, surprise. Elle porte une robe de sorcière noire comme elle en met travailler. Je suis toujours étonné de voir comment elle a intégré les habitudes sorcières. Moi, je n’ai jamais pu.

— Harry ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Il est vrai que je viens rarement chez eux. De façon générale, je sors très peu de chez moi. Je fais de mon mieux, mais ça reste difficile. J’ai toujours peur qu’un journaliste me surprenne. Après la Guerre, c’était l’enfer. On me poursuivait partout, je ne pouvais pas faire un pas sans être assailli par les sorciers et sorcières reconnaissantes ou les journalistes. J’étais constamment surveillé, épié, pris en photo. Sans compter la sécurité rapprochée que m’imposait le Ministère compte tenu des menaces qui pesaient sur moi. À l’époque, tous les partisans de Voldemort n’avaient pas encore été capturé. J’ai été deux fois la cible d’un attentat, qui ont heureusement été déjoués à chaque fois. Depuis, ma relation avec l’extérieur est compliquée.

— Je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr.

Hermione s’excuse et se décale pour me laisser entrer. Je suis soulagé de voir la porte se refermer derrière nous. Elle me débarrasse de mes affaires et m’invite dans son salon. J’aime bien leur maison. Bien sûr, elle est entièrement sorcière.

Il y a une de ces fameuses horloges qui indiquent où se trouvent les membres d’une famille, comme celle qu’a Molly. C’est un cadeau de mariage. Il n’y a que trois aiguilles : Hermione, Ron et moi. J’étais très gêné de voir que j’avais été ajouté, j’avais l’impression qu’ils avaient fait ça par pitié, pour ne pas que je me sente trop exclu. Je leur en ai voulu longtemps. Aujourd’hui ça va mieux et je suis heureux qu’ils me considèrent tous les deux comme un membre de leur famille. 

L’aiguille d’Hermione indique bien sûr « maison », comme la mienne. Ron est « au travail ».

— Tu veux un thé ? me demande mon amie en tirant sa baguette de sa manche.

— Non merci.

— Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Tu es tout pâle.

Je m’assoie sur le canapé. Je remets de l’ordre dans mes idées avant de répondre à Hermione qui s’inquiète.

— J’ai revu Drago.

— Et ça ne s’est pas bien passé ?

C’est plus compliqué que ça. Je soupire, cherche mes mots. Je leur ai raconté, à elle et Ron, pour l’échec de notre précédente rencontre. Ils n’étaient pas très à l’aise avec ma décision de le revoir, mais ont essayé de me soutenir. Lorsque je leur ai expliqué que je n’avais pas réussi à lui confier ma version de l’histoire, ils ne m’ont pas paru surpris. J’ai eu droit à des « peut-être que c’est mieux comme ça », « de toute manière, ça n’aurait pas pu changer ce qui s’est passé » et autre « ce qui est fait est fait ».

Je ne leur en veux pas d’ignorer comment réagir. Moi-même je n’ai absolument aucune idée de ce que j’ai envie d’entendre. Je les remercie de ne pas m’accabler de reproches et de ne pas m’en vouloir de leur avoir caché mon attirance pour Drago pendant des années.

— On s’est embrassés.

Elle ouvre la bouche, interdite.

— Enfin, je l’ai embrassé, je reprends en faisant la grimace. Plusieurs fois.

— D’accord… Et… Et il a dit quoi ?

Je vois qu’elle a du mal à encaisser l’information. Je la comprends, moi-même j’ai des difficultés à y croire. Pourtant c’est arrivé.

— On a pas parlé. On s’est juste… Voilà. Et après je suis parti.

— Tu es parti, comment ça tu es parti ?

— J’ai transplané.

— Sans lui parler ? Tu l’as embrassé, plusieurs fois, et tu as transplané directement ?

Sa voix part dans les aigus. Elle n’en revient pas. J’ai honte, je baisse les yeux.

— Mais Harry ! Tu… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Vous vous embrassez, pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas si c’était l’idée du siècle, mais admettons. Mais il ne fallait pas t’enfuir ! Qu’est-ce qu’il doit penser maintenant ? Et attend une minute, il était d’accord pour que tu l’embrasses ?!

Je me recroqueville, rentre la tête dans mes épaules.

— Je crois… Il ne m’a pas repoussé et il a plutôt… enfin il a répondu quoi.

Je suis tellement gêné. J’ai l’impression d’avoir 15 ans. Je me revois dans la salle commune de Poudlard en train d’expliquer que j’ai embrassé Cho et que je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire parce qu’elle pleurait. Je me rends bien compte que je me suis comporté comme un con.

— Donc tu as du répondant, et toi tu prends la poudre d’escampette ? Est-ce que tu as essayé de te mettre à sa place un peu ? Tu envoies une lettre où tu te dis à un homme qui te déteste que tu l’as aimé. Contre toute attente, il te donne rendez-vous pour discuter. Il se pointe avec deux heures de retard et tu te retrouves face à quelqu’un incapable de te parler. Tu jettes l’éponge et tu t’en vas, mais il te retient en te demandant de ne pas partir car il veut encore te revoir. Il revient vers toi comme prévu, mais il n’explique toujours rien et t’embrasse. Tu lui rends son baiser, car c’est ça qui s’est passé si j’ai bien compris ? Et cet homme te repousse soudainement et transplane sans rien dire !

Je joins mes mains. Je suis définitivement un salaud. Je le savais, mais je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte d’à quel point je pouvais être con. Entendre Hermione raconter l’histoire du point de vue de Drago, c’est horrible. J’aurais pas dû m’enfuir. Mais maintenant c’est trop tard.

— Ecoute Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, ni ce que tu veux. Mais si ton objectif est réellement de t’expliquer avec Drago, tu es très mal parti.

— Merci, c’est vrai que je m’en étais pas du tout rendu compte, je grogne.

Je fais vraiment que de la merde. Comment je vais pouvoir oublier après ça ? Je sais très bien que je vais faire que penser à lui à partir d’aujourd’hui. C’est mort, jamais je passerai à autre chose. Je vais l’avoir dans la peau pendant des mois, des années, qui sait ? Ça ne s’arrêtera jamais.

— Tu veux être avec lui ? Être en couple avec lui ?

— Peut-être…

— Alors va le voir, je sais pas ! Dis-lui. Tu peux pas savoir ce qu’il va te répondre, mais si tu ne prends pas les choses en main, tu vas le regretter. Considère que c’est une seconde chance d’obtenir ce que tu veux.

— Je peux pas faire ça, Hermione.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Je te dis pas que ça va marcher, que ça va te rendre heureux. Peut-être que c’est une connerie, oui. Mais peut-être que tu as besoin de faire cette connerie justement, pour enfin mettre tout ça derrière toi.

J’écarquille les yeux. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de me conseiller de plonger tête baissée dans les ennuis.

— Crois-moi Harry, ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te dire ça. Mais il faut regarder la vérité en face. Depuis que tu as reçu cette lettre, tu es complètement perdu. Tu as arrêté d’écrire alors que tu avais commencé un nouveau roman, tu dors à peine, tu ne parles que de lui encore et encore. Tu n’as pas 36 solutions : soit tu vas lui parler pour mettre les choses à plat, soit tu romps tout contact et tu l’oublies. Il n’y a pas de troisième voie.

— Je peux pas lui faire ça…

— Ça quoi ?

— Il est passé à autre chose. Il va bien. Tu l’as vu, tu sais qu’il va bien. Il n’est pas comme moi, il a refait sa vie. Sa lettre, c’était sans doute le moyen pour lui de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. J’ai pas le droit de foutre sa vie en l’air.

Il était tellement beau, tellement droit, tellement fier. Ça m’a frappé dès que j’ai revu. Bien sûr, il s’est endurci et on voit dans ses yeux qu’il a traversé des épreuves difficiles, mais il va bien. Il a un travail, une réputation, une vie entière dans un autre pays.

— C’est un grand garçon, il est capable de prendre des décisions lui-même. Il n’a pas besoin que tu le protèges. S’il n’a pas envie de donner suite à votre conversation, et je parle d’une vraie discussion, il saura te le dire franchement.

Les paroles d’Hermione me paraissent censées. Elle est beaucoup plus logique et pragmatique que moi. Je réfléchis. Elle a sans doute raison. Il faut que je lui parle. Que j’essaye, encore. Jamais deux sans trois, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’ai pas réussi à lui parler les deux premières fois, peut-être que je vais réussir la troisième ? Ou alors je vais craquer et lui sauter dessus. Et encore une fois, il ne me repoussera pas.

— Est-ce que tu l’aimes, Harry ? Je sais que la dernière fois, tu nous as dit que non, mais…

— Je sais pas, j’en sais rien, j’admets dans un souffle.

Hermione hoche la tête, pousse un profond soupir. Elle croise les jambes dans son fauteuil et ne me quitte pas des yeux. J’ai du mal à soutenir son regard.

— Évidemment que j’ai des sentiments, sinon je serai pas dans cet état, je crache. Mais est-ce qu’on peut appeler ça de l’amour, vraiment ? Quand je le regarde, j’ai juste envie que… qu’il soit mien. Je veux pas l’aimer, je veux le posséder et le soumettre. Je veux écraser sa volonté pour qu’il n’ose même pas envisager de partir loin de moi. Et tu vois, quand je l’avais dans mes bras, j’ai senti qu’il me laisserait faire si je le voulais. Je l’ai senti plier et ça m’a fait du bien. C’est vraiment ça l’amour, Hermione ? C’est avoir envie d’écraser l’autre ? D’en avoir tellement envie que ça devient un besoin ?

Je n’en reviens pas d’avoir dit ça. Je me dégoûte. J’ai vraiment un gros problème. Hermione ne répond pas, se contente de me dévisager. Elle me juge, sans doute.

— Je suis pas stupide, je sais que c’est pas normal de ressentir ça, j’ajoute pour la rassurer.

— Tu en as parlé à ta psychomage ?

— Bien sûr.

— Et elle a dit quoi ? insiste Hermione

— Que j’avais le droit d’être en colère contre lui et de lui en vouloir.

En tout cas, c’est ce que j’ai retenu. Il y avait sans doute d’autres choses, mais j’ai oublié et je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de me concentrer.

— Je comprends que ça soit compliqué. Ce n’est pas n’importe qui.

— C’est Drago Malefoy, je rappelle. Le mec qui m’a harcelé à Poudlard, qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, faisait des blagues sur la mort de mes parents et de Sirius, humiliait mes amis et qui pour couronner le tout, s’est engagé dans le camp ennemi.

— Voilà. C’est sans doute normal d’être déchiré comme ça, compte tenu de tout ce que vous avez vécu.

Elle essaye de me rassurer et c’est très gentil à elle, mais ça n’empêche pas que mes sentiments sont terriblement malsains. M’approcher de Drago, c’est prendre un risque. C’est potentiellement réveiller mes pires envies, mes pensées les plus sombres.

— Je ne peux pas le revoir en face à face. C’était une mauvaise idée dès le départ.

— Alors écris-lui. Prend rendez-vous chez ta psy et écris-lui avec elle. Elle saura te dire quand tu vas trop loin. Fais comme lui. Tu n’auras pas à le voir, tu ne seras pas confronté directement à sa réaction et ça te permettra de vider ton sac une bonne fois pour toute.

Je pense au parchemin dans la poche de mon blouson. Je pense aux lèvres de Drago. Je pense au gémissement qui lui a échappé alors que je le plaquais sur le matelas. Je pense à Poudlard. Je pense à ses yeux gris. Je pense à notre rencontre. Je pense à la Guerre.

— Il faut que j’y aille.

C’est difficile de bouger, de sourire, d’embrasser Hermione, de la remercier. Elle veut me retenir, m’inviter à dîner, mais j’ai besoin d’être seul. Je passe en mode automatique. Je rentre chez moi en métro, je crois que j’ai épuisé mes réserves de magie pour la semaine.

Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? En arrivant chez moi, je découvre un hibou posé sur la jardinière suspendue à la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Je n’ai jamais réussi à faire pousser des plantes dedans, mais je n’ai pas non plus trouvé le courage de retirer la jardinière en question. Je sais déjà qui m’écrit. Je n’ai pas envie de lire cette lettre, mais évidemment je la prends. Et je la lis. Et je pleure parce que j’ignore comment tout arranger.


	9. Correspondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut !
> 
> Aujourd'hui, pas vraiment de PDV puisque vous avez droit à la correspondance de Harry et Drago. J'espère que vous apprécierez le format :) Vous allez voir, il y a des lettres qui sont envoyées... et d'autres pas.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Drago,_

_Je pense que je dois commencer par m’excuser pour mon comportement ces derniers jours. Je suis désolé si j’ai pu te blesser en agissant de façon bizarre._

_Pour être honnête, recevoir ta lettre m’a énormément perturbé. Elle a remué des choses que je pensais résolues et a fait resurgir des sentiments que je croyais éteints. Je ne pensais pas que te revoir me mettrait dans un tel état. J’imaginais qu’on allait s’installer à cette table de café, que j’allais te dire ce que j’avais sur le cœur, que tu allais faire de même et qu’on pourrait se quitter avec un poids en moins sur les épaules. C’était vraiment mon objectif. Comprendre, crever l’abcès et tourner la page. Je me rends compte aujourd’hui que rien ne s’est passé comme prévu et peut-être qu’au fond, je n’avais pas vraiment envie de passer à autre chose._

_Je vais être aussi cash que tu l’as été en espérant ne pas le regretter. Je t’ai aimé aussi. Enfin, je ne sais pas si « aimer » est vraiment approprié, mais disons que j’ai eu des sentiments très forts et très contradictoires pour toi._

_Moi c’était en sixième année. J’étais complètement obsédé par toi. Je te désirais tellement et je me détestais de te désirer. C’est étrange de réaliser qu’on a vécu la même chose sans le savoir, hein ? Moi ça me fout en vrac._

_Après la guerre, j’ai commencé à m’imaginer des choses, ça a été de pire en pire. J’ai infiniment honte de l’avouer, mais mon témoignage à ton procès n’était pas totalement désintéressé. Quand tu es sorti de prison, j’ai prié pour que tu viennes me voir. Mais tu n’es pas venu et tu es parti. Et les années ont passé._

_J’espère que maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi j’ai réagi comme ça vendredi dernier. Si je t’ai embrassé, c’est parce que j’en avais envie. Mais ça m’a fait peur alors j’ai transplané. Je regrette d’avoir fait ça. J’avais envie de revenir, mais je n’ai pas osé. J’ai tellement honte._

_Tout est si compliqué. Je ne sais pas si je t’ai vraiment pardonné. Je croyais que c’était le cas, mais finalement ce n’est pas si simple. De la même manière, je pensais que mes sentiments appartenaient au passé, mais visiblement il reste quelque chose. Et maintenant qu’on a déterré tout ça, je ne sais pas comment faire pour garder la tête hors de l’eau._

_Je crois que j’aurais préféré que tu n’envoies pas cette lettre. Ça aurait été mieux pour toi, mieux pour moi, mieux pour tout le monde. Je ne voulais pas revivre ça, je ne voulais pas me souvenir._

_Maintenant c’est trop tard. Je ne vais quand même pas demander à Hermione de me jeter un Oubliette… Alors j’espère vraiment que tu me répondras, même si comme toi, je ne sais pas ce que je veux._

_H._

_PS : Tu trouveras avec cette lettre une boîte contenant ta baguette. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à rester à Londres si tu n’en as pas envie et ce n’est pas correct de ma part de te faire du chantage._

***

[Lettre non terminée, non envoyée]

_Harry,_

_Je ne cesse de repenser à tes baisers. J’en rêve la nuit et je me réveille en sueur. J’ai tellement envie de toi. Je veux ta bouche sur la mienne, ton corps sur le mien, ta peau contre la mienne._

_J’ai essayé de me changer les idées, de faire des rencontres dans une boîte moldue. J’ai l’habitude de ce type de sorties. Mais je me suis défilé au dernier moment. Parce que je pensais trop à toi, parce que les baisers des autres hommes me paraissent fades à côté des tiens._

_Je te veux tellement. Je t’en prie, tu ne crois pas que pour mettre fin à cette histoire, il ne faudrait pas céder à ce désir ? Je sais que tu le ressens aussi. Nous pourrions nous laisser aller, rien qu’une fois. Ça pourrait être un bon point final, tu ne crois pas ? Toi et moi, juste une nuit. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je m’en remettrais entièrement à toi. Laisse-moi être à toi._

_J’ai tellement_

***

_Harry,_

_Merci de m’avoir écrit. Et merci pour ma baguette. C’est très étrange de la retrouver après toutes ces années, mais je suis heureux. Néanmoins, je n’ai pas l’impression qu’elle m’obéisse comme avant. Son allégeance a changé, elle est tienne. Je ne suis pas étonné, mais c’est vraiment perturbant. Je vais la conserver précieusement, à défaut de pouvoir l’utiliser._

_Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu étais aussi confus car je le suis tout autant après la lecture ta lettre. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Toi non plus. On est quittes ?_

_Ça fait plusieurs heures que j’essaye de te répondre, mais rien de ce que je peux écrire ne me semble approprié. J’ai peur d’être trop froid et en même temps de trop en dire._

_Si j’avais su. Tu as dû te poser cette question maintes fois ces dernières semaines, n’est-ce pas ? Si j’avais su, si tu avais su. Est-ce que tu crois qu’il aurait pu se passer quelque chose ? Sans doute pas._

_J’ai voulu venir te voir après ma sortie de prison. J’en ai rêvé. Mais je ne savais pas où te trouver. Je sais que c’était une excuse pitoyable et que si j’avais voulu, j’avais pu venir à ta rencontre, mais ce n’est pas moi le Gryffondor. A la fin de ma période de sursis, j’ai préféré quitter l’Angleterre, pour recommencer à zéro. Je pensais que mon amour était voué à l’échec, alors j’ai voulu tourner la page._

_J’avais presque réussi, tu sais ? À un moment, j’ai vraiment cru que c’était terminé, que j’avais refait ma vie et que tu appartenais au passé. Mais ce n’est pas le cas et j’ai l’impression que tu vis quelque chose de similaire._

_Je ne t’aime plus, Harry. Plus comme avant. Mais il y a toutes ces choses que je n’ai jamais pu te confier, tout cet amour qui est resté caché. Quand tu m’as embrassé, c’était comme prendre un Retourneur de Temps. J’avais 16 ans à nouveau et mon plus grand fantasme se réalisait._

_Cependant, ce n’est pas parce que mes sentiments se sont ternis que cette histoire est terminée. J’ai vraiment l’impression que nous devons mettre ensemble un point final. N’es-tu pas d’accord ?_

_Je suis toujours à Londres. J’ai repoussé mon départ car je crois que si je prends encore la fuite, ça ne fera qu’empirer les choses. Néanmoins je ne pourrais pas rester encore très longtemps, sinon le Ministère risque de se poser des questions et je ne veux pas qu’ils aient connaissance de notre correspondance. Sans compter mon travail qui m’attend en France._

_J’en ai profité pour rendre visite à mon père. Il n’est que l’ombre de lui-même. Je me suis surpris à éprouver de la pitié pour lui.  
_

_Si tu veux que nous ayons une conversation en face à face, manifeste-toi mais je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit une très bonne idée compte tenu de nos deux dernières tentatives._

_D. L. M._

***

[Brouillon sur la table de la cuisine]

_Drago,_

_J’essaye vraiment d’être mature, calme et poli dans nos échanges. Je fais de mon mieux et crois-moi, c’est difficile._

_J’ai envie de te hurler dessus. De te cracher toute ma colère. De te faire du mal. Pour me venger de tout ce que tu m’as fait. Pour toutes les fois où tu as insulté la famille de Ron, où tu as traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, où tu t’es moqué de la mort de mes parents. Pour la fois où tu nous as dénoncé à Minerva lorsque nous sommes montés à la Tour d’Astronomie en pleine nuit en première année. Pour la fois où tu as volés le Rapeltou de Neville. Pour les moqueries envers Hagrid, Remus, Cédric et tous les gens que j’aimais. Pour avoir fait condamné Buck à mort. Pour les badges « à bas Potter », pour avoir aidé ce sale scarabée à entrer dans Poudlard, pour la Brigade d’Ombrage. Tu m’as tellement pourri la vie. Je te déteste._

_Je sais que tu étais un enfant, mais moi aussi j’étais un enfant. Je sais que les années passant, j’ai appris à me défendre et que j’ai commencé à rendre coup pour coup, mais ça n’excuse rien. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu as pris la Marque. Tu sais, je crois que je t’ai entièrement pardonné pour ça, car je sais que la personne qui en a le plus souffert, c’est toi. Je t’ai pardonné pour avoir aidé les Mangemorts à entrer dans Poudlard, pour la mort de Dumbledore. Tout ça, je comprends. Mais avant… j’ai envie de t’arracher les membres un par un. J’aimerais que tu payes._

[Le reste est recouvert de gribouillis à l’encre]

***

_Drago,_

_Si j’avais su, si tu avais su, peut-être qu’il se serait passé quelque chose. Mais entre nous, je doute que la fin aurait pu être heureuse. Mes sentiments pour toi n’ont jamais été très innocents et encore aujourd’hui, le désir de vengeance se mélange à mon attirance. Ça aurait été un désastre._

_C’est vraiment très étrange d’échanger avec toi par correspondance. C’est reposant et j’ai l’impression de découvrir une autre facette de toi. Et je me sens plus libre de m’exprimer. Je crois que l’écrit me rassure. Je peux faire des pauses, réfléchir à ce que je veux te dire sans être directement confronté à toi._

_Mettre un point final ensemble. Je crois que je suis d’accord avec ça. Mais par où on doit commencer ? Maintenant tu sais et je sais. A-t-on réellement autre chose à se dire ? On pourrait revoir notre passé point par point, est-ce que ça nous aiderait réellement ? On pourrait parler de la Guerre. On pourrait se raconter à quoi ressemblent nos vies aujourd’hui. Je veux bien clore ce chapitre avec toi si c’est ce que tu veux, mais je ne sais pas comment faire._

_Pour terminer, j’étais étonné que tu me parles de ton père. Je pense que tu as bien fait d’aller le voir. Même si c’est une personne haïssable et un meurtrier, il reste ton père. Et ça te regarde, je n’ai pas mon mot à dire._

_H._

***

[Feuille chiffonnée abandonnée dans le tiroir du milieu du bureau d’Harry]

_Drago,_

_Je sais que tu en as envie, tu sais que j’en ai envie aussi. Pourquoi on se retient comme ça ? À quoi ça sert ? Faisons-le une bonne fois pour toute et peut-être qu’après, ça ira mieux._

_RDV ce soir, 20h, à ton hôtel. On baise et on en parle plus._

_H._

***

[Parchemin sur le haut de la pile des brouillons de Drago]

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander si je t’aime. Je crois que oui. Moins qu’avant, mais un peu quand même. C’est horrible. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Ça m’a fait trop mal. Ça m’a poussé à faire trop d’erreurs._

_Je sais que tu as dit que ça n’aurait pas marché entre nous, mais je passe mon temps à nous imaginer ensemble. Nous aurions eu des rendez-vous secrets dans les recoins sombres de Poudlard, aux étages interdits, dans les salles de classe abandonnées. Ou peut-être dans la Salle sur Demande ? Là-bas, personne n’aurait pu nous trouvé. Nous aurions fait l’amour tous les week-ends et tant pis pour ma mission, pour la prophétie et toutes ces bêtises._

_Peut-être qu’on aurait été un peu heureux ? Juste un peu. Quelques mois tout au plus. Après il y aurait eu la guerre. Ou alors tu te serais souvenu que j’étais le connard qui t’a pourri pendant des années à Poudlard._

_Tu as raison, ça n’aurait pas marché._

***

_Harry,_

_Il suffit de quelques lettres pour que je me surprenne à avoir de l’espoir. Je sais ce que ce n’est pas sain, aussi je préférerai que cette situation ne s’éternise pas. Ce n’est bon ni pour moi, ni pour toi._

_J’ignore également ce que je dois te dire. Je pourrais m’excuser un million de fois, nous pourrions évoquer tous les sujets dont tu parles, je ne sais pas si ce serait suffisant. C’est déstabilisant. Je crois que nous nous connaissons suffisamment pour être capable d’imaginer la version de l’autre. Je sais pourquoi tu m’as lancé un Sectumsempra, tu sais pourquoi je t’ai aidé au Manoir, je sais maintenant pourquoi tu m’as défendu au procès._

_J’en profite pour te remercier. J’ai réalisé que je ne l’avais jamais fait. Merci d’avoir témoigné, même si tes intentions n’étaient pas aussi honorables que je le pensais. Je crois que dans le fond, ça me rassure de savoir que tu n’es pas le héros désintéressé et loyal qu’on dépeint dans les journaux. J’ai toujours su que tu n’étais pas parfait, bien sûr, mais avec le temps, je crois que j’en étais venu à te mettre - moi aussi - sur un piédestal._

_Si nous étions à Paris, j’organiserai une séance avec mon thérapeute. Il me suit depuis des années et il aurait su nous aider à avoir une vraie conversation._

_D. L. M._

***

[Brouillon jeté à la poubelle]

_Drago,_

_Hier soir, j’ai couché avec un mec qui te ressemble. Ils te ressemblent toujours. Je ne fais pas exprès, mais c’est comme ça._

_Aujourd’hui, je me sens coupable. J’ai l’impression de t’avoir trompé alors que c’est pas le cas. On n’est pas ensemble. On n’est rien l’un pour l’autre. Je ne devrais pas ressentir ça. Ça me fout les nerfs._

_C’est toi Adrian, tu sais ? Évidemment que c’est toi. J’ai vu que tu lisais mon livre au café, ça m’a foutu les jetons. Je ne pensais pas que tu me lisais. Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas que je suis l’auteur, mais voilà je te le dis : c’est moi qui écrit ces bouquins. Et Adrian, c’est toi. Lily, c’est un peu moi._

_Je suis pathétique, n’est-ce pas ? Je vis par procuration dans les livres que j’écris. J’ai voulu être Auror, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ce n’était pas un métier pour moi. J’ai pensé me reconvertir dans l’enseignement, mais qui voudrait d’un professeur incapable de faire de la magie ? Pourtant j’aurais adoré vivre à Poudlard. C’est ma maison, ma vraie maison._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Tu t’en fous._

_J’ai tellement honte. J’ai baisé ce type de façon à ne pas voir son visage, parce que j’avais envie d’imaginer que c’était toi. Je me dégoûte._

_Il avait les cheveux plus courts que toi. Parce que c’était un moldu. Je suis sûr que si tes cheveux sont aussi longs, c’est parce que tu as utilisé un sortilège pour les faire pousser. Et tu dois foutre des quantités astronomiques de potion Lissenplis. Tu sais que c’est un Potter qui a inventé cette potion ?_

_Qu’est-ce que je raconte ? C’est n’importe quoi. Cette lettre est un désastre. Faut que j’arrête de t’écrire._

_Pardon d’avoir couché avec ce mec. C’est toi que je veux._

_Harry_

***

_Drago,_

_Allons chez ma psychomage. Elle est très discrète, très compétente et elle sait déjà tout ce qu’il y a à savoir. Je lui fais confiance, elle saura nous guider._   
_J’ai réussi à avoir une séance demain à 15h, j’espère que ça t’ira._

_H._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A mercredi prochain


	10. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis heureux de pouvoir vous partager la suite de cette fanfiction ^^
> 
> Je suis vraiment touché de voir que vous êtes nombreux à l'apprécier :)
> 
> Bonne lecture

On s'est tous les deux assis dans le canapé. Je ne m'assois jamais dans le canapé, je prends toujours la place sur le fauteuil. Mais ça aurait été bizarre d'être dans le fauteuil et lui dans le canapé. Alors je me suis installé à côté de lui. Maintenant ça me stresse de ne pas être à ma place habituelle. Pourquoi je me prends la tête sur cette histoire de place ? Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. L'important, c'est que Drago est assis à ma droite et que je crève d'envie de le toucher.

Si j'écartais un peu les jambes, mon genou pourrait toucher le sien. Putain, j'ai l'impression d'être un ado qui cherche un moyen d'entrer en contact avec son crush. Je suis ridicule.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Bien sûr, il avait l'air très sérieux dans ses lettres, mais je croyais vraiment qu'il se défilerait. C'est trop bizarre de l'avoir ici, avec moi. Il n'est pas censé être dans ce cabinet, ce n'est pas sa place. Pourtant il est là et il tapote ses doigts sur l'accoudoir. Ça me donne envie de lui arracher la tête, je déteste ce bruit.

J'ignore si Mrs. Bones était surprise ou non lorsque je lui ai demandé un rendez « à deux ». Elle m'a répondu avec son professionnalisme habituel qu'elle serait ravie de nous recevoir pour nous accompagner dans cette épreuve difficile. J'ai vraiment l'impression de faire une thérapie de couple. Sauf qu'on est pas un couple. C'est une thérapie à deux, en duo, en binôme. Même si ça a vraiment l'air d'une thérapie de couple.

Quand je l'ai vu arriver par la cheminée, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher. Je me suis souvenu de nos baisers et j'ai eu envie de recommencer. Évidemment je n'ai rien fait. Rien du tout. Je ne lui ai même pas serré la main. Il a été très froid, mais malheureusement ça m'excite encore plus.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le mater du coin de l'œil. Il a coiffé ses cheveux en une longue natte qui lui tombe jusqu'en bas du dos. Il porte une robe de sorcier noire très ajustée. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, il n'en avait pas la première fois qu'on s'est revus. Je me demande si c'est à cause de moi.

— Très bien, déclare Mrs. Bones. Si vous êtes d'accord, nous allons pouvoir commencer. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquez ce qui vous amène tous les deux.

Je rentre instinctivement la tête dans mes épaules. A contrario, Drago reste très digne. Sa nuque est droite. J'ai envie de la mordre. Merde, pourquoi j'ai proposé ce rendez-vous ? C'était une mauvaise idée. On aurait mieux fait de baiser une fois pour toutes. Ensuite il serait rentré en France. Fin de l'histoire.

— Eh bien, il est évident que nous avons certaines choses à régler. À vrai dire, je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de revoir Harry, mais c'est arrivé et… disons que cette histoire a pris un tournant inattendu.

Drago prend le lead et j'ignore comment m'intégrer moi aussi à la conversation. En même temps, ça m'arrange. C'est beaucoup moins effrayant d'écouter.

— Parce que vous vous êtes embrassés ? le questionne Mrs. Bones avec un regard vers moi.

— Entre autre oui.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, je perçois un tremblement dans la voix de Drago. Ça me fait plaisir. Il n'est pas aussi sûr de lui qu'il n'y parait. Seulement il le cache mieux que moi.

— Et pourquoi c'est arrivé ? Ces baisers.

— Ça, il faudrait le lui demander.

Je me sens rougir. Mais ma psychomage ne me laisse pas l'occasion de répondre.

— C'est à vous que je pose la question, Drago.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir eu le choix.

J'ai honte. Je m'en veux. Je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je baisse les yeux.

— Vous avez le sentiment qu'Harry vous a imposé ces baisers ?

— Clairement. Dans les faits, je n'étais pas contre et au bout d'un moment, j'ai vraiment… participé ? Mais au début, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir à ce que je voulais ou non.

— Je suis désolé, je murmure sans oser le regarder.

— C'est pas grave, me répond Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

— Vous avez le droit de considérer que c'est grave, vous savez ?

— Oui et j'ai aussi le droit de considérer que c'est rien et qu'on peut passer à autre chose. Juste qu'il ne recommence pas.

Je hoche la tête. J'essaye de ne pas imaginer ce que ça aurait pu être s'il n'avait pas voulu ce baiser. Heureusement, ça n'est pas arrivé.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que ça vous fait d'entendre ça ?

— J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre.

— N'en fais pas toute une histoire, Potter, grince Drago. Je le vis bien, j'étais d'accord et j'ai même adoré, donc pas la peine de te flageller comme un elfe de maison.

Il a le rouge aux joues. Il a adoré. Dans ses lettres, il disait que nos baisers étaient comme un Retourneur de Temps, mais que ses sentiments avaient disparu. Avoir la confirmation qu'il a aimé ces baisers, ça me réchauffe la poitrine.

— Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez aujourd'hui en repensant à ces baisers ? demande Mrs. Bones en nous regardant l'un après l'autre.

Encore une fois, Drago répond en premier.

— Ça m'énerve et ça m'embrouille l'esprit. J'ai l'impression que d'un côté, il y a celui que j'étais ado qui voit son fantasme se réaliser, et de l'autre celui que je suis aujourd'hui qui préférerait que ce soit de l'histoire ancienne.

— Vous pensez que ce fantasme n'appartient qu'à votre passé ?

— C'est évident.

Il n'est pas comme moi. Ça me frappe tout à coup. Mon fantasme à moi n'est pas un souvenir. Il est bien réel. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je m'imagine le renverser sur ce canapé. Drago appartient à mon présent alors que je ne suis pour lui qu'un boulet du passé. Ça me fait mal.

— Et vous Harry ?

— Je… Je sais pas trop. J'ai agi un peu sur un coup de tête.

Je n'ose pas aller plus loin, encore moins expliciter mes sentiments. Cela semble suffire à Drago qui cesse de me dévisager pour se retourner vers Mrs. Bones.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez aujourd'hui ?

— Comment ça ? demande Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je sais qu'en venant ici, vous vous attendiez plutôt à parler de votre passé commun, mais la question que je vous pose est : qu'est-ce que vous voulez exactement ? Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez faire aujourd'hui ? C'est votre objectif qui va déterminer la suite.

— Je pensais que nous avions été clairs, nous voulons en finir.

— Je vais dire les choses autrement. Est-ce que vous voulez être ensemble ? Être un couple ? Ou est-ce que vous voulez devenir amis ou quelque chose qui s'en approche ? Entretenir une relation cordiale ? Ou est-ce que vous souhaitez ne plus vous revoir et faire votre vie chacun de votre côté ? J'ai besoin de savoir s'il est nécessaire de vous faire travailler ensemble ou s'il vaut mieux que chacun poursuive le travail de son côté.

L'explication de Mrs. Bones est accueillie par un long silence. Je suis terrifié. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Est-ce qu'on veut être un couple ? J'ignorais que c'était possible de l'envisager. Ce n'était pas une option jusqu'à présent et maintenant… Je crois que c'est une possibilité.

Être avec Drago. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne le tournis. Pouvoir l'embrasser encore, lui parler, l'avoir dans mon lit, dormir avec lui. Et faire l'amour. J'aimerais trouver le courage de lui prendre la main. Ou au moins de poser ma main sur son genou. Pour lui signifier que, peut-être, ça vaut le coup d'y réfléchir. On pourrait essayer ? Au pire, ça ne fonctionne pas et on saura que c'était une erreur. On pourrait aller au bout de notre bêtise, quitte à se casser les dents.

« Je me surprends à avoir de l'espoir », c'est ce qu'il a écrit dans une de ses dernières lettres. L'espoir de quoi ? L'espoir d'être ensemble ? L'espoir que ces sentiments se concrétisent enfin.

Et en même temps, je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas prêt, je risque de tout faire foirer. Je n'arrive même pas à avoir une relation avec une personne normale, alors avec Drago ? Je m'imagine déjà les disputes, les reproches, les rappels du passé. Et cette angoissante envie que j'ai de me venger.

— J'ai refait ma vie, commence Drago. Je n'ai jamais souhaité le revoir. Je pensais que lui écrire et lui présenter mes excuses m'aiderait à clore ce chapitre de ma vie, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Est-ce que j'ai envie de couper les ponts ? Pas forcément. Je veux surtout que nos rapports soient apaisés. Mais si c'est nécessaire de rompre le contact pour nous permettre à tous les deux de passer à autre chose, alors c'est d'accord. De toute manière, je rentre en France demain matin.

Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal. J'ai envie de le frapper. Je m'imagine le faire. Un bon coup de poing en plein visage. Pour qu'il saigne, qu'il hurle, qu'il pleure de douleur. Je veux qu'il souffre autant que je souffre en cet instant.

— Et vous, Harry ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je dois mentir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas lui avouer que je veux tout l'inverse alors qu'il vient de réduire mes espoirs en miettes. Je me demande si ma psychomage saura détecter mon mensonge. Sans doute. Elle me connaît mieux que Drago.

— Je suis d'accord avec ça. Ça vaut sans doute mieux pour nous deux.

Nous. Qu'il est doux, ce « nous » dans ma bouche. Une syllabe ronde et chaude. J'aime ce « nous » et ce qu'il représente. Lui et moi. Nous.

— Alors si votre objectif est de faire vos vies séparément, je pense qu'il serait plutôt judicieux de travailler chacun de votre côté. Bien sûr, nous pouvons profiter de cette séance pour aborder certains sujets si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne crois pas qu'une thérapie à deux soit appropriée à l'avenir.

Ça veut dire qu'il va partir. Encore. Il va me quitter, comme les autres. Ils me quittent toujours. Mes parents, Sirius, Remus, Ginny. Et même Albus et Severus. Ils sont tous partis. Si Mrs. Bones n'avait pas été là, je pense que j'aurais été capable de ramper à ses pieds en le suppliant de ne pas me quitter. Ce n'est sans doute pas une mauvaise chose de m'éviter cette humiliation supplémentaire.

— Il n'a jamais été question de faire une thérapie à deux.

À chaque fois que Drago ouvre la bouche, j'ai l'impression qu'il piétine un peu plus mon cœur.

— Très bien. Y a-t-il quelques chose dont vous voudriez parler maintenant ? Compte tenu que votre prochaine rencontre risque d'être dans un futur plus ou moins lointain, je vous conseille de saisir cette occasion. Si vous avez des choses à vous dire, des reproches à vous faire, des questions, c'est le moment.

Mrs. Bones est très calme et bienveillante. Elle me fixe plus souvent que Drago. Je pense qu'elle a deviné qu'il y avait des choses que je taisais volontairement.

— Je ne sais pas, déclare Drago. Peut-être que j'aimerais savoir s'il m'a pardonné pour le mal que je lui ai fait à Poudlard. Après tout, c'était le but de ma lettre à la base.

— Alors posez-lui la question. Regardez-vous en face.

Drago obéit, il se tourne vers moi. J'essaye d'être fort et je relève les yeux. Il me prend la main. Je ne m'y attendais pas, j'ai un mouvement de recul mais il me tient fermement.

— Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire à Poudlard, pour les fois où j'ai pu te blesser toi et tes amis. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes. Est-ce que tu as réussi à me pardonner ?

Ma gorge se serre. Il a des yeux gris comme l'orage. Et j'ai encore envie de l'embrasser. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi.

— J'accepte tes excuses. Mais je ne sais pas si je t'ai vraiment pardonné. J'en ai envie, mais c'est compliqué.

Ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je l'aurais voulu, mais je suis sincère. Drago hoche la tête et me lâche les mains. Je respire à nouveau. Se toucher comme ça, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Il s'est détourné de moi pour revenir à Mrs. Bones qui nous observe attentivement.

— Le pardon est un long processus et il ne dépend plus vraiment de vous Drago. Et je pense que vous savez que si Harry parvient à vous pardonner, ça ne sera pas pour vous, mais plutôt pour lui.

— Je sais. Il n'a pas à me pardonner pour soulager ma conscience. Je sais que dans cette histoire, c'est moi le coupable.

Pourquoi est-il si mature et posé quand moi, je suis au bout de ma vie ? C'est injuste.

— Harry, est-ce que vous aussi, vous avez quelque chose à demander à Drago ?

Je réfléchis, joue avec mes doigts comme un enfant qui ignore comment répondre à la question de la maîtresse. Bien sûr que j'ai des choses à demander. Comment tu as réussi à devenir aussi adulte ? À quel moment as-tu arrêté de m'aimer ? Comment tu arrives à te regarder dans un miroir après tout ce que tu as fait ? C'était comment la prison ? Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

Évidemment, je ne pose aucune de ces questions. Néanmoins, il y a quand même quelque chose que j'ai besoin de savoir.

— Tu as quelqu'un ?

Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux se plissent. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Mais je ne lui demande pas de me comprendre, seulement de me répondre.

— Non, mais je sors d'une longue relation.

— Ok.

Je ne saurais pas dire si je suis heureux ou non d'apprendre ça. Peut-être que s'il avait eu un homme dans sa vie, ça m'aurait aidé à balayer mes restes d'espoir.

— Et toi ?

Est-ce qu'il me pose cette question par politesse ? Pour faire la conversation ?

— Non.

— Le Héros du Monde Sorcier n'a pas de petite amie, quelle tristesse, raille-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourtant j'imagine que c'est pas les prétendantes qui manquent.

J'accuse le coup. Est-ce qu'il est aussi méprisant par habitude ou il fait exprès pour me faire mal ? Je baisse les yeux. Non, les prétendantes ne manquent pas, et les prétendants ne manqueraient pas non plus si j'étais out. Mais justement.

Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui ne me voit que comme un héros. Je ne suis qu'un gamin qu'on a conduit à l'abattoir. J'étais au bon endroit, au bon moment. Si j'ai gagné, c'est grâce à une succession de hasards. Et l'un de ces hasards m'a fait croiser le chemin de Drago au manoir Malefoy et m'a poussé à lui arracher sa baguette plutôt que celle d'un autre, me faisant ainsi devenir le maître de la baguette de Sureau.

— Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

— Non.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas laissé à Drago le temps de répondre. J'en ai marre qu'il monopolise la parole. Je n'en peux plus de cette conversation. De toute manière, il veut couper les ponts, alors ça ne sert à rien de poursuivre. Qu'il retourne en France pour continuer sa petite vie parfaite et me laisse tranquille avec ma vie merdique.

— C'est bon, la séance est terminée, je poursuis en me relevant.

Drago fait un geste pour attraper mon bras, mais je le repousse. J'en ai assez. Je veux partir.

— Vous êtes sûr, Harry ?

Je hoche la tête. Je me force à me tourner vers Drago qui s'est levé à son tour.

— Merci d'être venu. Bon retour en France.

Ces paroles sont fades, mais c'est ce qu'il attend de moi. Il a été très clair. Il veut refaire sa vie, tourner la page, mettre un point final, peu importe l'expression, ça revient au même. Lui d'un côté, moi de l'autre. On ne se reverra plus. Et peu importe ce que moi je veux. S'il ne le veut pas aussi, ça ne sert à rien.

Sur ces mots, je le plante là. Je règlerai la séance une autre fois, Mrs. Bones doit se douter que je préfère partir le plus vite possible. Lorsque je prends une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, j'ai l'espoir d'entendre Drago me demander de ne pas partir. Mais il n'en est rien. Alors je jette la poudre dans la cheminée et disparaît dans une flambée verte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... désolé si ça n'a pas tourné comme vous vouliez ^^"
> 
> C'est que le début. Mais on peut dire que ce chapitre conclut la première partie de cette fanfiction, à savoir les premières retrouvailles. La prochaine fois, on fera un petit bond dans le temps.
> 
> Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. Donc en février, pas d'update. Je vais voir si y a moyen que je profite de février pour prendre un peu d'avance, mais comme vous le savez peut-être j'ai d'autres projets en même temps.
> 
> Néanmoins, j'aime trop cette histoire pour la laisser trop longtemps de côté, et j'ai plein de trucs prévus, notamment tout un truc autour de Sirius (je vous tease)
> 
> A la prochaine (en mars j'espère)


	11. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je sais que j'avais dit que l'histoire reprendrait en mars, mais en fait c'est en avril ^^ Néanmoins voyez que je n'ai absolument pas abandonné !
> 
> On part donc pour la partie 2 de cette fanfic qui j'espère vous plaira.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Ça fait six mois aujourd’hui. 

Six mois qu’il s’est enfui du rendez-vous qu’il avait lui-même organisé. Rendez-vous que j’avais suggéré. Rendez-vous durant lequel j’ai menti ehontément, en sachant très bien que mon attitude le pousserait à s’éloigner de moi. Couper les ponts. Mettre fin à ce début de quelque chose qui m’effrayait tant.

Il y a longtemps que j’ai cessé d’être dans le déni. D’ailleurs ce jour-là, dans le cabinet de sa psychomage, je savais très bien ce que je ressentais. Je me rappelle encore avec exactitude de ses vêtements, de son odeur, de son regard. Je me souviens de chaque mot qu’il a prononcé. Et de la douleur dans ses yeux verts lorsque j’ai anéanti ses espoirs. Et les miens au passage. 

C’est mieux comme ça. Pour moi, pour lui. Nous deux… ça n’aurait pas marché. Ou du moins, ça n’aurait pas été une relation saine. Je me connais. Je sais dans quel état j’étais il y a six mois. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour qu’il me pardonne, pour qu’il m’aime. Je l’aurais laissé avoir le dessus, je me serais écrasé, j’aurais rampé à ses pieds. Je l’aurais autorisé à faire de moi son jouet, son elfe, son défouloir. J’aurais tout accepté, même le pire. J’aurais été incapable de lui dire non. Et lui… il n’aurait sans doute pas su se contrôler. Il m’aurait fait payer. Pour toutes les insultes, tous les coups bas, toutes les trahisons. Il se serait vengé, il n’aurait pas pu s’en empêcher. Je le sais. Je l’ai senti. Il ne m’a pas pardonné. Peut-être ne me pardonnera-t-il jamais. C’est comme ça, je ne peux rien y faire. 

Ça n’aurait pas été une belle histoire. Peut-être que ça aurait été passionné. Délicieusement passionné. Fort et enivrant. Je l’aurais aimé plus que tout. J’aurais béni chaque jour à ses côtés. Peut-être que j’aurais été heureux. Heureux d’être à sa merci. Et de le laisser me punir chaque jour un peu plus, pour toutes mes fautes et mes erreurs. Rien que d’y penser j’en tremble. 

Je pose ma tasse vide sur le plan de travail de ma cuisine, me ressers du café. Sur la pile du courrier trône le dernier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier. On parle de lui en première page. Je déplie le journal. Appartement, il a été aperçu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cette information est accompagnée d’une photo volée. On le voit se cacher derrière sa main et Granger s’énerver contre le photographe. 

C’est peut-être anodin pour beaucoup, mais moi, je sais à quel point ça a dû être dur pour lui. De retourner en monde sorcier, à visage découvert. De prendre le risque d’être surpris, dévisagé, arrêté dans la rue. Mais c’est aussi un signe qui ne trompe pas. Il va mieux. Sinon il n’aurait jamais mis les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse. 

Je replie le journal, le repose à sa place. Il va mieux. Il passe à autre chose. Il essaye de reprendre sa vie en main. C’est bien. Je soupire. J’ai pris la bonne décision, n’est-ce pas ? En lui mentant, dans le cabinet de cette psychomage. 

J’aimerais pouvoir en dire autant. Mais le fait est que, depuis ces quelques jours à Londres, mes sentiments ont refait surface. Et depuis, ils ne me quittent plus. J’ai arrêté de me battre, j’ai baissé les bras. Je me suis fait une raison. J’aime Harry Potter. Je l’ai aimé. Et je crois que je l’aimerai. Il est mon passé, mon présent, et mon avenir. Malgré lui, malgré moi, malgré six années de psychomagie. 

Je ne peux pas y échapper. À croire que c’était mon destin. D’être celui qui aime Harry Potter et qui, peut-être, continuera à l’aimer toute sa vie. Je ne peux pas me battre contre ces sentiments. Je les accepte. C’est bien plus facile que quand j’avais quinze ans. J’ai l’habitude. Je n’ai même pas honte de l’aimer. C’est quelque chose qui me dépasse complètement. C’est incontrôlable. 

Étonnamment, ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure. D’aimer Harry Potter. De l’aimer tellement que ça me fait mal. De penser à lui tous les jours, de rêver de lui toutes les nuits. Je vis avec. Et j’ai beaucoup d’imagination. 

Souvent, je relis les quelques lettres qu’il m’a envoyées. Celle où il m’écrit qu’il m’a aimé en particulier. Je la connais par cœur. À chaque fois que j’y repense, j’ai le cœur qui s’affole. Je me revois à seize ans et je réécris l’histoire, je construis moi-même de nouveaux souvenirs. J’imagine un monde où je me suis déclaré à lui, en sixième année, dans les toilettes des filles. Un monde où je lui cours après, espérant le retenir, alors qu’il se prépare à marcher au devant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un monde où, à ma sortie d’Askaban, il m’attend devant chez moi. Un monde où nous nous aimons et où il m’a pardonné. Un monde où tout va bien.

Il m’arrive quand même de regretter ne pas avoir pu garder contact. J’aurais tellement aimé en savoir plus. Sur lui, sur sa vie, sur son monde. D’ailleurs, je me rappelle lui avoir clairement dit que je ne souhaitais pas particulièrement couper les ponts, mais que j’étais prêt à le faire si c’était nécessaire. C’était peut-être également une manière de me désengager de toute responsabilité. En tout cas, c’est ce que dit mon psy. Sans doute a-t-il raison.

Je me suis beaucoup demandé ce que j’aurais pu faire pour que ce rendez-vous se passe mieux, et de façon générale pour que ces retrouvailles soient moins désastreuses. Mais j’en reviens toujours au même point : je n’aurais pas dû envoyer cette lettre. C’est elle qui a tout déclenché. C’est à cause d’elle que les événements se sont enchaînés. Je croyais qu’elle me permettrait de me libérer, et résultat je suis encore plus amoureux qu’avant. Plus serein, certes, mais aussi et surtout amoureux. Ça a eu l’effet inverse, et ça nous a mis dans une situation encore plus compliquée qu’elle ne l’était déjà. 

Je sais qu’il m’a aimé. Il sait que je l’ai aimé. En quoi c’est positif ? Est-ce que vraiment, nous allons pouvoir avancer ? Moi non. Lui… peut-être. J’essaye de me raccrocher à cette idée. Je pense à la photo dans la Gazette. Peut-être, oui. Peut-être que toute cette histoire l’a aidé à aller de l’avant. Je l’espère. 

Je lui ai souvent écrit, ces derniers mois. Évidemment, je n’ai envoyé aucune de mes lettres. Je pense lui avoir fait suffisamment de mal. Je ne peux pas m’imposer à nouveau dans sa vie. Pas s’il ne le veut pas lui aussi.

J’ai essayé de faire les comptes. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, ensuite c’est lui qui m’a proposé un rendez-vous où il a manqué de ne pas venir. Un partout. Ensuite, il est venu à mon hôtel, mais c’est moi qui ai dû lui écrire pour lui demander des explications. Pour terminer, il y a eu l’entretien avec sa psychomage. C’est lui qui l’a proposé. Mais c’est moi qui ai pris les devants en affirmant ne pas vouloir construire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Néanmoins c’est lui qui est parti furieux. Je n’arrive pas vraiment à savoir s’il sait que la balle est dans son camp. C’est compliqué. 

*

J’ai encore eu une longue journée. Je retrouve avec soulagement le calme de mon appartement, au deuxième et dernier étage d’un hôtel particulier de la Place Cachée. Je me débarrasse de mon costume moldu pour enfiler une robe d’intérieur, beaucoup plus confortable. J’ai toujours autant de mal avec les pantalons moldus, toujours particulièrement serrés au niveau de l’entrejambe. Je pensais m’habituer, mais même après des années à me vêtir à la moldue, j’éprouve un certain inconfort. 

En quelques coups de baguette, j’ai lancé la préparation du dîner et effectué quelques travaux ménagers. La vaisselle se lave toute seule dans l’évier, les coussins du canapé retrouvent leur place habituelle, le plaid se plie avant d’aller se ranger dans le panier sous la table basse. Un feu crépite dans ma cheminée. Je me prépare à la main une tisane. Parfois certains gestes sont appréciables, même s’il serait plus rapide de lancer un sortilège. 

Je m’installe finalement dans le canapé avec ma tasse fumante. J’inspire profondément. J’adore mon travail, mais parfois j’ai l’impression de travailler avec des incompétents. Je sais que je suis trop exigeant et j’ai appris à lâcher du lest, à accepter que le mieux était parfois l’ennemi du bien. Mais il y a des jours où j’ai seulement envie de claquer la porte. 

Pendant toute mon enfance, toute mon adolescence, j’ai cru que mon avenir se résumerait à gérer la fortune familiale et aux manœuvres politiques. Si quelqu’un m’avait dit qu’une fois adulte, j’aurais un emploi au sein d’un Ministère, avec une hiérarchie, je lui aurais ri au nez. La vie est décidément pleine de surprises. Et je ne me plains pas, surtout en sachant que j’aurais pu passer ma vie derrière les barreaux. Je suis reconnaissant pour ce que j’ai aujourd’hui, même si effectivement, ce n’était pas forcément ce dont je rêvais. J’espère malgré tout pouvoir un jour me lancer à mon compte et ouvrir un cabinet de conseils en sortilèges. Mais pour ça, j’ai besoin de fonds. Or le reste de la fortune Black sert aujourd’hui de fond de retraite à ma mère et loin de moi l’idée de la priver de cette sécurité. Résultat, j’épargne au maximum.

Un hibou toque à ma fenêtre. Un peu las, je lance un sort pour ouvrir la fenêtre et le laisser entrer, et un second Accio pour amener à moi la boîte de miam-hibou. L’oiseau ne se fait pas prier. Il abandonne mon courrier sur la table basse avant de se précipiter vers moi. Je le nourris en caressant ses plumes blanches comme la neige. Son repas dans le bec, il s’envole pour se poser sur le dossier d’une chaise. Je comprends qu’il n’est pas prêt de repartir. Il a peut-être fait un long voyage. Ou alors, son propriétaire lui a ordonné de rester jusqu’à obtenir une réponse. 

Me détourant de l’animal, j’attrape machinalement la lettre abandonnée. Je déchire l’enveloppe sans attendre. Comme souvent, je cherche la signature. Mon cœur manque un battement. Un sentiment de déjà-vu. Harry. Je retrouve le premier feuillet, les mains tremblantes.

Il faut vraiment que je me calme. Mon corps entier est tendu, je serre les dents. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de me plonger dans la lecture de cette lettre inattendue.

_Drago,_

_J’ai longtemps réfléchi à t’écrire ces derniers mois. Je t’ai d’ailleurs écrit plusieurs lettres que je n’ai jamais envoyées. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais aujourd’hui, j’ai le sentiment que c’est différent. J’ai vraiment envie de t’envoyer cette lettre. J’ai tellement de choses à te dire._

_Ces six mois ont été compliqués. Après notre rendez-vous avec ma psychomage, je suis passé par toutes les émotions. J’ai été très en colère, évidemment. Je t’en ai voulu d’avoir balayé en quelques secondes toute possibilité entre nous, d’avoir été froid, d’avoir encore une fois été distant alors que moi, je suis incapable de me contenir. J’ai aussi été triste, parce que j’ai eu le sentiment d’être abandonné, encore. Tu es revenu dans ma vie alors que je n’avais rien demandé, et même si je sais que c’est moi qui ai pris la fuite lors de notre dernière rencontre, j’avais l’impression que tout était de ta faute._

_Aujourd’hui, ça va mieux. J’ai l’impression d’avoir redressé la barre. Je vais mieux. En tout cas, on me dit que j’ai l’air d’aller mieux. Ça veut dire beaucoup._   
_Ne va pas croire que je te remercie de m’avoir repoussé (car c’est ce qui s’est passé, hein ?), je l’ai encore en travers de la gorge, mais je fais avec. Et je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne personne et que je t’aurais fait du mal sans le vouloir dans le meilleur des cas, volontairement dans le pire des cas. Tu as bien fait de t’enfuir et de t’éloigner de moi._

_Je voudrais quand même savoir un truc. Je sais qu’il est possible que tu refuses de me répondre, mais je tente le coup quand même. Est-ce que tu étais passé à autre chose ? Est-ce que c’était vraiment ce que tu voulais ? Mettre fin à cette histoire ? Ou c’est moi qui t’ai fait fuir avec mon empressement et tout le reste ? Ça me travaille parce qu’il y a trop de choses qui ne collent pas. Je sais que tu es très doué pour cacher tes sentiments et que de façon générale, tu n’as jamais été un homme très expansif, mais bref. J’aimerais bien savoir ce que tu pensais vraiment, pendant cette séance._

_Je ne t’écris pas dans l’espoir de te reconquérir ou quoi. Je t’arrête tout de suite. Mais j’ai l’impression que je suis prêt à renouer contact avec toi. Toi que j’ai fui pendant si longtemps. Et je sais que tu ne referas jamais le premier pas. Après tout, c’est moi le Gryffondor, hein ? Alors voilà._

_Je suis arrivé à un point où j’ai envie d’avancer. Et j’ai l’impression que j’ai besoin d’échanger un peu avec toi pour continuer. Notre courte correspondance, la dernière fois, m’avait fait beaucoup de bien. Plus que la rencontre chez la psy, plus que nos rendez-vous. Ça m’aide à trier mes pensées, je peux réfléchir à ce que je dis ou pas. Tu sais que je peux être très impulsif, et c’est loin d’être une qualité._

_Je comprendrais si tu n’aies pas envie de me répondre._

_Enfin non, j’écris cette phrase purement par politesse. Je veux que tu me répondes. Je sais, c’est égoïste, mais je ne supporterai pas d’attendre des semaines une réponse qui ne vient pas. Donc répond-moi. Même si c’est pour me dire d’aller me faire voir. Ou pour me dire que tu ne veux pas me répondre. Mais réponds. De toute manière, Plume ne repartira pas sans courrier._

_C’est la chouette d’Hermione et Ron, je leur ai empruntée. Je n’arrive pas à me résoudre à adopter une nouvelle chouette, ni même un hibou. J’aurais trop l’impression de trahir Hedwige. Déjà que Plume lui ressemble beaucoup trop. Tu dois te foutre complètement de tout ça. Tant pis, je ne vais pas réécrire cette lettre pour si peu. Je l’ai déjà recommencé plusieurs fois, ça suffit._

_J’espère que tu vas bien. Peut-être que j’aurais dû commencer par ça. Mais vraiment, j’espère que tu vas bien. Après tout, c’était le but non ? C’est pour ça que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Pour aller mieux, pour te reconstruire._

_Je me demande si tu as rencontré quelqu’un. J’espère et en même temps, ça me vexerait que toi, tu te sentes prêt à fréquenter un autre. Ou une autre. Je ne sais même pas si tu n’aimes que les hommes ou si tu aimes aussi les femmes. Moi j’aime les deux. Ou plutôt, ça m’est égal. Bref, moi je ne suis pas encore prêt. Mais je crois que je commence à avoir envie de l’être un jour. C’est un gros progrès._

_J’attends ta réponse avec impatience._

_Harry._

J’ai dû relire deux fois sa lettre pour être sûr d’avoir tout bien compris. Je n’en reviens toujours pas qu’il m’ait écrit. Encore moins qu’il m’ait écrit une lettre pareille. D’ailleurs il dit lui-même s’y être repris à plusieurs fois. Ça ne m’étonne pas. C’est beaucoup plus posé que d’habitude. Son écriture est toujours aussi brouillonne, mais je sens qu’il a réfléchi à ses mots. 

C’est plus que ce que j’espérais. Il veut nouer une forme de contact entre nous. Mon cœur s’emballe à cette pensée. Je me calme en relisant la partie où il m’explique retrouver l’envie de trouver quelqu’un. Quelqu’un d’autre que moi. Ça me fait mal. Mais c’est sans doute mieux ainsi. S’il arrive à être heureux, il faudra que j’apprenne à m’en réjouir. Il le faut. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette reprise vous plait :)
> 
> Je préfère vous prévenir, les bisous ça va pas être pour tout de suite.
> 
> A mercredi prochain !


	12. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Je suis content de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ^^  
> On y parle de baguette, et je sais déjà que je vais avoir moult commentaires graveleux x)

**– Harry –**

C’est sans doute la cinquième fois depuis ce matin que je regarde par la fenêtre, vérifiant qu’aucun hibou ne s’est posé sur la jardinière. Or il n’est même pas midi. J’ai calculé le temps nécessaire à une chouette pour faire l’aller-retour Londres-Paris, en ajoutant deux jours de repos pour être large. Je peux techniquement espérer une réponse à partir d’aujourd’hui. Résultat, je suis parti pour tourner en rond dans mon appartement jusqu’à ce que la lettre de Drago me parvienne. En admettant qu’il me réponde. 

— Tu attends du courrier, Harry ? me lance Lysander.

Assis dans mon canapé, il a encore mis ses pieds sur ma table basse. Je déteste quand il fait ça, mais je ne dis rien. Le rouge aux joues, je termine de nous servir deux tasses de café. Il date de ce matin, mais est encore chaud. Hermione m’a offert un grand thermos à Noël dernier. Il est enchanté pour conserver le café bien chaud, sans altérer le goût, pendant au moins 48h. Bien sûr, il ne me dure jamais plus d’une journée, mais c’est le principe. 

Je retourne côté salon. J’ai allumé un feu de cheminée, l’hiver est de plus en plus froid. Néanmoins, j’aime énormément cette période. Ça me rappelle Poudlard, l’Ecosse, les couloirs glacials. Les seules bonnes années de ma vie. Et considérant ce que j’ai vécu à Poudlard, on peut légitimement se demander à quoi ressemblent les autres années de ma vie si celles-ci sont les meilleures. Mais malgré les punitions, les Basilic dans les couloirs, les professeurs qui voulaient ma mort, j’y ai surtout des bons souvenirs. Et c’est ma maison. 

Je tends à Lysander sa tasse, qu’il accepte à deux mains. 

— Alors, dis-moi ce qui te distrait en présence de ma royale personne. 

Il me fait un clin d’œil. Je soupire.

— Tu sais le mec dont je t’avais parlé ? Celui qui m’avait écrit une lettre pour me dire qu’il m’avait aimé. 

— Le gars que tu détestais à Poudlard mais dont t’avais fini par être raide dingue ?

Je hoche la tête. C’est bien résumé. Lysander fronce les sourcils.

— Je croyais que tu l’avais revu y a quelques mois et que ça s’était pas bien passé.

— Ouais… on avait plus ou moins décidé d’arrêter de se voir pour essayer de passer à autre chose.

— Quand tu dis « on », c’est lui et toi, ou juste lui ? me demande Lysander. 

— C’était un peu d’un commun accord, mais il était plus d’accord que moi, j’admets en baissant les yeux.

— Hum, je vois.

Ça me fait encore mal rien que de penser. Et pourtant, je vais de l’avant. Finalement, ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose de me confronter à lui et à tout ce qu’il représente. Évidemment, les séances qui ont suivies nos retrouvailles ont été compliquées. Il m’a fallu sortir du déni et accepter ces sentiments emmêlés et contradictoires que j’éprouvais encore pour lui. 

— Je lui ai écrit la semaine dernière et… bah rien, je peux pas m’empêcher d’attendre sa réponse. 

Lysander me dévisage. Ses yeux changent avec la lumière, oscillant entre le gris et le vert, avec parfois des nuances dorées. Aujourd’hui, ils sont aussi gris que le ciel nuageux. J’ai du mal à soutenir son regard.

— Pourquoi t’as fait ça ? 

— Je sais pas je… je me dis que ça pourrait être bien d’essayer d’avoir une relation un peu apaisée. Même si c’est à distance. Y a toujours eu tellement de tension entre nous. Je sais qu’on serait jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, mais si on peut au moins rendre notre relation plus normale, ça sera déjà pas mal. 

— Et tu veux toujours te le faire ? me demande Lysander, avec sa franchise habituelle.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Évidemment que j’y pense, je peux pas m’empêcher d’y penser. Lui et moi. Depuis que je l’ai revu, j’ai envie de lui. Il le sait. 

— C’est pas… c’est pas vraiment l’objectif. De toute manière, je sais même pas s’il va me répondre. 

— Tu crois qu’il est toujours amoureux de toi ? Après tout ce temps ?

— Il a admis que le fait de se revoir avait fait ressurgir des trucs, mais non et il a été très clair sur le fait qu’il voulait pas que… enfin qu’il se passe quoi que ce soit. 

C’est sans doute mieux comme ça. Je suis plutôt résigné face à cette situation.

— J’ai été… obsédé par lui pendant des années, alors que je le connaissais même pas. Enfin, pas vraiment. Et tu vois, c’est clair que j’aimais plus l’idée que je me faisais de lui que la personne qu’il était réellement. 

C’est juste un fait. Je ne connais pas vraiment Drago, je ne l’ai jamais connu. Bien sûr, on n’est pas deux inconnus. Bien sûr, nous partageons un lien particulier, très fort, dû à notre passé commun. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne le connais pas. Je ne sais pas grand chose de ses goûts, de son enfance, de ses ambitions. 

J’ai conscience que c’est sans doute naïf de penser que mes sentiments disparaitront si je le connais mieux. Parce que même si je l’ai idéalisé, j’ai été amoureux de ce qu’il y a de pire chez lui. Mais j’espère que rencontrer la vraie personne, celle derrière le Sang-Pur arrogant défiguré par la Marque de Voldemort, rendra au moins nos rapports plus sains. 

— T’as pas peur de te retrouver encore plus piqué ?

— Je sais pas. De toute manière, si ça se trouve, il va même pas me répondre alors…

De façon générale, j’ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait être pire. Le pire, je l’ai vécu. Le pire, c’était tomber amoureux d’un Mangemort en pleine guerre sorcière. Le pire, c’était haïr et aimer de façon tellement intense que je n’arrivais plus à savoir ce que je ressentais. Le pire, c’était attendre pendant une année entière qu’il frappe à ma porte. Le pire, c’était me rendre compte que oui, j’avais été amoureux de lui et je l’étais encore presque cinq ans après l’avoir vu pour la dernière fois. Alors si je me retrouve à l’aimer encore plus, franchement, c’est le cadet de mes soucis. 

Lysander a une petite moue. Je sens qu’il n’approuve pas mon initiative. Voilà pourquoi je n’en ai parlé à personne, à part à Mrs. Bones. Elle n’a pas fait de commentaire. De façon générale, son rôle n’est pas de me juger et de me dire ce que je dois faire, mais plutôt de m’aider à comprendre pourquoi je le fais.

— C’est Malefoy Junior, hein ?

Je manque de m’étouffer avec mon café. Moi qui pensais mon secret bien gardé. Lysander affiche un sourire triomphant. 

— J’en étais sûr. 

Je choisis de ne pas nier. Je sais que Lysander n’ira pas le crier sur tous les toits. Néanmoins, je suis gêné. Je décide d’éviter un interrogatoire surprise en posant moi-même les questions :

— Comment tu as deviné ?

— J’ai fait le lien entre les retrouvailles surprises que tu m’as raconté vite fait avec sa tête dans la Gazette. Ça collait bien. Mais comme t’as jamais remis le sujet sur la table, j’ai pas eu l’occasion de te demander la confirmation. 

Vu comme ça, ça devait paraître assez évident. Lysander rejoint donc le club très privé des personnes au courant de mon amour inavouable pour Drago Malefoy, aux côtés de ma psychomage, Ron et Hermione.

— Tu veux en parler ou on peut commencer ce pourquoi je suis venu à la base ?

Lysander s’est naturellement retroussé les manches, laissant apparaître les deux lignes de runes tatouées à l’intérieur de ses avant-bras. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elles ne soient pas uniquement décoratives, mais je n’ai jamais fait d’Etudes des Runes donc je suis incapable de les identifier. 

— On peut commencer, je soupire, pas vraiment emballé. 

Ça fait un mois que Lysander m’aide à pratiquer la magie. Ou plutôt, essaye de m’aider. Après deux longues années à lui cacher que j’étais incapable de réaliser les sortilèges même les plus simples, il m’a percé à jour. Bien sûr, il savait que la dépression et l’alcool avaient entraîné un blocage de ma magie, car lui aussi avait traversé une période similaire, mais il croyait qu’avec la thérapie et surtout le sevrage, j’avais retrouvé au moins une partie de mes capacités. 

C’est arrivé sans prévenir. Je me rappelle encore précisément du jour où je me suis rendu compte que je n’arrivais plus à lancer un stupide sort de lévitation. C’était il y a cinq ans, un jeudi matin. Cela faisait quelques mois que j’avais dû mal à me contrôler et que je ratais mes sorts une fois sur deux. Mais ce matin-là, quand j’ai voulu utiliser ma baguette pour faire venir à moi le journal, il ne s’est rien passé. J’ai ressayé, encore et encore, avec acharnement. Mais rien n’y faisait. Je n’étais plus un sorcier. Ou plus vraiment. Alors pour oublier que j’étais un raté et un bon à rien, j’ai bu. 

Ce n’est que presque un an et demi plus tard, lorsque je me suis décidé à prendre rendez-vous avec Mrs. Bones, la psychomage qu’Hermione avait trouvé pour moi, que j’ai eu des éléments de réponse. Stress post-traumatique. Dépression. Troubles anxieux généralisés. Aux symptômes moldus s’ajoutait un symptôme purement sorcier : le blocage magique. Complet en ce qui me concerne. Mrs. Bones m’a fait passer une batterie d’examens. Je suis toujours un sorcier, le blocage est entièrement psychologique. 

Les journaux me dépeignent comme l’un des plus grands sorciers de ma génération. Par précaution, nous avons décidé avec Ron et Hermione de ne pas parler de la baguette de sureau. La mettre en avant aurait sans doute attisé les convoitises, surtout si les gens avaient su qu’il suffisait de me battre en duel pour devenir son maître. Résultat, le monde sorcier pense que j’ai vaincu Voldemort par mon seul talent. S’ils savaient… 

— Ok, déclare Lysander en se relevant et sortant sa baguette. T’as fait tes exercices cette fois ?

Je hoche la tête. Les sortilèges que j’essaye avec Lysander sont très simples : Lumos et Wingardium Leviosa. Des sorts de première année. Rien de très difficile. Et pourtant, je peine à les exécuter correctement. Au moins, je ne les rate plus totalement. C’est déjà ça de gagné. 

Lysander fait apparaître une plume devant moi. Exactement comme en première année, lors de notre tout premier cours de sortilège. 

— Montre-moi ce que ça donne. 

Je me racle la gorge et me redresse dans mon fauteuil. Je récupère ma baguette que j’avais posée sur la table basse en prévision. Lors de nos premières séances avec Lysander, j’étais terrifié à l’idée de faire de la magie, surtout devant quelqu’un. J’avais peur qu’il se moque de moi. Heureusement, il ne l’a jamais fait. Le fait qu’il soit déjà passé par là me rassure. Ça ne l’a pas empêché de devenir un puissant sorcier, bien parti pour devenir maître en fabrication de baguettes. Moi, je ne cherche pas spécialement à devenir un puissant sorcier, être un sorcier tout court me conviendrait. 

— Wingardium Leviosa. 

J’entendrai presque Hermione me rappeler que c’est « Le-vio-sa » et pas « Leviosaaaa ». Mais j’essaye de me concentrer. La plume frémit, s’élève de quelques minuscules centimètres avant de retomber lentement.

— Non bah, c’est vrai que maintenant tu la fais bouger, déclare platement mon professeur du jour en croisant les bras. 

Je soupire. Il vient une à deux fois par semaine depuis un mois et j’en suis toujours au même point. C’est ridicule. 

Je regarde Lysander faire les cent pas. Il se gratte la barbe, semble réfléchir à la situation. 

— Tu ne veux toujours pas essayer une autre baguette ? me demande-t-il en soupirant.

Je secoue négativement la tête. C’est hors de question. Je serre mes doigts autour de ma baguette, celle-là même que j’ai réparée avec la baguette de sureau après l’avoir brisé au cours de notre cavale. Elle n’a jamais été vraiment comme avant. Mais je ne veux pas en changer. C’est ma baguette. 

— Même en sachant que ça pourrait t’aider à retrouver ta magie ? Je te demande pas de t’en débarrasser, juste de voir ce que ça donnerait avec une autre plus adaptée à ta personnalité actuelle. Je pourrais même t’en faire une sur-mesure !

Il insiste. Ça ne m’étonne pas. Il reste un fabricant. Je sais qu’il trouverait très challengeant le fait de devoir me trouver une nouvelle baguette. Mais c’est non. 

Lysander va se poser devant la cheminée. Il se frotte les mains face au feu. Les flammes éclairent son visage et brillent dans ses yeux.

— Rappelle-moi quel est ton dernier acte magique réussi en date ?

— Mon dernier sort ? Bah je crois que c’est la dernière fois avec le Lumos, il était pas si mal. 

— J’ai dit acte magique. Pas forcément un sortilège. Je pense plus… par exemple aux manifestations magiques spontanées ! Comme quand on est gamin. Est-ce que ton blocage c’est juste la baguette ou la magie en général ?

Je réfléchis. Rien ne me vient à l’esprit. À moins que… 

— Le transplanage, ça compte ?

Lysander fait volte face. Je me sens rougir. J’ai dit quelque chose qu’il fallait pas ?

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Euh, non… Enfin, c’est arrivé qu’une fois, mais…

— T’as transplané et tu me dis rien ? Mais Harry, c’est un acte de magie avancée, ça !

— J’y avais pas pensé…

Il faut dire que j’ai préféré oublier le moment où c’est arrivé. 

— C’était quand ? s’empresse de me demander Lysander. Dans quel contexte ?

— Il y a… à peu près six mois.

Je vois sur son visage qu’il fait tout de suite la connexion. Je pique un nouveau fard et détourne le regard. 

— Me fais pas croire que c’est en voulant fuir une confrontation avec Malefoy Junior que t’as transplané ?

— Hum… si ?

— Ok. Bon, je reprends. Donc tu peux avoir des manifestations magiques en cas de choc émotionnel. C’est plutôt une bonne chose.

Heureusement, Lysander est trop passionné par la magie pour s’attarder sur cette histoire avec Drago et demander des détails. 

— Il y a d’autres informations capitales comme ça que tu me caches ?

Je reste silencieux.

— Des trucs en rapport avec Malefoy par exemple, insiste-t-il.

Je me tortille sur mon siège. Je ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

— Des trucs en rapport avec la magie ET Malefoy, précise encore Lysander en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je sais pas… Une dette de vie, ça compte ?

Les sourcils de Lysander se sont envolés encore plus haut sur son front. Je comprends qu’il faut que j’en dise plus.

— C’est parce que je l’ai sauvé d’un Feudeymon pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, je marmonne. 

— Ok… Bon je pense pas que ça ait un rapport, mais bon à savoir. Autre chose ?

Je vois bien une chose en particulier. Une baguette d’ailleurs.

— Je… Je lui ai volé sa baguette pendant la guerre. Ollivanders m’avait dit qu’elle avait changé d’allégeance à l’époque, donc je l’ai utilisée pendant un moment. Jusqu’à ce que je répare la mienne en fait. Je lui ai rendue la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus.

Cette fois, je sens que j’ai dit quelque chose dont j’aurais sans doute dû l’informer avant. Lysander inspire profondément, puis expire en se pinçant l’arete du nez. 

— Je vois. Tu m’étonnes que c’est le bordel entre vous. Et que c’est la merde avec ta baguette, et peut-être les baguettes en général. Forcément, vous avez un lien magique. Plus la dette de vie. Et tu rajoutes par-dessus les traumatismes émotionnels. Bonjour quoi. Et évidemment, il a fallu que tu la lui rendes, du coup on peut pas la tester. Gé-ni-al. Autre chose encore ?

Cette fois, je crois que c’est tout. J’ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi c’est si important, mais je crois que je vois l’idée générale : c’est la merde. 

— J’ai envie d’essayer un truc. Tu permets ?

Lysander récupère sa sacoche abandonnée sur le canapé. Il en sort un long couteau gravé de runes. J’ai un mouvement de recul. Qu’est-ce qu’il compte faire avec ça exactement ?

Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse puisque cet abruti commence à s’en prendre à ma table basse ! Je fais un geste pour l’arrêter, mais c’est déjà trop tard. Il a gravé une espèce de rune en forme d’éclair. Ça ressemble à ma cicatrice.

— Pose ta main dessus.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Pour quoi faire ?

— Pose ta main dessus, j’ai dit, insiste-t-il.

Je m’exécute. Je pose ma main sur la rune.

— Ok, maintenant pense à de la lumière et dis « Sowelo ». C’est le nom de la rune.

J’avais deviné, c’était pas la peine de préciser. Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi il me donne cet exercice, je n’ai jamais étudié les runes et encore moins pratiqué la magie runique. Je sais qu’on utilise des runes pour fixer les sortilèges complexes dans le temps, par exemple pour les escaliers de Poudlard ou des objets comme le miroir de Risèd, mais c’est tout.

Néanmoins, je fais ce qu’il me demande. Je visualise la lumière du soleil. 

— Sowelo.

Sous mes doigts, la rune s’est illuminée presque instantanément. Chaque trait gravé brille d’une forte lumière verte. Vert comme les yeux de ma mère. Vert comme l’Avada Kedavra. Vert comme Serpentard. Je reste ébahi face à cette réussite. Je relève les yeux sur Lysander.

— Au moins on est sûrs que c’est bien les baguettes le problème. Ou juste la tienne, je peux pas le savoir tant que t’as pas essayé une autre, me rappelle-t-il avec un regard sévère. 

Je ne trouve rien à répondre. 

— J’espère vraiment que Malefoy va te répondre, parce que clairement, même si c’est pas que à cause de lui que tu n’arrives plus à lancer de sortilèges, il y a un lien magique et émotionnel entre vous qui nourrit ton blocage.

Je pense qu’il a raison. Je n’y avais jamais pensé, mais ça me semble logique. Évidemment, mon blocage est aussi et surtout une conséquence de la guerre, mais la guerre c’est lié à Drago. Tout me ramène toujours à Drago. Toujours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine !


	13. Correspondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ^^  
> J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
> Je n'ai plus que 2 chapitres d'avance haha il va falloir que je me bouge un peu. Mais bref on est encore tranquille deux semaines a priori.  
> Cette semaine, c'est correspondance ^^

_Harry,_

_Je vais bien, je te remercie de t’en soucier. J’espère que toi aussi, tu vas bien._

_Pardonne-moi pour le temps de réponse, mais ta lettre m’a surprise et j’avais besoin de réfléchir avant de t’écrire à mon tour. J’espère que Granger et Weasley ne me tiendront pas trop rigueur d’avoir gardé leur chouette si longtemps, mais elle refusait de partir sans ma réponse. Ceci dit, elle est très affectueuse. J’avais oublié le plaisir que c’était d’avoir un animal. J’avais adopté un chat avec mon ex, il était noir comme l’encre avec le bout des pattes blanches. Mais j’ai laissé la garde à mon ex, il me rappelait trop l’échec de notre relation, je n’aurais pas supporté de le garder chez moi._

_J’ai vu ta photo dans la Gazette. Je constate que tu n’évites plus autant qu’avant les lieux sorciers. J’imagine que je dois me réjouir pour toi, je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile de faire face aux regards et ce que c’est de craindre les journalistes._

_Je tourne autour du chaudron, je pense que tu n’es pas naïf. J’ai bien pris connaissance de ta question et j’ai longtemps réfléchi à la réponse que je pouvais t’apporter. Tu veux la vérité, mais j’ignore si tu es vraiment prêt à la recevoir. Je vais me lancer en espérant ne pas faire, encore une fois, une énorme erreur. Tu as l’air d’être plus lucide qu’il y a six mois et décidé à aller de l’avant, aussi je vais supposer que si tu me poses cette question, c’est que tu as suffisamment pesé le pour et le contre, et que tu es prêt à assumer les conséquences._

_Non, je n’étais pas « passé à autre chose ». Non, couper les ponts n’était pas réellement ce que je voulais. Oui, je me suis laissé aller à espérer, l’espace d’une seconde, qu’il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous. Néanmoins, je savais qu’il était impossible pour nous de construire une relation saine. Même avec l’aide de tous les psychomages du monde. Notre passé est trop lourd, nous devons nous faire une raison. Ne crois pas que c’était facile pour moi, bien au contraire. Je suis heureux que tu comprennes aujourd’hui que c’était le bon choix. J’en aurais au moins fait un dans ma vie._

_Je n’ai rencontré personne, Harry. Je ne suis pas prêt, tout comme toi. J’espère ne pas t’effrayer en osant t’avouer que tu n’es pas une personne qu’on oublie facilement. Parfois, je me dis que c’est ridicule de ne pas avoir réussi à tourner la page, après toutes années. D’autant plus qu’il n’y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Je crois que savoir que pour toi aussi, c’est plus difficile qu’il n’y paraît, me rassure d’une certaine manière._

_Pour répondre à ta dernière question, j’aime les hommes. Ça a toujours été le cas, je l’ai su très jeune, lors de mon entrée à Poudlard. J’avais eu un petit coup de cœur sur un garçon rencontré sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais nous avons été envoyés dans des maisons différentes et de toute manière, je n’étais absolument pas prêt à assumer ces sentiments. Comme tu t’en doutes, dans mon milieu, l’homosexualité est considérée comme une tare. Je pense sincèrement qu’à une époque, mes parents auraient préféré que je sois Cracmol plutôt qu’homosexuel. Je connais des fils et des filles de Sang-Pur qui ont été rayés de l’arbre généalogique pour moins que ça. Heureusement ma mère a évolué. Ou plutôt, la guerre l’a changée. Mon père, je n’ai finalement pas réussi à lui dire. J’ai pu lui rendre visite lors de mon passage en Angleterre. Je sais qu’il n’en a plus pour très longtemps. Malgré tout ce que je lui reproche, je n’ai pas réussi à me résoudre à lui donner le coup de grâce. Il n’a pas besoin de savoir. Je préfère qu’il s’en aille avec une bonne image de moi._

_J’imagine que pour toi, c’était différent. Je crois que je t’envie un peu. J’aurais aimé pouvoir être aussi bien entouré que toi. J’ai bien un cousin par ma grand-mère qui est un peu plus jeune que moi et lui aussi gay, mais nous n’en avons jamais parlé. De toute manière, il n’est absolument pas out. Il mène presque une double vie entre l’entreprise familiale et le monde moldu où vit son compagnon. J’aurais aimé avoir droit à des modèles comme toi._

_Je pense que cette lettre est déjà suffisamment longue aussi je vais m’arrêter là. J’espère que tu ne regrettes pas de m’avoir écrit._

_Amicalement,_

_Drago._

_*********_

_Drago,_

_J’avoue avoir eu peur que tu ne me répondes pas. Mais je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de temps. Cette fois, je vais utiliser la Poste moldue pour ne pas pénaliser Ron et Hermione. Ils n’étaient pas ravis de voir Plume disparaître deux semaines entières._

_Je vais plutôt bien. Tu sais, quand on va mal pendant très longtemps, on a du mal à identifier les moments où ça va. Pour moi, aller bien est devenu synonyme de ne pas aller mal. Je commence à rapprendre la différence significative entre aller bien et ne pas être mal à en crever._

_Effectivement, j’arrive à retourner en monde sorcier. Je pense que je ne pourrais jamais y vivre comme un sorcier normal, parce que je ne le serai jamais, mais réussir à me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse est déjà un gros progrès. Je prends conscience d’à quel point le monde sorcier m’a manqué. J’ai passé mon enfance chez les moldus aussi la vie moldue n’a jamais été un problème pour moi. J’y suis habitué. Pendant des années, la magie a été associée à la guerre, la mort, la douleur. Mais ces derniers mois, j’ai l’impression de revivre mes premières années de sorcier. J’avais oublié à quel point la magie pouvait être merveilleuse et belle._

_Merci pour ton honnêteté. Je ne te cache pas que ça me fait mal de savoir que tu avais autant envie que moi qu’il se passe quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de repenser à nos baisers, c’est plus fort que moi. J’avais l’impression d’enfin toucher du doigt ce que j’avais toujours voulu. Mais sans doute as-tu raison, c’était déjà trop tard. Peut-être que si j’avais serré ta main en première année, ça aurait été possible. Je ne sais pas. Je te rejoins sur un point : maintenant il faut avancer. Ne plus regarder en arrière._

_J’aimerais quand même qu’on puisse continuer à s’écrire. Ça me fait du bien, plus que je ne l’aurais imaginé. Je sais très bien que nous ne serons jamais les meilleurs amis du monde et peut-être que notre correspondance finira pas s’essouffler d’elle-même, mais je crois que j’ai besoin de voir que je suis capable de parler avec toi, et qu’en un sens il est possible de réparer un peu ce lien entre nous._

_Tu dis qu’il n’y a jamais rien eu entre nous, mais c’est faux. Au contraire, il y a eu beaucoup de choses. Évidemment, ça n’avait rien d’une amourette de lycée banale. Mais tu n’as pas le droit de dire qu’il n’y avait rien. Il y a eu de la haine, de la jalousie, de la colère, du désespoir. De l’entraide aussi. Et oui, aussi de l’amour, même si ni l’un ni l’autre ne savions que nos sentiments étaient partagés. Je n’ai pas peur de le dire, tu reste une des personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, tu as toujours pris une place énorme. Ce n’est pas parce que ce lien n’était pas positif et très loin de l’amitié qu’il n’a pas existé. Je ne peux pas penser à ma scolarité à Poudlard sans penser à toi. Tu as toujours été là. Et même après._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis que c’était différent pour moi. Je n’ai pas eu de modèle non plus. Je pense que tu te fais une idée fausse de la vie à Gryffondor. On n’en parlait pas. J’ai su presque deux ans après Poudlard que Dean et Seamus, qui étaient pourtant mes camarades de dortoir, étaient sortis ensemble en secret. Effectivement, je ne pense pas que ça se serait mal passé si j’avais parlé de mes doutes avec eux, mais ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis, le seul garçon qui m’attirait, c’était toi. Je n’ai jamais pu en parler à personne._

_J’assume qui je suis depuis quelques années, mais j’étais déjà adulte lorsque j’ai posé les mots sur ce que je ressentais. Évidemment, seuls mes proches amis sont au courant, je ne veux pas faire les gros titres et qui je mets dans mon lit ne regarde que moi. J’imagine que je réfléchirai sans doute à m’afficher publiquement lorsque j’aurais trouvé la bonne personne._

_J’ai un ami bisexuel lui aussi. Il est mon parrain aux Alcooliques Anonymes. Il est un peu plus âgé que nous, il était à Serdaigle. Je suis toujours impressionné par l’aisance qu’il a à parler de sa sexualité. Il ne se cache plus depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais il est l’apprenti d’Ollivander, tout le monde le connaît. Selon lui, la situation a beaucoup évolué et ça fait longtemps qu’un client n’a pas refusé d’être servi par lui._

_Quand je réfléchis, nous étions quand même nombreux à ne pas être hétéro à Poudlard. Rien que dans le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors, ça fait trois. Plus Parvati qui est sortie avec une fille de Poufsouffle après la guerre. Toi. Ça fait déjà six rien que dans notre année. L’année en dessous, il y a au moins Luna, ton cousin et son copain. Quand j’y pense, c’est triste. Nous étions tous isolés, persuadés d’être seuls au monde, bizarres, anormaux. Moi en tout cas, j’aurais aimé au moins savoir qu’il y avait d’autres personnes comme moi._

_J’espère que tu vas bien. Et j’espère que tu me répondras plus rapidement que la dernière fois._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry._

_*********_

_Harry,_

_Si j’en crois le cachet de ta lettre, elle a mis plus de deux semaines pour me parvenir. Entre temps, je me suis décidé à adopter un hibou. Il peut donc rester chez toi le temps dont tu as besoin pour me répondre. De toute manière, je n’écris pas à grand monde. Je suis d’accord pour poursuivre cette correspondance, le temps qu’il le faudra. J’espère qu’un jour, nous n’aurons plus rien à nous dire car cela voudra sans doute signifier que nous sommes prêts l’un comme l’autre à tourner la page._

_Tu as raison, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous. Un lien que je ne m’explique pas et dont il restera sans doute toujours une trace. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le soulagement que je ressens en lisant tes mots. Tu es aussi l’une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, Harry. Et pas seulement parce que tu es le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Je ne vais pas refaire la liste, je pense que tu te souviens très bien de ma première lettre._

_Je comprends totalement ce que tu veux dire quand tu m’expliques associer « aller bien » à « ne pas être au fond du gouffre ». J’ai connu ce sentiment pendant longtemps. Il faut dire qu’une année à Azkaban en compagnie des Détraqueurs fausse complètement la perception qu’on peut avoir du bien-être. Ne pas être torturé par ses pires souvenirs apparaît alors comme le bonheur absolu, alors que c’est loin d’être le cas. Pendant longtemps, je me suis persuadé que j’allais bien sous prétexte que je n’allais pas aussi mal qu’à Azkaban._

_Je relis le paragraphe précédent et je réalise que je n’ai jamais parlé de ça à personne en dehors de mon thérapeute. C’est vraiment très étrange de me dire que tu vas lire ces lignes. Toi plus que n’importe qui d’autre. Et en même temps, je n’ai pas l’impression de me même trop à nu. J’ai le sentiment que tu peux me comprendre._

_Tu sais, Harry, la magie n’est ni belle ni merveilleuse. De la même façon, elle n’est ni mauvaise, ni destructrice. Ta vision est biaisée car tu n’as pas grandi en monde magique. Je ne peux qu’imaginer l’émerveillement que tu as dû connaître en découvrant que la magie existait bel et bien. Moi, j’ai grandi avec. La magie existe, c’est tout. Elle n’est ni foncièrement bonne, ni mauvaise. C’est du sorcier que résulte une bonne ou une mauvaise action._

_Je ne te cache pas que je suis particulièrement surpris lorsque tu m’écris n’avoir pas eu de modèles à l’adolescence. Je suis aussi gêné car visiblement, il y a des choses qu’on ne t’a jamais dites et je ne crois pas être la bonne personne pour te révéler la vérité. Néanmoins, ce serait cruel de garder pour moi des informations, aussi je vais me jeter à l’eau._

_Ton parrain Sirius Black n’a pas été renié par notre famille uniquement pour ses idées politiques. Quand il a eu 16 ans, il a commencé à sortir plus ou moins ouvertement avec un garçon, qui s’est avéré - comme si ça ne suffisait pas - être un loup-garou. C’est ce coming-out qui l’a poussé à quitter sa famille et à se réfugier chez les Potter. Et oui, je suis sûr à 95% que le loup-garou en question était bien notre ancien professeur de DCFM Remus Lupin._

_Je suis sidéré que tu n’aies jamais entendu cette histoire. Je pensais sincèrement qu’ayant fréquentés ces deux hommes, tu l’aurais remarqué, voire ils t’en auraient parlé personnellement. Moi j’ai grandi avec cette histoire, qui était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Bien sûr les noms n’étaient pas toujours clairement prononcés et les faits n’étaient jamais que sous-entendus, mais j’ai très vite compris que je risquais de subir le même sort si j’osais sortir du rang._

_Je n’ai pas plus d’informations sur cette histoire. J’espère sincèrement que ces révélations ne seront pas trop accablantes. Visiblement, même au sein de l’Ordre du Phœnix, il n’était pas bon d’afficher trop sa différence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’imaginais que dans l’autre camp, les choses étaient différentes. À croire que je surestimais votre progressisme._

_Je me suis souvent demandé quelle aurait été ma vie si j’étais né dans ton camp. Sans doute aurais-je évité la Marque, la prison et l’exil. Mais de toute évidence, je n’aurais pas eu plus de liberté pour vivre ma sexualité, si même les membres de l’Ordre du Phœnix parmi les plus respectés et aujourd’hui les plus décorés se cachaient. Depuis que je sais que nous jouons dans le même camp, je t’envie une adolescence et une découverte de toi plus facile. J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour que mon parrain soit gay lui aussi, pour avoir quelqu’un à qui en parler, quelqu’un pour me rassurer. Mais même toi, tu en as été privé. Encore une fois, je réalise que j’ai projeté sur toi mes propres frustrations. C’est devenu une habitude._

_J’espère que cette lettre ne sonnera pas la fin de notre correspondance._

_Amicalement (c’est étrange d’utiliser cette formule entre nous, tu ne trouves pas ?)_

_Drago._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	14. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ Je suis vraiment content de vos retours positifs, ça me touche beaucoup que vous appréciez cette histoire <3
> 
> Je me fais énormément plaisir en l'écrivant, j'essaye d'écrire ce que j'aurais envie de lire comme Drarry et je suis touché que vous appréciez autant que moi :)
> 
> Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre

**– Harry –**

C’est l’estomac noué et les mains moites que j’appuie sur la sonnette. Andromeda apparaît dans l’encadrement de la porte. Même après toutes ces années, j’ai toujours une impression étrange lorsque je la vois. Elle ressemble tellement à Bellatrix. Le même visage, la même froideur, les mêmes mimiques. L’image de la Mangemort est tellement gravée dans ma mémoire que rien ne peut l’effacer. Pas même mon affection pour Andromeda. 

La sorcière me fait entrer chez elle. Elle habite une petite maison en bordure de forêt. Son plus proche voisin est à au moins deux kilomètres. J’ai toujours trouvé son intérieur très froid. On est loin de la chaleur du Terrier. Sans doute est-ce dû aux couleurs très neutres de la décoration : du gris, du blanc, du beige. Pourtant les pièces sont lumineuses, de nombreux bouquets de fleurs du jardin égayent la maison et des sortilèges animent les objets sorciers de toute part. 

Après avoir pris mon manteau, Andromeda me fait passer au salon. Je suis accueilli par une tornade multicolore.

— Parrain !

J’ai le souffle coupé par l’étreinte de Teddy qui m’a sauté au cou. Je souris en enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux de toutes les couleurs. Il sent la réglisse. Je le serre contre moi un peu plus que de raison. Il m’a manqué. À chaque fois, je promets de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Puis je me retrouve englué dans ma dépression, mes angoisses et mes souvenirs, et je reporte mes visites. 

Alors qu’il se décolle enfin de moi, je réalise à quel point il a encore grandi. Il a sept ans maintenant, presque huit. Dans trois ans, il ira à Poudlard. Mon cœur se serre. J’ai l’impression d’avoir manqué tant de choses. 

— Parrain, il faut absolument que je te montre comment je me suis devenu fort au Quidditch ! J’ai appris une figure trop classe ! À mon club, je vais peut-être passé Poursuiveur titulaire tu te rends compte ?!

Je souris. Je suis tellement fier de lui. Et je suis ravi qu’Andromeda l’ait inscrit à un club de Quidditch pour enfant. Ça lui permet de se faire des amis de son âge. Jusqu’à son entrée de Poudlard, il est scolarisé à la maison, comme c’est le cas de beaucoup d’enfants sorciers. Andromeda lui fait la classe ou elle fait venir des précepteurs selon les matières. J’aurais aimé qu’il puisse aller à l’école moldue, mais sa grand-mère a eu le dernier mot. 

— Très bien. Va te mettre en tenue et échauffe-toi bien, je te rejoins dans le jardin dès que j’ai fini de parler à ta grand-mère, je déclare en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Cri de joie. Teddy quitte le salon en sautillant. Je le regarde montrer l’escalier quatre à quatre, sans doute pour aller chercher son balai dans sa chambre. Le balai que je lui ai offert à son dernier anniversaire.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? me propose Andromeda en passant à la cuisine.

— Un jus de citrouille, ça sera très bien.

Nous nous installons au salon. Je m’assois dans le canapé avec le jus de citrouille qu’elle m’a servi. Elle prend place dans son fauteuil, face à moi, avec son thé. 

— Qu’est-ce qui t’amène, Harry ? Je suis surprise de te revoir si vite.

Ces mots sonnent comme des reproches. La dernière fois que je suis venu voir Teddy, c’était il y a deux mois. Je baisse les yeux. 

— Je…

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. La dernière lettre de Drago a été un ouragan dans ma vie. Sirius. Remus. Toutes ces choses que je n’ai jamais su. Toutes ces choses qu’on m’a cachées. Ou qu’on a oublié de me dire. Rien que d’y penser, je sens la colère qui monte. Je prends sur moi. 

Mon premier réflexe, ça a été de débarquer chez Ron et Hermione. J’étais furieux. Je ne comprenais pas comment il était possible qu’en dix ans, je n’ai jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Pourquoi Sirius ne m’en avait jamais parlé ? Et Remus ? Après toutes ces années, je découvrais encore des secrets. 

Sur le moment, j’en voulais au monde entier. Je me suis fait la liste de toutes les personnes qui étaient sans doute au courant et qui ne m’ont rien dit. Comment on a pu me cacher une chose pareille ? J’étais hors de moi. 

Heureusement, mes meilleurs amis, habitués à mes colères, ont réussi à trouver les mots pour me calmer. Ça devait être difficile pour eux. Ce n’était pas une période où il était facile d’être ouvertement gay. Ils m’ont dit de me mettre à leur place. Ils n’ont sans doute tout simplement par eu le temps. Ils pensaient qu’ils pourraient m’en parler après la Guerre. On avait tous d’autres choses à penser. Ça a dû être compliqué aussi pour eux de se retrouver après 12 ans, surtout pour Remus qui a cru pendant toutes ces années que Sirius avait trahi mes parents. Admettons. 

Ce sont eux qui m’ont conseillé d’aller voir Andromeda. S’il y a bien une personne encore en vie capable de me raconter toute l’histoire, c’est elle. 

— Je voulais te parler de… de Sirius. Et Remus. J’ai appris… certaines choses. Sur eux. Et je me suis dit que tu aurais sans doute des éléments de réponse.

La sorcière hausse les sourcils. Elle me fait penser à Drago. Quand j’y pense, c’est sa tante.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? me demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Est-ce qu’ils… Est-ce c’est vrai qu’ils ont été… ensemble ?

Andromeda me dévisage. J’ai du mal à soutenir son regard. Elle remet sa tasse dans sa soucoupe et repose le tout sur la table basse.

— Oui.

— Sirius était… ?

— Homosexuel, oui.

— Et c’est pour ça qu’il est parti de chez ses parents à 16 ans ?

— En effet. 

J’accuse le coup. Ce n’est pas que j’espérais qu’Andromeda m’apprenne que Drago m’avait menti, mais avoir la confirmation qu’on m’a caché ces informations pendant 10 ans me tord le ventre. La sorcière ne semble pas bouleversée outre mesure. Elle reste très calme, imperturbable. 

— Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?, j’ose bafouiller douloureusement.

— C’est la première fois je ne sais plus combien d’années que je t’entends prononcer son prénom, Harry, me rappelle Andromeda.

Encore une fois, il y a tellement de reproches dans sa voix. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

— Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de ne pas t’avoir parlé de l’homosexualité de mon cousin alors que toi-même tu évitais soigneusement les conversations le concernant. De la même manière, tu ne m’as jamais demandé qui mon gendre avait pu fréquenter avant d’épouser ma fille. 

Ça me fait mal, mais elle a raison. Parler de Sirius, c’est toujours aussi dur. Même après 10 ans. J’ai accepté de nombreuses morts, mais la sienne reste toujours aussi difficile. Je m’en veux toujours autant. Avec Mrs. Bones, nous avons parfois effleuré le sujet, sans nous y attarder. C’est un « gros morceau », comme elle dit. Le jour où je vais m’y attaquer, ça va faire très mal. Je le sais. Et plus j’attends, plus ce sera douloureux. Mais je n’y arrive pas. C’est trop dur. 

— Comment ça se fait qu’en dix ans, personne ne m’en ai jamais parlé, que personne n’ait jamais fait la moindre allusion ? Et pourquoi eux, ils me l’ont caché ? Je leur demandais tout le temps de me raconter comment c’était, avec mes parents. De me parler de leur vie, avant. Pourquoi ni l’un ni l’autre n’a cru bon de me parler du fait qu’ils avaient été ensemble !

J’ai haussé le ton, malgré moi. Andromeda pousse un profond soupir. J’essaye de calmer les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Je ne comprends pas. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance ? Pensaient-ils que je les jugerai ? C’était important. Je suis sûr que c’était important pour eux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j’ai la conviction profonde que ce n’était pas qu’une amourette d’ado, comme moi et Cho par exemple.

— Peut-être parce qu’eux-mêmes ne savaient pas vraiment où ils en étaient. Mon cousin avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban. Pendant tout ce temps, Remus était persuadé que l’homme qu’il avait aimé était coupable et avait trahi leurs meilleurs amis. Je n’ai pas tous les détails, mais je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant qu’ils étaient l’un comme l’autre dans une situation très compliquée. Sirius… Sirius voulait qu’ils reprennent leur histoire là où elle s’était arrêté, mais Remus… Salazar, ça faisait 12 ans qu’il avait fait le deuil de leur couple. Et effectivement, c’était sans doute trop compliqué à expliquer à un enfant de 14 ans. 

Andromeda ne fait qu’aller dans le sens de Ron et Hermione. J’essaye vraiment de comprendre, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir trahir. Toute ma vie, on m’a caché des choses. J’ai fait confiance à des personnes qui m’ont toujours menti ou dissimulé la vérité. J’ai toujours su que Sirius avait des secrets, Remus aussi. Mais celui-là… celui-là je ne l’accepte pas.

— C’était une vieille histoire. Ce n’est pas très étonnant que personne n’ait cru bon de t’en parler. Et ce n’est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que la société sorcière est assez… crispée, sur ces questions. 

Je sais bien. Mais ça me dingue. En dix ans, personne n’a rien laissé échapper. Je n’ai même pas le souvenir du moindre sous-entendu bizarre, d’une phrase que je n’aurais pas comprise et qui ferait sens à présent. Je ne vois pas comment un secret peut tenir aussi longtemps sans que ce soit volontaire. 

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu en fais une montagne, Harry. Ça ne te concernait pas.

Cette fois, je ne peux pas masquer ma douleur. Ça ne me concernait pas ? Je réalise qu’Andromeda ne sait pas. Je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je n’ai jamais voulu le lui cacher, mais je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de lui parler de moi. Je n’ai eu aucune relation stable depuis Ginny, elle n’avait aucun moyen de le deviner.

— Je suis bi, je déclare simplement en baissant les yeux. 

Andromeda se tait. Je n’ose pas la regarder. Je tombe la tête dans mes mains. Ma voix n’est plus qu’un murmure.

— J’ai découvert que j’aimais aussi les garçons quand… ils étaient tous les deux encore en vie. J’étais persuadé d’être seul au monde, j’avais personne à qui en parler, personne pour me rassurer. J’aurais aimé… savoir. Ça m’aurait fait un bien fou. De savoir que je pouvais en parler avec eux, qu’ils avaient vécu la même chose.

Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je me contiens tant bien que mal.

— J’ai mis des années à m’accepter. Alors oui, cette information, j’en aurais eu besoin à l’époque. Et ça me tue de l’apprendre des années après. 

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’imager ce que ma vie aurait été si j’avais su. J’aurais pu parler avec Sirius de mes doutes, de mes peurs. Ou avec Remus. Ils m’auraient rassuré, m’auraient dit que j’étais normal, m’auraient peut-être parlé de leur adolescence à eux. Ils auraient su trouver les mots. Parce qu’ils avaient vécu la même chose. Les mêmes doutes, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes questions. 

— Je l’ignorai, déclare simplement Andromeda. 

— Je sais. 

— Tu ne me dis jamais rien, Harry. 

Je relève la tête, essuie mes larmes sur la manche de ma chemise. 

— Je suis désolée que tu aies appris cette histoire avec tant de retard, sincèrement. Mais je ne crois pas que tu aies laissé à qui que ce soit la possibilité de te parler ces dernières années. Teddy est ton filleul et tu ne viens le voir que trois fois par an. Je sais que tu ne rends pas plus souvent visite aux Weasley. Minerva ne t’a pas vu depuis des années. Tu vis enfermé chez toi depuis que tu as arrêté tes études d’Auror, sans voir personne. Alors non, je ne suis pas surprise que personne ne t’ait jamais dit que Sirius et Remus avaient été en couple. Tout le monde a peur de te parler de la Guerre, du passé, de tes parents, de Sirius encore plus. 

Je serre les dents. Je sais qu’elle a raison, mais ça fait mal quand même.

— Et pardonne-moi, mais t’entendre te lamenter sur combien tu aurais aimé pouvoir parler avec ton parrain de tel ou tel sujet, je trouve ça particulièrement culotté quand on voit le peu de place que tu accordes à Teddy et le peu d’attention que tu lui portes. On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à mon cousin, mais il a fait du mieux qu’il a pu aux vues de la situation à l’époque. C’était la guerre, tout le monde n’avait que ça à l’esprit.

Comme toujours, Andromeda ne mâche pas ses mots. Elle n’a jamais été du genre à me ménager. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Elle a raison. Je ne suis pas assez présent pour Teddy. J’en veux à Sirius, mais je suis incapable de faire mieux que lui. Je n’ai même pas l’excuse d’être successivement en prison et en cavale pour justifier mon manque d’implication. 

— Je suis navrée que tu n’aies pas pu avoir toutes les conversations que tu voulais avec Sirius, et avec mon gendre. Mais en attendant, Teddy lui, grandit. Et il a besoin de son parrain. 

— Je suis désolé… Je devrais… Je te promets d’être plus présent.

— Je n’ai que faire de tes promesses. Je veux que tu agisses. 

Je hoche la tête. Nous sommes interrompus par Teddy. Il a revêtu son maillot de Quidditch préféré, aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley et tient à deux mains son balai pour enfant. Ses cheveux ont pris une couleur noire, comme les miens. Ses yeux sont devenus verts. J’ai un petit pincement au cœur. Il a pris cette apparence pour me ressembler. Les émotions se mélangent. Je suis fier, et en même temps triste.

— Je suis prêt ! On y va ? me demande-t-il en sautant sur place.

— Trouve-moi le balai de ta grand-mère, que je puisse voler avec toi.

— OK ! J’y cours ! J’y vole ! Je t’attends dans le jardin !

Il est vraiment surexcité. Andromeda lui accorde un regard attendri, avant que ses yeux sombres ne se reposent sur moi.

— Il aime tellement passer du temps avec toi. Tu ne peux pas modifier le passé, Harry. Mais tu peux faire en sorte d’apporter à Teddy tout ce qui t’a manqué quand tu étais enfant. Et je ne parle pas seulement des cadeaux, je parle de temps. Tout ce temps que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir passé avec ton parrain, avec Remus. Donne-le à Teddy. Il mérite mieux. 

Je me lève, termine mon verre de jus de citrouille. Par la fenêtre qui donne sur le jardin, je vois Teddy qui me fait des grands signes. Il faut que je le rejoigne.

— Je vais aller voler avec lui. Mais après si… si tu veux bien, j’aimerais quand même que tu me dises ce que tu sais. Sur Sirius et Remus. 

— Très bien. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, tu sais ?

— Je m’en doute. Mais il ne reste plus beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières qui les ont connus. 

— Je te l’accorde. 

— Merci.

Sur ces mots, je laisse Andromeda pour rejoindre Teddy dans le jardin. Il me confie le vieux balai de sa grand-mère alors qu’il enfourche son propre balai jouet. Il est enchanté pour ne pas s’élever au-delà de cinq mètres de haut, ce qui est largement suffisant pour un enfant. Je m’élance dans les airs à sa poursuite. Le rire de Teddy me réchauffe le cœur. Je me fais la promesse de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Peut-être même qu’il pourrait venir chez moi de temps en temps. Il a besoin de moi. Et je crois que j’ai également besoin de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé <3
> 
> A mercredi prochain !


	15. Correspondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre de lettres. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Drago,_

_Pardonne-moi d’avoir mis si longtemps à te répondre. J’avais besoin de temps pour encaisser. Je ne sais pas par où commencer._

_Je ne te cache pas que j’ai d’abord cru que tu te foutais de ma gueule. Qu’encore une fois, tu utilisais mon parrain pour me faire du mal. Après tout, ça n’aurait pas été la première fois, hein ? J’ai mis un moment avant d’accepter les vérités que tu me révèles dans ta lettre. Parce que je n’arrivais pas à croire qu’on ait pu me cacher une telle chose. Encore._

_J’ai été voir Andromeda Tonks pour demander confirmation. Et pour qu’elle me donne des détails. Tu avais raison. Sirius et Remus ont bien été ensemble lorsqu’ils étaient à Poudlard et leur relation a duré jusqu’à ce que mes parents soient assassinés et Sirius arrêté. Andromeda a retrouvé pour moi une partie de la correspondance de Remus, comprenant les lettres de Sirius qu’il n’a jamais jetées. Je n’ai pas encore trouvé le courage de les lire. Je crois que ça me fait peur._

_J’ai tellement de questions. Des questions dont je n’aurais sans doute jamais les réponses, puisqu’elles ont disparu en même temps que ces personnes qui m’étaient chères. Andromeda n’a pu m’apporter qu’un récit morcelé. Elle n’a pas de détails, elle n’a jamais parlé de ça ni avec l’un, ni avec l’autre. Ça me frustre. Et ça me rend triste._

_J’aurais tellement aimé l’apprendre avant. Quand ils étaient vivants. J’aurais aimé qu’ils me racontent, comme ils m’ont raconté l’histoire de mes parents. Je réalise que je ne leur ai jamais posé de questions sur eux. J’étais tellement avide d’informations sur mes parents que j’en ai oublié qu’eux aussi avaient eu une vie avant tout ça. Avant la guerre, avant Voldemort, avant la prison. Je me sens coupable de ne pas m’être assez intéressé à eux, d’avoir été si égoïste. Peut-être que si je leur avais posé plus de questions, ils m’auraient confié leur histoire. Maintenant, je ne saurai jamais._

_Ce que je sais en revanche, c’est qu’ils m’auraient accepté. Et mes parents aussi, puisqu’ils étaient amis. Mon père et sa famille en particulier, puisqu’ils ont hébergé Sirius jusqu’à sa majorité. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu’auraient pensé mes parents et mon parrain en apprenant mon attirance pour les hommes. Je me suis parfois torturé l’esprit en imaginant qu’ils seraient déçus, dégoûtés, attristés. Je sais maintenant que non. Ils auraient accueilli mon coming-out à bras ouverts. Ça me réconforte._

_Merci, Drago. Merci mille fois. Evidemment, j’aurais préféré l’apprendre autrement que dans une lettre, comme un aveu arraché simplement parce que tu pensais que je savais déjà. Mais merci quand même. Je suis heureux de savoir, même si c’est avec dix ans de retard. Tu as été plus franc et plus honnête que la plupart des personnes dans mon entourage. Tu n’as pas cherché à me ménager et tu ne m’as pas menti « pour mon bien ». Alors merci._

_J’ai l’impression qu’on m’a menti toute ma vie. Ma vie n’est qu’une succession de mensonges. Mon oncle et ma tante m’ont menti pendant dix ans en me cachant que j’étais un sorcier et en me faisant croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Dumbledore m’a menti pendant des années sur mon destin. Rogue aussi. On m’a menti sur Sirius et son lien avec mes parents. On m’a menti sur l’Ordre, sur sa mission. Que des mensonges. Tout le temps. Soit disant pour me protéger. Et à côté, on m’accusait de mentir pour me faire remarquer._

_S’il te plait, promets-moi que tu ne me mentiras jamais. Pas même pour me protéger. Surtout pas pour me protéger. Promets-moi d’être honnête. Notre nouvelle relation est encore fragile, mais j’y tiens. Et je te préviens, je peux pardonner beaucoup de choses, mais pas le mensonge. Alors ne le fais pas. Ne me mens pas._

_En rendant visite à Andromeda, j’ai réalisé qu’elle était ta tante. Je le savais déjà, bien sûr, mais ça m’a marqué. Est-ce que tu la connais ? Elle a été renié par les Black pour avoir épousé un Né-Moldu. Est-ce qu’elle et ta mère sont encore en contact ? Ça me dépasse, ces familles qui ne se parlent plus. Moi, je n’ai plus de famille et je donnerai n’importe quoi pour m’engueuler avec mes parents._

_C’est elle qui élève Teddy, mon filleul. C’est le fils de Remus et de Tonks, ta cousine. Ça fait de lui ton petit cousin si je ne me trompe pas ? Il est adorable. Il va bientôt avoir huit ans. Il est Métamorphomage, comme sa mère et il multiplie les expérimentations capillaires ces derniers mois. C’est un fan de Quidditch, il joue dans une équipe pour enfants. Il est Poursuiveur pour le moment, mais je crois qu’il rêve d’être attrapeur comme moi. Comme toi._

_Est-ce que tu joues encore au Quidditch ? Moi, je ne vole que de façon occasionnelle, avec Teddy. Mais ça me manque. Voler. Je n’ai sans doute plus le niveau, mais j’adore voler. J’aimerais le faire plus souvent, mais j’habite un quartier moldu. Est-ce que tu crois qu’un jour, on pourra à nouveau voler ensemble ? Un duel d’attrapeurs, comme à Poudlard ?_

_Je me demande s’il y a d’autres choses que tu sais et qu’on m’a cachées ou « oubliées » de me dire. J’aimerais te poser des questions, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut-être que tu peux déjà me dire ce que tu sais sur la famille Potter ? Je sais que c’est une ancienne famille de Sang-Purs, liée à la famille Peverell. Je sais que mes grands-parents paternels sont morts de la Dragoncelle. Je sais que j’ai un coffre bien rempli grâce à la potion Lissenpli de mon grand-père, mais qu’il a vendu sa société peu de temps avant la guerre. C’est bien tout. Si tu connais des anecdotes, des détails, n’importe quoi, je suis preneur._

_Amicalement,_

_Harry._

_PS : ton hibou est un snob, il a refusé de manger le Miam-Hibou que j’avais dans mes placards, le seul qu’il accepte est celui de la marque Premium, la plus chère. Ça ne m’étonne pas, mais ça m’a fait rire._

*********

[Parchemin inachevé roulé sur le bureau de Drago]

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne jamais te mentir. Parce que je l’ai déjà fait et que je le ferai encore. Et oui, c’est pour te protéger. Et pour me protéger moi. Tu ne peux pas exiger de moi une telle promesse. C’est impossible._

_Si je devais te dire la vérité, toute la vérité, rien que la vérité, je devrais te dire que je t’aime encore. Que je t’aime tellement que c’est physiquement douloureux. Je t’aime et j’ai l’impression que je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t’aimer. La vérité, c’est que chaque lettre ne fait que renforcer cet amour. Plus je te connais et plus mes sentiments sont clairs. Je t’aime, Harry. Un seul mot de ta part et je suis à toi. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire._

*********

_Harry,_

_Il est vrai que je commençais à m’inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. J’ai craint d’avoir été trop loin avec mes révélations et que tu ne souhaitais plus être en contact avec moi. Je suis heureux de constater que ce n’est pas le cas. Ne me remercie pas, je n’ai rien fait de spécial. Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de te mentir sur ce sujet._

_Je suis heureux de savoir que tu as pu avoir confirmation de cette histoire, même si je comprends ta déception. Il est toujours difficile de retracer l’histoire de ceux qui nous ont quitté, encore plus lorsque la majeure partie des personnes qui les ont côtoyés ne sont plus de ce monde. Tu dois te faire une raison. Tu n’auras jamais toutes les réponses. Mais je pense que la correspondance que tu as pu récupérer te donnera des éléments inédits. Je te conseille fortement de la lire, même si je comprends que ce soit difficile et douloureux._

_Il m’est impossible de te faire une telle promesse, Harry. Je pense que tu le sais très bien. Je suis désolé. Je peux te rassurer et te dire que j’essaye d’être le plus honnête possible, mais je ne peux te donner ma parole. J’espère que tu comprendras. Ce n’est pas que je prenne plaisir à te mentir, mais il y a certaines choses que je préfère garder pour moi. Néanmoins, je comprends le traumatisme causé par toutes ces années de mensonges et les dégâts que ces derniers ont pu avoir sur toi._

_Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un compromis ? Je veux bien promettre de ne pas te mentir, mais tu dois accepter que je refuse de répondre à certaines questions, sans me demander de me justifier. Et cela prend effet à partir d’aujourd’hui. Et je ne considère pas comme un mensonge de garder pour moi certaines vérités, tant que tu ne m’as pas posé explicitement la question._

_Je suis désolé, il m’est impossible de te donner plus._

_Je n’ai jamais connu ma tante Andromeda. Je crois que ma mère entretient avec elle une correspondance peu assidue, mais c’est bien tout. Je ne savais même pas que j’avais un petit cousin, ni que tu étais son parrain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je t’imagine très bien avec un enfant. Je suis persuadé qu’il t’adore. Surtout si tu lui apprends à jouer au Quidditch._

_Quand j’étais petit, mon père avait engagé un professeur particulier de vol pour moi. La vérité, c’est que j’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour qu’il m’apprenne lui-même à voler. Profite de ces moments avec ton filleul. Je suis sûr qu’il les chérira toute sa vie._

_Pour ma part, j’ai également arrêté le Quidditch. Le vol sur balai est incompatible avec certaines blessures qui guérissent mal, même dix ans après. La magie noire laisse des traces indélébiles sur les corps. Elle est plus puissante, mais le prix à payer est proportionnel. Je pense que je ne t’apprends rien._

_Concernant ta question sur la famille Potter. Je ne sais pas grand chose, elle n’a jamais été une famille très importante, même à l’époque où leur sang était pur. Je sais qu’elle date du 12e siècle, que ses membres ont toujours plus ou moins habité Godric’s Hollow. Plusieurs Potter ont été membres du Magenmagot, mais c’est bien là les positions les plus prestigieuses que ta famille a pu occuper. Je dis cela sans le moindre jugement, c’est seulement un fait._

_Je ne pense pas être en mesure de t’apprendre plus sur ta famille que tu ne saurais en lisant sa généalogie ou en fouillant les placards du manoir Potter. Si ce n’est pas déjà fait, je te conseille très fortement d’avoir une petite conversation avec tous les tableaux que tu pourras y trouver. Ils ont peut-être moins de cervelle qu’un Veracrasse et sont parfois aussi aimables que des Détraqueurs, mais ils sont dépositaires de la mémoire familiale. Si l’histoire des Potter t’intéresse, c’est à eux que tu devrais parler._

_En écrivant ces mots, je pars du principe que le manoir n’a pas été vendu. Si ce n’est pas le cas, alors il te faudra sans doute fouiller le coffre-fort de ta famille à la recherche des archives et des tableaux. Je doute fortement que, si vente il y a eu, les tableaux aient été vendus avec. Qui voudrait habiter une demeure habitée par la mémoire de la famille précédente ? J’espère que tu ne t’en es pas stupidement débarrassé au cours d’un grand ménage quelconque._

_Tu me tiendras au courant de tes découvertes._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

_PS : Crois-moi, ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé. Je gagne peut-être très bien ma vie, mais jeter des gallions par les fenêtres pour de la nourriture pour hibou ne fait pas partie de mes projets de vie._

*********

_Drago,_

_Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me demander à quoi auraient ressemblé nos vies si nous étions devenus amis plus tôt. Ça me rend un peu amer. Ma psychomage me dit sans arrêt que je ne peux pas réécrire l’histoire et qu’il faut que j’accepte ma vie telle qu’elle est, mais c’est difficile pour quelqu’un comme moi qui est rongé par les regrets._

_Je comprends que tu ne puisses pas me faire de promesses. Il est sans doute trop tôt. Et tu as raison, il y a des choses qu’il vaut parfois mieux garder pour soi. Ton compromis me paraît une bonne solution. Sache que je ferai de même. Je ne te mentirai pas, mais je me réserverai le droit de ne pas t’apporter de réponse._

_Je ne savais même pas qu’il y avait un manoir Potter, Drago. Je ne savais pas qu’il y avait des tableaux, je ne savais rien de tout ça. Tu m’en parles avec un tel naturel, une telle indifférence que ça me met en colère. Tu n’as donc toujours pas compris que je ne sais rien car tout le monde est mort autour de moi ?_

_J’ai suivi tes conseils, je suis descendu dans mon coffre chez Gringotts. Et j’y ai trouvé l’acte de propriété du manoir Potter. Il a effectivement été mis en vente, sans doute dans le but de fournir des fonds à l’Ordre, mais mes parents sont morts avant qu’il le soit. Personne ne m’en a jamais parlé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne m’a jamais dit que j’avais hérité de la demeure de mes grands-parents ! Est-ce que tout le monde pensait qu’elle avait été vendue ? Ou est-ce que comme toujours, personne n’a cru bon de m’informer de l’existence de ce manoir ? Pourquoi toi tu sais et moi non ? Je ne comprends pas._

_Je suis tellement en colère. Et j’ai peur. J’ai peur de me rendre dans ce manoir et de découvrir que j’ai une famille. Une histoire. Des racines. Je n’en ai jamais eu. Tout ce que j’avais jusqu’à présent, c’était de rares photos de mes parents, quelques lettres, quelques objets magiques et une montagne de Gallions. Et aujourd’hui, je découvre qu’il y a un manoir entier rempli de souvenirs ? Un manoir où mon père a grandi ? C’est presque trop._

_Merci encore, Drago. Mais je pense que je vais arrêter de te poser des questions de ce genre. C’est déjà beaucoup trop d’informations à gérer, je ne supporterai pas de nouvelles révélations._

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

*********

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être en colère moi aussi. Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’après toutes ces années, personne ne t’ait informé que l’existence de la demeure des Potter. Je comprends que ça fasse beaucoup d’informations d’un seul coup et que tu as besoin de temps pour les assimiler. Je ne sais quoi t’écrire pour te réconforter._

_J’aurais aimé être ton ami, Harry. J’aurais aimé pouvoir te faire découvrir notre monde et tes racines. Si nous avions été amis à Poudlard, tu aurais su tout ça. Je t’aurais tout dit, j’aurais été bien trop heureux de t’aider dans la quête de tes origines. Mais si nous avions été amis, l’issue de la Guerre aurait peut-être été différente. En bien ou en mal, je l’ignore._

_Est-ce que tu m’as pardonné, Harry ? Je ne peux m’empêcher de me poser la question. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes pour avoir fait de ta vie un enfer ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes pour la Brigade Inquisitoriale ? Pour les badges « à bas Potter » ? Pour m’être déguisé en Détraqueur en espérant te faire peur ? Pour avoir insulté des parents ? Tes amis ? Je n’ai aucune excuse, si ce n’est que j’étais stupide, prétentieux et jaloux. Mais je regrette, sincèrement je regrette. Je voulais être ton ami et tu m’as rejeté. Personne ne m’avait jamais dit non. Alors j’ai voulu me venger._

_Tu m’appelles ton ami. Mais j’ignore si je suis digne de l’être. Après tout ce que je t’ai fait. Tout le mal que je t’ai fait. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu continues à m’écrire. Ni comment tu as pu m’aimer. À chaque fois que j’ouvre une de tes lettres, je m’attends à ce que tu m’avoues que tout ceci n’était qu’un jeu pour toi, que tu cherchais simplement à te venger et à m’humilier. Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne t’ai jamais compris._

_Drago_

*********

[Lettre inachevée jetée à la poubelle]

_Drago,_

_Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de raisons pour t’aimer. Je t’aime parce que tu fais partie de ma vie depuis que nous avons 11 ans. Je t’aime parce que tu ne me mets pas sur un piédestal. Je t’aime parce que tu n’as jamais eu peur de moi. Je t’aime parce que tu ne me ménages pas. Je t’aime parce que tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs. Je t’aime parce que tu es unique au monde. Et plus j’apprends à te connaître, plus je t’aime._

  
*********

  
_Drago,_

_Soyons amis à partir d’aujourd’hui, s’il te plaît. Je veux être ton ami. J’ai besoin de ton amitié. Tu sais me rassurer, tu sais m’écouter, tu sais me dire la vérité. En quelques semaines, tu m’as apporté bien plus que n’importe qui d’autre._

_Je te pardonne, Drago. Je te pardonne parce que j’ai besoin d’avancer. Tout ça, c’est du passé. Et tu as tellement changé. Le simple fait que tu regrettes ce que tu as pu faire à Poudlard prouve que tu es différent. Tu es devenu quelqu’un de bien. Crois-moi, je suis le premier étonné. Mais il faudrait être de mauvaise foi pour ne pas remarquer que tu n’es plus le même homme._

_Soyons amis. Et en tant qu’ami, je te demande de venir avec moi au manoir Potter. Je ne peux pas y aller tout seul, c’est trop dur. J’ai besoin de quelqu’un sur qui je peux compter. Or je ne pense pas me tromper en avançant que je peux compter sur toi._

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui !
> 
> Par contre, c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'avance... je ne sais pas trop si j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite pour la semaine prochaine, donc je préfère vous le dire.
> 
> Bonne semaine :)


	16. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise !
> 
> J'ai un peu avancé l'écriture ^^ Pas assez pour proposer 1 update par semaine, mais je pense pouvoir faire peut-être 1 update toutes les deux semaines. Du coup voilà un nouveau chapitre !
> 
> C'est Drago chez son psy. Alors le psy c'est concrètement l'auteur. Il n'a pas vraiment un comportement de psy, mais j'en avais besoin pour faire avancer l'intrigue donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez cette liberté.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**— Drago —**

Séance chez le docteur Thery, comme toutes les trois semaines. Avant, c’était chaque semaine, puis nous sommes passés à quinze jours et récemment il m’avait proposé de me voir une fois par mois. Sauf que une fois par mois, c’est beaucoup trop peu. Surtout ces derniers temps avec Harry qui passe son temps à m’écrire des longues lettres qui me mettent dans tous mes états.

Je fais vraiment de mon mieux pour gérer cette correspondance. Je respire, je me force à attendre minimum 24h, j’écris au moins trois ou quatre brouillons avant de rédiger ma réponse. Ça ne calme absolument pas mon cœur qui se prend pour un tambour un jour de fête nationale, mais disons que ça m’aide à dissimuler mes émotions. Harry veut être mon ami. Pour de vrai ? Et j’ai terriblement envie de devenir le sien. J’ai déjà l’impression de l’être.

— Et avez-vous envisagé de lui parler de vos sentiments ? Je veux dire, vos sentiments actuels.

Je ne peux retenir un petit rire. J’aime beaucoup mon thérapeute, mais il est parfois un peu trop optimiste. 

— Jamais. Je pense qu’on a déjà fait le tour du sujet non ? Ça servirait à quoi ? 

— C’est à vous de me le dire.

Voilà une réponse de psychologue. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Mais il insiste. Je le vois à son regard appuyé. Il a les yeux verts, mais ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que ceux d’Harry. C’est un homme assez jeune, il doit avoir maximum 10 ans de plus que moi. Je l’ai choisi parce qu’il est adepte des thérapies moldues. Non pas que je pense que les Moldus soient plus en avance sur la question, mais je répugnais à l’idée qu’un psychomage joue avec mon esprit avec des sortilèges douteux. Sans compter qu’étant Occlumens, je résiste à la plupart des enchantements habituellement utilisés. 

— À partir du moment où je ne souhaite pas être en couple avec lui, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de lui parler de mes sentiments, comme vous dites. Je lui ai fait suffisamment de mal la première fois.

— Vous ne souhaitez pas être en couple avec lui ou vous vous interdisez de l’être ?

On en revient toujours à ça. Soit disant je ne m’interdis d’être heureux parce que j’ai du mal à me pardonner mes erreurs passées. Il a tout faux.

— Il m’a dit très clairement qu’il voulait passer à autre chose. Je ne peux pas me pointer pour lui dire « au fait je t’ai menti, je t’aime encore, s’il te plaît sois mon mec » !

— Vous avez envisagé le fait qu’il puisse vous dire uniquement ce qu’il pense que vous voulez entendre ? Exactement comme vous le faites ? enchaîne immédiatement le sorcier face à moi.

— C’est moi le Serpentard, pas lui.

— Je suis le Serpentard, lui c’est un Gryffondor. Pourquoi vous focalisez-vous à ce point sur les maisons dans lesquelles vous avez été répartis lorsque vous aviez 11 ans ? Pensez-vous être le même qu’à 11 ans ? Pensez-vous qu’il est interdit aux Gryffondors d’être manipulateurs ? Qu’il est impossible qu’un Serpentard soit brave ? 

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous avez été à Beauxbâtons.

— Je pense au contraire que je comprends très bien votre façon de fonctionner, Drago. Vous vous cachez derrière les apparences. Un Malefoy doit être comme ci, un Sang-Pur doit se comporter comme cela, un Serpentard agit de telle manière, quelqu’un avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras est nécessairement ainsi. Je pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade, mais depuis que vous avez repris contact avec Harry, vous semblez retomber dans vos anciens travers. 

Je baisse les yeux. J’en ai assez. J’ai l’impression de tourner en rond. Je regrette tellement d’avoir envoyé cette lettre. Si je l’avais gardée pour moi, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Je vivais avec les regrets et mes secrets depuis presque dix ans, j’aurais très bien pu continuer ainsi.

— Vous pensez que je devrais lui dire la vérité ?

— Est-ce que vous voulez lui dire la vérité ?

— Non.

Le docteur Thery hoche simplement la tête, note quelque chose dans son carnet. Je soupire. Pour le moment, cette séance ne m’est d’aucune utilité.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter son invitation.

— Pourquoi hésitez-vous ?

— Eh bien. Déjà il y a le fait que le Ministère de la Magie risque de ne pas apprécier que je revienne une nouvelle fois en Angleterre.

— Peuvent-ils vous interdire de circuler sur le territoire britannique ?

— Non, j’ai toujours la nationalité mais… Je suis obligé de me signaler au Ministère en tant qu’ancien… Mangemort. 

Je déteste le dire. Ancien Mangemort. Je sais que c’est ce que je suis. J’ai la Marque. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti Mangemort. Je ne l’ai jamais souhaité, même si je me cachais derrière mon arrogance. Rien que de voir la Marque sur mon bras me répugne et c’était déjà le cas quand j’avais 16 ans. J’étais trop lâche pour être un Mangemort.

— Y a-t-il d’autres raisons qui vous poussent à refuser cette invitation ?

— Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne idée…

— Vous ne pensez pas qu’Harry ne vous aurait pas fait cette proposition s’il n’avait pas mûrement réfléchi ?

— Il n’est pas vraiment réputé pour sa capacité de réflexion et d’analyse, vous savez, je lâche avec un petit rire.

Le docteur Thery me dévisage. Il n’a pas l’air de trouver ça drôle.

— Parce que c’est un Gryffondor, c’est ça ?

Je me mords les lèvres. 

— Si je me souviens bien, il a lui-même admis au cours de votre correspondance qu’il prenait le temps de réfléchir à ses réponses. Il apprécie d’ailleurs ce mode de communication car cela lui permet de contrôler son impulsivité. 

— Vous pensez que je dois accepter ?

— Avez-vous envie d’accepter ? Et surtout, voulez-vous devenir son ami comme il vous le propose ? Il fait clairement un pas vers vous. Il vous donne l’occasion d’être son ami. À vous de voir si vous souhaitez cette relation d’amitié. Vous êtes parfaitement en droit de refuser. Ce serait même légitime. Mais je pense que vous avez un choix à faire, Drago. Je vous conseille de faire ce choix au lieu de fuir. Répondez à Harry. Positivement ou négativement, à vous de décider. 

Évidemment que j’ai envie d’accepter. Évidemment que j’ai envie de le voir, de lui parler, de l’aider. De faire partie de sa vie. Rien qu’un peu. Profiter de ses sourires, ses rires et mon prénom dans sa bouche. Quand il m’appelle Drago, j’ai l’impression d’être important. C’est ridicule. Je suis ridiculement amoureux. 

Et si je lui disais « Harry, je t’aime. Je t’aime toujours aimé, je n’arrive pas à arrêter de t’aimer. S’il te plait, oublie tout ce que j’ai pu te dire jusqu’à présent et soyons ensemble. Essayons. » ? Il va me rire au nez. Ou pire, couper tout contact avec moi. Et même dans d’éventualité où il accepterait, qu’est-ce qui se passerait ?

— Vous semblez pensif, à quoi pensez-vous ? me questionne mon thérapeute en plissant les yeux.

Je croise les bras. Comment je pourrais dire ça ?

— On en revient à la même chose qu’il y a six mois. Même si, et je dis bien « si », il se passait quelque chose entre nous, ça serait intenable. À la moindre dispute, notre passé reviendrait sur la table. À chaque fois qu’il mentionne ses parents dans ses lettres, je culpabilise car je me souviens d’à quel point j’ai pu me moquer de lui et de la mort de ses parents à Poudlard. Qu’est-ce que ça serait en face à face ? Même chose avec ses amis. Je serai incapable de les regarder dans les yeux. J’ai traité son meilleur ami de pauvre et de traître à son sang pendant six ans. Sa meilleure amie a été torturée dans le salon du manoir Malefoy par ma propre tante. Faut-il vraiment que je continue la liste ?

— Je comprends votre raisonnement.

— Et si ça venait à se savoir… D’ailleurs même si nous ne sommes qu’amis, si ça venait à s’ébruiter… Ça serait un carnage. Même en déménageant à l’autre bout de la planète, je ne serais pas en sécurité. Vous vous rendez compte de qui il est ? 

— Il est Harry Potter. Un héros dans votre pays d’origine.

— J’aurais tout son fanclub sur le dos, tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne voudront ma peau. Encore plus qu’aujourd’hui. Je serais certainement arrêté par les Aurors persuadés que j’ai soumis le grand Harry Potter à un philtre d’amour ou un Imperium. Je suis un putain de Mangemort, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Être avec Harry… et même être son ami, c’est signer mon arrêt de mort. 

— Je pense que vous dramatisez un peu, Drago. Presque huit ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis certain que la plupart des sorciers et des sorcières sont passés à autre chose. 

— Vous n’avez pas vu la presse lors de mon dernier voyage à Londres, je raille.

— Je ne dis pas que l’opinion public et la presse seraient tendre à votre égard si votre rapprochement avec Harry venait à s’ébruiter, mais delà à parler d’arrêt de mort… 

— Hum.

Là dessus, j’admets que j’ai peut-être été excessif. Quoi que. Le parrain d’Harry, mon propre cousin, a bien été enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans alors qu’il était innocent. Et il n’a été blanchi qu’après sa mort. Je ne fais absolument pas confiance au Ministère de la Magie britannique. 

— Est-ce que vous avez demandé à Harry s’il avait parlé de vous à ses amis ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ne les mentionne que très peu dans ses lettres.

— Vous devriez lui poser la question. 

Sans doute. Mais si c’est pour lire qu’ils me détestent autant qu’à Poudlard, autant ne pas tendre le baguette pour me faire battre. 

— Pourquoi il voudrait être mon ami ? Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé, pourquoi il tient tellement à être ami avec moi ?

— Vous ne pensez pas mériter cette amitié ?

— J’étais un Mangemort ! Je l’ai harcelé à Poudlard ! Je n’ai jamais tué, mais ça ne me rend pas moins responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. J’ai peut-être purgé ma peine, mais ça ne réparera jamais ce que j’ai fait ! Pourquoi tout le monde semble oublier ce léger détail ? Il n’y a vraiment que moi que ça choque ? 

Le docteur Thery me dévisage. Ce n’est pas dans mes habitudes de hausser le ton, ni de perdre mes moyens. Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je m’en veux tellement. Et je ne pourrais jamais payer ma dette envers toutes les personnes que j’ai meurtries. À commencer par Harry. J’ai payé des amendes monstrueuses, la quasi-totalité de la fortune Malefoy a été confisquée pour la reconstruction du monde sorcier et pour indemniser les victimes de la guerre. J’ai été en prison. Mais ça ne change rien. Mon passé est ce qu’il est. 

Ça fait des années que j’essaye d’avancer. Je sais que je n’ai pas le choix. Je fais tout pour être un homme meilleur. Mais ma relation avec Harry fait ressurgir mes fantômes et mes regrets. Il dit m’avoir pardonné. Sur le moment, j’étais heureux en lisant sa lettre. J’étais même euphorique. J’ai pleuré de soulagement. Cependant même le pardon n’efface pas les actes. Mes actes. Mes erreurs. 

— Qui est ce tout le monde ? me demande mon thérapeute après un silence. 

Je ne peux retenir un rire. C’est donc tout ce qu’il retient ?

— Harry, vous… ma mère.

— Vous avez parlé de Harry à votre mère ?

— Je… Non. Enfin si. Rapidement. Je lui ai dit qu’on s’écrivait, c’est tout. Elle était étrangement contente de l’apprendre. Peut-être qu’elle pense que si je deviens ami avec Harry, cela permettra de redorer un peu le blason de notre famille.

— Ou peut-être qu’elle aimerait vous voir heureux. Et qu’elle voit dans cette relation une manière pour vous, son fils unique, de mettre le passé derrière lui. Une bonne fois pour toute ? Etait-elle au courant de vos sentiments pour Harry ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas.

— Comment a-t-elle réagi lorsque vous lui avez annoncé votre homosexualité ?

— Elle ne s’y attendait pas, mais… disons qu’elle l’a bien pris. Beaucoup mieux que je l’imaginais. 

« Si c’est ainsi que tu es heureux, alors j’en suis heureuse également. » Ce sont ses mots. Je me rappelle encore de ce demi-sourire que je ne connaissais pas. Mère ne sourit plus beaucoup. Ou des sourires tristes. La guerre, l’emprisonnement de père, la mort de sa sœur, l’exil… tous ces événements l’ont changée. Ou brisée. Elle n’est plus que l’ombre de la fière sorcière que j’ai connue. Toujours étrangement calme et silencieuse. 

— Et elle a toujours bien accueilli Fabrice à l’époque où on était ensemble.

Fabrice. Ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas pensé à lui. Sans grande surprise, Harry occulte tous les autres hommes. Y compris ceux que j’ai aimé. Car j’ai aimé Fabrice. D’un amour différent que celui que j’éprouve pour Harry bien sûr, mais ce n’était pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Plus qu’un amour, Harry est une obsession. 

— Avez-vous parlé à d’autres personnes de votre correspondance avec Harry ?

— À quelques amis, mais sans mentionner son nom.

— Vous ne leur faites pas confiance ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais… je ne sais pas. Ils ne comprennent pas de toute manière.

Ils m’ont dit que je me prenais la tête pour pas grand chose, que je devais tenter ma chance et arrêter de me morfondre. Ils n’ont aucune idée de la complexité de la situation. Leurs remarques m’ont tellement énervé que maintenant, j’évite soigneusement le sujet. 

— Peut-être qu’ils comprendraient mieux s’ils savaient que vous parlez d’Harry Potter et non d’un banal ancien camarade de classe. Pour qu’ils comprennent, vous devez leur raconter toute l’histoire. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre en ayant que 10% des informations. 

— Hum.

Certes. J’y réfléchirais.

— Vos amis vous confient-ils des choses personnelles parfois ? Ou même intimes ?

— Bien sûr.

— Vous arrive-t-il de faire de même ?

Pas vraiment. Ou rarement. Pourtant, je les considère comme des amis. Je leur ai d’ailleurs parlé de mon passé et même un peu de la guerre, sous les conseils de mon thérapeute. Ça m’avait fait beaucoup de bien. La plupart ont su se montrer compréhensifs, quand bien même ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer ce que c’était. À quel point c’était dur. À quel point nous avons tous souffert. 

— Vous devriez vous confier à eux. Ou à certains.

— Je pourrais en parler à Raphaël, j’admets.

C’est celui dont je considère être le plus proche. C’est un Sang-Pur, comme moi. Il est en froid avec sa famille depuis son coming-out. On se comprend. 

— Faites donc cela. Considérez cela comme votre devoir pour dans trois semaines. Vous réfléchirez également à votre réponse à Harry. Car je pense que sa lettre mérite une réponse, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Si. 

La question n’est pas vraiment : est-ce que je vais lui répondre, mais plutôt que vais-je lui répondre. Dois-je accepter d’être son ami ? Est-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Et si j’accepte d’être son ami, qu’en est-il de sa proposition de l’accompagner au manoir Potter ? J’ai peur que ce soit déplacé. Pourquoi ne demande-t-il pas simplement à Granger ou à Weasley ? À n’importe qui d’autre. Autre que moi. 

— Je pense que nous en avons terminé pour aujourd’hui, conclut sans surprise le docteur Thery.

Je hoche la tête et me lève du canapé dans lequel j’étais assis depuis le début de la séance. Je récupère ma cape, vérifie que ma baguette est bien dans la poche intérieure avant de prendre congés. 

Je ne saurais dire si cette séance a été réellement utile. J’ai l’impression d’en ressortir l’esprit encore plus embrouillé qu’à mon arrivée. Et je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Même si je commence à comprendre ce dont j’ai envie. Le problème est que je ne peux pas simplement suivre mes envies. Je dois prendre en considération les autres autour de moi. Notamment Harry. Je refuse de lui faire du mal. Pas encore. Pas cette fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré le psy pas très réaliste x)
> 
> On se retrouve dans 2 semaines !


	17. Correspondance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Nouveau chapitre avec des lettres. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

_Harry,_

_C’est étrange de voir me demander d’être ton ami quand on se rappelle que tu m’avais repoussé avec mépris en première année. Oui, je garde un souvenir amer de cet épisode et le sentiment d’humiliation que j’ai ressenti à ce moment-là est toujours vivace. Je comprends pourquoi tu as refusé mon amitié à l’époque, j’étais un petit con, mais je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire en voyant comment les rôles se sont inversés._

_J’accepte d’être ton ami, Harry. Je suis touché que tu penses à moi comme à un ami. Je ne pense pas mériter cette amitié. J’essayerai d’en être digne. J’ai changé, il est vrai. J’essaye d’être un homme bien. Néanmoins je ne peux m’empêcher de trouver étrange que tu ne m’en veuilles plus pour tout ce que je t’ai fait. J’en suis heureux, bien sûr. Mais moi à ta place, je ne sais pas si j’aurais réussi à me pardonner, et encore moins à accepter que quelqu’un comme moi fasse partie de ma vie._

_Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis un peu sceptique quant à ta proposition d’aller au manoir Potter ensemble. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour t’accompagner. Et puis, t’accompagner signifie revenir en Angleterre pour la deuxième fois en moins d’un an. J’ai peur que le Ministère n’apprécie pas cette initiative et pose trop de questions. Je pense que ni toi, ni moi n’avons intérêt à ce que notre nouvelle amitié fasse la une des journaux._

_J’espère que tu comprendras._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

_*****_

_Drago,_

_Je comprends ton refus, même s’il m’attriste. J’aurais aimé partager ce moment avec toi et je ne m’imagine pas le partager avec qui que ce soit d’autre. Après tout, c’est toi qui m’a appris l’existence de cet endroit. C’est toi qui depuis le début de notre correspondance, me permet de reconnecter avec mes racines. Mais je comprends._

_Aujourd’hui, j’avais rendez-vous avec mon ami Lysander. Je t’ai déjà parlé de lui je crois, c’est mon parrain aux Alcooliques Anonymes, l’apprenti d’Ollivander. Il essaye de me réapprendre la magie. La dépression et l’alcool avaient fini par faire de moi presque un moldu. Mais j’ai beau être sobre depuis 2 an et huit mois, et aller mieux, je n’arrive toujours pas à lancer des sorts même basiques. Je ne comprends pas et Lysander non plus. Pourtant j’ai toujours de la magie. Tu as même été témoin de mon dernier transplanage (je ne suis pas très fier de cet épisode, je tiens à m’excuser encore une fois). J’arrivee également à pratiquer la magie runique, bien que je ne l’ai pas étudié à Poudlard. Les objets magiques me répondent comme si de rien n’était (les balais par exemple). Ma baguette refuse de m’obéir. Tu es un spécialiste des enchantements, peut-être sais-tu quelque chose ou as-tu des conseils ?_

_Je m’étais presque résigné à ne plus être un sorcier, mais aujourd’hui j’aimerai réellement retrouver mes pouvoirs. Je ne demande pas à devenir un grand sorcier, mais pouvoir lancer des sorts de base, pouvoir transplaner et ne pas être dépendant de mes amis pour renouveler les sortilèges de protection sur mon appartement serait vraiment appréciable._

_Je me demande si je ne vais pas trop loin en te racontant ça. Mais tu es mon ami maintenant, je te fais confiance. Je préfère éviter que le monde sorcier sache que leur « héros » a perdu ses pouvoirs._

_Amicalement_

_Harry._

_*****_

_Harry,_

_J’ai traversé la même épreuve que toi, il y a longtemps. Azkaban et les Détraqueurs… Disons que ce n’est pas un contexte propice à l’équilibre magique. Sans compter que j’ai été privé de baguette durant toute l’année qui a suivi ma sortie de prison. Lorsque je suis arrivé en France, j’étais moi aussi incapable de pratiquer la magie, même la plus simple. C’est la raison principale pour laquelle j’ai chercher à consulter un psychomage d’ailleurs. Je pense que tu le sais déjà, mais ce genre de blocage a souvent une origine psychologique._

_En ce qui me concerne, j’étais tellement terrifié à l’idée d’être une mauvaise personne, tellement rongé par les remords, que mon esprit avait décidé qu’il était préférable pour moi de ne plus être un sorcier. Il m’a fallu presque une année entière pour retrouver mes pouvoirs. C’est cet événement qui m’a poussé à devenir maître des charmes. J’avais besoin d’être utile et de produire quelque chose de bien. Aujourd’hui j’assiste le Ministère français. Je pratique des enchantements pour les besoins de ma communauté et je sais que ma magie a un impact positif. Ce n’est pas toujours passionnant, mais c’est ce que je fais de mieux. J’ai toujours été doué en enchantements. Malheureusement je n’ai pas toujours utilisé ce talent pour de nobles causes. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque._

_J’imagine que si ton blocage persiste malgré la thérapie et ta sobriété, c’est qu’il y a quelque chose d’autre auquel tu n’as pas encore pensé. Quelque chose de refoulé. Une part de toi que tu refuses de laisser s’exprimer. As-tu essayé d’utiliser une autre baguette que la tienne ? Je suis désolé si ça te semble être une solution triviale, peut-être as-tu bien sûr déjà tenté l’expérience, mais si tu continues à utiliser la même baguette que pendant la guerre, celle-là même qui était la jumelle de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne serai pas étonné d’apprendre que ton esprit l’associe au malheur et à la mort, bloquant de fait son utilisation._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t’apporter plus d’informations, pour en savoir plus il faudrait que je te fasse passer quelques tests, même si je ne doute pas que ton ami est tout à fait compétent._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

_*****_

_Drago,_

_Je n’imaginais pas que tu avais pu vivre la même chose que moi. Je n’ose imaginer ta détresse à l’époque, toi qui a grandi dans une famille sorcière. Moi je suis habitué à la vie moldue, ça ne me gêne pas tellement. Merci d’avoir partagé avec moi cette partie de ton histoire. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à vivre ça. Dans mon entourage, personne n’a connu de blocage de ce type. Ou c’était l’affaire de quelques jours, quelques mois tout au plus._

_Tu as vu juste, j’ai gardé la même baguette. Celle-là même qui m’a choisi lorsque j’avais 11 ans. Tu n’es pas le premier à me dire d’essayer une autre baguette, mais je n’arrive pas à m’y résoudre. C’est trop dur. C’est ma baguette. J’étais tellement heureux lorsque je l’ai tenue dans ma main pour la première fois. C’était le jour où on s’est rencontrés d’ailleurs. Je ne veux pas d’une autre._

_La seule fois où je me suis résolu à utiliser une autre baguette que la mienne, c’est pendant la guerre. J’ai utilisé celle d’Hermione lorsque j’ai cassé la mienne, puis une autre qui ne m’obéissait pas très bien. Et puis, il y a eu la tienne. Je m’accordais bien avec elle. La plupart du temps, j’oublias même qu’elle n’était pas à moi. Je ne l’ai plus jamais utilisée après la guerre. J’espérais te la rendre. J’espérais que tu me serais redevable. Je ne devrais pas écrire ça._

_Je ne sais pas si je dois éviter de mentionner le passé ou si au contraire, nous avons assez avancé pour pouvoir en parler sans gêne. À chaque fois que je t’écris, je me prends la tête pour trouver comment tourner mes phrases pour rester évasif. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l’aise._

_Je devrais peut-être réécrire cette lettre. Je ne sais pas. Tant pis. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas._

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

_*****_

_[Brouillon de lettre inachevée]_

_Harry,_

_Je n’arrête pas de me demander si ta lettre n’est pas une manière détournée de me dire que tu m’aimes encore. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander si le fait que tu aies pu utiliser ma baguette aussi aisée n’est pas un signe… Si tu savais tous les scénarios que je me fais. Sur toi, sur nous. J’aimerais pouvoir prendre le premier Portoloin et venir t’aider à retrouver ta magie. Parce que si je t’aide, peut-être que tu me seras redevable. Je ne devrais pas écrire ça. Je ne devrais même pas le penser._

_*****_

_Harry,_

_J’espère que tu vas bien._

_Aujourd’hui, j’ai participé à une mission avec des Aurors. C’était à la fois excitant et effrayant. Ce travail m’en fait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs. Heureusement tout s’est bien passé et les suspects ont pu être appréhendés._

_Que fais-tu de tes journées, Harry ? Je réalise que malgré notre correspondance assidue et des confessions très intimes, je ne sais pratiquement rien de ton quotidien. Que fais-tu ? As-tu un travail en monde moldu ? Ou emploies-tu tes journées à autre chose ? Un homme comme toi aurait pu être appelé à œuvrer activement dans la politique sorcière, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en avançant que ce n’est pas dans tes projets. Parle-moi de toi, s’il te plaît._

_Pour en revenir à tes problèmes de magie, je comprends ta réticence à utiliser une autre baguette, mais je maintiens que tu devrais tenter l’expérience. Tu sais Harry, tu as traversé plus d’épreuves que quiconque sur cette terre. Plus que moi. Et il n’y a pas de honte à avoir un blocage magique, quoi que puisse en dire les gens. Tu as surmonté tellement d’épreuves, tu t’es battu pour t’en sortir, pour remonter la pente. Je sais ce que c’est que de toucher le fond, crois-moi. Tu n’es pas parfait, c’est certain, mais tu es humain. Tu as le droit de flancher._

_Nous pouvons mentionner le passé, si c’est ce que tu veux, si c’est ce qui te fait du bien. Ça ne me gêne pas. Je pense qu’il y a déjà eu suffisamment de secrets et de non-dits entre nous._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

_*****_

_Drago,_

_Toutes mes condoléances pour ton père. Vous n’étiez pas en très bons termes, mais je sais que tu es sûrement très affecté par la nouvelle, bien plus que tu ne voudras l’admettre. Je sais ce que c’est de perdre un proche._

_Je me doute que toi et ta mère viendrez pour l’enterrement. Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à un ami, tu sais où me trouver. N’hésite pas, tu ne me dérangeras pas. Je ne fais pas grand chose de mes journées en ce moment._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Amicalement_

_Harry_

_*****_

_Harry,_

_Merci pour ton soutien. Comme tu t’en doutes, je ne croule pas sous les lettres attentionnées comme les tiennes. La plupart des personnes qui ont connu mon père, de près ou de loin, ont sans doute été heureux à l’annonce de son décès._

_Je ne sais pas si je vais bien ou pas. Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens. Je le haïssais tellement. Mais il était mon père. Et je l’ai aimé. À tel point que j’ai accepté de prendre la Marque pour lui. Pour le sauver, lui et ma mère. J’ai accepté de tuer pour lui, même si je ne l’ai pas fait, c’était mon intention._

_Tu sais, j’ai pensé à fuir. À la fin de ma cinquième année. Je savais ce qui m’attendait en rentrant au manoir. J’ai réellement envisagé de ne pas monter dans le train qui nous ramenait à Londres. Je voulais disparaitre, partir le plus loin possible, là où personne n’aurait pu me retrouver. J’étais terrifié. Et puis j’ai pensé à mes parents. À ce qui leur arriverait si je partais. Alors je suis monté dans ce fichu train. J’aurais pu les abandonner à leur sort, laisser ma mère aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et mon père en prison. Mais je ne l’ai pas fait. C’est pathétique n’est-ce pas ? J’ai été un lâche toute ma vie et la seule et unique fois où je fais preuve de courage, c’est pour recevoir la Marque. La plus grande erreur de ma vie._

_Nous venons en effet pour l’enterrement. C’est demain. Je pense que nous ferons simplement l’aller-retour dans la journée. Ma mère n’aime pas l’idée de rester en Angleterre. D’autant plus que certaines personnes pourraient sans doute profiter de l’occasion pour supprimer les derniers membres de la famille Malefoy._

_Merci encore Harry. Merci d’être là._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

_*****_

_Harry,_

_Pardonne-moi pour cette nouvelle lettre, mais j’avais besoin de parler à quelqu’un._

_L’enterrement était absolument horrible. Je n’ai jamais vu ma mère dans un tel état. Elle a fait un genre de crise, sa magie lui a complètement échappé. Finalement, heureusement que le Ministère nous avait attribué deux Aurors. Ton ami Weasley était là. C’est lui qui m’a aidé à la maîtriser sans la blesser._

_Je t’écris de Sainte Mangouste où elle a été admise. A priori, ce n’est rien de grave. Seulement une manifestation magique spontanée due au choc. Je pense qu’avant de le voir dans son cercueil, elle n’avait pas réellement admis la mort de mon père. L’enterrement a rendu la nouvelle cruellement tangible. Elle l’aimait tellement._

_J’essaye d’obtenir les papiers pour qu’elle soit transférée au plus vite à Paris, mais les responsables se semblent pas pressés de répondre à ma demande. Le plaisir qu’ils ont à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues et à mépriser ma famille est visiblement plus grand que le désir de nous voir quitter leur hôpital._

_Il n’y avait que nous. Moi, ma mère, l’officiant et les Aurors. Nous l’avons enterré dans le caveau des Malefoy. Caveau qui a été vandalisé de nombreuses fois. Je l’ai remis en état, mais il m’est d’avis qu’il ne restera pas intact très longtemps. Le cimetière est public. J’étais d’ailleurs étonné de ne pas avoir les sorciers se presser pour cracher sur la tombe de mon père, et me cracher au visage par la même occasion. Pour une fois, le Ministère a bien fait son travail et a su protéger les lieux avant la cérémonie._

_Je refuse d’être enterré là-bas. Je préfère être incinéré et que mes cendres soient dispersées dans le parc du manoir Malefoy. Je ne veux pas qu’il y ait de tombe que mes détracteurs pourraient profaner. Aucun nom à côté duquel graver des insultes._

_Il y a du nouveau._   
_Notre Portoloin était supposé nous ramener à Paris à 16h, mais nous l’avons raté. Ma mère s’est endormie, elle est épuisée. Ils veulent la garder en observation cette nuit. J’ai peur qu’elle ne soit pas en sécurité dans cet hôpital. Les gens vont et viennent si facilement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Je crois que j’ai besoin d’un ami. Tu es la seule personne en qui j’ai confiance ici. Et peut-être Weasley, étrangement. Il aurait pu stupéflixer ma mère sans ménagement. Il ne l’a pas fait et il a empêché son collègue de le faire. J’imagine qu’il sait pour toi et moi. Je n’ose pas lui demander de rester pour protéger ma mère. Je ne sais même pas s’il est encore à l’hôpital._

_S’il te plaît, aide-moi. En échange, je viendrais avec toi au manoir Potter si c’est ce que tu veux._

_Amicalement_

_Drago_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tintintin ! Comme vous vous en doutez, dans 15 jours, il y aura une nouvelle rencontre en face à face. Il est temps !


	18. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Nouveau chapitre ! Maintenant c'est une semaine update de Toutes ces choses qu'on ne s'est pas dites, et la semaine suivante update de mon autre drarry In Another Life et ainsi de suite. Si vous n'avez pas encore lu In Another Life, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil. C'est un contexte 8e année avec des histoires d'âmes sœurs ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture

**— Harry —**

Je n’ai pas réfléchi longtemps avant de débarquer à Sainte Mangouste. Pendant quelques minutes, je me suis dit que c’était impossible, que je ne pouvais pas y aller, parce qu’il y avait trop de monde là-bas et qu’y être vu avec Drago était le dernière chose que je voulais. Mais je n’ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser seul dans cet endroit. Il a besoin de moi. 

Alors j’ai pris sur moi. J’ai récupéré un des vieux chapeaux ensorcelés offerts par George, avec un enchantement qui permet de modifier sommairement son apparence. Je suis devenu roux avec des tâches de rousseur et un nez en trompette. J’ai utilisé du fond de teint moldu pour recouvrir ma cicatrice. Je pense que ça ira si personne ne me regarde trop attentivement. Et si on me voit avec Ron, en supposant qu’il est toujours à l’hôpital, on devrait me prendre pour un cousin Weasley. 

J’espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Et que le chapeau ne va pas me lâcher au pire moment. Sans compter que je n’ai aucune idée de comment je peux aider Drago. Il faut que je parle à Ron. 

Arrivé par Cheminette, je me retrouve dans cet hôpital bien trop familier. J’y ai passé presque un mois complet après la bataille de Poudlard. J’étais épuisé et je venais de survivre, encore une fois, à un sortilège de mort. Pas mes meilleurs souvenirs. 

Le hall est toujours aussi bruyant. Les sorciers et les sorcières vont et viennent avec des blessures tantôt impressionnantes, tantôt ridicules. Mon regard est attiré par un homme qui a visiblement raté sa métamorphose et a deux pattes de canard à la place des jambes. Une femme a le teint aussi vert que le blason des Serpentard. Soudain quelqu’un hurle. Accident de chaudron. Un homme brûlé dont la peau a l’air de commencer à fondre est transporté sur un brancard, entouré de trois médicomages survoltés.

Je suis nerveux. Mais personne ne me prête vraiment attention. Drago et sa mère sont sans doute au quatrième étage, au service de pathologie des sortilèges. Je prends l’ascenseur, le cœur battant, cependant les quatre sorciers qui montent avec moi ne paraissent pas me reconnaître. Je rajuste mon chapeau ensorcelé. Mec, c’est pas le moment de me lâcher… 

*

Quatrième étage. Par chance, Ron attendait justement l’ascenseur. Je lui attrape l’épaule en sortant, ses sourcils se froncent. Je le vois porter la main à sa baguette.

— Ron, c’est moi. Harry, je chuchote avec un regard entendu.

Il écarquille les yeux, ses épaules se détendent. Mais nous bloquons l’accès à l’ascenseur, nous nous décalons de manière à pouvoir discuter.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Drago… Drago m’a demandé de venir. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec sa mère ?

— Rien de grave. Manifestation magique spontanée. Ils vont la garder cette nuit, elle pourra repartir demain avec Malefoy. 

Je hoche la tête. C’est bien ce que m’avait dit Drago. 

— Tu ne crois pas que… enfin, elle est vraiment en sécurité ici ?

Ron lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. 

— S’il te plaît, j’insiste. Il ne faut pas qu’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. On entre ici comme dans un moulin. Et j’imagine que si les Aurors ont été dépêchés pour l’enterrement, ce n’était pas seulement au cas où d’anciens Mangemorts se pointent pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe. Il y a eu des menaces ?

— Je ne peux pas te le dire, Harry. 

Autrement dit : oui. J’en étais sûr. Et pour que le bureau des Aurors daigne protéger Narcissa et Drago Malefoy, c’est que le risque était plus que sérieux. 

— Tu ne peux pas t’arranger pour qu’un Auror reste ici ? Juste au cas où ? Et pas un qui rêve de voir tous les Malefoy morts et enterrés si possible ?

— Je…

— Ron, s’il te plaît. Il est mon ami.

Ça ne m’est jamais arrivé de lui demander des faveurs, il peut bien faire ça pour moi. Juste cette fois. Je le vois hésiter, puis se résigner :

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. 

— Merci, je te revaudrai ça.

— C’est rien.

Maintenant où est Drago ? Je le cherche du regard depuis tout à l’heure, mais je ne l’ai vu nul part. 

— Il est dans la chambre de sa mère, au bout du couloir.

Alors que je me détourne pour aller retrouver Drago, Ron m’attrape par le bras. 

— Eh sinon, t’as pas oublié mon anniversaire dimanche ?

Je me pince les lèvres. Merde. C’est au Terrier et je comptais faire le mort, comme d’habitude. Prétendre avoir oublié. Voir la famille Weasley au grand complet, c’est toujours une épreuve. Trop de malaises, trop de monde, trop de bruit. Trop de culpabilité. 

— Je m’occupe de la mère de Malefoy pour toi, mais tu dois venir dimanche. 

Je hoche la tête, pris au piège. Je crois que je n’ai pas le choix. Tant pis. Je trouverai bien une excuse pour ne pas rester trop longtemps. J’irais pour le déjeuner et ensuite je rentrerai chez moi. Ça devrait aller. Je crois. 

— Cool, conclut Ron avec un grand sourire.

Il a l’air heureux de m’avoir arraché cette promesse. Je culpabilise encore plus d’avoir envisagé rater une nouvelle fois son anniversaire. Sa main libère mon avant-bras. Je tourne les talons, le cœur serré. Je suis vraiment un ami lamentable. 

Alors que je remonte le couloir, mon chapeau toujours vissé sur la tête, je réalise que je vais revoir Drago. La dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, c’était chez ma psychomage. Un rendez-vous catastrophique. J’ai des nœuds dans le ventre, les mains moites et mon cœur qui s’affole. J’ai rêvé de ces retrouvailles. Sauf qu’il n’y a sans doute pas de pire moment qu’aujourd’hui. Alors qu’il vient d’enterrer son père et que sa mère est à l’hôpital. Il faut que je me calme.

Soudain, il est là. Il sort d’une chambre, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Merlin, il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval et tombent sur son pull col roulé noir beaucoup trop moulant. Je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible d’être sexy en portant un putain de col roulé, et pourtant il l’est, avec son port de tête bien droit. Il porte un pantalon tout aussi noir. C’est vrai qu’il rentre tout juste d’un enterrement.

Je le vois me dévisager. Son front se plisse avec ses sourcils dans une expression interrogative. Nos regards se croisent. Je vois immédiatement qu’il me reconnaît. Mes yeux sont les mêmes. Il les reconnait. Comme il les a reconnus dans le passé. Au manoir Malefoy. 

Merde, j’ai envie de l’embrasser. Je suis aussi fébrile que la dernière fois, si ce n’est plus. Parce que cette fois, je sais ce que je ressens. Je sais que je l’aime. 

À la place, je lui ouvre mes bras pour une accolade qu’il accepte sans hésiter. Sa main dans mon dos. Je frissonne. Je sens son odeur, je l’avais presque oubliée. Il a un parfum caractéristique que je ne saurais décrire. Il sent bon. Et son regard orageux me transperce le cœur. 

— Merci d’être venu…, me murmure-t-il en rompant notre étreinte un peu trop longue. Je suis désolé de… t’avoir appelé comme ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et-

— C’est rien, je le coupe. T’as eu raison. C’est à ça que servent les amis, non ?

Il approuve d’un signe de tête. Il a un blanc gênant où je ne sais pas quoi dire, et lui non plus. Je baisse les yeux, mets les mains dans mes poches, lui se tord les doigts. J’essaye de retrouver mes esprits. Pourquoi je suis là déjà ? Ah oui, sa mère. Ron. Les aurores.

— J’ai parlé à Ron en arrivant et… il va demander à ce qu’un Auror reste à Sainte Mangouste. Juste au cas où. J’espère que… enfin que ça te rassure. 

— Merci, Ha… Merci. 

— De rien.

Je jette un œil à l’intérieur de la chambre devant laquelle nous sommes postés. Narcissa Malefoy dort dans un lit d’hôpital. Elle a pris un sacré coup de vieux, je ne m’y attendais pas. Son visage est creusé de rides, ses traits sont moins nets et elle a perdu sa chevelure luxuriante d’autrefois. Je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible de changer à ce point en quoi ? Huit ans ? 

— Du coup tu… tu vas rester avec elle j’imagine ?

— Je pense que c’est le mieux, répond Drago avec un regard vers sa mère endormie.

— Au contraire Malefoy, intervient une voix derrière nous.

C’est Ron, dans son uniforme. Il est accompagné d’une autre Auror que je ne connais pas. Un femme d’une quarantaine d’année, qui a troqué le pantalon réglementaire contre une mini-jupe noire. Elle porte néanmoins le même manteau que Ron, avec ses boutons dorés et son insigne sur la poitrine. Son teint blafard me fait penser à celui de Drago. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille donnent l’impression qu’elle vient de courir ou de se battre avec quelqu’un. 

— Je te présente l’Auror García. Elle va rester ici jusqu’à demain matin.

— Enchantée monsieur Malefoy, se présente l’Auror en tendant spontanément sa main.

Difficile de manquer son accent américain très prononcé. Drago lui rend sa poignée de main, elle lui sourit franchement. Je vois immédiatement les épaules de Drago se détendre. Je devine ce qu’il pense. Cette sorcière est étrangère, elle n’a aucune raison de haïr la famille Malefoy. Elle fera certainement correctement son travail.

— Je vais veiller sur votre mère, n’ayez aucune inquiétude.

— García est arrivée il y a deux mois, elle vient des Etats-Unis, explique Ron au cas où nous n’aurions pas déjà compris à l’accent.

— Boston, précise l’Auror.

— Malefoy, je pense qu’il serait mieux que tu ne restes pas ici, poursuit Ron. Ce n’est pas ta mère qui est la plus menacée. Donc en restant avec elle…

— Je la mets en danger, complète Drago avec froideur. 

Il soupire ostensiblement. Je m’autorise à poser sur son épaule une main réconfortante. Il ne me repousse pas. Mon cœur s’accélère. Je serre les dents pour feindre l’indifférence. 

— Je te conseille de rester en monde moldu, ajoute Ron. C’est plus sûr.

— Tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux.

J’ai proposé ça sans réfléchir. Je me sens rougir alors que tous les regards se tournent vers moi, notamment celui de Ron qui semble dire « sérieux, mec ? ». Drago a l’air surtout surpris. 

— Enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Tu fais comme tu veux. 

— Vous devriez y aller, nous interrompt Ron.

Il a un regard très appuyé sur mon chapeau. Merde. À tous les coups, le sortilège doit être en train de faiblir. Il faut dire que ce chapeau est dans mon placard depuis un moment déjà. Comme j’ai arrêté de me cacher lors de mes sorties en monde sorcier, du moins la plupart du temps, j’en ai beaucoup moins l’utilité et je n’ai pas pensé à en redemander à George. 

— Soyez sans crainte, monsieur Malefoy, soutient l’Auror García avec un sourire. Je ne quitterai pas votre mère des yeux. 

Le regard de Drago va de sa mère à moi. Il pince les lèvres. J’essaye de garder la tête baissée et de me tourner vers le mur pour éviter d’attirer trop l’attention. Je n’ai aucune idée d’à quel point l’illusion s’est dissipée, mais je me doute que dans très peu de temps, je serai à nouveau Harry Potter.

— Merci, je serai là demain matin à la première heure, assure Drago en serrant une dernière fois la main de Ron et García. 

Enfin, il m’attrape le bras. Je me sens transplaner. 

*

Nous atterrissons dans une étroite ruelle déserte. Au bout de la ruelle, je reconnais la gare de St. Pancras, avec ses briques rouges caractéristiques. 

Drago me lâche le bras. Je retire mon chapeau qui ne me sert plus à rien et qui en plus, risquerait d’attirer l’attention des Moldus. Je le roule dans ma main, n’ayant pas de sac où le ranger. 

— Merci, je pensais pas que l’enchantement me lâcherait comme ça, désolé, j’explique un peu mal à l’aise.

— C’est rien.

On se regarde fixement. Je jurerai qu’il a les joues légèrement roses. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je lui ai quand même proposé de dormir chez moi. Pourquoi j’ai fait ça ? Je ne vais quand même pas le faire dormir dans mon canapé ? Ou alors je peux lui prêter ma chambre ? Drago dans mon lit. Rien que d’y penser j’ai chaud. Et envie de baiser. Non, ce n’est pas le moment. Je dois me concentrer.

— Ça te dit de… d’aller prendre un v-, un thé quelque part ? me propose-t-il soudainement.

Il passe une main sur sa nuque. Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux. 

— Ouais, ça serait cool.

Je regrette immédiatement ce que je viens de dire. Non, ça n’est pas cool. Il vient d’enterrer son père, ça ne va pas être un moment cool. 

— Bon bah…, poursuit-il. On cherche un endroit où se poser peut-être ?

— OK.

Nous nous mettons en chemin. Je marche à côté de lui, me retenant difficilement de le regarder toutes les cinq secondes. La dernière fois qu’on a pris un café ensemble, ça s’est mal terminé. 

C’est très étrange. Je ne sais pas comment me comporter. Dans nos lettres, c’était différent. Il n’y avait pas de gêne, on pouvait parler de choses intimes, j’avais l’impression qu’on était vraiment amis. Sauf qu’en face à face, c’est juste bizarre. Il y a ce malaise entre nous qui me fait presque mal. On a décidés d’être amis, mais c’est plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Et il faudra plus qu’une simple déclaration écrite pour vraiment le devenir.

Alors que nous passons devant un hôtel, comme il y en a beaucoup autour de King’s Cross, Drago s’arrête.

— Je vais prendre une chambre, ça sera fait.

Je devrais approuver, ne pas insister. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher.

— J’étais sérieux, tu sais ? Quand je t’ai proposé de venir chez moi. 

— C’est gentil, mais… je ne veux pas te déranger.

— Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis, mon appartement est protégé par des sorts installés par Hermione et Ron. Tu y seras plus en sécurité que dans un hôtel moldu. 

Je devrais vraiment apprendre à me taire. Mais au fond de moi, j’ai terriblement envie qu’il accepte. Pour le voir un peu plus, lui parler. C’est l’occasion ou jamais. 

Cette fois, il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il paraît troublé. Je soutiens son regard. J’ai tellement envie de l’embrasser. Il est si beau. Je voudrais qu’il détache ses longs cheveux blonds pour les saisir à pleine mains et cacher mon visage dedans. Respirer son parfum.

— Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

— Si dormir dans le canapé ne te gêne pas, alors pas de souci.

Je feins l’indifférence. Je me force à rire. Il a un sourire un peu crispé.

— D’accord. C’est gentil à toi de proposer.

Mon cœur fait des loopings dans ma poitrine. Il a dit oui. Je ne pensais pas qu’il dirait oui. Drago va dormir chez moi. Sur mon canapé. Je suis fébrile rien que d’y penser. Mais je ne regrette absolument pas ma proposition. Au fond, j’espère qu’il se passera quelque chose. Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, c’est plus fort que moi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autre chose !
> 
> Demain sort mon nouveau roman Alana et l'enfant vampire ! C'est un roman ado avec des vampires qui sort chez Scrineo. Il sera dispo dans toutes les librairies dès demain \o/ N'hésitez pas à jeter un œil, pour pourquoi pas vous le procurer <3
> 
> A dans 15 jours !


	19. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Nouveau chapitre, malheureusement c'est le dernier que j'ai en stock... Il faut que je trouve le temps d'écrire la suite mais je suis un peu débordée ^^'
> 
> Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Cette nuit, Drago a dormi chez moi. Et moi, je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. Savoir qu’il était dans mon salon, allongé dans mon canapé, c’était trop pour moi. Plusieurs fois, j’ai envisagé de me lever pour aller le voir. Mais j’ai résisté. Je peux être fier. Je n’ai pas cédé à la tentation. Et je n’ai pas profité de le savoir vulnérable suite à l’enterrement de son père. Certes, je l’ai envisagé. Je me suis imaginé le consoler, l’embrasser et lui faire l’amour sur le tapis du salon, sur le canapé, sur la table de la cuisine, puis enfin dans mon lit, mais je n’ai rien fait. Je suis resté sagement enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu’à ce matin.

Je prépare le petit-déjeuner pendant que Drago prend sa douche. J’ai envie de lui faire plaisir alors je fais des œufs, du bacon, des champignons, des tomates, des haricots. J’ai aussi sorti des galettes de pommes du congélateur, je les prépare à l’avance pour n’avoir qu’à les réchauffer. Pour la touche sorcière, j’ai du jus de citrouille. Et du thé, je sais que Drago boit du thé le matin depuis la notre quatrième année à Poudlard. À l’époque, j’avais noté cette information surtout au cas où j’aurais besoin de l’empoisonner. La situation a bien changé.

Hier soir fut… éprouvant. Au début, c’était bizarre, on ne savait pas quoi se dire. Mais petit à petit, Drago s’est détendu, et moi aussi. Il m’a beaucoup parlé de son travail, j’ai essentiellement parlé de Teddy et d’Andromeda. Des sujets neutres. À la fin de la soirée, on s’est retrouvés à échanger des anecdotes sur nos psy, à parler de nos thérapies et à se raconter nos coming-outs les plus drôles et gênants. On est rentrés chez moi un peu avant minuit, et on a encore parlé un long moment. Il m’a raconté l’enterrement, m’a parlé de son père, de sa relation avec sa mère. Je lui ai confié des choses sur mes parents que je n’avais jamais dites à personne. Sur la fin, on n’avait même plus besoin de se parler. Sa présence et son silence me suffisaient.

Je n’aurais jamais cru pouvoir partager une soirée comme celle-là avec Drago. En amis. Sans le moindre ressentiment vis-à-vis du passé. Juste lui et moi.

J’entends la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvrir. Je tourne instinctivement la tête, affichant mon plus beau sourire. Sourire qui se fige presque immédiatement. Alors que j’avais l’impression hier soir d’avoir réellement pu tirer un trait sur le passé, ce n’est pas Drago que je vois sortir de la salle de bain. Je ne vois que Malefoy, avec ses cheveux blonds plaqués vers l’arrière comme il le faisait à Poudlard.

Les souvenirs me reviennent par flashs. Les insultes, les sortilèges, le mépris. Et la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant-bras sur laquelle mes yeux se sont arrêtés. La colère qui m’envahit soudainement me fait l’effet d’un coup de poing dans le ventre. En cet instant, j’ai envie de lâcher la poêle et la spatule que je tiens dans mes mains pour aller cogner Malefoy en plein visage. Le défigurer avec mes poings. Voir son sang couler.

Il ramène son bras contre lui pour dissimuler sa Marque. Ce geste a le mérite de me ramener dans le présent. Ça et son regard triste, déçu, résigné. Loin de toute arrogance et de tout mépris, Drago baisse les yeux. La colère s’apaise légèrement. Je détourne le regard pour me concentrer sur le bacon qui est sur le point de cramer dans ma poêle.

Mes gestes sont brusques. Il faut que je me reprenne. J’inspire profondément. Expire. Je suis en sécurité. Je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Drago n’est plus mon ennemi. Il ne me veut aucun mal. Il est là parce que je l’ai invité. Il n’est plus un Mangemort. Voldemort est mort. Je suis en sécurité. Je suis un adulte, je ne suis plus un adolescent et je ne suis plus à Poudlard depuis des années. Ça va passer, ça passe toujours. Voir Drago avec les cheveux mouillés, plaqués sur son crâne, voir sa Marque, ça m’a simplement rappelé des mauvais souvenirs. C’est normal. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ce n’est pas la première fois que ça se produit.

Je sens mes muscles se détendre. Je termine de dressage des assiettes. Je me force à avoir des gestes lents, pour faire comprendre à mon cerveau qu’il n’a pas de raison de s’emballer. Tout va bien. Je vais simplement prendre un bon petit-déjeuner avec un ami. Drago est mon ami. Il n’est plus mon ennemi.

Alors pourquoi je suis autant en colère ? On a passé une super soirée hier, alors pourquoi j’ai manqué de lui hurler de sortir de chez moi ? J’ai rêvé de ce moment, je l’ai voulu de tout mon cœur. Je l’aime, n’est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi j’ai eu envie de lui faire mal comme ça ? Me venger. Je pensais que ce stade était derrière moi. Je lui ai pardonné. Pourquoi mon esprit refuse d’enregistrer qu’il n’est plus un danger pour moi ?

Lorsque je me retourne enfin, je vois que Drago remis son pull noir avec le col roulé. Il a aussi dû sécher ses cheveux d’un sortilège, ils ondulent librement sur ses épaules. L’adolescent de 15 ans s’est effacé, je retrouve le Drago que je connais. Le Drago que j’aime. Ses yeux sont si tristes.

Je me sens tellement coupable. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, que ce n’est pas quelque chose que je contrôle, mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Bien sûr qu’il a vu mon trouble. Bien sûr qu’il a vu la colère et la haine dans mes yeux. Bien sûr qu’il est mal à l’aise. Il regrette sans doute d’avoir accepté mon invitation.

Je dépose une assiette devant lui. Il me remercie du bout des lèvres Je n’arrive pas à parler. Je sais que je devrais le rassurer, mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je m’assois en face de lui avec ma propre assiette. Je bois un peu de jus de citrouille en espérant me remettre les idées en place, sans grand succès. Je regarde Drago se servir du thé et commencer à manger. J’ai envie de pleurer. J’ai tout gâché. Encore une fois.

— Fallait pas… t’embêter pour préparer tout ça…, murmure-t-il en gardant les yeux baissés.

— Ça me fait plaisir, je réponds. Désolé pour…

Pour quoi ? Pour avoir eu envie de t’attaquer alors que tu sortais simplement de la salle de bain ? En un sens, ce n’est pas plus mal que je ne puisse plus faire de magie parce que j’aurais parfaitement pu avoir le réflexe de lancer un sort. Un sort que j’aurais regretté. Ça n’aurait pas été la première fois.

— C’est pas ta faute. J’aurais dû faire attention à la cacher.

J’ignore quoi répondre à ça. J’aimerais pouvoir lui assurer qu’il n’a pas à la cacher, que ça ne me gêne pas et lui répéter que je lui ai pardonné en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais je ne peux pas. Je lui ai promis de ne pas lui mentir. Et pourtant j’aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas. Pouvoir regarder cette putain de Marque sans sourciller.

— Je suis désolé, je répète simplement.

On mange en silence. Le charme est rompu. L’intimité d’hier soir s’est évaporée. Notre amitié elle-même semble avoir été remise en question en l’espace de quelques minutes. Ça me rend tellement triste. Et quand je pense que lorsqu’il aura terminé son petit-déjeuner, il s’en ira, j’ai envie de pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu’il parte. Pas maintenant. Je refuse que cet incident conclut nos retrouvailles et enterre cette amitié encore si fragile.

— Tu… J’imagine que tu comptes aller chercher ta mère à Sainte-Mangouste ce matin et qu’après vous… enfin vous rentrerez en France ?

— En effet.

Il relève enfin les yeux sur moi. J’ai toujours cette boule d’angoisse dans la poitrine, mais étrangement son regard m’apaise. Je ne comprends pas comment il est possible de ressentir des sentiments à ce point contradictoires pour une seule et même personne. J’avais oublié ce que c’était. Ces dernières semaines, j’étais sur mon petit nuage à cause de ses lettres. Je me faisais des films tous plus romantiques et chauds les uns que les autres. Le revoir en chair et en os, c’est être confronté à sa personne dans son ensemble. Pas seulement le sorcier séduisant qui me fait tourner la tête, mais Drago Malefoy. Avec son passé, ses erreurs et son désir de devenir quelqu’un de bien.

Je repense à sa dernière lettre. À sa détresse, à ses confidences. Et à sa proposition.

— Tu m’avais dit que si je t’aidais à Ste Mangouste, tu viendrais avec moi au manoir Potter, je lui rappelle en détournant le regard.

J’essaye de paraître détaché, de lancer ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Pour le provoquer. Je veux voir comment il réagit. Et je veux qu’il reste avec moi. Je sais qu’entre nous, rien n’est simple et rien ne le sera jamais. Mais je veux qu’on essaye. Alors tant pis pour les mauvais souvenirs que ça remue, je pense qu’il est temps d’être un peu courageux. Et de m’y confronter. Parce que l’idée que Drago sorte définitivement de ma vie m’est insupportable.

J’ai cru que c’était ce qui se passerait la dernière fois, quand j’ai quitté le cabinet de Mrs. Bones, après qu’il ait piétiné mes sentiments et mon semblant d’optimisme. Finalement il est revenu. Et il a repris la place qui lui était destinée dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. La place qu’il a sans doute toujours eue, même si je n’ai pas toujours su le voir.

Drago laisse échapper un rire. Ça aurait pu être méprisant et moqueur, mais je crois que c’est surtout de la surprise.

— Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas tenir mes engagements, mais je pense qu’on peut raisonnablement conclure tous les deux que ce n’est pas une bonne idée, Harry.

Tellement d’amertume dans cette réponse. Je soutiens son regard.

— Je suis pas d’accord. Je veux toujours que tu m’accompagnes.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, tu as bien vu ta réaction tout à l’heure, me répond-t-il d’une voix sifflante.

— Oui, et alors ?

Il fronce les sourcils. Je vois bien qu’il ne comprend pas mon entêtement. Moi-même je ne sais pas trop où je vais. Je sais seulement que je ne veux pas baisser les bras.

— Ecoute, Drago… C’est pas la première fois que j’ai ce genre de flashs et c’est certainement pas la dernière. Est-ce que j’aurais préféré que ça n’arrive pas avec toi ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que ça va m’empêcher de vivre ? Non. Si je devais éviter toutes les personnes et tous les lieux qui me rappellent des mauvais souvenirs, je ne sortirai jamais de mon appartement et je n’aurais plus aucun ami.

C’est d’ailleurs ce qui aurait pu arriver si je n’avais pas commencé une thérapie. Lorsque j’ai commencé les séances avec Mrs. Bones, je m’étais quasiment coupé du monde et de mes amis. Parce qu’il y avait toujours des détails pour faire ressurgir les mauvais souvenirs. Et ce n’est pas seulement à cause des journalistes que j’évite le monde sorcier. Poudlard me rappelle la bataille et les morts. Le Chemin de Traverse aussi. Ne parlons même pas de la dernière fois que j’ai dû aller à Gringotts pour mettre la main sur les documents de propriété du manoir Potter. Les éléments déclencheurs sont partout.

— Ça m’est arrivé avec Ron et Hermione si ça peut te rassurer, et on est toujours amis. Est-ce que c’est agréable ? Non. Mais ça ne m’empêchera pas d’être ton ami. Enfin, si c’est ce que tu veux aussi.

Je vois les épaules de Drago se détendre. Il hoche la tête, baisse les yeux sur sa tasse de thé. Je le regarde boire une petite gorgée. La situation semble s’être dénouée. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Drago a l’air de comprendre. Je tente un sourire, auquel il répond timidement.

— Je vais raccompagner ma mère au Ministère pour qu’elle prenne son Portoloin. J’en réserverai un pour la fin de journée et ensuite je te rejoindrai au manoir Potter. Si c’est vraiment ce que tu veux.

— Je le veux.

Je n’ai aucune idée de comment ça va se passer, ni de ce que je vais découvrir, mais savoir que Drago sera là me rassure. Il m’a déjà tellement apporté, tellement appris sur ma famille, en si peu de temps.

On se regarde tous les deux, avec un sourire. Je retrouve enfin cette même atmosphère calme et intime qui me plaisait tant hier soir. Vu de l’extérieur, on pourrait presque nous prendre pour un couple, prenant simplement son petit-déjeuner ensemble. Mon cœur s’emballe rien qu’à cette pensée. Merde.

Un hibou frappe au carreau de ma fenêtre. C’est Plume. Je soupire en me levant de table, laissant Drago terminer son petit-déjeuner. C’est sans doute Ron qui me rappelle que son anniversaire est demain et que je dois impérativement venir. À moins qu’il n’ait des informations sur la mère de Drago ? C’est ce doute qui me pousse à ouvrir sa lettre, alors qu’en temps normal j’aurais parfaitement pu la poser sur la pile de courriers jamais ouverts qui trône sur mon bar.

_Salut Harry,_

_Petit message pour ne pas que tu oublies que demain à midi, ton cul est attendu au Terrier pour mes VINGT-SIX ANS. Et je veux un beau cadeau parce que même si ta simple présence est un cadeau en soi, je mérite bien ça après la faveur que je t’ai fait hier._

_Franchement, ne me demande plus jamais ce genre de choses, j’ai dû batailler pour qu’on assigne un Auror à Mrs. Malefoy. Heureusement que Gracía était dispo d’ailleurs. Mais tout s’est bien passé cette nuit, il n’y a eu aucun problème._

_Faudra que tu me racontes comment ça s’est passé avec Malefoy. Il a vraiment dormi chez toi ? Je savais que vous étiez potes, mais ça m’a fait vraiment bizarre hier. Enfin j’imagine que tu sais ce que tu fais._

_Hâte de te voir demain._

_Ron_

Merde. J’ai oublié d’acheter un cadeau à Ron. Pendant que Drago ira voir sa mère, j’irai faire un tour dans le quartier. Je lui trouverai bien quelque chose, mais ça sera forcément moldu. D’habitude je commande par correspondance dans les boutiques sorcières parce que je déteste attirer l’attention sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard. Et mon dernier chapeau changeur de tête a rendu l’âme hier. Il faut voir le côté positif, demain je pourrais demander à George de m’en fournir des nouveaux.

— Ça va ? On dirait que t’es énervé.

— C’est rien, je réponds en posant la lettre sur la table. C’est l’anniversaire de Ron demain et il veut absolument que je vienne au Terrier.

— Je vois.

Je n’ai pas besoin de lui expliquer. Drago comprend. Il a coupé tout contact avec ses anciens amis et a même été jusqu’à s’installer dans un autre pays, alors il comprend parfaitement pourquoi j’ai toujours du mal à me rendre au Terrier et à évoluer au milieu de ces personnes qui sont, certes, comme ma famille, mais qui me rappellent toujours à quel point je n’ai pas été à la hauteur.

— Sinon ta mère va bien. Il n’y a pas eu de problème cette nuit.

— Tant mieux.

Le regard de Drago s’est assombri. Je sais ce qu’il pense. Il pense que c’est sa faute si sa mère est potentiellement en danger. Parce que c’est lui qu’on menace, lui qui porte la Marque.

— Tu te trompes, je déclare en me rasseyant face à lui.

— Quoi ?

— Ce n’est pas ta faute. Tu as payé ta dette à la société, tu n’as jamais cherché à fuir les conséquences de tes actes passés. Si certaines personnes ne sont pas capables de comprendre que tu n’es plus un Mangemort et te prennent pour leur bouc-émissaire, ce n’est pas ta faute.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute si l’un des jumeaux est mort, me répond Drago du tac au tac.

— Je sais.

On se sourit. Je me ressers du jus de citrouille. J’apprécie le silence qui s’installe entre nous. Mes pensées se tournent vers le manoir Potter. J’ai peur de ce que je vais y trouver. En même temps, j’ai hâte. Mais c’est terrifiant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà j'espère que ça vous plait ^^
> 
> Comme vous voyez, c'est un peu compliqué... mais quand même ils arrivent un peu à se parler.
> 
> A... dans 15 jours j'espère !


	20. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Je sais que ça fait longtemps... Il faut dire que j'ai été occupé avec l'écriture et la publication d'un autre Drarry "In Another Life" (un soulmates AU tragique) que vous trouverez sur mon compte Wattpad et AO3 ;)
> 
> En tout cas, je suis contente de vous retrouver avec le chapitre 19 ! Il m'a donné du fil à retordre et finalement je pense avoir trouvé la bonne manière de l'écrire.
> 
> J'en profite pour vous dire que la partie 2 de cette histoire sera bientôt terminée. Je pense qu'il y aura 4 parties au total, chacune faisant une dizaine de chapitres. Donc accrochez-vous cette histoire va durer encore un petit moment.
> 
> Bref, dans ce chapitre, Harry a des idées noires, je préfère vous prévenir.
> 
> Bonne lecture

— Salut papa, salut maman…

Je dépose le bouquet de fleurs que j’ai acheté sur la tombe. Je ne viens pas souvent ici. Je ne viens souvent nulle part. Pourtant, ce n’est pas l’envie qui manque. Mais malheureusement, Godric’s Hollow est beaucoup trop fréquenté. Moins qu’il y a quelques années, c’est sûr. Mais il y a toujours beaucoup de passage, la tombe de mes parents, étant l’une des attractions locales, avec les ruines de leur maison et l’ancienne demeure des Dumbledore. Le cimetière en particulier est dans tous les guides touristiques sorciers. Parce que mes parents y sont enterrés, mais aussi de nombreuses victimes de la Guerre. On a enterré Remus ici, pas très loin de mes parents. Et même s’il n’y a pas de corps, j’ai fait poser une dalle pour Sirius. Je pense qu’il aurait aimé être ici. Et moi j’ai besoin d’un endroit où me recueillir.

D’habitude, j’y vais plutôt la nuit, en évitant la période autour d’Halloween comme le mois de mai, pour éviter de croiser qui que ce soit. J’étais soulagé de trouver le cimetière désert aujourd’hui. Tant mieux.

— Ça fait longtemps que je suis pas venu. Je suis désolé. Mais je vais bien. Je vais de mieux en mieux.

Ça me fait du bien de le formuler à haute voix. Et je me sens fier de pouvoir parler de mes progrès à mes parents, même s’ils ne sont plus là pour les voir. J’aime imaginer que, d’une certaine manière, ils peuvent m’entendre. De l’autre côté du voile.

— Aujourd’hui, je vais au manoir Potter. J’en reviens toujours pas qu’un endroit pareil existe. Je… je crois que j’ai un peu peur. Papa, c’est là où tu as grandi. Il doit y avoir ta chambre et… tellement de choses à toi. Quand j’ai appris son existence, j’étais tellement en colère. Je sais que c’est pas de votre faute, et que tout le monde pensait qu’il avait été vendu mais…

Je m’interromps et soupire. Je pense à Drago. On s’est donnés rendez-vous devant le manoir, je devrais peut-être y aller.

— Drago sera là. Il m’a promis. Enfin, je vous avoue que je sais pas s’il va vraiment venir. J’ai peur qu’il vienne pas. Je lui ai un peu fait du chantage pour qu’il accepte et ce matin…

Je me mords la lèvre. À tous les coups, il ne viendra pas. Il m’a sûrement dit qu’il viendrait pour que je lui lâche la grappe. Il est peut-être déjà au Ministère, sur le point de prendre un Portoloin. Peut-être même qu’il est déjà en France. Peut-être qu’il ne répondra plus jamais à mes lettres.

— Je suis amoureux de lui, vous savez ? Je suis dingue de lui, comme si j’avais 16 ans. J’arrive pas à l’oublier. Je sais que c’est pas bien, je sais que c’est une relation qui risque de me faire plus de mal que de bien, mais je peux pas m’en empêcher… Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pensez que je devrais lui dire que je l’aime ?

Évidemment, ils ne répondent pas. J’ignore ce que je dois faire.

— Harry ?

Je fais volte face, porte par réflexe ma main à ma baguette, que j’emmène toujours avec moi même si je suis incapable de l’utiliser. Mais c’est Drago. Il s’est arrêté au milieu de l’allée, à quelques mètres de la tombe de mes parents, sans oser approcher. Je me sens rougir. Depuis combien de temps il est là ? Pitié, faites qu’il n’ait rien entendu. Quoi que, ça simplifierait les choses… Mais il n’a pas l’air perturbé comme une personne normale le serait en entendant quelqu’un confesser ses sentiments à son égard. En même temps, Drago Malefoy n’a jamais été normal.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas t’interrompre…

— C’est rien. J’avais fini.

Faisons comme si de rien n’était.

— Tu veux que… que je te les présente ?

Je discerne un pincement de lèvres. Merde, je l’ai mis mal à l’aise ?

— Je ne sais pas si… s’ils auraient aimé me connaître, répond-il en baissant les yeux.

Ça ne fait que renforcer mon envie de présenter Drago à mes parents. Je lui tends la main. J’ai peur un instant qu’il fuit, mais à ma grande surprise il s’avance. Il ramène sa longue natte sur le devant. Il ne prend pas ma main. Forcément. Ça fait toujours aussi mal. Je contiens ma peine et reporte mon attention sur la tombe.

— Papa, maman… Je vous présente Drago.

Bien sûr, ils ne répondent pas.

— Je suis… enchanté.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Drago est mal à l’aise, ça se voit.

— Je pense qu’ils t’auraient bien aimé, malgré… tu sais tout ce qu’il s’est passé, j’assure en me tournant vers lui. Mon père surtout, je crois qu’il se serait amusé à te faire sortir de tes gonds. Et ma mère… elle était du genre à voir le bon côté des gens, même ceux qui… C’était la meilleure amie de Severus, tu sais ?

— Je l’ignorais.

— Je suis sûr que tu leur aurais plu, je maintiens.

On reste un moment en silence, face à la tombe de mes parents. Drago finit par sortir sa baguette et invoquer un deuxième bouquet de fleurs. Je lui souris. J’en viens à souhaiter qu’il m’ait entendu. Si c’est le cas, que va-t-il faire ? M’ignorer ou… tenter quelque chose ? Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour qu’il m’embrasse.

Évidemment, il ne fait pas un geste vers moi. Je finis par décider que la visite est terminée.

— Bon, allons-y.

Il me suit. Je dis au revoir à mes parents, mais aussi à Sirius et Remus. Je leur promets de leur rendre visite plus souvent, comme à chaque fois.

*

Nous voici devant le manoir. Il a fallu marcher longtemps, il se trouve un peu en dehors de la ville, en haut d’une colline. On dirait une de ces maisons de famille qu’on voit dans les films. On dirait le manoir Malefoy, mais en plus petit. La pierre est blanche et toute la façade avant est recouverte d’une immense vigne vierge. Les volets sont fermés. Le jardin est en friche. Personne n’est venu ici depuis presque un quart de siècle. 

J’ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je ralentis le pas. Je ne veux pas y aller. J’ai trop peur. Je prends la main de Drago sans vraiment m’en rendre compte. Il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, il me serre fort et m’entraîne vers l’entrée principale. J’ai envie de pleurer.

Arrivé devant la porte, je suis tétanisé. J’ai envie de faire demi-tour. J’aimerais pouvoir dire à Drago que j’ai changé d’avis, que je ne veux plus rentrer dans cette maison. J’ai trop peur ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur. La mémoire de ma famille. Mes racines, mes attaches. Les fantômes du passé. Peut-être même des vrais fantômes, qu’est-ce que j’en sais ?

— Harry, ça va aller.

Sa voix est rassurante. Je me colle à lui, me cramponne à son bras, appuie ma tête contre son épaule. Il sent bon.

— Tu as la clé ?

Elle est dans ma poche. Ma main tremble alors que je la récupère. Je la lui donne. Je ne serai pas capable d’ouvrir cette porte. Qu’il le fasse lui. Je ne peux pas. J’ai un noeud dans le ventre et la nausée. Je ferme les yeux. J’entends le bruit de la serrure, le mécanisme qui tourne, la porte qui grince.

Je sens que Drago avance doucement. Alors je le suis. Un pas après l’autre. Et j’ouvre enfin les yeux. 

Je suis pris à la gorge par l’odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Nous sommes dans un grand hall d’entrée, avec un buste au plafond. La maison entière est plongée dans le noir. Je distingue un escalier, une pièce sur la droite, peut-être le salon ?

— Est-ce que tu veux que je… ?

Drago a sorti sa baguette. Je hoche la tête. Je lui fais confiance. Après tout, il est un maître des charmes.

Il enchaîne plusieurs sortilèges. Les volets s’ouvrent, la poussière s’évanouit, les lampes s’allument. Ça me rappelle la fois où Albus avait remis en ordre la maison dévastée de Slughorn. En quelques secondes, la maison retrouve un aspect… normal. Comme si les propriétaires étaient partis hier. Comme si vingt-quatre ans ne s’étaient pas écoulés.

Je lâche le bras de Drago. C’est le moment. Je prends une profonde inspiration. À ma gauche, il y a un salon. Avec ses canapés, ses fauteuils accueillants et un feu qui crépite dans la cheminée. Les murs ont une couleur bleue un peu passée par les ans. Les rideaux à fleurs sont d’une autre époque.

— Qui va là !

Je sursaute et étouffe un cri dans ma main. Drago surgit derrière moi. Mais ce n’est… qu’un tableau. Au-dessus de la cheminée, je découvre le visage de mon arrière-grand-mère. Je sais que c’est elle car je me rappelle d’elle dans le miroir de Risèd, en première année. Je n’ai jamais oublié cette image. L’image de ma famille. 

— Ooooh ! Mais tu dois être le fils de James ! Qu’est-ce que tu lui ressembles… Sauf les yeux, tu as les yeux…

— De ma mère, je complète.

J’ai les larmes aux yeux. Elles me brouillent la vue. Des photos, j’en ai vues un certain nombre. Mais entendre… entendre la voix de quelqu’un de ma famille, c’est quelque chose de tellement rare. Je prends conscience que je suis bel et bien dans la maison de ma famille. La maison des Potters. Pas celle des Dursley, ni celle des Black, ni même celle des Weasley. La maison de ma famille à moi. Ma famille sorcière.

— Ignotus ! Réveille-toi, espèce de vieux débris ! Tu ne vois pas que nous avons de la visite ! se met à hurler la vieille femme, sans doute à un autre tableau. 

— Toujours aussi aimable d’un Strangulot… grommelle une voix d’homme.

Je continue de pleurer. Je ne vois absolument rien. Je me suis appuyé au dossier d’un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. 

— C’est lui ? Pourquoi il pleure ?

— Ça doit être ta face de Veracrasse qui lui fait cet effet ! répond mon arrière-grand-mère.

Je pleure et je ris en même temps. C’est trop d’émotions. Je sens des bras autour de moi. Drago. Il m’aide à m’assoir. Je tremble de tous mes membres.

— Vous ne pourriez pas la fermer cinq minutes ? s’énerve Drago. Vous ne voyez pas que c’est pas vraiment le moment de vous disputer ?

— C’est qui celui-là ? maugrée l’homme.

— Un blondinet arrogant… Certainement un Malefoy.

— Un Malefoy dans des vêtements moldus ? Ça serait une première !

Je n’arrive pas à m’arrêter de rire. Je n’en peux plus. J’ai du mal à respirer. Sauf que la dispute des deux tableaux ne m’aide pas du tout à retrouver mon calme. Au contraire, les voilà qui commencent à pester sur la famille Malefoy.

— Un Malefoy et un Potter, on aura tout vu ! s’exclame la vieille femme dans son cadre.

— Manquerait plus que ça soit son fiancé… 

— Silencio !

Drago a visiblement perdu patience. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, car le silence m’aide à retrouver mes esprits. J’essuie mes yeux humides de larmes avec ma manche, remet mes lunettes sur mon nez. Je constate que mes ancêtres s’époumonent dans leurs tableaux respectifs, hurlant sans doute les pires insultes à l’encontre de Drago. 

— Tes tableaux sont au moins aussi stupides que ceux de ma famille. C’est bien, je ne suis pas dépaysé, déclare-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Il a tellement l’air contrarié que c’est adorable. Il s’accroupit de façon à être à mon niveau. Sa main sur mon genou.

— Ça va ?

Il me regarde avec une telle… est-ce que c’est vraiment de la tendresse ? Ou seulement de l’inquiétude ? Dans ses yeux gris, je vois l’importance qu’il me porte. Il se soucie de moi, de mon bien être, de mon moral. Je suis important. Et pas parce que je suis l’Elu, ni parce que j’ai sauvé le monde sorcier anglais. Parce que je suis moi.

Si j’écoutais mon instinct, je me pencherai pour l’embrasser. Sauf que je me rappelle de ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois. Je me souviens de ses mots chez ma psy. _Je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir eu le choix_. Je pourrais lui demander. _Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser, Drago ?_ Mais je n’oserai jamais. D’autant plus que je connais déjà la réponse. Enfin, je crois… Il répondrait non. Ou peut-être pas ? Il a écrit lui-même que je n’étais pas un homme qu’on oublie facilement. En cet instant, ses joues ont pris une teinte rosée. Non, il ne dirait pas « non ». Il dirait « je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Harry ». Et il aurait raison.

Mrs. Bones me dit toujours que je dois apprendre à laisser sortir mes émotions. Elle oublie que parfois, il vaut mieux tout garder pour soi. Mon amour pour Drago n’a jamais pu sortir. Du moins, pas vraiment. Je l’ai écrit, mais je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je ne lui ai jamais montré. Et je ne pourrais jamais. Je dois tout verrouiller. Solidement.

Il ne veut pas être avoir moi. Qui voudrait être avec quelqu’un comme moi de toute manière ? J’ai tellement de problèmes. Et je suis incapable d’aimer correctement. Je l’étoufferai. Il a raison de se tenir éloigné. C’est même mieux pour moi. Parce que je n’aurais jamais supporté qu’il me quitte, qu’il m’abandonne. Or ça serait forcément arrivé. J’aurais fini par le faire fuir ou il se serait lassé de moi, de mes angoisses et de mes trauma. Il mérite une vie normale, pas une vie aux côtés d’un type en mille morceaux qui n’a même pas été foutu de se reconstruire en sept ans. Je suis un échec, une déception, une erreur.

J’aurais dû monter dans un train. Cette nuit là, à Kings Cross. Dumbledore m’avait proposé de prendre un train. Vers où ? Je ne sais pas. Loin. De toute manière, je suis seul. Je l’ai toujours été. Ma seule famille vivante ne m’a jamais aimé. J’ai toujours été un poids pour les autres. Tout le monde est mort. Ils sont tous morts. Mes parents. Mes grands-parents. Sirius. Remus. Dumbledore. Rogue. Tout ce qu’il me reste, c’est un manoir désespérément vide et des tableaux aigris. Personne ne m’aime. 

Je n’arrive plus à respirer. Je n’arrive même pas à pleurer. J’ai mal à la gorge, j’ai mal au cœur. Tout est noir autour de moi. Et pourtant, il y a des bras. Des bras qui me serrent fort et m’arriment solidement sur terre. Drago. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait du bien ou du mal. Mais à cet instant, j’en ai besoin. J’ai besoin de lui pour ne pas sombrer. Sa voix grave me répète que ça va aller, que je suis en sécurité et qu’il est là.

— Ne me laisse pas, j’arrive à gémir entre deux respirations.

Je me cramponne à ses vêtements, à lui tout entier. Son parfum m’enveloppe. Ses bras me serrent toujours aussi fort.

— Je ne te laisserai pas. Je suis là, je reste avec toi. Ça va aller.

Il me répète ces mots en boucle. Jusqu’à que j’arrive à y croire, au moins un peu. Et il me protège. Le temps que la crise passe. Je n’ai aucune idée du temps qui s’écoule. Il me dit de me concentrer sur ma respiration. J’essaye, mais je n’ai plus de souffle. Je manque d’air. 

— Respire avec moi, Harry. Respire.

Ma main sur son torse. Son cœur sous mes doigts. Drago inspire et expire profondément. J’essaye d’oublier le reste. Tout ce qui n’est pas son souffle. Et lentement, il me réapprend à respirer.

J’ignore comment je rentre chez moi, combien de temps s’est écoulé. Mais quand je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit. Je n’ai plus mes lunettes. Il y a une main dans la mienne. Je la serre de toutes mes forces. En espérant qu’il comprenne.

Ne me quitte pas. Jamais. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?
> 
> La vraie question est : est-ce que vous pensez que Drago a entendu ou pas ? Si oui comment il va réagir ? Mystère. Je ne sais pas moi-même je crois x)
> 
> J'aimerais vous promettre de revenir mercredi prochain, mais ça va dépendre de ma rapidité d'écriture du chapitre 20.
> 
> A très vite !


	21. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre. On passe enfin du PDV de Drago et je pense que ça sera le cas pour la fin de cette partie 2 (la partie 1 c'était les chapitres 1 à 9, que j'intitule personnellement "Retrouvailles") (et la partie 2 c'est "Confidences").
> 
> Bonne lecture

J’ai veillé Harry tout l’après-midi. Il était épuisé. J’en ai oublié mon Portoloin. Tant pis. Je m’en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, c’est qu’Harry aille mieux. 

Je craignais une telle crise d’angoisse. Visiter la maison de son père allait forcément remuer des émotions et des souvenirs difficiles. Surtout considérant qu’il n’a jamais connu ses parents, ni sa famille sorcière. J’espère qu’avec le temps, ça ira mieux. J’espère que cet épisode ne le découragera pas d’explorer cet endroit. Il a besoin de renouer avec ses racines. Rien que de voir les tableaux, ça l’a boulversé. Il était heureux, je crois. Il riait.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a déclenché cette panique soudaine. À la manière dont il me regardait, j’ai eu l’impression que c’était un peu à cause de moi. Mais n’est-ce pas me prendre un peu trop pour le centre du monde ? Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de prendre ses moyens dans cette maison. Peut-être que je n’ai rien à voir là dedans ? Je n’ai pas osé lui demandé.

Harry est toujours attiré par moi. C’est évident. Je ne suis pas stupide, je vois comment il me regarde. Je sens son regard brûlant dès que je bouge. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander s’il m’aime encore. Tous les signes me crient que oui. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et si je lui disais que je l’aime ? Qu’est-ce qui se passerait ? Notre amitié si fragile volerait en éclats. Est-ce qu’on pourrait réellement être un couple, tous les deux ? Je ne crois pas. Et en même temps, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’espérer. 

Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Ces quelques jours m’ont mis le cerveau en vrac. Entre l’enterrement de mon père, l’incident avec ma mère, Harry… je n’ai pas eu une minute de répit. Je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre des décisions. Il vaut mieux que je garde mes distances. Oui, c’est la meilleure attitude à avoir. De toute manière, Harry est trop fragilisé par l’épisode du Manoir Potter. Ce n’est pas le moment de l’embrouiller avec mes sentiments. 

J’ai passé une seconde nuit sur le canapé. Si avant-hier, j’ai dormi comme une pierre, épuisé par les événements, hier soir, j’ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je pensais à Harry. À ce que j’avais envie de faire : à savoir me lever et frapper à sa porte. Ou mieux, rentrer dans sa chambre et me coucher à ses côtés. Le toucher. Le supplier de me faire l’amour.

En cet instant, il est assis face à moi avec son café et la Gazette du Sorcier. Ses cheveux sont plus en bataille que jamais. Ses lunettes ont glissé au bout de son nez. Il se gratte la barbe distraitement. Il est tellement beau. Il a repris un peu de poids depuis la dernière fois, ce qui n’est pas une mauvaise chose. Et dire qu’il y a une époque où je me suis moqué de sa cicatrice. En forme d’éclair, elle part du haut de son front et descend jusque sur sa joue. Terriblement sexy. Et ne parlons pas de ses yeux verts. Un regard comme le sien, il n’y en a pas deux pareils. Il a des grandes mains. Je les veux sur moi. Mieux, je les veux autour de mon cou. Je veux qu’il m’étrange et qu’il me baise sur cette table. Qu’il me punisse. Je ferais tout ce qu’il voudra. Pour ses beaux yeux verts. 

— Drago ?

Je sursaute. Merde, il m’a dit quelque chose ? Je n’ai absolument rien écouté. Je me sens rougir et détourne les yeux pour retrouver contenance. Je bois une gorgée de mon thé qui depuis le temps, a refroidi. 

— Désolé, j’étais… ailleurs.

— Je te demandais quand était ton Portoloin ?

— Euh… lundi. Comme j’ai manqué celui d’hier et qu’il n’y en a pas le dimanche.

Je me rappelle soudainement qu’il est invité à l’anniversaire de Weasley ce midi.

— Si ça ne te dérange pas, je peux rester ici pendant que tu vas chez les Weasley. Ta bibliothèque est assez vaste pour que je ne m’ennuie pas, j’explique avec un sourire.

Harry soupire.

— Bien sûr, tu peux rester. De toute manière, je pense que je ne vais pas y aller.

— Non, non. Je ne veux pas que tu te prives pour moi, je peux très bien rester tout seul. Vas-y. 

— T’inquiètes, j’y serai pas allé de toute manière.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je refuse de lui servir d’excuse pour manquer un événement familial important. Car même si les Weasley ne sont pas sa famille de sang, je sais très bien qu’ils sont sa famille de cœur. Ronald est comme son frère.

— Tu lui as promis que tu serais là, je lui rappelle sèchement.

— Ça va, il a l’habitude. Il s’en remettra. Je lui enverrai un cadeau et ça ira bien, grogne Harry en réduisant en miettes le petit gâteau qu’il avait tout juste entamé.

Je décide d’insister.

— Harry.

Il grogne.

— Je suis capable de t’y trainer, tu sais ? Tu iras à cet anniversaire. 

Il me lance un regard l’air de dire « Ah ouais ? Essaye donc ». C’est mal me connaître. A midi tapantes, Harry Potter sera chez les Weasley ou je ne m’appelle pas Drago Malefoy. 

*

Je ne pense pas qu’Harry s’attendait à ce que je le traîne jusqu’à chez les Weasley. Je l’ai forcé à prendre une douche et à enfiler une chemise, verte, pour mettre en valeur ses yeux, je l’ai coiffé et j’ai pris son bras pour l’accompagner jusqu’à sa destination. Ça a été un peu compliqué de transplaner sans y être allé par le passé, mais j’ai quand même réussi à nous faire atterrir dans un champ à quelques centaines de mètre du « Terrier ». Je l’ai accompagné jusqu’au portail. 

— Allez, je reste là. Je veux te voir rentrer dans cette maison.

— C’est pas comme si je pouvais transplaner en sens inverse de toute manière, maugrée Harry.

Mais il ne bouge pas d’un pouce. 

— J’y vais si tu viens avec moi.

Je prends sur moi pour ne pas me mettre à hurler. Du calme, Drago. Il joue avec tes nerfs. Il fait exprès. Comme si je pouvais me pointer à l’anniversaire de Ronald Weasley avec le sourire. Moi, l’ancien Mangemort. Alors que l’un de ses frères est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard et qu’un autre a été défiguré parce que j’ai fait entrer un loup-garou sanguinaire à Poudlard. Alors que j’ai insulté cette famille pendant six longues années. 

Nous sommes interrompus par une voix au loin.

— Eh les amoureux ! Vous venez ou votre projet c’est de faire la fête avec les gnomes ?!

Harry et moi nous tournons comme un seul homme en direction de ce crétin de Weasley qui a ouvert la porte et nous fait signe.

— On n’est pas ensemble ! protestons-nous en cœur. 

Je dois être rouge écarlate, et ça ne m’arrive pas souvent de perdre la face. Weasley m’a pris par surprise. Il ricane.

— Ouais c’est ça. Allez, ramenez-vous. On n’attend plus que vous. 

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il dit « vous ». Comme s’il m’attendait aussi. Comme si j’étais invité. Est-ce par politesse ? Ou s’attendait-il vraiment à ma venue ? Qu’est-ce qu’a bien pu lui dire Harry pour qu’il ait cette attitude. Je n’aime pas ça. Je suis pris au piège. Je suis obligé de remonter l’allée avec Harry.

Je laisse Harry entrer en premier et reste un instant sur le pas de la porte pour échanger quelques mots nécessaires avec le héros du jour.

— Je l’ai seulement accompagné pour être sûr qu’il vienne.

— Eh bien merci. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Il ne vient jamais d’habitude.

— Je vais vous laisser…

— Tu peux rester. Enfin si ça te fait pas peur de passer quelques heures chez des pauvres.

— Ce n’est pas une question de peur, Weasley, je grince.

— Sérieusement, Malefoy. Il est comme mon frère et tu es son ami. Je pense qu’on est tous assez grands pour faire des efforts.

C’est un fait, Weasley a vraiment mûri. J’avais gardé le souvenir d’un adolescent maladroit, un peu bourin, jaloux et plein d’insécurités. Il est devenu un homme droit et sûr de lui. Je l’avais déjà remarqué avant-hier, lors de l’enterrement. Je n’oublierai jamais la façon dont il a protégé ma mère. 

— Mais tes parents…

— Je les ai prévenus que tu serais peut-être là. Vu que tu passais le week-end chez Harry.

Je ne lui demande pas comment il a su que je resterai plus longtemps que prévu. Peut-être qu’Harry lui a simplement dit. Je ne sais pas. Je suis mal à l’aise. Je n’avais pas du tout prévu de me retrouver dans cette situation. Mais c’est peut-être l’occasion de donner une chance à ma relation avec Harry ? Ils sont sa famille.

*

Je suis assis entre Harry et la fille Weasley. Ginevra. L’ex d’Harry. Autour de la table, tout le monde agit comme si ma présence était parfaitement normale. J’ai honte. Je me suis tellement moqué de cette famille par le passé, ce n’est un secret pour personne. Pourtant aujourd’hui, ils m’accueillent à leur table avec le sourire. Ni la mère, ni le père n’a exigé que je leur fasse des excuses, à eux et leurs enfants, avant de me laisser entrer chez eux. Alors que ça aurait été la moindre des choses. Si j’avais été leur place, c’est sans aucun doute que ce j’aurais réclamé. Mais eux non. Ils ne disent rien. Pire, ils me sourient et la mère m’invite à me resservir.

À côté d’Harry, il y a Teddy. Le fameux. Il est métamorphomage, c’est vraiment très impressionnant. J’en ai déjà rencontré un, ou plutôt une, qui travaille au Ministère français. Mais sur un adulte, ça paraît presque normal. C’est étrange de la voir changer de visage sans baguette, mais en tant que Maître des Charmes, je suis habitué à ce type de métamorphose. Sur un enfant de huit ans, c’est tout de suite bien plus spectaculaire. 

Andromeda est là elle aussi, assise à gauche de son petit-fils. C’est la première fois que je la vois. Elle ressemble tellement à Bellatrix que c’est effrayant. J’ai eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant. Harry m’a glissé à l’oreille que ça lui faisait le même effet. Nous n’avons pas échangé un mot en dehors des salutations. Alors qu’elle est de ma famille, ma famille proche. Elle est ma tante.

— Alors comme ça Drago, tu es Maître des Charmes pour le Ministère français ? demande poliment l’un des aînés, celui-là même qui a été défiguré par Greyback.

J’essuie mes lèvres avec ma serviette avant de la reposer sur mes genoux.

— En effet, depuis presque deux ans.

— Bill est Maître des Charmes pour Gringotts, précise Harry en pointant le concerné avec sa fourchette.

— C’est gentil Harry, mais je ne suis que conjureur de maléfices, précise Bill.

— Et tu devrais passer l’examen pour devenir Maître, répond Ronald. Ça fait des années qu’on lui dit qu’il devrait le faire, ajoute-t-il à mon intention. 

— J’ignore depuis combien de temps tu officies en tant que conjureur, mais accéder au titre de Maître bien moins difficile qu’il n’y paraît. Par contre, je comprends que se replonger dans les livres et produire un mémoire de recherche quand on est déjà dans la vie active peut être compliqué.

— J’imagine que tu as été à l’université de sorcellerie ? me demande Bill.

Je hoche la tête. Il existe une seule université en Europe. La barrière de la langue n’en est pas une puisque les étudiants sont invités à se procurer des colliers traducteurs. Elle est située au large de l’Italie. J’y ai passé trois ans.

— Ouais, ça explique. Moi j’ai commencé à travailler directement avec Poudlard, j’avais pas vraiment les moyens d’aller à l’université.

Il sourit, mais je vois que j’ai touché un point sensible. Morgane, j’aurais mieux fait de tenir ma langue. Je suis gêné et je ne vois absolument pas comment me sortir de cette situation. Alors je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Heureusement, la mère vient à la rescousse pour changer de sujet.

— Ta mère se plaît en France ?

Mauvaise pioche. Ma mère n’est plus que l’ombre d’elle même et ne se remettra jamais de son exil. Mais j’apprécie l’attention. Je réponds donc simplement :

— Elle habite dans le Sud de la France maintenant, je lui rends visite le week-end. 

— Ça doit être charmant. Harry mon chéri, reprends des pommes de terre. Tu as à peine touché à ton assiette !

Harry n’ose pas dire non à Mrs. Weasley. C’est adorable. Je retiens difficilement un sourire.

— Au fait, il fallait que je vous dise, commence Ginevra. J’ai reçu une lettre de Luna : elle va se marier !

Exclamations autour de la table. Je souris poliment. Faisons comme si Lovegood n’avait pas été torturée dans les cachots du manoir Malefoy. 

— Mais avec qui ? s’étonne Harry.

— Une fille qu’elle a rencontré au Brésil. Elles sont sur la piste des Ronflak Cornus apparemment.

Ne pas faire de commentaire. Visiblement, l’ex-Serdaigle est toujours aussi allumée.

— Ça ne te fait pas envie, ma puce ? demande la mère avec un air abatu. 

— Maman ! s’indigne la jeune femme. Tu avais promis d’arrêter !

— D’accord, d’accord… Mais quand même, à ton âge…

— Harry est plus âgé que moi, il n’est pas marié et pourtant tu n’es pas tout le temps sur son dos !

— Faut que tu viennes qu’une fois par an comme lui, propose le frère qui n’a qu’une oreille. Comme ça, ta venue fait tellement l’événement que tu te fais chouchouter toute la journée.

À ma gauche, Harry se ratatine. J’ai un instant un peu peur qu’il prenne mal cette pique, mais il sourit malgré ses joues rouges. Il a l’air dans son élément. J’ai vraiment bien fait de l’emmener ici. 

— Et Charlie ? 33 ans, toujours pas marié !

Elle pointe le frère en question, qui est effectivement le seul, avec elle, à ne pas être venu accompagné.

— Je pense que Maman a compris que j’étais un cas désespéré, explique-t-il. 

La jeune femme se renfrogne. Je laisse échapper un petit rire. J’ai rarement eu l’occasion d’assister à des repas de famille aussi animé.

— Et toi, Drago ? Tu as une fiancée ?

Celle-là, je ne l’ai pas vue venir. Je manque d’avaler de travers et je me mets à tousser lamentablement. Mais Mrs. Weasley me fixe avec le sourire. J’apprécie ses efforts de m’intégrer dans la conversation, mais je me seraiC passé de cette question sur ma vie privée. Surtout en présence d’Harry.

— Une fiancée ? Non, ce n’est… pas vraiment mon genre, je tente maladroitement.

Malheureusement, je suis visiblement trop subtil, elle ne comprend absolument pas mon allusion et commence à s’indigner.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre, sérieusement ! Qu’est-ce que vous avez tous à être contre le mariage ? Je parie que ta petite amie n’est pas de cet avis !

Elle me menace presque avec sa louche. À côté de moi, je vois Harry se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire. C’est Granger qui vient à mon secours.

— Molly, je crois que ce qu’essayait de dire Drago, c’est que les filles ne sont pas son genre. Parce qu’il préfère les hommes.

Merci Granger. Je dois avoir les joues en feu. Tout le monde me regarde. Face à moi, je vois le regard de celui qui n’a qu’une oreille aller de moi à Harry. Salazar, sortez-moi de là. Mrs. Weasley a un temps d’arrêt.

— Oh. Je vois. Bien sûr, je n’ai pas de problème avec ça. Tu sais, Charlie est gay lui aussi !

Elle me désigne le célibataire endurci de la fratrie. Le plus beau, entre nous. Très musclé, même si très roux. Il me fait un clin d’œil en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Verre qui explose soudainement dans sa main.

Nouvelles exclamations à table. Charlie est salement coupé à la main et la femme de celui qui n’a qu’une oreille a reçu un éclat de verre. Mais mon attention ne va pas vers l’autre côté de la table. La seule personne que je regarde, c’est Harry qui semble vouloir actuellement fusionner avec sa chaise. 

Je me tourne instinctivement vers Granger et Ronald, dont le regard confirme mon intuition. C’est Harry qui a fait ça. Pendant un instant, je suis surtout enthousiaste à l’idée qu’il ait réussi à faire de la magie. Avant de réaliser ce que ça signifie.

Il était jaloux. C’est évident. Et vu comment il est soudainement intéressé par ce que lui raconte Teddy, il n’assume pas du tout. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez ! Il fallait bien que ça avance un peu cette histoire !
> 
> J'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé écrire cette scène chez les Weasley ^^ d'ailleurs le chapitre 21 se passera aussi au Terrier, mais après le déjeuner. Ça ne rentrait pas dans un seul chapitre donc il y en aura un 2e.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine j'espère !


	22. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin !
> 
> J'espère que vous êtes prêt-e-s pour le bordel dans la tête de Drago.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Après le déjeuner, j’ai aidé Mrs. Weasley à lancer les sortilèges de rangement et de ménage. Ils ont beau ne pas faire partie de mes attributions au Ministère, n’ayant pas d’elfe de maison, je suis bien obligé d’occuper moi-même de mon appartement. Elle a semblé apprécier le geste si j’en crois le cookie qu’elle m’a forcé à accepter pour me remercier.

Pendant ce temps, les autres sont passés à l’ouverture des cadeaux de Ronald dans la partie salon de l’unique pièce à vivre. Je suis un peu gêné d’être venu les mains vides, mais en même temps je n’avais pas prévu de croiser Ronald et encore moins de rester toute la journée. Je pense que je lui enverrai quand même quelque chose par hibou, peut-être un objet enchanté qui lui sera utile en mission avec les Aurors. 

Je reste un peu en retrait, adossé à la grande table où nous étions tous assis tout à l’heure. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde et je ne connais pas la moitié des prénoms. Il faut dire qu’ils sont nombreux chez les Weasley. Harry est assis dans le canapé, avec son filleul sur les genoux. Il m’ignore royalement depuis l’incident avec le verre de Charlie. Je ne comprends pas. S’il est vraiment jaloux, pourquoi faire comme si de rien n’était ? Est-ce qu’il a honte ? Est-ce que c’est une manière de me demander d’oublier cette histoire par peur de mettre en péril notre amitié ? Qu’est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ?

Évidemment, je me demande si ce n’est pas un signe qu’il m’aime ? Je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Rien que d’y penser, j’ai le cœur qui s’emballe. Et s’il m’aimait encore ? Après tout ce temps ? Pourtant il disait lui-même espérer pouvoir s’engager dans une nouvelle relation, sous-entendu avec quelqu’un d’autre. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu’il n’était pas encore totalement passé à autre chose. Donc qu’il a encore des sentiments pour moi ?

Il y a six mois, je savais que sortir avec Harry était la pire idée du monde. Qu’en est-il maintenant ? Suis-je réellement prêt ? Et lui ? Ne risquons-nous pas de détruire notre fragile amitié ? Pouvons-nous vraiment essayer de construire une relation saine ? Un couple qui dure ? J’en ai tellement rêvé. Ça me semble irréalisable. 

Je crois qu’au fond, j’ai toujours du mal à y croire. Que Harry m’ait aimé. Comment c’est possible ? Même en admettant que ce soit le symptôme d’un profond mal-être et d’un grand déséquilibre émotionnel. Ça me semble improbable. Il ne peut pas m’aimer. Pas moi. Je me repasse la scène d’hier matin. Quand il a vu la Marque sur mon bras. Elle lui fait horreur. Elle lui rappelle les pires moments de sa vie. Et j’imagine vraiment qu’il puisse vouloir être avoir moi ? Être ami, c’est une chose, mais être un couple…

Le voir sourire, s’occuper de Teddy, l’embrasser sur le front… Le voir heureux, tout simplement. Ça me procure tellement de joie et de soulagement. Je ne l’ai jamais vu comme ça. Si détendu, si joyeux. Il mérite d’être heureux. Il mérite d’être aimé. Aimé par quelqu’un de bien, quelqu’un que ses amis apprécieront réellement et non pas qu’ils toléreront par amitié. Il mérite mieux qu’un ancien Mangemort qui lui rappellera constamment la Guerre, les morts, la souffrance.

Et il y a tellement de choses que je ne lui ai pas dites. Que j’ai cachées. Tues. Mes cauchemars. Mes angoisses. Ces matins où je n’arrive pas à me lever. Ces soirs où je pleure jusqu’à ne plus avoir de larmes. Ces nuits où j’ai l’impression que le soleil ne se lèvera plus jamais. Azkaban. Mon père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne peux pas lui imposer tout ça. Il a déjà bien assez avec ses propres problèmes.

Sans compter qu’il est à sa place ici, dans cette maison, avec ces personnes. En Angleterre. Et moi… Moi je ne pourrais jamais vivre ici. Je ne serai jamais ma place. Et je serai cruel de lui imposer de partir. 

C’est sans espoir. Même s’il est jaloux, même s’il m’aime encore un tout petit peu, même s’il a l’air de m’avoir enfin pardonné. Nous n’avons aucun avenir. Ça ne mènera à rien. Et ça me tue. Parce que je l’aime tellement. Tellement que je me promets de ne rien tenter. Alors que j’ai cette impression que si je tirai doucement sur ce fil fragile qui nous lie, je pourrais l’entraîner avec moi. 

J’ai besoin d’air. Voyant que de toute manière, personne ne fait attention à moi, je m’éclipse discrètement. Il n’y a qu’une seule pièce au rez-de-chaussée et je ne me vois pas monter dans les étages sans y avoir été invité, alors je sors simplement sur la terrasse. Il fait un peu frais, je n’ai pas pris ma cape, mais c’est supportable.

Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? J’aurais dû partir hier matin, comme prévu. Je n’aurais pas dû me laisser attendrir. Je n’aurais même pas dû accepter de dormir chez lui. J’ai été faible. Mais il me regardait avec ses grands yeux verts et je… je suis incapable de lui résister. Surtout pas cette semaine, alors que je viens de perdre mon père. J’avais besoin de soutien et il m’a offert son épaule. En tant qu’ami.

Puis-je réellement être son ami ? Sans ambiguïté. N’ai-je pas accepter cette amitié parce qu’au fond, j’espérai pouvoir obtenir plus ? Son amour. Cet amour qu’il ne m’a jamais donné. Enfin si. Une fois. Dans ma chambre d’hôtel. Dans ce long baiser d’adolescent. Ceux d’avant respiraient la fièvre et le désir. Mais ce tout dernier baiser… Oui dans celui-là, j’ai eu l’impression d’être aimé. Aimé par Harry Potter. 

Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je ne cherche même pas à les retenir. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je prenne les pires décisions ? N’ai-je donc rien appris ? Comment ai-je pu penser que c’était une bonne idée d’accepter l’amitié d’Harry ? De dormir chez lui ? Pire de l’accompagner ici, chez les Weasley ? Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être amis. Et c’est entièrement ma faute. Si j’avais été moins arrogant, moins buté, moins mauvais, ça aurait tout changé. Si j’avais été quelqu’un de bien au lieu de jouer le petit soldat de mon père. Je ne mérite pas Harry. Jamais. Je ne parviens qu’à lui faire du mal.

— Drago ?

Une voix féminine me fait sursauter. J’essuie précipitamment mes yeux avant de me retourner. C’est Granger. Enfin Weasley maintenant. Bref, Hermione. Elle se tient un peu en retrait, sans oser s’avancer franchement vers moi.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Toujours aussi observatrice, je raille avec une agressivité que je ne peux contrôler.

J’évite son regard, mal à l’aise par cette situation inattendue. Elle s’approche doucement. Je n’ose pas lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires et de me laisser seul. Après tout, l’intrus ici, c’est moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Sa présence me gêne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est là, pourquoi elle n’est pas simplement retournée avec les autres en me voyant pleurer. Ce n’est même pas comme si elle se souciait de moi. Elle a été très claire dans sa lettre l’an dernier. Je ne lui inspire plus que de l’indifférence et de la pitié.

— Merci d’avoir amené Harry. Enfin… de l’avoir convaincu de venir.

— De rien. 

J’ai la voix toujours un peu rauque. Je renifle pitoyablement. Elle invoque un mouchoir qu’elle me tend. Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas. Mais je le prends pour me moucher. Ça va un peu mieux. Même si ça ne règle absolument pas mes problèmes. 

— Tu es vraiment amoureux d’Harry, n’est-ce pas ?

J’ai un petit rire nerveux. C’est si évident que ça ? Sans doute. Mais je n’apprécie pas qu’elle le mentionne ouvertement. Comme si c’était normal. 

— Et toi tu n’es plus amoureuse de Ronald, non ? répliqué-je en fixant un point invisible dans le lointain.

— Qu- quoi ?

Cette fois, je la regarde dans les yeux. Elle ne démentie pas. Je l’ai remarqué tout de suite. Ça se voit dans leur manière de se regarder, de se parler, de bouger l’un à côté de l’autre. Ça m’a tout de suite sauté aux yeux, même si autour de la table, tout le monde avait faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Surtout Harry.

— On… c’est compliqué.

— J’imagine.

Oui, je peux tout à fait imaginer. Ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Y compris le pire. Ils se comprennent. Et ils ne trouveront jamais personne à la hauteur. Quelqu’un qui comprend. Alors même s’il n’y a plus d’amour comme avant, c’est le genre de relation qui mérite qu’on s’y accroche de toutes ses forces. 

— Harry est… fragile. Il va mieux, mais tu dois faire attention, reprend-elle en revenant au sujet principal.

— Je sais. Mais rassure-toi, je ne compte pas rester dans sa vie. 

— Mais il-

— Ne dis rien, Ganger, je l’interromps avant qu’elle aille plus loin. S’il te plaît. Je ne veux pas savoir.

Même si j’en crève d’envie. Que leur a-t-il dit ? À elle et Ronald ? Leur a-t-il parlé de moi ? En quels termes ?

— Mais tu l’aimes. 

— Justement.

À son regard, je devine qu’elle comprend. Je n’ai pas besoin de lui expliquer une par une toutes les raisons qui font qu’une histoire entre Harry et moi est impossible. Même notre amitié est basée sur un mensonge. Parce que je l’aime encore, je n’ai jamais arrêté de l’aimer. Et être son ami, c’est trop difficile. Surtout quand je constate qu’il a peut-être encore des sentiments pour moi. Il m’a présenté à ses parents, laissé entrer au manoir Potter, je l’ai accompagné à un déjeuner de famille. Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je l’ai encouragé. Pire, je lui sans doute donné des espoirs. 

— Il y a une chose qu’Harry ne pardonne jamais, déclare soudainement la sorcière.

Je tourne la tête, les sourcils froncés.

— L’abandon.

C’est évident quand elle le dit. Il a perdu trop de gens qu’il aimait. Trop de proches lui ont été arrachés, toujours trop tôt. Ses parents. Sirius. Et tous les autres. Je saisis ce que Granger essaye de me faire comprendre. Si je pars, si je le laisse, si je l’abandonne… il ne me pardonnera jamais.

Nous sommes interrompus par la sortie en trombe d’une demi-douzaine de têtes rousses, des balais à la main, visiblement décidés à faire une partie de Quidditch. Harry n’a même pas un regard pour moi. J’en viens à me demander si je n’ai pas surinterprété son coup d’éclats du déjeuner. 

*

Harry n’a définitivement pas perdu la main au Quidditch. Il est tellement à l’aise dans les airs. Quand je pense que moi, je ne supporte plus d’être sur un balai plus de deux minutes, ça me rend jaloux. J’aurais donné n’importe quoi pour aller voler avec lui. Comme à Poudlard. Même si encore une fois, ce ne sont pas des souvenirs particulièrement en ma faveur considérant que mon équipe était passée maître dans l’art de la triche et de l’anti-jeu. J’espère que depuis la fin de notre scolarité, l’équipe de Serpentard a su redresser la barre. 

Je me retrouve assis à la table du jardin, avec ceux qui ne jouent pas au Quidditch à savoir Mrs. Weasley, la femme à moitié Vélane de Bill, le frère à lunettes et sa femme, Granger et Andromeda. Sans compter les quelques gamins trop jeunes pour monter sur un balai. Teddy vole avec son parrain. 

Les conversations vont bon train et je ne cherche pas particulièrement à m’y intégrer. Plus le temps passe et plus je me sens de trop. Malheureusement il serrait impoli de partir, considérant que je suis arrivé avec Harry. En plus ce soir, je dors encore chez lui. Ou pas ? Peut-être devrais-je aller à l’hôtel… Il le prendrait sans doute mal. Mais puisque je prévois de partir et de rompre tout contact, ce n’est sans doute pas très grave s’il me déteste.

Est-ce réellement ce que je veux ? Ne vais-je pas encore le blesser en cherchant à sortir de sa vie ? Il me considère comme son ami maintenant. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal… je ne veux pas qu’il se sente abandonné. Peut-être que finalement, je pourrais simplement continuer sur ma lancée ? Être son ami, puisque c’est ce qu’il veut. C’est vraiment à s’arracher les cheveux.

— Tu ne joues plus au Quidditch, Drago ? Ta mère me disait pourtant que tu étais plutôt doué.

Andromeda a cru bon de tenter une conversation. C’est la première fois qu’elle m’adresse la parole. Elle ne le montre pas, mais je peux deviner qu’elle est gênée et ignore quelle attitude avoir avec moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ressens exactement la même chose.

— Malheureusement non. J’ai été blessé pendant…

Je n’ose pas terminer ma phrase. De toute manière, elle a compris. Je préfère toujours dire que j’ai été « blessé » plutôt que d’expliquer la vérité. La vérité est que j’ai été victime d’un Sectumsempra dont je me serai sans doute remis entièrement si je n’avais pas été torturé pendant deux longs mois d’été parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait tout particulièrement la chambre d’amis du Manoir Malefoy. Severus a fait tout ce qu’il pouvait, mais la magie noire laisse des traces. 

— Oh. Pardon, je ne savais pas.

— Ce n’est rien.

Salazar, il faut que je trouve le moyen de rebondir. Heureusement, Andromeda prend encore une fois les devants.

— Toutes mes condoléances pour ton père.

— Merci.

C’est toujours étrange de recevoir des condoléances par des personnes qui haïssaient profondément mon père. 

— Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas.

— C’est gentil, mais je vais bien. Mère par contre… ça a été un choc.

— J’imagine…

Cette fois, c’est à mon tour. Mon regard va naturellement vers Harry qui a Teddy juste devant lui, sur son balai. L’enfant rit aux éclats.

— Il est impressionnant. Votre petit-fils. Métamorphomage comme ça, c’est rare.

— Il a hérité ce don de ma fille, Nymphadora. 

Ma cousine donc. Je ne l’ai jamais connue. Je sais uniquement qu’elle est morte pendant la Bataille de Poudlard.

— Quel âge il a ?

— Huit ans.

Je le savais déjà, mais ça m’aide à maintenant la conversation.

— Plus que trois ans avant Poudlard.

Voilà une remarque parfaitement inutile, mais Andromeda sourit. Je fais de mon mieux pour sourire en retour. Il y a un silence. Je continue de regarder le match, même si je n’ai absolument rien suivi et que j’ignore où en est le score.

— Toi et Harry, vous… ?

Je me racle la gorge. Voilà qui est gênant.

— Non, on est… juste amis.

— Je vois.

Elle ne me croit pas. Tant pis. De toute manière, ça serait trop long à expliquer. 

— J’ai l’impression que tu le rends heureux. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Il n’a jamais emmené personne ici, tu sais ?

Non, je l’ignorais. Je n’ose pas préciser qu’il n’a pas réellement choisi de venir avec moi puisque c’est Ronald qui m’a invité à rester. De toute manière, je suis trop perturbé par la première information.

Est-ce que je rends réellement Harry heureux ? Je pensais que c’était être ici, entouré de ses proches, qui le rendait heureux. Je n’ai rien avoir là-dedans. Me serais-je trompé ? Alors pourquoi il est si distant ? Ça ne colle pas. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Il faudrait que je parle à Harry. Le problème, c’est que ça me terrifie. Et je n’ai jamais été très courageux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà !
> 
> Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier de ce que j'appelle la partie 2 (qui commence quand Harry recontacte Drago six mois après le RDV chez la psy).
> 
> La partie 3 va être... vous verrez. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on aura un nouveau bond dans le temps. Et qu'il y aura des lettres émouvantes. Et que c'est pas gagné entre Harry et Drago.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine j'espère, pour un chapitre que j'ai très très hâte d'écrire .


	23. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ J'ai pas pu poster le chapitre mercredi alors le voilà !
> 
> CW : sexe (je vous rappelle que l'histoire est classée -18 et c'est pas pour rien)
> 
> Bonne lecture

— Drago —

Il est presque une heure du matin. Mon Portoloin part à sept heures tapantes, autrement dit dans six heures, et je n’ai pas réussi à parler à Harry. On est rentrés de chez les Weasley en fin d’après-midi. Il a fait une sieste directement en rentrant, épuisé. On a mangé ensemble en discutant des Weasley, de Teddy, de ma tante, comme si de rien n’était. Il m’a proposé de regarder un film moldu qui était définitivement beaucoup trop long, avec des elfes à l’apparence humaine, un anneau magique et des créatures qui ressemblaient à s’y méprendre à des Détraqueurs. À cause de ce dernier détail, j’ai à peine pu me concentrer sur l’histoire, trop occupé à dissimuler mon malaise. Harry n’a rien remarqué.

Quand le film s’est enfin terminé et que mon calvaire a pris fin, je n’ai pas trouvé le courage d’ouvrir la bouche. Harry m’a souhaité bonne nuit et s’est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je m’en veux. J’aurais dû lui parler. J’aurais dû trouver un moment d’amener le sujet de notre relation sur la table. Plus j’y pense, et plus je me dis que je devrais au moins lui dire que je l’aime. Et en même temps, c’est tellement égoïste. Et cruel, peut-être ? Je n’en sais rien. J’ignore ce qu’il pense et comment il se sent vis à vis de tout ça. Est-ce que j’ai le droit de lui imposer mes sentiments, une seconde fois ? Ma première confession a eu des conséquences désastreuses, même si visiblement, il s’en est remis depuis. Et je voudrais recommencer ? Lui dire que je l’aime et détruire à nouveau son fragile équilibre mental ?

Et en même temps, n’est-ce pas le moment ou jamais ? J’ai le sentiment que nous sommes arrivés à un point où nous sommes capables d’avoir une vraie conversation. Il m’a confié beaucoup de choses. Sans doute est-ce mon tour de faire de même ? Est-ce qu’on pourrait réellement s’assoir tous les deux, face à face, et parler de nous ? Ai-je seulement le droit d’utiliser « nous » ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est réellement ? Des amis ? Ou deux hommes ravagés qui se voilent la face ?

Est-ce qu’il est réveillé au moins ? Peut-être. Ça fait bien une heure, il a eu le temps de s’endormir. Moi j’en suis incapable. Et si je frappe doucement à sa porte ? S’il est réveillé il m’entendra. S’il dort et bien… j’imagine que j’aurais manqué ma chance. Sauf si demain au petit-déjeuner, je trouve le courage de lui parler ? En admettant qu’il se réveille avant mon départ. Morgane, qu’est-ce que je fais ?

Ne tenant de toute manière plus en place, je me suis levé. Je fais les cent pas dans son salon en pyjama. Il m’a prêté un de ses t-shirts et un pantalon de jogging. Le premier soir, il sentait sa lessive. Maintenant beaucoup moins. Je fixe la porte de sa chambre. Mon cœur bat la chamade. J’ai les mains moites. Je fais quoi ? J’y vais ? Je n’y vais pas ?

Je m’approche de la porte. Je n’ai pas été aussi fébrile depuis des années. Même notre première rencontre au café, c’était facile à côté de ce que je m’apprête à faire. Je pense que la dernière fois que j’ai été dans un tel état de stress, c’est le jour de mon procès. Il était là d’ailleurs. Il a toujours été là. Même dans les pires moments. Même quand il n’était pas présent physiquement, il était là. Dans ma tête. 

Je lève ma main. Si je frappe juste avec mon index, ça ne devrait pas le réveiller. À moins que je ne veuille le réveiller ? Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. Merlin, aidez-moi… 

Alors que je m’apprête à frapper deux petits coups sur le bois, la porte s’ouvre. Je sursaute de surprise en découvrant Harry face à moi. Mais le choc est de courte durée parce que mes yeux sont immédiatement bien trop occupés à détailler le corps à moitié nu de mon vis-à-vis. Salazar, il ne pouvait pas mettre un t-shirt ?

Il n’a pas l’air surpris de me voir devant sa porte, bien que ce soit difficile de voir son expression dans le noir. Par contre, j’entends son souffle. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. J’ai un « je t’aime » sur les lèvres, mais ma gorge est complètement nouée. Il me fixe sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on se regarde comme ça, dans la pénombre. Chaque seconde s’étire à l’infini.

J’ignore si c’est lui ou moi qui fait le premier pas. Mais à l’instant où ma bouche trouve la sienne, je sais que je suis perdu.

Dix ans.

Dix années de frustration, de désir et d’envie. J’attends ce moment depuis dix ans. Alors je rends les armes et je m’accroche à son cou pour lui rendre son baiser. 

On s’embrasse à pleine bouche. Je le lèche, il me mord, je gémis. Ses bras se referment sur moi, me serrent si fort que j’ai du mal à respirer, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais qu’il relâche son étreinte. Difficile d’ignorer son érection contre ma cuisse. Je ne suis pas en reste. Je sais exactement ce qui va se passer. Lui aussi. Et je crois que ni l’un ni l’autre n’avons envie de nous retenir cette fois. 

Il m’attire dans sa chambre. En quelques secondes, je me retrouve allongé sur son lit, son corps sur le mien. Lourd et rassurant. Il y a son odeur partout. Sur sa peau, dans les draps. Mes mains caressent ses bras, son torse, ses épaules. Tout ce que je peux toucher. Sa peau est encore plus douce que dans mes fantasmes.

Son bassin se presse contre le mien. Je serre les dents pour ne pas gémis pitoyablement. J’ai l’impression que je pourrais jouir en cinq secondes tellement je suis excité. Je n’ai jamais été dans un tel état. Rien que de penser que c’est Harry qui est en train de m’embrasser et que c’est sa main qui remonte sous mon t-shirt, j’ai les larmes aux yeux. Après toutes ces années…

J’ai plus aucune retenue. Je sais pertinemment qu’on ne devrait pas faire ça, s’envoyer en l’air sans réfléchir, mais je m’en contrefiche. Pire, ça m’excite encore plus. Je le veux, tout entier. Je le veux pour moi. Je le veux en moi. Et j’emmerde le monde sorcier. 

J’inverse nos positions avec autorité pour me retrouver assis sur ses hanches. Ses mains se posent sur mes cuisses. J’en profite pour envoyer valser mon t-shirt. Ses mains remontent alors sur mon torse. Je frissonne. Il s’attarde sur mes profondes cicatrices, les retrace une par une. Je suis mal à l’aise. Je me rappelle d’une époque où je gardais toujours ma chemise pendant le sexe. Pour cacher ces souvenirs d’Harry, de Voldemort ainsi que ma Marque des Ténèbres.

J’ai peur. Peur qu’il me repousse soudainement. Peur de le dégoûter. As-tu réellement envie de coucher avec moi, Harry, maintenant que tu te rappelles de qui je suis ? Un Mangemort au corps défiguré par la magie noire. Mais il ne me repousse pas. Son examen ressemble à une caresse, si bien que je m’y soumets sans peine.

J’ai envie de lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas et qu’il n’est de toute manière pas responsable de toutes ces entailles. Mais encore une fois, les mots restent bloqués. Lui non plus ne dit rien. Ses lèvres sont closes et il n’y a pas assez de lumière pour me permettre de déchiffrer son regard. 

Mes yeux se sont habitués à l’obscurité et la lumière des réverbères dehors est plus que bienvenue. Il n’y a pas fermé les rideaux et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Je le contemple, mes mains posées sur son torse, penché vers l’avant de façon à placer mon visage au-dessus du sien. On se dévisage en silence. J’ai le souffle court. Sous mes doigts, je sens son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

Il lève sa main droite. Je crois pendant un instant qu’il va m’attraper la nuque pour m’attirer à lui et m’embrasser à nouveau, mais il attrape ma natte dont l’extrémité frôle son cou. Je ne pensais pas qu’il était possible de retirer un élastique de façon aussi sensuelle. Je retiens mon souffle. Il commence à défaire la tresse avec ses doigts. Je le regarde faire, immobile. Il y a quelque chose de profondément intime dans ce geste. Quelque chose de tendre. Progressivement, sa main remonte dans mes cheveux, jusqu’à ce qu’il les ait totalement libérés. 

J’aimerais qu’il dise quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Que je suis beau. Qu’il a envie de moi. Ou juste mon prénom. Dans un murmure. Ça me suffirait. Mais il ne desserre même pas les lèvres, si bien que je n’ose pas briser ce silence. J’ai peur. Peur de briser l’instant. Peur de faire le geste de trop. Peur de tout gâcher.

Sa main sur ma nuque. Il m’attire à lui. On s’embrasse encore. Je ne me laisserai jamais de ses baisers. Ils sont exigeants. Et passionnés. J’ai l’impression de me faire dévorer. Il finit par me faire rouler sur le côté pour être sur moi. J’ai mes cheveux devant les yeux et dans la bouche, lui ça n’a pas l’air de le perturber outre mesure. Sa bouche quitte la mienne pour s’attarder sur ma mâchoire, descendre dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse. Après avoir dégagé mon visage de ma chevelure déjà emmêlée, je ferme les yeux pour profiter du moment. Il lèche ma peau, griffe mes flancs et mord mes épaules. Cette fois, je n’arrive pas à contrôler mes gémissements. Je me tords sous ses assaults alors que ses lèvres descendent de plus en plus bas.

Il m’aide à retirer mon pantalon. Je relève les hanches, impatient. Mes mains trouvent le chemin de ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas d’où il sort ce préservatif moldu, mais je suis à des kilomètres de m’attarder sur ce détail aussi insignifiant. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer dans l’oreiller. Oui, Harry… s’il te plaît… 

Sa langue me caresse, remonte le long de mon sexe. Je soupire. Enfin… Ses mains accompagnent ses baisers. Je m’enfonce un peu plus dans les oreillers. Je n’ose même pas baisser les yeux de peur que cette vision d’Harry entre mes jambes ne m’achève en quelques secondes. Ça y est, il me prend dans sa bouche. Elle est brûlante. J’accompagne ses va-et-viens avec mes hanches. C’est tellement bon. Mais ce n’est pas assez.

Avec n’importe quel autre partenaire, j’aurais simplement demandé à ce qu’il me mette des doigts. Je ne suis pas du genre à jouer des prudes. Mais cette fois n’est pas ordinaire. J’ai l’impression d’avoir seize ans, avec la gêne et la peur de mal faire qui va avec. Impossible d’ouvrir la bouche. 

Heureusement Harry est plus entreprenant que moi. Je sens deux doigts humides de lubrifiant en moi. Je relève le bassin en espérant que cela suffise à lui faire comprendre mon envie. Je veux tellement qu’il me baise. Et vite. Le plaisir de la fellation couplé à celui de ses doigts qui stimulent les zones les plus sensibles de mon corps est presque trop fort. J’ai honte des gémissements qui m’échappent. Honte de mon corps qui se contorsionne dans les draps et réclame plus. 

Je finis par trouver le courage de tirer ses cheveux pour le faire arrêter. Le souffle court, je cherche du regard les préservatifs. Où est-ce qu’il les a… ? La table de nuit. J’attrape la boîte. Mes mains tremblent. Je n’arrive pas à déchirer l’emballage. Harry me le prend des mains. Encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Mais il comprend ce que je veux et c’est tout ce qui m’importe en cet instant. Le voir ajouter du lubrifiant sur son sexe en se caressant est la scène la plus érotique à laquelle il m’ait été donné d’assister.

Le préservatif en place, je l’attire à moi. La cicatrice qui zigzague sur ma cuisse me tire lorsque j’écarte les jambes, mais c’est le cadet de mes soucis. J’ai trop peur que si je demande à adapter notre position, Harry change soudainement d’avis. Ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes. Je suis incapable de parler, mais je peux au moins lui communiquer mon désir comme ça.

Il s’enfonce en moi. Enfin. La sensation d’écartement est familière. Il y va tellement doucement que je pourrais en pleurer de frustration. J’aimerais lui dire que je ne suis pas en sucre, que j’ai l’habitude et que je veux qu’il y aille fort. Pour le sentir. Pour l’emprisonner en moi. L’aspirer. Mais il bouge avec lenteur, comme s’il avait peur de me faire mal. Je prends sur moi pour m’en contenter, bougeant les hanches comme je peux. 

C’est une baise maladroite, aussi frustrante qu’excitante. On se cogne, son sexe glisse par moment hors de moi, mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais arrêter. Parce que c’est Harry. Harry entre mes cuisses, sur moi, à l’intérieur de moi, partout. Sa bouche sur la mienne, son souffle à mon oreille, ses mains sur mes cuisses, mon torse, dans mes cheveux. Je l’aime tellement. Mais les mots sont bloqués, ma gorge verrouillée.

Je perds pied. Pas à cause du plaisir, mais des émotions qui me submergent. Je n’ai jamais connu ça. Tellement d’amour, de peur, de bonheur, de désespoir et de honte. De tristesse aussi. Tout ça en même temps. J’ai 16 ans. Je suis terrifié. Je suis amoureux. Amoureux de ce garçon qui me fait l’amour avec maladresse et hésitation. Je l’aimerais toujours. Toute ma vie. Je ne veux même pas aimer un autre et tourner la page. Je lui appartiens tout entier. Mais lui… lui ne m’appartiendra jamais. 

Les larmes coulent toutes seules. J’ai du mal à respirer. Je tente de me contenir, mais c’est peine perdue. J’éclate en sanglots. Harry se retire, j’essaye en vain de le retenir en moi. Non, ne t’en vas pas. Ne me laisse pas… Mais c’est trop tard. J’ai tout gâché. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains, sans pouvoir contrôler mes pleurs. Dix ans. Dix ans de larmes et de secrets. Je suis à bout. Je n’en peux plus. Faites que ça s’arrête.

J’ai tellement honte. J’avais la chance d’avoir Harry, même si ce n’était que pour une nuit, et… Je suis pathétique. Qu’est-ce qu’il doit penser de moi maintenant ? Il m’invite dans son lit, passe au-delà de son dégoût pour mes cicatrices et ma Marque, fait de son mieux pour ne pas me faire mal et moi je… je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. J’aimerais pouvoir disparaître. Remonter le temps. N’avoir jamais ne serait-ce qu’envisagé frapper à sa porte. 

Harry s’allonge à côté de moi. Il ne dit rien et colle ses lèvres contre mon épaule. Je n’arrive pas à me calmer. Lorsqu’il m’attire dans ses bras pour me serrer chastement contre lui, je redouble de sanglots. Je ne mérite pas une telle tendresse. Pourquoi est-il si gentil ? N’est-il pas en colère contre moi ? Je ne suis même pas capable de lui donner le sexe qu’il attendait. Alors que pourtant, je suis bon pour ça. S’il y a bien une chose que je sais faire, c’est ouvrir les cuisses. 

J’aimerais qu’il me dise quelque chose. Qu’il me rassure ou qu’il me fasse des reproches, ça m’est égal. Mais qu’il parle. Qu’il brise ce silence qui me détruit un peu plus chaque seconde. Je continue de pleurer. Harry me caresse les cheveux, je pleure encore plus. Il m’embrasse les joues, le front, le cou, comme on ferait avec un enfant pour le réconforter. Je ne comprends pas. 

On dirait qu’il a de la peine. On dirait qu’il tient à moi. Pire, qu’il m’aime. Sauf que si c’était le cas, il le dirait n’est-ce pas ? Il me dirait qu’il m’aime. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, Harry ? Pourquoi m’imposes-tu ce silence insupportable ? Si tu m’aimes, dis-le avant que le soleil se lève. Moi, j’en suis incapable. 

**********

Ils se sont endormis, épuisés, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot. Au petit matin, Drago s’est levé sans faire de bruit. Harry dormait à poings fermés, il n’a pas osé le réveiller. 

Pendant un instant, Drago a réellement envisagé de s’enfuir comme un voleur, trop honteux. Mais il y avait toutes ces choses qu’il n’avait pas dites à Harry. Alors il a écrit une longue lettre. Une lettre qu’il a pliée en quatre et posée bien en évidence à côté de la machine à café, sachant qu’ainsi, Harry la trouverait dès son réveil. Puis, il est parti sans se retourner. 

À son réveil, Harry a tout de suite remarqué l’absence de Drago. Il l’a cherché dans tout l’appartement, en vain. Drago était parti. Drago avec qui il avait fait l’amour, même si ce n’était pas parfait, Drago qui avait pleuré la veille dans ses bras, Drago qu’il avait consolé du mieux qu’il pouvait et à qui il n’avait pas réussi à dire « je t’aime ». Drago l’avait abandonné. 

Harry a explosé. Ou plutôt, sa magie a explosé. Et avec, l’électroménager. La vaisselle. Les cadres. Une onde de choc dévastatrice.

Harry n’a pas remarqué ce parchemin s’envoler. Et glisser dans le minuscule interstice entre le meuble et le four. Ce parchemin où Drago lui offrait son amour, son âme et son cœur. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, ce chapitre sonne la fin de la partie 2 de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu malgré... bah c'est pas super joyeux et festif, clairement.
> 
> Je vais faire une pause dans la publication comme à la fin de chaque partie. J'ai déjà en tête le début de la partie 3 qui se déroulera sans doute 5 ou 6 mois après ce chapitre.
> 
> Et j'anticipe votre question : oui vous pourrez lire ce que contient la lettre à un moment, mais il faudra qu'elle soit d'abord retrouvée. Et c'est pas gagné.
> 
> Allez à très bientôt !


	24. Presse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je sais que c'est la fin de la journée, mais on est toujours mercredi et j'avais envie de vous poster ce premier avant-goût de la partie 3 "Malentendus".
> 
> C'est très court, mais je vous donne des informations assez importantes. Pour info, le chapitre 22 se déroulait le 1er mars (jour de l'anniversaire de Ron)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Sorcière Hebdo, 25 avril 2006_

**Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley : à nouveau en couple ?**

Si vous vous promenez samedi après-midi sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous avez peut-être croisé Harry Potter (portrait page 5) au bras de la fougueuse Ginny Weasley, la talentueuse attrapeuse des Harpies de Holyhead (l’équipe en voie de se qualifier pour les championnats d’Europe, plus d’info page 18). 

Après leur rupture retentissante en septembre 1998, les deux anciens amants n’avaient plus jamais été vus ensemble en public. Cette sortie est-elle une façon de faire comprendre au monde sorcier que leur couple est de nouveau d’actualité ? Difficile de savoir, mais soyez sûrs que nous ne manquerons pas de suivre ce rapprochement avec intérêt.

Le duo (ou le couple ?) s’est d’abord arrêté à la boutique de balais où Ginny Weasley a fait l’acquisition de la nouvelle boussole Nimbus, puis est passé chez Ollivander où nous avons de source sûre que le Garçon Qui A Vaincu a essayé plusieurs baguettes et qu’ils sont ressortis les mains vides. Les baguettes d’Ollivander ne seraient-elles pas à sa convenance ? Ont-elles perdus en qualité ces dernières années ? La boutique serait-elle sur le déclin ? Difficile de savoir, mais on peut se poser des questions ! 

Pour terminer, Harry Potter et son ancienne (ou nouvelle ?) petite amie se sont bien sûr rendu dans la boutique de farces et attrapes la plus célèbre d’Europe : chez Weasley Frères.

*

_La Gazette du Sorcier, 2 mai 2006_

**L’émouvant discours du Garçon Qui A Vaincu lors de la commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard**

Après cinq années d’absence remarquées et souvent critiquées, Harry Potter est reparu lors de la commémoration de la Bataille de Poudlard (rappel des événements page 3). Sur invitation de la directrice Minerva McGonagall (biographie page 7), il a prononcé un discours émouvant (retranscription complète page 2) en mettant particulièrement l’accent sur la résilience, la reconstruction et le pardon.

*

_La Gazette du Sorcier, 20 juin 2006_

**Harry Potter : le coming-out du siècle !**

La rumeur circulait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Harry Potter serait-il gay ? Le concerné a aujourd’hui décidé de s’exprimer sur le sujet. Interrogé par notre journaliste Dennis Crivey, il a déclaré très simplement « Je suis bisexuel et je suis fatigué de devoir me cacher. Je sais que ça ne plaira pas à tout le monde, mais c’est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi. Il n’y a pas de honte à aimer, quelque soit notre orientation sexuelle ». Il a immédiatement mis fin à l’interview et n’est pas reparu en public depuis cette annonce qui a ébranlé le monde sorcier tout entier.

*

_Sorcière Hebdo, 21 juin 2006_

**Tout ce qu’on vous vouliez savoir sur le Garçon Qui Joue Dans Les Deux Camps**

Le célèbre Harry Potter – détendeur de l’Ordre de Merlin (première classe) – est « bisexuel » ! Il l’a lui-même annoncé à notre confrère Dennis Crivey de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Comment la nouvelle est-elle accueillie par les sorciers et les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ? Qu’en pensent ses proches ? Préfère-t-il les hommes ou les femmes ? Parmi les sorciers avec qui il a été aperçu ces derniers mois, l’un d’entre eux serait-il plus qu’un ami ? Est-il en couple ou célibataire ? Quels sont les qualités nécessaire pour séduire le Garçon Qui A Vaincu ? Toutes les réponses en page 6 !

*

_Le Chicaneur, 30 juin 2006_

**Interview exclusive de Harry Potter : les confidences sur son coming-out retentissant**

Dix jours après son coming-out, Harry Potter se confie. Nous l’avons rencontré dans un café moldu, loin de l’agitation du monde sorcier. Dans cette interview intime, il nous partage son ressenti vis-à-vis du battage médiatique autour de son coming-out, nous explique pourquoi il a décidé de sortir du placard et nous parle avec pudeur de sa quête identitaire et des raisons qui l’ont poussées à s’éloigner du monde magique ces dernières années. Il ne nous a pas caché sa volonté d’inspirer d’autres sorciers et sorcières LGBT et de donner de l’espoir aux jeunes adolescents en manque de modèles positifs. Rendez-vous en page 4.

*

_Sorcier Public, 3 juillet 2006_

**Drago Malefoy fait son coming-out**

C’est un coup dur pour les sorcières de sang-pur d’Europe, le très convoité Drago Malefoy a révélé hier soir son homosexualité au cours d’une interview donnée à Paris Matin. Comme à son habitude, le Maître des Charmes du Ministère des Affaires Magiques n’a pas été très expansif sur sa vie privée. Il a simplement répondu « je suis gay » à la question « avez-vous une petite amie » innocemment posée par notre confrère de Paris Matin.

Cette annonce sonne vraisemblablement le glas de la famille Malefoy. L’adoption pour les couples homosexuels n’étant pour l’heure ni autorisée en France, ni au Royaume-Uni d’où sont originaires les Malefoy, il apparaît compliqué pour Drago Malefoy « d’assurer la continuité de la lignée » comme le souligne le comte Paul Duchêne, porte-parole du Parti Conservateur.

*

_Sorcière Hebdo, 15 juillet 2006_

**Ces sorciers et sorcières célèbres qui sortent du placard**

Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à faire leur coming-out ! Nul doute que Harry Potter a inspiré plusieurs sorciers et sorcières. Ils étaient également quelques uns à avoir parlé ouvertement de leur homosexualité l’année dernière. Harry Potter, le gardien du club des Flaquemare Olivier Dubois, l’Auror et héros de guerre Dean Thomas, Lizzie Graves la célèbre guitariste des Bizarr’ Sisters et même le ex-Mangemort Drago Malefoy établi Outre-Manche, la liste commence à être longue ! Qui sont ces sorciers et ces sorcières ? Pourquoi ont-ils décidé de sortir de l’ombre et d’afficher leur différence ? Un dossier signé Morgane Toke à découvrir en pages 7 et 8.

*

_Sorcière Hebdo, 15 août 2006_

**Harry Potter = Henry Evans !**

Décidément, le Garçon Qui A Vaincu n’a pas fini de nous étonner cette année ! Après un coming-out explosif en juin dernier (voir page 6), Harry Potter fait une nouvelle révélation : il n’est autre que le sorcier se cachant derrière l’écrivain Henry Evans, auteur de la saga très populaire Lily Moon. Il explique sa décision d’écrire sous pseudonyme par une volonté « d’être reconnu pour mon travail, si j’avais publié Lily Moon sous mon vrai nom, il aurait été difficile de savoir si mes livres plaisaient réellement ou s’ils se vendaient uniquement parce qu’il y avait mon nom sur la couverture ». Une décision toute à fait honorable, mais qui tombe étonnamment à pic pour la sortie du tome 4 des aventures de Lily Moon ! Le roman s’est placé automatiquement en tête des ventes, alors que le tome 3 n’avait pas fait l’unanimité chez les lecteurs de la première heure, et que les critiques avaient été mitigées. Ce qui est certain, c’est que le tome 4 Lily Moon et le Retourner de Temps est LE roman de la rentrée littéraire.

* _  
_

_Paris Matin, 31 août 2006_

**Drago Malefoy démissionne du Ministère**

Maître des Charmes pour le Ministère des Affaires Magiques depuis deux ans et demi, Drago Malefoy a hier quitté ses fonctions. Une décision étonnante considérant qu’il était en bonne position pour accéder au poste de directeur du Bureau des Charmes et Sortilèges. Certains diront que le sorcier anglais – ayant récemment révélé son homosexualité – a été poussé vers la sortie, mais d’autres prétendent qu’il aurait pour projet de retourner dans son pays natal. L’intéressé n’a pas souhaité faire de commentaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Ça sera tout pour ce soir.
> 
> Maintenant les pièces sont en place.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 24 !


	25. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien.
> 
> On est parti pour le premier vrai chapitre de la partie 3 ! Ça va donner le ton... ne m'en voulez pas trop, promis mon but c'est vraiment de mettre Harry et Drago ensemble x)
> 
> Bonne lecture

_Sorcière Hebdo, 16 octobre 2006_

**Harry Potter en couple avec un ancien partisan de Voldemort ?**

Après la diffusion d’une photo volée dans un bar moldu montrant Harry Potter embrasser un homme ressemblant à s’y méprendre à Oscar Selwyn, le Garçon Qui A Vaincu a été contraint de confirmer sa nouvelle relation. Selon un proche du couple, cela ferait « environ deux mois » que les deux hommes se fréquentent. 

Mais qui est Oscar Selwyn ? Vous connaissez certainement la famille Selwyn grâce à leur entreprise spécialisée dans la fabrication de potions et antidotes, l’un des fournisseurs les plus importants de l’hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Vous avez sans doute entendu parler des deux aînés Ophélie et Octave Selwyn (respectivement 33 et 31 ans) connus pour leur engagement aux côtés de l’Ordre du Phénix et de la Résistance dans la Bataille de Sainte Mangouste le 30 avril 1998. Peut-être avez-vous croisé la médicomage Olympes Nott né Selwyn (27 ans) dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste. Mais que savons-nous du fils cadet Oscar ?

Âgé 26 ans, Oscar Selwyn est Maître des Potions, diplômé de l’université européenne de sorcellerie. Comme ses aînés Ophélie et Octave, il travaille pour l’entreprise familiale où il exerce les fonctions de chef d’équipe de recherche. Selon ses collègues, c’est un homme réservé et distant, néanmoins extrêmement méticuleux et passionné par son travail. Ancien Serdaigle, il est décrit par ses anciens camarades de promotion comme étant « facilement oubliable » et « un premier de la classe prétentieux ». 

Ce que tout le monde semble avoir oublié, c’est qu’Oscar Selwyn a été à la fin de la guerre jugé et condamné à des travaux d’intérêt général (il était mineur au moment des faits) pour collaboration volontaire et active avec les Mangemorts en place à Poudlard durant l’année scolaire 1997/1998 à savoir Alecto Carrow, Amycus Carrow et Severus Rogue (reconnu par la suite comme étant un espion infiltré de l’Ordre, plus d’informations page 13). Nommé préfet l’année concernée, il a été avéré qu’il a dénoncé pas moins de douze élèves, soumis par la suite au sortilège impardonnable du Doloris auquel il a d’ailleurs participé cinq fois. Adolescent facilement influençable et manipulable ? Ou réelle adhésion à l’idéologie Mangemort ? Difficile de trancher.

Si la famille Selwyn s’est évertuée ces dernières années à mettre en avant les exploits de ses aînés, Ophélie et Octave, il ne faut pas oublier que Morag Selwyn (grand-père d’Oscar) est connu pour avoir soutenu financièrement Voldemort lors de la première guerre. Il avait été innocenté car supposé soumis à l’Imperium, mais le doute est permis. Il apparaît également bon de rappeler que Cornélia Selwyn, épouse de Morag Selwyn, n’est autre que la sœur cadette d'Abraxas Malefoy, lui-même père de Lucius Malefoy (Mangemort, décédé en février) et grand-père de Drago Malefoy, lui aussi Mangemort. Oscar et Drago n’ayant qu’un an d’écart et étant décrits par leurs camarades de promotion comme « relativement proches », on peut se demander si les deux adolescents ne partageaient pas leurs idées politiques. Lors de son procès, Drago Malefoy a affirmé avoir agi seul lorsqu’il a fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard le 30 juin 1997 et personne à l’époque n’avait cherché à savoir s’il avait pu avoir des complices. 

[…]

* * *

Je poursuis ma lecture en diagonale. Le journaliste de cette feuille de chou poursuit sa critique acérée de mon petit ami et termine en expliquant qu’il veut « alerter » le monde sorcier, en prenant des extraits de mon interview au Chicaneur où j’évoque à demi-mots ma santé mentale et ma thérapie pour appuyer son propos. Selon lui je suis vulnérable et Oscar a profité de ma fragilité émotionnelle pour s’immiscer dans ma vie, sans doute dans le but de me nuire à terme ou d’utiliser ma célébrité pour se faire un nom. 

Hors de moi, je repose le magazine sur la table. Je n’aurais pas dû me réabonner à tous ces journaux. Mais depuis mon coming-out, j’ai besoin de savoir ce qu’on raconte à mon sujet. C’est sans doute pas très sain, mais c’est plus fort que moi. Assis en face de moi, Oscar lève des sourcils interrogateurs. Il attrape le magazine avant que j’ai pu faire un geste pour l’en empêcher. Je n’aime pas ça.

Je termine mon café en attendant qu’il lise le long article qui nous est dédié. Franchement, j’aurais préféré garder notre relation secrète encore un peu. Mais mon coming-out a été un véritable coup de projecteur dont, rétrospectivement, je me serai bien passé. Les journalistes se sont mis à me suivre même en monde moldu. C’est infernal. Résultat, une photo de nous deux a été prise alors qu’on sortait dans un bar gay la semaine dernière. On en a parlé ensemble et on est venus à la conclusion que la meilleure solution était sans doute qu’officialiser. Autant arracher le pansement d’un seul coup. On verra bien pour la suite.

Ce n’est pas étonnant qu’on cherche à démonter publiquement la personne avec qui je sors. Mais il se trouve qu’Oscar a un passé un peu plus sombre que la moyenne. Je suis parfaitement au courant, j’étais là à tous les procès ou presque. Je me rappelle que lui et son avocat avait plaidé coupable, contrairement à la majorité des accusés. C’est tellement facile d’invoquer l’Imperium. Mais lui non, il a reconnu les faits. Ça m’avait marqué à l’époque.

On s’est rencontrés dans le seul bar gay sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. C’était la première fois que j’y allais, puisqu’avant mon coming-out public, il m’était impossible d’y mettre les pieds. Il était en train de se saouler lentement, mais sûrement, pour oublier sa rupture avec Harry. Harry pas moi, Harry Williams. À Gryffondor aussi d’ailleurs, dans la promotion de Ginny. Il y en avait d’ailleurs deux dans cette année et un autre dans l’année encore en-dessous. Des bébés de l’après-guerre. Nommés « en mon honneur » apparemment. Qu’est-ce que je déteste ça. Enfin bon, ce ne sont pas eux qui ont choisi leur prénom. 

C’était pas leur première rupture, ces deux-là ont passé presque dix ans à se mettent ensemble, rompre, se remettre ensemble. Tout ça en secret. Je le sais parce qu’Oscar m’a tout raconté ce soir-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l’ai trouvé mignon. Il me faisait penser à moi. À l’état dans lequel j’étais le jour où Drago… d’ailleurs il lui ressemble un peu. Le nez surtout, ils ont le même nez. Et quelque chose dans l’implantation des sourcils. Pour le reste, Oscar est aussi brun que Drago est blond, et il a des yeux vert-orangé qui changent avec la couleur du soleil. Mais ils ont même arrogance. À la différence qu’Oscar est beaucoup plus transparent.

Je crois que c’est ce qui me plait chez lui. Même s’il est timide et réservé, je lis en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n’est pas très doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. C’est reposant. Pas besoin de faire des suppositions, d’interpréter le moindre geste, de décrypter chaque conversation. Et il me comprend. Son cœur est aussi brisé que le mien. Peut-être même plus. Après tout, avec son Harry, ils ont eu une vraie histoire. Ils étaient un vrai couple. Et en même temps, lui a des souvenirs à chérir. Moi je n’ai pas grand chose. Juste de la rancœur, de la colère et des regrets.

— Il fallait s’y attendre, j’imagine, maugrée Oscar en refermant le magazine. 

— Je suis désolé…

— Le sois pas. C’est pas ta faute. C’était évident qu’ils allaient ressortir ce que j’ai fait pendant la guerre et ma condamnation. 

— J’imagine. 

Et pourtant, Oscar n’était même pas un Mangemort. C’était un adolescent influençable, comme ils l’écrivent si bien. Je sais qu’il regrette, on en a beaucoup parlé. Il m’a raconté Poudlard sous le joug Mangemort. Il n’y a pas de tabou entre nous. Enfin si. Il y en a un. Et il est d’ailleurs mentionné dans cet article. Drago.

Il lui ressemble un peu, mais il n’est pas lui. Quand je regarde Oscar, je ne vois pas Drago. Avant, j’enchainais les aventures sans lendemain avec des blonds aux cheveux longs. Il était temps que j’arrête ces bêtises. Je ne veux pas d’un Drago de remplacement. J’avais besoin de quelqu’un qui me comprenne. Et Oscar était là au bon endroit, au bon moment. Évidemment, j’aurais préféré que ça ne soit pas son cousin, mais en même temps chez les Sang-Purs, tout le monde est cousin. Même moi, je suis cousin avec Drago puisqu’une sœur du grand-père de Narcissa a épousé un Potter. 

— Rowena, mon père va me tuer, soupire Oscar.

Sorcière Hebdo a raison sur un point : la famille Selwyn aimerait bien faire oublier que tous ses membres n’étaient pas tous du « bon côté » pendant la guerre. Ce n’est d’ailleurs pas pour rien qu’Oscar passe sa vie enfermé dans un laboratoire et qu’il n’est jamais mis en avant. Selwyn Senior préfère de loin que ses aînés, héros de guerre, occupent le devant de la scène.

Je retiens un deuxième « je suis désolé ». Il faut que j’arrête de m’excuser. Ce n’est pas ma faute. Oscar a accepté qu’on officialise notre relation, il connaissait les risques. Les risques. Sortir avec moi comporte des risques. Je suis un choix risqué. Surtout pour les hommes.

Depuis mon coming-out, des propositions de la part de sorciers, j’en ai reçu des dizaines. Sur le moment, j’étais flatté, même si un peu effrayé. Mais je me suis vite rendu compte qu’ils voulaient seulement coucher avec moi. Se taper le Garçon Qui A Vaincu, ça fait une sacrée aventure, hein ? Mais sortir avec moi ? Non, jamais. Trop risqué. Si ça se sait, on se retrouve dans la presse avec moi. Trop de visibilité, trop de responsabilité. Et beaucoup trop de sorcières en colère. 

— Tu regrettes ? je ne peux m’empêcher de demander, la mort dans l’âme.

— Non, assure Oscar en se réservant du thé. Ce qui est bien, c’est que mon père ne peut pas me renier ou me critiquer publiquement. Tu es Harry Potter. Et maintenant qu’on remet sur le tapis mon grand-père et mes conneries d’ado, tu es même un atout. « Voyons, notre famille n’a rien ne se reprocher, d’ailleurs mon fils cadet sort avec HARRY POTTER. » 

Disant cela, il prend une voix plus grave et pédante, censée imitée celle de son père. Ça me fait rire. Lui aussi. On échange un regard complice. J’ai envie de l’embrasser alors je me lève pour contourner la table. Il relève la tête et m’attrape la nuque alors que je me penche. Ses lèvres sont douces et chaudes à cause du thé brûlant. Mes doigts se perdent dans ses courtes boucles brunes. 

Être avec lui, ça me fait tellement de bien. Ça m’aide à oublier. Il me pousse à aller de l’avant sans me retourner. Mrs. Bones est fière de moi. Quand Drago m’a abandonné, j’ai cru que je ne me relèverai jamais. Et pourtant si. Je me relève toujours. Je suis quelqu’un résilient. Je résiste aux chocs et je surmonte les épreuves de la vie. Et j’ai compris que je méritais d’être heureux. Or Drago ne m’a pas rendu heureux. J’ai cru qu’il le pouvait, j’y ai vraiment cru à un moment. Cette nuit-là, j’ai espéré. J’étais prêt à lui offrir mon cœur. J’ai cru qu’il avait compris le sens de mes silences. Mais il a fui comme il le fait toujours. Je pensais qu’il avait changé, mais non. Il est resté le même. Incapable de faire les bons choix, de prendre ses responsabilités et de s’ouvrir réellement. Tant pis pour lui.

— J’aimerais rester avec toi aujourd’hui, murmure mon petit ami tout contre mes lèvres.

Je me redresse, sans retirer ma main de ses cheveux. Je lui caresse la nuque, il ferme les yeux pour profiter. Il adore quand je fais ça.

— J’ai rendez-vous chez mon éditeur ce matin, je lui rappelle.

— Arf, c’est vrai. J’avais oublié. C’est à quel sujet ?

— Il veut que j’écrive un tome 5, mais j’ai vraiment plus d’idées. 

— C’est pas plutôt parce que t’as buté Adrian à la fin du tome 4 ? Et que tu n’imagines pas Lily sans lui ?

Oscar me regarde droit dans les yeux. Il sait très bien qui est Adrian et qui est Lily. Je sais que cette question est double. Il ne s’agit pas que de mes romans. 

J’ai tué Adrian parce que je pensais que ça me ferait du bien. Ça a un peu marché, même si c’était moins efficace que je l’aurais imaginé. C’était aussi une manière de couper les ponts avec Drago. C’était tout ce qui me restait de lui. J’ai brûlé toutes ses lettres, toutes les coupures de journaux, tout ce qui me rappelait lui. J’ai même changé de canapé parce que quand je le voyais, je me souvenais qu’il avait dormi dedans. Je me suis débarrassé des draps dans lesquels on avait fait l’amour. Tuer Adrian, c’était le bannir définitivement de ma vie et de mon travail.

— Lily va se reconstruire. Mais je n’ai pas envie de raconter cette histoire-là. J’ai besoin de passer à autre chose. D’ailleurs j’ai une nouvelle idée ! De la romance cette fois. Avec un héros gay qui tombe amoureux d’un moldu, j’espère que ça va pas coincer. 

— Tu es Harry Potter. Il ne te dira jamais non, me rappelle Oscar d’un ton moqueur.

Je sais. Je déteste ça. C’est pour ça que j’aimais tant être Henry Evans. Et en même temps, j’avais aussi besoin qu’Harry Potter ne soit pas uniquement le Garçon Qui A Vaincu Et Qui Joue Dans Les Deux Camps. Je ne suis pas qu’une célébrité ou un symbole. Je suis une vraie personne. Je suis écrivain. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas trop mauvais. Je ne suis certainement pas un auteur dont on se souviendra dans cent ans, mais j’ai des lecteurs et des lectrices qui apprécient mes histoires. Ça n’a pas de prix. 

Je me rassois à ma place. Je n’ai pas fini mes toasts qui sont maintenant froids. Je les réchauffe d’un coup de baguette. J’essaye au maximum de pratiquer la magie avec des petits sorts. Je ne suis toujours pas capable de faire de la magie à haut niveau, mais j’ai retrouvé une bonne partie de mes pouvoirs. 

S’il y a bien une chose de positive que la lâcheté de Drago m’a apporté, c’est la magie. J’avais tellement besoin de changement que j’ai accepté d’essayer de nouvelles baguettes. Il se trouve que c’était bien ma baguette le problème. Enfin, en partie. Lysander s’est fait un plaisir de me se lancer dans la recherche d’une baguette adaptée à ma personnalité et à ma pratique. Après quatre longues séances d’essayage et sa tentative de m’en confectionner une sur mesure, il a finalement accepté de me vendre une baguette pas totalement adaptée mais passable, en attendant de trouver la perle rare. Apparement, je suis un client difficile. Ma dernière baguette étant la jumelle de celle de Voldemort, je peux comprendre que trouver un nouvel accord parfait soit compliqué. 

Je sens qu’elle n’est pas optimale, mais au moins mes sorts fonctionnent. Ils sont souvent bancals et faibles, mais c’est mieux que rien. Je n’en demandais pas plus. Être à nouveau un sorcier, c’est réconfortant. Et rassurant. Ça prouve que je suis capable de guérir, même des profondes blessures. 

— Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? je demande innocemment. 

— Tu veux dire, à part squatter chez toi ?

Ça me fait toujours sourire le décalage entre son image de sang-pur prétentieux et son langage familier, parfois même grossier. Ça, c’est un héritage de l’autre Harry. 

— Toujours pas décidé à retourner au manoir ?

Oscar vit chez ses parents. Enfin temporairement. Avant il vivait l’autre Harry. Quand ils ont rompu, il est retourné au manoir familial. Et depuis que la photo de nous deux est paru dans la presse à scandale, il n’a pas osé y remettre les pieds. Il faut dire qu’il n’avait jamais dit à ses parents qu’il était gay. Il pense qu’ils avaient deviné parce qu’ils sont « pas si cons quand même ! », mais c’était tant mieux s’il restait discret. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. 

— Il faudra bien que tu y retournes un jour.

— Ou je pourrais m’installer là.

Il dit ça avec un tel aplomb. J’écarquille les yeux malgré moi. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Mais pas du tout ! Ça fait même pas deux mois qu’on sort ensemble et il me parle… d’emménager ensemble ?! La panique doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu’Oscar se met à rire.

— Putain, si t’avais vu ta tête.

Je respire. Quel crétin… 

— J’y retournerai ce week-end, quand mes frères et ma sœur seront présents. Il vaut mieux des témoins au cas où mon père décide de me transformer en ingrédient pour potions… 

Je hoche la tête. Demain c’est samedi. Tant mieux. Pas que je n’apprécie pas sa présence, mais j’ai aussi besoin d’être un peu seul. Oscar est quelqu’un de calme et plutôt discret, heureusement. Mais ça n’empêche pas qu’il me faut de l’air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà... Forcément comme Harry n'a pas trouvé la lettre hum.
> 
> En vrai j'espère que vous aimez bien Oscar ^^ Ça me fait toujours kiffer de créer mes propres perso.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre sur Drago qui va... bon bah ça va faire mal, vous êtes prévenus.


	26. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis heureux de vous retrouver cette semaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Un chapitre décisif du point de vue de Drago.
> 
> Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Harry.

Sort.

Avec.

Mon.

Cousin.

Oscar.

Mon cousin par ma grand-mère, mais mon cousin quand même ! 

Ce n’est pas une rumeur. Ils l’ont tous les deux confirmés et il y a une putain de photo dans Sorcière Hebdo. Une photo où on les voit se rouler une pelle sur la piste de danse d’un bar. La qualité n’est pas optimale, mais je reconnaitrai Harry entre mille. Et Oscar aussi puisque c’est mon COUSIN. 

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. C’est totalement incompréhensible. C’est… insensé. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C’est une plaisanterie, n’est-ce pas ? Harry ne peut pas être en _couple_ avec mon cousin. Il n’a pas le droit ! Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Quel message essaye-t-il de me faire passer cette fois ? Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Sept mois. Sept mois que j’attends sa réponse, que je m’évertue à décrypter ses messages. J’ai relu et annoté son discours du 2 mai, essayant de lire entre les lignes. Je pensais qu’il me disait qu’il avait besoin de temps pour guérir et qu’il m’avait pardonné. Quand il a fait son coming-out, c’est devenu évident qu’il voulait me faire comprendre que, le jour où on serait enfin ensemble, il assumerait notre relation. Alors j’ai fait pareil, pour lui signifier que j’étais prêt à tout ça. Être avec lui publiquement. 

Quand il a révélé être l’auteur de Lily Moon, j’étais survolté ! Cela signifiait qu’Adrian, c’était moi ! Ça voulait dire qu’il m’aimait ! Parce que Lily aime Adrian et que Lily c’est lui. Et puis j’ai lu le tome 4 et… Adrian est mort. C’est là que ses messages ont commencé à être incompréhensibles pour moi. Pourquoi me tuer ? Était-ce une façon détournée de me dire qu’il ne voulait plus vivre par procuration dans ses romans ? Que cette époque était révolue ? 

J’ai attendu sa lettre. Tous les jours, je vérifie mon courrier. Mais il n’y a jamais rien. Je ne comprenais pas. Et en même temps, j’étais prêt à lui donner tout le temps dont il avait besoin. J’étais prêt à attendre un an, dix, vingt. Toute ma vie s’il le fallait. Pour lui. Pour avoir droit à une réponse. 

Et aujourd’hui, j’apprends par Sorcière Hebdo qu’il se tape mon cousin. Pire, qu’ils ont une relation. Qu’ils sont en couple. Qu’est-ce que ça signifie, Salazar ? Quel est le sens caché de cette révélation ? Est-ce une provocation ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Oscar avait un petit ami. Un Harry d’ailleurs. Ça aurait fait bientôt dix ans. Est-ce un arrangement entre eux pour nous rendre jaloux, moi et l’autre Harry ? Ça ferait sens. Peut-être qu’Oscar avait des problèmes de couple et il a décidé d’utiliser mon Harry pour faire réagir le sien ? C’est crédible, non ? Si ça se trouve, ils ne couchent même pas ensemble ! Le baiser devait être une mise en scène. D’ailleurs pourquoi un photographe sorcier aurait mis les pieds dans un bar moldu ? Ils ont dû s’arranger pour qu’il soit présent. 

J’aime cette théorie. Elle explique tout ! Mais quelque chose cloche. Pourquoi ne m’a-t-il pas simplement écrit ? Pourquoi met-il autant de temps à me répondre ? Compte-t-il le faire un jour ? Ou est-il encore en colère parce que j’ai préféré lui écrire plutôt que d’avoir une conversation en face à face ? En même temps, il me semblait avoir expliqué mes raisons dans ma lettre. Je ne vois pas ce que j’aurais pu écrire de plus. Aurais-je manqué sa réponse ? Le hibou se serait-il perdu et depuis tout ce temps, il attend la mienne ?

C’est à s’arracher les cheveux. Je tourne en tour dans mon appartement depuis ce matin, relisant sans cesse l’article de Sorcière Hebdo, examinant la photo volée sous toutes ces coutures. Je ne comprends pas. J’ai envie de pleurer. 

Et si je m’étais trompé ? Et si… et si son absence de réponse signifiait… Et si c’était non ? Et s’il avait fait exprès de ne pas me répondre pour se venger ? Je suis terrifié. Plus je réfléchis et plus j’ai la certitude que quelque chose cloche. Je le sens dans ma chair. Et si c’était vrai ? Harry avec Oscar. J’ai du mal à respirer. Je les imagine tous les deux. S’embrasser, se toucher, baiser dans ce même lit où Harry et moi avons fait l’amour. Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je ne veux pas savoir. Harry ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il n’a pas le droit ! Je croyais qu’il m’aimait ! N’est-ce pas… ? Il m’aime. Ou m’aimait ? Non.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Ce n’est pas possible. C’est un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller. Je veux me réveiller. Faites que ça s’arrête, que tout redevienne comme avant. Je lui ai offert mon cœur. Je l’ai attendu ! Je l’attends encore… Pourquoi il ne me contacte pas ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Il faut que je sache. J’ai besoin de comprendre. Je n’ai pas le choix, il faut que je lui parle. Il faut qu’il m’explique, qu’il me rassure. Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle à cette histoire. 

Je récupère ma baguette. On est vendredi, il y a toujours plein de Portoloin au départ le vendredi. Je vais en prendre un. Normalement, je suis supposé informer le Ministère britannique une semaine à l’avance de ma venue, sauf cas exceptionnel. Tant pis. Je trouverai bien un excuse. Et ils doivent avoir autre chose à faire que d’épier les moindres de mes faits et gestes. 

Il faut que je vois Harry. Je sais que je lui ai dit que je l’attendrais, que je lui laissais le temps de réfléchir, mais là, je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants et le laisser s’afficher avec mon cousin dans la presse. J’ai besoin de réponses. 

***

À peine arrivé au terminal des Portoloin du Ministère de la Magie, je ne perds pas de temps. Ayant toujours la nationalité anglaise, on ne me pose pas de questions. Je me dépêche de rejoindre la zone de transplanage. Je transplane directement en bas de l’immeuble d’Harry. Une moldue écarquille les yeux en me voyant apparaître, mais je n’ai pas le temps de m’en inquiéter. Je ne me rappelle plus du code alors j’ouvre magiquement la porte d’entrée et m’engouffre dans l’escalier.

J’arrive à l’étage d’Harry complètement essoufflé. La cicatrice sur ma cuisse me fait atrocement mal, mais c’est le cadet de mes soucis. Je frappe à la porte. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Pas de réponse. Merlin, à tous les coups il n’est pas chez lui. J’insiste, mais je n’entends aucun mouvement dans l’appartement. Salazar… qu’est-ce que je fais ? Je l’attends ? Je ne vais quand même pas repartir. 

L’envie de m’enfuir est forte, mais mon besoin d’obtenir des réponses l’est encore plus. Je m’assieds donc sur l’escalier pour retrouver mon souffle. Je n’ai qu’à attendre qu’il rentre. Ça me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.

Tu sors vraiment avec Oscar ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu à ma lettre ? Est-ce une provocation ? Qu’est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Combien de mois, combien d’années dois-je encore attendre pour que tu sois prêt ? À quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi mon cousin ? Dis-moi que c’est faux, que vous avez imaginé cette stupide mise en scène pour me faire craquer !

Des bruits de pas dans l’escalier. Mon cœur manque un battement. C’est lui. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais, mais je sais que c’est lui. Harry. Je jette un œil à ma tenue. Merlin, j’aurais dû mieux m’habiller. Je porte la vieille robe de sorcier que je mets pour traîner chez moi et mes cheveux sont complètement emmêlés à cause de ma course. Fébrile, j’inspire et expire profondément. Je dois me calmer. 

Soudain, il est là. Enfin. Après sept mois de séparation. Il a repris du poids, s’est coupé les cheveux et a changé de lunettes. Ça lui va bien. Il est si beau… Je l’aime tellement. Je souris sans pouvoir me contrôler. Je suis tellement heureux de le revoir. Mais le conte de fée n’est que de courte durée, car son regard n’a jamais été aussi noir. 

Je sens sa magie qui crépite. Et pas de la bonne manière. Je ne comprends pas. N’est-il pas content de me voir ? N’était-ce pas ce qu’il voulait ? Me faire venir jusqu’ici ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

Il crache mon nom de famille comme si le prononcer lui donnait envie de vomir. J’ai l’impression d’être revenu à Poudlard. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Je me doutais qu’il serait surpris de me voir mais… pourquoi est-il aussi en colère ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Est-ce encore un test ?

— Harry, je… j’ai lu Sorcière Hebdo et… 

— Et alors ? 

— Peut-être qu’on peut… entrer chez toi ? Pour parler ?

— J’ai rien à te dire. 

Il passe devant moi pour ouvrir sa porte. Je tends naturellement la main pour toucher son bras, espérant l’apaiser, mais il me repousse violemment comme si je l’avais brûlé. Je ne comprends pas.

— Harry… il faut que tu m’expliques, je…

— Y a rien à expliquer. 

Je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas empirer. J’avais tort. Non seulement Harry me regarde comme s’il avait envie de me tuer, mais maintenant nous ne sommes plus seuls. En entendant les pas dans l’escalier, j’ai pensé que c’était un voisin, mais c’est Oscar qui nous rejoint sur le palier. Oscar. Mon cousin. Ici. Chez Harry.

Il ne dit rien. Il me regarde, puis regarde Harry. Harry qui lui fait signe d’entrer dans son appartement. Oscar baisse la tête en passant devant moi. La réalité me heurte de plein fouet. Ils ne sont quand même pas…

— Vous êtes vraiment ensemble…, je murmure dans un souffle.

Harry fronce les sourcils, comme s’il ne comprenait pas. 

— Oui, qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Je le regarde, je regarde Oscar. Je les regarde tous les deux côte à côte, sur le pas de cet appartement que j’ai quitté il y a sept mois en laissant mon cœur près de la cafetière. Ils sont ensemble. Harry est avec quelqu’un d’autre. Harry sort avec mon cousin. 

— Mais c’est… C’EST MON COUSIN !

— Ouais bah… c’était pas volontaire hein…, marmonne Harry en évitant mon regard.

Je suis hors de moi. Sans chercher à me retenir, je laisse ma colère exploser. Je n’ai plus aucune retenue. Sept mois de frustration, sept mois d’attente, sept mois d’espoir et il ose sortir avec mon cousin ? Et j’apprends ça… dans la presse ?

— Espèce de salaud ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! Entre tous les mecs sur cette terre, IL FAUT QUE TU CHOISISSE OSCAR ?!

— Je… je vais vous laisser, murmure l’intéressé en filant dans le salon sans demander son reste.

Je reste sur le palier avec Harry. Je hurle et je pleure en même temps. Je n’ai plus aucun contrôle sur mes émotions.

— C’est juste dégueulasse ! T’as pas le droit de me faire ça ! 

— Je sors avec qui je veux, putain ! C’est quoi cette scène là ?

Son incompréhension transparaît sur son visage. Il est mal à l’aise. On dirait qu’il ne sait pas pourquoi je suis là. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que je vienne. Il…

Tout d’un coup, je comprends. Je comprends tout. Il ne m’attendait pas. Il est passé à autre chose. Il a quelqu’un d’autre dans sa vie. Tout s’éclaire en même temps que mon monde s’effondre comme un château de cartes. 

Je me suis trompé. Pas de réponse, ça ne signifiait pas « j’ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir ». Ça voulait dire non. Non, il ne m’aimait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas de moi. Non. Non. Non. Il n’y avait pas de message caché dans son discours du 2 mai. Son coming-out n’était pas une manière de me demander de faire le mien. Tuer Adrian, ce n’était pas un signe qu’il voulait arrêter de vivre par procuration cette histoire avec moi. Maintenant que je le sais, ça me semble évident. Je voulais tant y croire, j’avais tellement d’espoir que je me suis imaginé l’histoire qui me convenait le mieux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon psy me demandait toujours de bien réfléchir à tout ça et de me poser les bonnes questions.

J’ai tout inventé. 

— Drago, qu’est-ce que… ?

Je me mets à rire. Je ris et je pleure en même temps sans pouvoir me retenir. Je suis ridicule. Pitoyable. Pathétique. Qu’est-ce que j’ai cru ? Qu’il m’aimait ? Moi, Drago Malefoy ? J’ai cru qu’Harry Potter pouvait être amoureux de moi ? Après tout le mal que je lui ai fait ? Et j’ai vraiment cru qu’il me parlait à travers la presse ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris ? Comment j’ai pu être aussi stupide ? Ça ne tenait même pas debout ! Sept mois. Ça fait sept mois que j’attends, que je crois interpréter des signes, que j’espère. Alors que depuis le début, cette absence de réponse ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : non. 

Il faut que je me calme. Respire. Je souffle, essuie mes larmes sur la manche de ma robe. 

— Tu aurais quand même pu m’écrire, pauvre con, je grince avec un regard que j’espère assassin. 

— Et pourquoi j’aurais fait ça ? C’est toi qui est parti, je te rappelle ! Je me suis réveillé et tu n’étais plus là !

Ça fait mal. Il y a tellement de douleur et de rancœur dans sa voix. Il me déteste. Exactement comme à Poudlard. Je retrouve avec amertume cet Harry qui me haïssait. Et Merlin, ça me fait l’aimer encore plus… 

Je n’ai même pas d’excuse. J’aurais pu rester. Bien sûr, j’avais mon Portoloin, mais j’aurais pu rester une heure de plus. Le temps qu’il se réveille. Au lieu de laisser lâchement un lettre dans sa cuisine. L’a-t-il seulement lue ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que je ne méritais même pas qu’il la lise. Mais j’espère qu’il l’a lue. Et en même temps, ça signifierait que tout cet amour que je lui offrais, il n’en voulait même pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.

Tout est ma faute. J’ai gâché ma seule chance il y a sept mois. Et je viens seulement de m’en rendre compte. 

— Pourquoi tu es là, Drago ? me demande-t-il rageusement. 

— Je… je ne sais pas.

J’ai trop honte. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Il soupire, se caresse le menton et me dévisage de haut en bas.

— Ecoute, je sais qu’Oscar est ton cousin et que c’est chelou mais… je suis bien avec lui.

Il m’aurait arraché le cœur et jeté du gros sel sur mes plaies à vif que ça n’aurait pas fait moins mal. Je me remets à pleurer. C’est trop. Je ne peux pas en supporter davantage. Alors je m’enfuis. Encore. Je m’enfuis dans les escaliers, manquant plusieurs fois une marche et me rattrapant au mur. Je ne vois plus rien tant mes yeux sont embués de larmes. 

Il est bien avec Oscar. Un autre que moi. Peut-être qu’il l’aime. Ou il l’aimera un jour. Il est bien. Sans moi. Et moi, j’ai attendu pour rien. Je n’ai plus rien. 

Je sors dans la rue, l’esprit hagard, encore sonné par cette conversation. Ses mots tournent dans ma tête. Je revois son regard haineux. Oscar qui rentre dans son appartement. Je les imagine ensemble. Ils sont heureux. Je devrais me réjouir. Après tout, c’est ce que je voulais à un moment. Je voulais qu’Harry soit heureux. Qu’il passe à autre chose. Il a réussi. Il n’y a plus que moi qui vis encore dans un passé que j’idéalise sans doute toujours autant. 

Je tourne dans l’impasse la plus proche. Il faut que je transplane. Je sors ma baguette. Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer. C’est trop dur. J’ai juste envie de m’assoir par terre et de pleurer toute la journée. De toute manière, ce n’est pas comme si j’allais manquer à qui que ce soit.

La colère, la tristesse, la honte. Tout se mélange dans ma tête. Je n’en peux plus. Je pense à Harry. Harry qui n’a même pas pris la peine de m’écrire pour me dire qu’il ne voulait pas de moi. À ses yeux, je ne méritais même pas un hibou. Trois lettres sur un morceau de parchemin, un simple « non ». Rien. Je le déteste. Je le hais. Je devrais retourner chez lui et le tuer. Les tuer tous les deux. 

À la place, je lance un sort contre le mur en face de moi. Ça fait du bien. Alors j’en lance un deuxième. Un troisième. Je ne vois pas la moldue sortir de chez elle avec sa poubelle. L’éclair bleu la frappe avant que j’ai eu le temps de réagir. Elle hurle. Du sang sur son bras. Merde. Merde. Merde. Elle s’enfuit en courant, hurlant à la mort. Je m’élance à sa poursuite.

Il faut que je la rattrape. Il faut absolument que je la rattrape. Que je la soigne. Que je lui efface la mémoire. Mais arrivé dans la rue principale, elle a disparu. Où est-elle passé ? Non, non non… Ce n’est pas possible. Je dois la retrouver. Si elle parle, je suis fichu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon voili voilou. Ne m'envoyez pas trop de tomates >.<
> 
> J'avoue, toute cette storyline que je déploie sur la partie 3 est vraiment gratuite, parce que j'aime foutre la merde et écrire des scènes dramatiques. Mais en même temps, c'est ça qu'on aime non ?
> 
> A la semaine prochaine ^^


	27. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Après le point de vue très dramatique de Drago la semaine dernière, revoici le point de vue d'Harry qui promet... une suite compliquée.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

— Comment il ose se pointer ici ? Qu’est-ce qu’il croit exactement ?! Depuis quand je lui dois des comptes ! C’est lui qui est parti ! C’est lui qui m’a laissé ! Il a pas le droit de revenir la bouche en cœur et s’attendre à… je comprends même pas ce qu’il voulait, putain. 

— Harry, calme-toi, me coupe Oscar avec autorité. Assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis. 

Je soupire un grand coup, mais lui obéis. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. Oscar est assis dans le fauteuil face à moi. Il souffle sur son thé.

— Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à le défendre… mais bon, on peut comprendre qu’il était un peu choqué par la nouvelle. On est cousins après tout. Et on était proches à une époque. Je sais pas, s’il s’était mis à sortir avec un Weasley, comment tu aurais réagi toi ?

— Mais ça n’a rien à voir, je grogne. C’est pas moi qui me suis enfui comme un lâche… 

Oscar lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne me contredit pas. J’apprécie qu’il n’insiste pas.

Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il n’y a pas une demi-heure, il était là. Sur mon palier. Et il demandait à entrer chez moi comme si de rien n’était. N’a-t-il donc aucun bon sens ? Comment a-t-il pu croire que j’accepterai de lui parler ? Que je serai content de le voir ? 

Évidemment, je m’attendais à ce que la nouvelle concernant Oscar et moi lui fasse quelque chose, mais pas à ce que ça le pousse carrément à traverser la Manche pour frapper à ma porte ! Et après, on dit que c’est moi qui agis sans réfléchir !

Je revois son visage humide de larmes. Pourquoi il pleurait ? Il n’a pas le droit de pleurer ! C’est lui qui m’a brisé le cœur ! C’est lui qui a détruit tout ce qu’on avait réussi à construire ensemble ! Pourquoi tout d’un coup exprimer des regrets ? Ça n’a aucun sens.

Le pire, c’est que je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas indifférent. Pendant une seconde, quand je l’ai vu assis sur les marches, j’ai été heureux. Tellement heureux de le voir. Et puis, je me suis souvenu. Il m’a abandonné. Il m’a abandonné alors qu’il savait que c’était la seule chose que je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

On a fait l’amour, il a pleuré dans mes bras. Cette nuit-là, j’ai cru qu’il m’aimait. Mais le lendemain matin, il n’était plus là. Il était parti. Comme tous les autres.

— Tu aurais peut-être dû accepter de lui parler, lâche Oscar en haussant les épaules.

— Tu veux vraiment qu’on parle de la fois où on a croisé ton ex chez Fleury et Bott ? 

— C’est… C’est complètement différent.

— Je ne te fais pas la morale quand tu te caches derrière les étagères pour pas croiser Harry, alors ne commence pas à me rapprocher d’avoir refusé de parler avec Drago, OK ?

Oscar marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais n’insiste pas. Je soupire. Il n’y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l’autre. C’est sans doute pour ça qu’on s’entend aussi bien.

— Il t’a encore écrit cette semaine ? je demande, maintenant que le sujet est lancé.

— Ouais et j’ai cramé l’enveloppe.

On se ressemble décidément beaucoup trop. Enfin, Drago n’a même pas pris la peine de m’écrire. Mais s’il l’avait fait, je me serais certainement débarrassé de ses lettres, comme j’ai fait avec toute notre correspondance. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses, je ne veux même pas connaître ses raisons. C’est lui qui est parti. Il a perdu le droit de m’adresser la parole. 

Pour Oscar et Harry, c’est différent. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Et c’est Oscar qui est parti en découvrant qu’Harry l’avait trompé. Je pense quand même qu’il devrait écouter ce qu’Harry a à dire. Ça faisait dix ans qu’ils étaient ensemble. Depuis Poudlard. On ne tire pas un trait sur une si longue relation sans une dernière conversation.

— Tu devrais peut-être les lire, tu sais ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je retourne avec lui ? Tu t’es déjà lassé de mon cul ?

— C’est pas…

— Arrête. Tu sais quoi ? C’était mieux quand on ne parlait ni de mon ex, ni de mon cousin. 

Il a raison. Et d’ailleurs, je n’ai plus du tout envie de parler de Drago, ni même de penser à lui, puisqu’Oscar s’est levé du fauteuil pour se rapprocher de moi. Il s’assoit carrément sur moi, ses jambes de part et d’autre de mes hanches. Je m’enfonce dans le canapé, faisant courir mes mains sur son dos pour finir par lui attraper les fesses. Il m’embrasse passionnément. Voilà une distraction qui fonctionne à tous les coups. Je ne vais pas me plaindre.

— J’ai envie de toi, Harry…, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne fais même plus attention au fait qu’il répète toujours beaucoup trop souvent mon prénom, particulièrement quand on couche ensemble. Je ne suis pas con, j’ai compris pourquoi il fait ça. Je sais que dans sa bouche, « Harry » c’est jamais vraiment moi. Au début, ça me gênait un peu, mais on s’habitue. Et puis, c’est pas non plus comme s’il murmurait le prénom d’un autre. 

***

On frappe à ma porte. Je récupère un sous-vêtement propre dans ma commode et retrouve mon pull sur le canapé. Qu’est-ce qu’on me veut encore ? Le pire, c’est que la personne insiste. 

— Harry ! C’est moi !

C’est la voix de Ron. Je m’observe de la tête aux pieds dans le miroir de l’entrée pour vérifier que je suis décent. On voit clairement que je viens de m’envoyer en l’air, mais ça passe. Je pense pouvoir compter sur Ron pour ne pas faire de commentaire. Je termine de refermer mon jean avant de lui ouvrir.

— Enfin par les couilles de Merlin, qu’est-ce qu-

Il s’arrête, me détaille de haut en bas avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien. Je peux entrer ? C’est important.

Oscar est encore dans le lit. Je récupère ma baguette sur la commode de l’entrée, histoire de faire disparaître ses vêtements qui traînent encore dans le salon. Ou plutôt les déplacer dans la chambre. Il ne me pardonnerait pas de réduire à néant ses fringues trop chères. Ceci fait, je me décale pour laisser Ron entrer. 

Il est en uniforme et ne prend même pas la peine de retirer sa cape. En ce moment, il se laisse pousser la barbe. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Ça fait plus adulte, plus mature. Et c’est sexy, même si évidemment je lui dirais pas. 

— Bon. Je sais pas comment te dire ça alors… je vais être direct. Drago a été arrêté. Il a lancé un sort à une moldue. Un truc pas très grave, elle a été soignée et oubliettée, mais bref… il dit que c’est un accident mais…

Je ne peux masquer ma surprise. Je dois avoir les yeux qui me sortent de la tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est pass… Non. Ça ne me concerne pas. Ça ne me concerne plus.

— Et en quoi ça me regarde ? je coupe Ron d’un ton plus froid que je le voulais.

— Et bien considérant qu’il a été arrêté à deux rues de chez toi, qu’il refuse de dire pourquoi il est venu en Angleterre sans le signaler comme il est supposé le faire… Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais il est venu ici non ? 

Je hoche la tête en serrant les dents. Oscar avait réussi à me faire temporairement oublier cette histoire, mais le répit aura été de courte durée. Mais en quoi c’est mon problème s’il lance des sorts à des moldus en sortant de chez moi ?

— Et alors ? Il se démerde.

— Harry, je pense que tu comprends pas bien la gravité de la situation. Je ne devrais même pas t’en parler, j’espère que tu en as conscience. 

— Alors pourquoi tu m’en parles ?

—Harry ! Je sais que ça s’est mal terminé entre vous, mais tu veux bien réfléchir cinq minutes ? Drago est un Mangemort, il a blessé une moldue ! Il dit que c’est un accident mais par Merlin, qui va le croire ? Tu sais ce qu’il risque ? Tu sais combien d’Aurors et de membres du Magenmagot rêvent de le coffrer ? Ça fait des années qu’ils attendent une occasion pareille ! Alors dis-moi Harry, pourquoi il se laisse faire ? Pourquoi il refuse de livrer le moindre souvenir qui pourrait attester la thèse de l’accident et de se soumettre au Véritasérum ? Pourquoi il fait ça ? Ou plutôt pour qui ? Qui il essaye stupidement de protéger ?

Moi. 

Il fait ça pour moi.

S’il accepte le Véritasérum, on pourrait lui demander pourquoi il était en Angleterre. Il répondra sans doute que c’était pour me voir. Et si on lui demande pourquoi, il devra dire…

Je crois que j’ai besoin de m’assoir. Je me laisse tomber dans le canapé. Je ne comprends pas. Enfin si, mais… Cette histoire est allée beaucoup trop loin. Mais pourquoi a-t-il lancé ce sort sur cette moldue ? Un accident. On ne peut pas dire que notre conversation s’est bien terminée. Il aurait perdu le contrôle de sa magie ?

— Je sais qu’il t’a fait souffrir et que c’est un connard, mais je ne pense pas qu’il mérite de prendre cinq ans. Surtout si c’est vraiment un accident. Peut-être que non, j’en sais rien, peut-être qu’il a vraiment attaqué une moldue, mais… Il mérite mieux qu’un procès expéditif comme Si…

Ron s’interrompt. Je relève la tête.

— Comme Sirius, je termine. Tu peux prononcer son prénom.

— On sait jamais trop avec toi…

— Je sais.

Évidemment, je ne veux pas voir Drago en prison. Surtout si c’était un accident. Je le hais plus que jamais, mais… Il ne mérite pas ça. Rien que de l’imaginer à Azkaban ravive des mauvais souvenirs. Et encore, j’imagine que les siens sont bien pires que les miens. Il ne m’en a quasiment jamais parlé, mais je sais que son année à Azkaban est sans doute la pire de sa vie. 

Oscar nous a finalement rejoint. Il s’est rhabillé et recoiffé, si bien que personne ne pourrait se douter qu’il était en train de baiser il n’y a pas cinq minutes. J’ouvre la bouche pour lui résumer la situation, mais il fait un geste de la main pour m’interrompre.

— J’ai entendu. 

Il se place derrière le canapé et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Ça me fait du bien.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Ron ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

— Il faut que tu témoignes. Que tu dises qu’il était bien venu te voir et que vous avez eu une dispute. C’est ce qu’il s’est passé, hein ? Tu pourrais livrer au moins la toute fin de votre conversation, quelque chose qui ne dévoile pas votre… relation, mais qui prouve qu’il y a bien eu une altercation entre vous. Si tu déclares que le contenu de votre échange relève de ta vie privée, les jurés ne demanderont pas des détails.

— En quoi ça va aider ?

— Ça justifiera sa présence ici, même si ce n’était pas autorisé. Et surtout si toi, tu acceptes de confirmer publiquement qu’il était bien chez toi avant les faits, peut-être qu’il acceptera au moins de livrer ses souvenirs. 

Je comprends. Je soupire. L’histoire se répète. Je me demande ce que les gens vont penser en me voyant encore une fois témoigner en faveur de Drago. 

— Considérant qu’il est mon cousin, les jurés penseront sans doute qu’il était en colère d’apprendre qu’on était ensemble, avance Oscar en continuant de me masser les trapèzes. Ou une connerie du genre.

— Sans doute. Honnêtement, je pense pas que qui que ce soit devinera que vous avez… enfin qu’il y a quelque chose entre vous. 

— Avait, je corrige Ron. 

— Si tu le dis. 

Je sens les mains d’Oscar se serrer l’espace d’une seconde. 

— OK. Je vais témoigner. J’examinerai la fin de notre conversation dans une Pensine pour voir là où je peux couper le souvenir pour que ça soit pas trop… explicite. 

Ron a l’air soulagé de me voir accepter. Je ne pensais pas qu’il appréciait Drago à ce point. OK, ça s’était bien passé à son anniversaire, mais ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient vraiment eu le temps de devenir amis.

— Super, je vais dire ça à Hermione.

Je fronce les sourcils.

— Elle s’est proposée pour être son avocate.

Alors là, je tombe des nues. Bien sûr, Hermione a fait une formation d’avocate avant de s’occuper spécifiquement des droits des Créatures Magiques, mais qu’elle s’occupe volontairement de Drago ?

— Elle… Je lui ai raconté ce qu’il s’est passé et… tu la connais, elle supporte pas les injustices. Mes collègues… ils ont pas été tendres. Avec Dean, on a essayé de temporiser, mais… bref, Hermione est sur le coup. 

Je n’ai pas besoin de détails. La colère gronde en moi. Tout d’un coup, j’ai envie de transplaner au Bureau des Aurors pour régler leur compte à ces salauds. Qu’est-ce qu’ils lui ont fait ? S’ils osent toucher encore une fois à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler. 

— Bon, et comment ça se passe maintenant ? Il faut payer une caution ? Je peux demander à mon père de s’en occuper, propose Oscar, bien plus pragmatique que moi. 

Ron ne répond pas tout de suite. Et ce silence soudain me terrifie. Non. Ce n’est pas possible. Ne me dites pas que… Ils n’ont pas le droit ! Ce n’est pas la procédure ! Pas pour des faits aussi légers !

— Il porte la Marque, Harry, me rappelle Ron comme si j’avais pu oublier ce détail. Il a été envoyé directement à Azkaban et il y restera jusqu’au procès. 

— Procès qui aura lieu… ? demande Oscar.

— Dans dix jours. Hermione l’a fait refuser la comparution immédiate pour pouvoir préparer le dossier.

Dix jours. Dix jours à Azkaban. Heureusement, il n’y a plus les Détraqueurs, mais je ne suis pas naïf. Les sorciers ne sont pas connus pour bien traiter leurs prisonniers, surtout pas les anciens Mangemorts. Surtout pas quand ils portent le nom de Malefoy. Et qu’ils sont ouvertement gays. 

Non, non, non. C’est un cauchemar. Il ne peut pas être là-bas ! Pas à Azkaban ! Pas encore ! 

— Il ne peut pas rester là bas ! Ils n’ont pas le droit de l’enfermer avant son procès !

— Si, ils ont le droit. Apparemment, ça faisait partie de sa peine la première fois. 

Je manque d’air. Je l’imagine là-bas, dans une cellule froide et humide. Et c’est ma faute… Si j’avais… c’est ma faute. Si j’avais accepté de lui parler, il ne serait pas parti autant en colère et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il avait l’air tellement… perdu. Blessé. Désespéré. C’était forcément un accident ! Le Drago que je connais n’aurait jamais attaqué gratuitement une moldue ! Même pour passer sa colère. Non, c’est forcément une erreur. Un accident. Et c’est ma faute. Je l’ai envoyé là-bas. 

— Harry, ça ne va pas ?

Oscar s’assoit à côté de moi et essaye de poser sa main dans mon dos. Je le repousse brutalement. Ne me touche pas. Que personne ne me touche. Je n’arrive plus à respirer. 

Drago.

Lui il savait me calmer. Il savait comment faire. Je veux qu’il revienne. Rendez-moi Drago. Je veux Drago. Je me souviens de son souffle, de ses mains sur moi, de ses bras qui me serraient si fort. Mais il n’est pas là. Et c’est ma faute. Et si on n’arrive pas à le sortir de là ? S’il reste à Azkaban ? Non. Ils n’ont pas le droit. Je le ferais évader, je n’en sais rien, mais je… je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. J’ai besoin de lui. Même si je le déteste. Même s’il m’a abandonné.

J’entends la voix de Ron comme si j’avais la tête plongée dans l’eau. Lointaine. Il s’est accroupi en face de moi, sans me toucher.

— Ça va aller, Harry. On va le sortir de là. Je te le promets. Tu m’entends ? Hermione a toujours été la meilleure. S’il est innocent, on le fera libérer. 

Je n’ai pas assez de souffle pour répondre qu’il n’y a pas de « si ». Il est innocent. Je le sais. 

— Ça va aller. Il a connu bien pire. Dix jours à Azkaban, c’est rien à côté. Il va s’en sortir, tu m’entends ? Et c’est pas ta faute, OK ? C’était un accident. Un accident. Tu m’entends, Ry ?

Je hoche la tête. Un accident. C’était un accident, je me répète. Ce n’est pas ma faute. Il va s’en sortir. Tout ira bien. Un accident. Que dix jours. Ça va aller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ça sera tout pour cette fois :)
> 
> Comme vous pouvez le constater, ça s'annonce mal pour Drago.
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour savoir ce qu'il devient à Azkaban.


	28. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Comme c'est la merde et qu'on a besoin de se changer les idées, j'ai décidé de publier 2 fois cette semaine. J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir :)
> 
> Bon alors je suis pas avocat donc j'ai aucune idée de si toute cette histoire est crédible. Mais en même temps ça se passe en monde magique donc je peux bien inventer ce que je veux.
> 
> Bonne lecture

— Drago —

On m’a fait sortir de la cellule d’isolement sans m’expliquer quoi que ce soit. Pendant un instant, j’ai cru qu’il allait me renvoyer au milieu des autres prisonniers, mais en constatant qu’ils m’emmenaient vers le bâtiment principal dédié à l’administration, j’ai compris que j’avais tout simplement de la visite.

Ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne : mon avocate. Granger. Enfin, Weasley. Hermione. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de la voir, elle et ses fringues de sorcière trop guindée. On voit qu’elle fait tout pour apparaître comme une sorcière, pour se fondre dans la masse. Elle est mon opposée parfait. Toujours habillée à la sorcière pour faire oublier ses origines moldues quand moi je m’évertue à m’habiller à la moldue pour faire oublier mon passé de Mangemort. 

Quand elle est venue me voir au Ministère, juste avant que je sois transféré à Azkaban, je n’ai pas caché ma surprise. Elle ne m’a pas laissé l’occasion de parler. Nous n’avions que très peu de temps. J’ai eu l’occasion de me répéter maintes fois ses paroles ces derniers jours, pour me rassurer.

— Laisse-moi parler et écoute attentivement, ils vont t’emmener d’une minute à l’autre. Je vais être ton avocate. Aucun avocat ici ne saura te défendre correctement, tu le sais très bien. Tu pourrais faire appel à un avocat français, il n’aurait pas tous les éléments. Je pense que tu as conscience de ta situation. Tu risques cinq ans fermes, si ce n’est plus. Et si tu n’as pas une défense irréprochable, tu les prendras. Je suis ta seule option pour sortir de là. Mais pour ça, j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps. Donc nous allons refuser la comparution immédiate. Cela signifie que tu vas être incarcéré jusqu’au procès. Je vais faire mon possible pour qu’il ait lieu le plus vite possible et ne pas te laisser là-bas trop longtemps, d’accord ? En attendant, tu te fais le plus discret possible, tu ne leur donnes aucune excuse pour alourdir les charges qui pèsent contre toi et surtout tu gardes le silence. Je viendrais te voir dès que j’en aurais l’autorisation pour préparer le procès. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Drago ?

Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de répondre puisque les Aurors sont entrés à ce moment-là. J’ai seulement hoché la tête en serrant les dents. Ils ont eu la délicatesse de faire sortir mon avocate avant de me « corriger » une dernière fois. Je ne me suis pas défendu et j’ai gardé le silence. Exactement comme elle me l’avait ordonné.

Je pense que Granger est déjà au courant que je n’ai pas respecté son souhait très longtemps. Le lendemain de mon incarcération, j’étais envoyé en isolement. Je suis capable de supporter beaucoup de choses. Les insultes, les humiliations, la faim et même quelques coups si c’est nécessaire. Mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de devenir leur victime. Surtout pas si mon séjour ici s’éternise.

J’essaye de ne pas y penser. Pour le moment, je tiens le choc. Mais ça ne fait que trois jours. Trois misérables petits jours. Et je sens que je commence déjà à flancher. Je ne dors plus. Je n’ai eu droit qu’à un seul repas depuis que je suis arrivé. Et ces murs… ces murs, je les connais trop bien. Ils sont imprégnés de l’aura des Détraqueurs, quand bien même ils ont été chassés il y a des années. Chaque pierre est un souvenir terrible, un hurlement, une supplication. Morgane ce que j’ai pu hurler, la première fois. Le premier mois. J’avais presque oublié. Comme si ma mémoire s’était d’elle-même verrouillée pour me protéger. Ici, les souvenirs me reviennent par pack de douze. 

Je venais d’avoir dix-huit ans. Le froid. La faim. La peur. L’horreur. J’aurais été prêt à tout pour sortir d’ici, à l’époque. Vendre ma mère et mon père. Offrir mon âme à un démon. Renoncer à la magie. J’aurais fait n’importe quoi. Juste pour que ça s’arrête. 

Je ne suis plus cet enfant terrifié. Et en même temps, il est toujours là. Il ne me quitte pas. Il ne s’effacera jamais totalement. Il suffirait d’un rien pour qu’il reprenne les commandes. Quelques jours de plus dans cet endroit.

Les yeux de Granger s’écarquillent en me voyant. Elle se lève de sa chaise pour s’avancer vers moi.

— Mon dieu, Drago… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

J’imagine que je suis couvert de bleus. Je sais aussi que j’ai saigné quand on m’a frappé au visage. J’ai mal au nez depuis, peut-être est-il cassé. J’ignore à quoi je ressemble. À un prisonnier comme un autre. Certainement plus à Drago Malefoy. On m’a donné un vieil uniforme rayé. Détention provisoire, tu parles. Ils me traitent comme s’ils savaient tous que j’étais destiné à rester ici. Ils m’ont même rasé la tête. Je n’ai rien dit. Ni supplié, ni pleuré. Je ne pouvais pas leur faire ce plaisir. Je les ai laissé me couper les cheveux, mèche par mèche. Ils ont pris leur temps. Ça les faisait rire. Je les hais. 

Je hausse les épaules, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance.

— Les autres prisonniers ?

— Les prisonniers, les gardiens, les Aurors…, marmonné-je en tirant la deuxième chaise pour m’asseoir. 

Granger ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Elle s’installe face à moi.

— C’est pour ça que tu as été mis en isolement ?

Je secoue négativement la tête. 

— Usage de la magie sans baguette. 

— Mais je t’avais dit de faire profil bas ! Tu sais très bien qu’on va te le-

Je ne laisse pas terminer sa phrase. Comme si je n’étais pas au courant.

— Réfléchis cinq minutes, Granger, veux-tu ? Laisser les potes de ton mari me péter le nez sans broncher, d’accord, mais ici c’est autre chose, OK ? Je suis un Mangemort, un Malefoy et je suis gay. J’ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ?!

Granger encaisse. Je ne pense pas qu’elle s’attendait à ça. Elle est trop naïve. Peut-être pense-t-elle que les gardiens sont là pour encadrer les prisonniers et empêcher ce genre de choses. C’est sans doute le cas pour les prisonniers ordinaires. Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je suis même sûr qu’ils seraient tous aux premières loges pour admirer le spectacle.

— Je pense que j’ai réussi à leur faire peur. Mais si quelqu’un se rend compte que mes capacités sans baguette se limitent à la lévitation… 

Je préfère ne pas y penser. 

— Je comprends, répond enfin Granger en ouvrant le dossier qu’elle tenait devant elle.

Elle sort une plume et commence à prendre des notes sur un parchemin vierge. Elle est en train de réfléchir, je le vois à sa moue, la même qu’à Poudlard. Qu’est-ce que je détestais voir cette moue sur ses lèvres. En général, ça signifiait toujours qu’elle allait me devancer en cours. J’ai toujours détesté les deuxièmes places. 

— On va utiliser ça contre eux. Non assistance à personne en danger, défaut de soins, humiliations et intimidations homophobes. Je vais faire venir un Médicomage pour attester de tes blessures. Et il faudrait que tu me confies tes souvenirs de l’arrestation et de toute la suite, je les ferais authentifier. Je suis sûre qu’on a assez d’éléments pour poursuivre le Ministère. 

— Non.

Je comprends sa position et cet… enthousiasme gênant, mais c’est non. Il est hors de question que je poursuive le Ministère. Ça serait donner ma baguette pour me faire battre. En admettant que je sorte d’ici sans trop de dommages, je veux pouvoir reprendre ma vie normale. Et donner au Ministère des raisons de me haïr encore plus et de me pourrir la vie ne fait pas partie de mes projets. 

— Mais…

— Non. Je ne porterai pas plainte et je refuse que tu le fasses à ma place. Tout ce que je veux, c’est sortir d’ici. C’est tout ce que je te demande de faire. Le Magenmagot et le Bureau des Aurors veulent déjà ma peau, pas la peine d’en rajouter. 

Je vois que Granger se renfrogne, comme lorsque Severus refusait de l’interroger alors qu’elle avait la bonne réponse. 

— Très bien. C’est toi qui décide. 

— Venons en au procès, Granger.

— Weasley. Mais tu peux m’appeler Hermione, tu sais ?

Je balaye cette proposition de la main.

— Donc. Le procès aura lieu dans huit jours.

J’encaisse. Huit jours à tenir. 

— Tu es poursuivi pour sorts et blessures volontaires sur moldue et usage de la magie en présence de moldus. Sachant que le fait que tu sois venu en Angleterre sans le signaler est considéré comme une circonstance aggravante. MAIS je suis en train de vérifier ça, parce que ça me paraît étrange. Tu es toujours de nationalité britannique, même si tu résides en France… Je me demande s’ils ont vraiment le droit de contrôler ta circulation dans ton propre pays. Qu’ils contrôlent quand tu sors de Grande-Bretagne, ça ne semble logique, mais quand tu y rentres… J’ai demandé à avoir accès à ton jugement de l’après-guerre, mais ils traînent à me transmettre le dossier complet. Bref, je m’en occupe. 

Ça ne m’étonne pas. Moi-même, je n’ai jamais pu lire le compte-rendu intégral de mon jugement. Mes souvenirs du procès sont flous. J’imagine qu’ils n’avaient pas intérêt à ce que je connaisse le détail des conditions de ma libération, pour pouvoir mieux me coincer à la première erreur. 

— Nous allons plaider blessure magique involontaire, bien sûr. Et je pense que tu me vois venir, mais je vais avoir besoin de tes souvenirs. Ça ou le Véritasérum, à toi de choisir. Sinon, nous n’avons aucune preuve. La victime a été oubliettée et de toute manière, les témoignages des moldus ne sont pas valables devant le Magenmagot.

— Non.

Impossible. Ce n’est pas que je ne veux pas, c’est que je ne peux pas. 

_— Pourquoi étiez-vous en monde moldu au moment des faits monsieur Malefoy ?_

_— J’étais venu voir Harry Potter._

_— Quelle était la raison de votre visite ?_

_— Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il sortait avec mon cousin alors que je n’attendais qu’un mot de sa part pour me donner à lui et pouvoir enfin l’aimer comme il le mérite._

C’est non. Et pour ce qui est de mes souvenirs… c’est le même problème. Enfin, je pourrais livrer le souvenir à partir du moment où je sors de chez Harry mais… l’idée que tout le Magenmagot – et les journalistes qui seront sans doute présents – me voient dans cet état… On va me poser des questions. Des questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre. Alors non. Tant pis. 

Hermione soupire et pose ses deux mains à plat sur les parchemins.

— Harry va témoigner.

Je fronce les sourcils. Quoi ? J’ai mal entendu ? Harry va vraiment… Non, ce n’est pas possible. Il me hait. Il ne va quand même pas encore une fois témoigner pour moi ? Et pour dire quoi ? Qu’on a eu… une histoire ? S’il fait ça, ça va être un enfer. Je crois que je préfère rester à Azkaban. Enfin, peut-être pas mais…

— Il m’a confié un souvenir de la toute fin de votre conversation. On voit que vous vous êtes disputés, et il te dit…

Elle se penche sur un des parchemins.

— « Ecoute, je sais qu’Oscar est ton cousin et que c’est chelou mais… je suis bien avec lui ». Et après ça tu… tu pleures et tu t’en vas. 

J’ai du mal à assimiler cette information. Hermione poursuit sur sa lancée.

— Ça ne te déculpabilise pas, mais ça les empêchera de supposer que c’était un acte prémédité. Ça prouve que tu es venu voir Harry, que vous avez eu une conversation houleuse et que tu l’as quitté en étant… très affecté. Harry va invoquer son droit à la vie privée pour ne pas avoir à détailler l’objet de votre conversation. Le Magenmagot n’osera sans doute pas insister parce que… eh bien, c’est Harry. Si tu me confies un souvenir qui commence à peu près au même moment que le sien et qui montre l’accident, ça devrait être suffisant pour requalifier la plainte en blessure magique involontaire. Et pour ce type d’infraction, normalement il n’y a pas de peine de prison. Pas ferme en tout cas. Considérant que tu auras fait onze jours, je pense qu’on a nos chances pour te faire sortir d’ici. Tu auras sans doute une amende et grand maximum de la prison avec sursis. Mais ça va dépendre aussi de ce que je trouve dans ton premier jugement. Il y a sans doute des clauses dont je n’ai pas connaissance. 

Je vois. Elle a vraiment pensé à tout. J’étais un peu réticent à l’idée qu’elle soit mon avocate, parce que je n’aime pas lui devoir quelque chose. Et puis, c’est une amie d’Harry. Mais le fait est qu’elle est vraiment excellent. Je le savais déjà, j’ai eu un aperçu de ses compétences lors des échanges sur les territoires centaures d’Europe de l’Ouest, mais il ne fait aucun doute que si quelqu’un a le pouvoir de me sortir d’Azkaban, c’est bien elle. Mon avocat français est très bien, mais il n’aurait sans doute pas su anticiper toutes les accusations du Ministère et prendre pleine mesure de ma situation. Ils n’ont pas de Mangemorts en France. Il n’aurait pas compris que les droits d’Homme s’appliquent à tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne, sauf à ceux qui portent la Marque. Même si on leur a reconnu des circonstances atténuantes et qu’ils étaient mineurs au moment des faits. 

Néanmoins, je ne peux m’empêcher d’appréhender la réception de ces souvenirs. Celui d’Harry comme le mien. Et si les gens comprenaient ? Que va bien pouvoir raconter la presse à ce sujet ?

— Le procès va se tenir à huit clos, me prévient la sorcière, comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Et honnêtement Drago… je crois pas que qui que ce soit puisse imaginer ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé entre vous. Je pense plutôt que les gens s’imagineront que tu es sorti avec Oscar et que c’est pour ça que tu étais en colère contre Harry. 

— Oscar est mon cous…, tenté-je de rappeler en grinçant.

— Ne fais pas comme si ce n’était pas monnaie courante chez les Sang-Purs. Et il n’est pas ton cousin germain. 

Elle marque un point. Bon. Des articles sur la décadence des Sang-Purs et le déterrage de toutes les unions consanguines de ma famille, je pense pouvoir gérer.

— Alors, on fait ça ? 

Je réfléchis encore un instant. Si Harry est d’accord… Je n’ai aucune envie de croupir plus longtemps en prison. Et ça me semble être un bon plan d’attaque. Si je pouvais éviter la prison ferme, mais écoper d’une peine avec sursis, ça serait déjà une grande victoire.

— C’est d’accord.

— Très bien. Je vais prélever ton souvenir maintenant si tu es d’accord ? Je ne sais pas si j’aurais le droit de revenir ici avant le procès. Et il faut que j’ai le temps de le faire authentifier.

— Aies deux certificats plutôt qu’un, conseillé-je alors qu’elle sort sa baguette.

— C’est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Je ferme les yeux. C’est toujours plus difficile de laisser quelqu’un prélever des souvenirs plutôt que de le faire soi-même. J’essaye de me concentrer sur la fin de ma conversation avec Harry. Je me sens rougir alors que je me revois fondre en larmes et m’enfuir en courant. Je laisse le souvenir se poursuivre jusqu’à mon arrestation et je coupe la connexion juste après les premiers coups. Même si je ne compte pas porter plainte, ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur. 

Face à moi, Hermione est en train de vider le filament argenté dans une fiole. Elle la rebouche une fois le souvenir entièrement à l’intérieur et le glisse sous sa cape. 

— Parfait. J’aimerais aussi contacter des personnes pour recueillir des témoignages pour attester de ta bonne conduite, de ta réinsertion, de tes relations avec les moldus. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner des noms ?

Je déteste savoir qu’elle va fouiller dans ma vie, mais je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Et si ça me permet de sortir d’ici. Je tends le bras au-dessus de la table pour attraper sa plume. Elle me donne un parchemin vierge. J’écris les noms de quelques amis français et de deux anciens collègues de travail qui, je pense, devraient être disposés à témoigner. 

— C’est tout ? demandé-je en lui faisant repasser le parchemin.

— Si tu veux, je peux essayer de faire en sorte que tu restes en isolement jusqu’au procès. Enfin, je ne me rends pas compte de ce qui est pire mais…

— Oui, la coupé-je en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix. S’il te plaît. Je pense que compte tenu de ma situation, c’est préférable.

Je baisse les yeux. Je l’entends hocher la tête. Quand elle bouge, ses boucles d’oreille teintent légèrement. 

— Même si tu ne souhaites pas porter plainte, je vais faire venir un Médicomage juste avant le procès pour recueillir des données sur ton état de santé. Ça nous sera peut-être utile, on ne sait jamais.

— D’accord.

— Je crois que c’est tout ce que je voulais voir avec toi. Est-ce que… est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Je ne sais pas, faire passer un message ou…

— Tu peux envoyer un hibou pour rassurer ma mère ? Je n’ai pas le droit de communiquer avec l’extérieur. 

— Je le ferai, pas de problème.

Je crois que notre conversation est terminée. J’apprécie qu’elle n’ait mentionné Harry que lorsque c’était nécessaire. Pour l’heure, il est vraiment le cadet de mes soucis. Hermione – puisque je ne peux décemment pas l’appeler Weasley alors qu’il y en a déjà beaucoup trop sur cette terre – rassemble son dossier et se relève. Je fais de même alors que dans mon dos, j’entends le son des clés des gardiens chargés de me reconduire dans ma cellule. 

— Drago ? m’interpelle une dernière fois Hermione.

On me lie les poignets et les chevilles avec deux liens magiques. Je relève la tête.

— Tiens le coup, d’accord ?

— J’ai connu pire, rappelé-je en soutenant son regard.

Le gardien m’attrape l’épaule pour me forcer à avancer. J’obéis sans discuter.

Huit jours. 

Huit jours. C’est rien et en même temps, ça me paraît si loin. Il est vrai que j’ai connu pire. Mais j’ai aussi appris que ce qui ne m’a pas tué ne m’a pas rendu plus fort. Bien au contraire. Et ce n’est pas de la prison en elle-même dont j’ai peur. Ni même des maltraitantes des gardiens. Mais de moi-même. Et de cet adolescent brisé qui menace de se réveiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que cette suite vous a plu ^^
> 
> On se retrouve mercredi pour le procès !


	29. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> On poursuit sur les affaires de Drago avec la justice. Encore une fois, j'ai écrit le procès comme je le sentais. De toute manière, c'est le monde sorcier donc on est pas à ça près niveau réalisme x)
> 
> Bonne lecture

J’ai froid. Tellement froid. Il fait bien plus chaud au Ministère qu’à Azkaban, mais ce n’est pas une question de température. J’ai froid à l’intérieur. Un froid qui me glace jusqu’au sang et m’empêche de bouger normalement.

Avant de rentrer dans la salle d’audience, Hermione m’a aidé à me changer. J’étais incapable de le faire seul. Elle voulait que j’apparaisse en costume moldu et non en tenue de prisonnier. Je lui fais confiance. Je ne suis pas capable de prendre des décisions. Je veux seulement que ça s’arrête.

Huit jours. Onze en tout. J’ai l’impression que ça a duré des mois. Le temps ne passe pas de la même manière là-bas. Je l’avais oublié. Surtout quand on a personne à qui parler. Les seules voix que j’entendais, c’était celles des gardiens. Leurs insultes et menaces tournent dans ma tête. Je crois que je préférais les Détraqueurs finalement. Eux au moins, ils étaient prévisibles. Les sorciers… les sorciers sont pire que les Détraqueurs. Imprévisibles. Cruels. Sadiques. Et inventifs dans leur cruauté. 

Il y a trop de bruit autour de moi. Trop de regards, trop de lumière. Où suis-je ? Je ne sais pas. Au Ministère. Encore. Suis-je encore en train de revivre un souvenir ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. 

J’ai du mal à marcher. Ma tête me tourne. J’ai mal. Partout. Les cicatrices sur mon corps, elles me tirent. Je n’avais pas droit à mes potions là-bas. Hermione me tend son bras, me guide jusqu’au banc. Le banc des accusés. Je le connais bien celui-là. Je me rappelle de la première fois. Je me souviens de mon père et de ma mère à la même place. Mon père. Il est mort. Son visage s’impose à moi. Visage fatigué et regard éteint. Je n’oublierai jamais. L’ombre de mon père. Est-ce que je lui ressemble, alors que je m’écroule presque sur le banc des accusés ? Ils me regardent tous. Le fils de mon père, c’est sans doute tout ce qu’ils voient. Rien d’autre. 

Tiens-toi droit Drago, c’est ce qu’il me disait. Mon père. Alors je relève la tête. En face de moi, je découvre le Magenmagot au grand complet, dans leurs robes de cérémonie, avec leurs petits chapeaux ridicules. Ils sont tous venus. Sans exception. Pour assister à la déchéance du dernier des Malefoy. Je suis le dernier de ma lignée. Après moi, il n’y en aura pas d’autre. Mon nom disparaîtra. Il ne sera jamais redoré par les exploits de mes descendants. Il restera à jamais teinté de honte et de déshonneur. Jusqu’à finir oublié de tous. 

Je les écoute énoncer les accusations qui pèsent contre moi. Sorts et blessures avec préméditation, mise en danger du secret magique, non-coopération, outrage à Auror. La liste est longue. Des mensonges. Ce ne sont que des mensonges. Mais je garde la tête haute. Je cherche Hermione du regard. Elle ne me sauvera pas. Je le sais. C’est perdu d’avance.

Lorsque le président annonce la peine demandée par la chambre, je me fais violence pour ne pas m’effondrer. Et pleurer. Dix ans. C’est le double de ce qu’Hermione avait prédit. Je l’entends étouffer un petit cri de surprise. Dix ans. Mon père n’a pas survécu aussi longtemps. Et dans mes entrailles, je sais que c’est une condamnation à mort. Je ne tiendrais pas dix ans. Et quand bien même, à quel prix ? Que restera-t-il de moi à la sortie ?

Je perds pied. Je ne veux pas retourner à Azkaban. Pas encore. Stop. Ce n’est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être en train d’arriver. C’était une erreur, une simple erreur. Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû lancer ces sorts. Et j’aurais dû la rattraper, la retrouver et tout arranger. La soigner, lui effacer la mémoire, ce n’était quand même pas compliqué ! Mais il a fallu que je la perde. Et qu’elle parle. Et que quelqu’un à la douane signale mon passage. Il ne leur a pas fallu longtemps pour me retrouver. Je n’aurais jamais dû quitter Paris. 

Soudain, il est là. À la barre. Harry. Il est là. L’histoire se répète. Je ne vois plus que lui. Je l’aime tellement. Ses yeux verts qui brillent de détermination et ne me regardent même pas. Encore une fois. Je ne suis rien pour lui. Une bonne action. Un boulet à son pied depuis quoi ? Quinze ans ? Mais il ne me sauvera pas. Pas cette fois.

Je me demande ce qu’ils en pensent. Tous ces sorciers. Harry Potter témoigne pour la seconde fois en faveur de Drago Malefoy. Se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? Ça y est. Le souvenir d’Harry est examiné. Projeté en grand dans la salle d’audience. C’est donc ça qu’il a vu ? Un homme pathétique qui avait perdu la matrise de lui-même ? J’ai honte. Honte que ce souvenir de ma douleur soit exhibé, détaillé, disséqué. C’était ma peine, mon amour, mon désespoir. Mes rêves brisés. Et maintenant, tout le monde le voit. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Pour ne pas voir l’évidence. Il se lit sur mon visage et dans mes yeux : cet amour insensé. Mon amour pour Harry Potter.

Je ne peux pas regarder ça. Je ne peux plus. C’est trop dur. Je fixe mes mains. Ces mains sales et tremblantes, aux ongles noirs. J’ai envie de hurler. Dire la vérité. Si c’est un crime d’aimer le Sauveur du monde sorcier, de l’aimer au point d’en oublier le sens commun, de perder ses repères et d’agir impulsivement, alors oui je suis coupable.

Je suis venu en Grande-Bretagne parce que j’avais besoin de réponses et j’ai lancé ces sorts parce qu’il m’avait brisé le cœur. Je n’ai pas fait attention. Je ne voulais pas blesser une moldue, je ne suis plus cet adolescent arrogant fier de son sang pur. Je me fiche des moldus, ils m’indiffèrent totalement. J’étais seulement en colère. Et détruit. N’ont-ils jamais eu mal au point d’avoir envie de frapper un mur avec leurs poings ? Je venais de voir mes sentiments piétinés et mes espoirs réduits à néant. N’ai-je pas le droit à des circonstances atténuantes ? Ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre au moins un peu ? Je croyais qu’il était l’amour de ma vie. Et il l’est toujours. Même s’il ne m’aime plus et qu’il est avec un autre. 

C’est à Hermione de prendre la parole. Elle se relève avec assurance dans sa robe de sorcière d’un blanc lumineux. Ses cheveux tressés lui tombent jusque dans la bas du dos. Je la méprisais hier et elle me défend aujourd’hui. Je ne comprends pas. Je sais qu’elle m’a pardonné, elle me l’a écrit, mais delà à prendre position en ma faveur ? En même temps, elle a toujours aimé les causes désespérées. C’est ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Un cas désespéré. Sans doute y voit-elle une forme de défi ? Sauver le dernier des Malefoy d’Azkaban. Peut-être que ça l’amuse, défendre l’indéfendable. Il y a des avocats qui aiment ça.

Elle commence par rappeler les faits. Elle s’appuie sur le témoignage d’Harry pour montrer que j’avais bien une raison de venir en Grande-Bretagne, dans ce quartier moldu. Il ne lui faut pas cinq minutes pour démonter la thèse de l’acte prémédité. Pourquoi serais-je venu ici, à deux rues de chez Harry Potter, dans le but de faire du mal à des moldus ? C’est quelque chose que j’aurais pu faire en France, si ça avait été mon vrai but. J’avais une raison de me déplacer dans ce quartier et les moldus n’étaient pas ma priorité. C’est vrai. Mais est-ce que les juges entendront cette vérité ? Ou ont-ils déjà pris leur décision ?

— Je voudrais par ailleurs m’attarder sur un point précis du dossier : à savoir la présence supposé illégale de mon client sur le territoire britannique. Il est écrit dans le jugement du 7 septembre 1998 que Mr Drago Malefoy devra demander l’autorisation au Ministère de la Magie pour toute sortie du pays. Par contre, il n’est stipulé nulle part qu’il doit effectuer la même démarche pour rentrer en Grande-Bretagne. 

Je l’ignorais. Mes yeux s’écarquillent. Depuis tout ce temps, on surveille mes allées et venues dans mon propre pays alors que… je suis libre de rentrer comme bon me semble ? Hermione poursuit en exhibant un nouveau parchemin. 

— J’ai également retrouvé la demande de mon client concernant son installation en France, signée par le Ministre de la Magie en personne ainsi que par l’ambassadeur de France. Il est écrit que Mr Drago Malefoy est autorisé à établir sa résidence en France et qu’il pourra effectuer ses demandes d’autorisation de sortie du territoire au choix : au Ministère français ou au Ministère britannique. 

Ça, je m’en souviens bien. J’étais d’ailleurs soulagé d’obtenir le droit de faire mes demandes en France, car ils sont bien plus neutres à mon égard. 

— Ainsi, depuis le 14 novembre 2000, mon client est en réalité autorisé à circuler sur le territoire britannique et sur le territoire français. Je m’appuie sur les comptes-rendus des jugements et il n’a jamais été question, ni dans le jugement initial, ni dans l’avenant, de signaler ses entrées sur le territoire britannique. Il a simplement été autorisé à circuler sur le territoire français, autrement dit dans son pays de résidence. Mon client est totalement libre de voyager entre Londres et Paris comme bon lui semble, sans avoir besoin d’en référer à qui que ce soit. À ce jour, il reste un citoyen britannique et n’a donc pas à demander l’autorisation pour rentrer dans son propre pays. Sa présence à Londres le 16 octobre dernier est donc tout à fait légale.

J’inspire profondément. Une accusation de moins. J’ignore si ce sera suffisant, mais je me surprends à avoir un peu d’espoir. 

— Cela fait des années que mon client est injustement tenu de signaler ses déplacements sur le territoire britannique. J’ignore quelle est la personne à l’origine de cette erreur, mais j’espère qu’une enquête pourra être menée. Et ce n’est pas tout ! Le jugement du 7 septembre 1998 indique qu’au bout de cinq ans – donc précisément le 7 septembre 2003 – la situation de Mr Drago Malefoy devra être examinée afin de déterminer des nouvelles clauses de surveillance, notamment concernant sa liberté de circulation. Nous sommes en 2006 et cette révision n’a… jamais eu lieu. 

Encore une chose que j’ignorais. Je serre les poings.

— Le 7 septembre 2003, mon client entamait sa troisième et dernière année à l’université européenne de sorcellerie. Il était parfaitement intégré et n’avait pas eu affaire à la justice depuis sa sortie d’Azkaban. Il n’y avait aucune raison, à cette date, pour que la surveillance dont il faisait l’objet ne soit pas assouplie. Je pense qu’il aurait pu facilement obtenir l’autorisation de circuler librement en Europe, au minimum. J’espère que la cour se rend bien compte du préjudice dont a été victime mon client. Non seulement il a été contraint injustement de signaler ses déplacements en Grande-Bretagne pendant six ans, mais en plus cela fait trois ans qu’il aurait dû obtenir un aménagement. Mon client est Maître des Charmes, il est amené à se déplacer en Europe au moins une fois par mois. Vous imaginez le nombre de formulaires qu’il a été contraint de remplir ? Le nombre d’invitations qu’il a dû décliner à cause du délai d’une semaine imposé ? Mr Malefoy, combien de déplacements estimez-vous avoir dû refuser ces trois dernières années à cause de cette erreur ?

Elle insiste sur erreur d’une façon qui ne trompe pas. Ce n’est pas une erreur. Et je pense que tout le monde dans cette salle le sait.

Je me racle la gorge. J’ai du mal à parler.

— Je ne sais pas… Entre 20 et 30, je dirais…, parviens-je à souffler.

Je n’ai pas compté, mais ça arrivait tout le temps. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui s’organisent à la dernière minute. Quelqu’un à remplacer au pied levé, un besoin urgent. Et à chaque fois, quand le déplacement devait avoir lieu dans moins d’une semaine, je devais refuser. Quand je pense que même pour l’enterrement de mon propre père, on a menacé de me refuser l’autorisation de rentrer en Grande-Bretagne à cause de cette fichue semaine… Alors qu’en réalité, je n’avais même pas besoin de demander la permission.

— Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que cela a constitué un véritable frein pour la carrière de mon client. Le préjudice est réel. Je compte sur le Ministère pour procéder dès que possible à cette réévaluation, dans les conditions auxquelles elle aurait dû avoir lieu il y a trois ans.

Elle est maline. Demander à ce que ce soit ma situation il y a trois ans qui soit prise en compte et non l’actuelle. 

— Mais cette réévaluation ne concernait pas uniquement les déplacements de Mr Malefoy, bien sûr. Il est effectivement indiqué dans le jugement du 7 septembre 1998 qu’en cas de manquement à la loi, Mr Malefoy sera placé en détention provisoire jusqu’à la tenue du procès et qu’il ne pourra être libéré sous caution comme c’est normalement possible. Or, cette clause aurait également du faire l’objet d’un assouplissement il y a trois ans. Et il y a trois ans, elle aurait été certainement supprimé pour les délits et n’aurait été effective qu’en cas de crime. Usage d’Impardonnables, meurtre, torture, je ne vais pas vous faire un cours de droit. 

Je retiens mon souffle, je commence à comprendre où elle veut en venir. Dans les rangs du Magenmagot, les sorciers s’agitent. Ils n’apprécient pas le tournant de cette plaidoirie.

— En ayant cela en tête, je conclus que mon client a été victime d’un nouveau préjudice. Si son dossier avait bien été réévalué, il n’aurait pas été incarcéré suite à son arrestation. Les sorts et blessures sur moldus ne sont pas considérés comme des crimes dans le droit sorcier, même avec préméditation, bien que j’ai démontré précédemment que cette accusation est totalement fallacieuse. Je ne vous cache pas que cette qualification en délit ne me fait pas plaisir, mais la loi est telle qu’elle est. Il en va de même avec la mise en danger du secret magique et de tous les chefs d’accusation. Or mon client a été incarcéré pendant onze jours à Azkaban. Et je vais d’ailleurs revenir sur les conditions de cette incarcération… 

C’est parti. Elle exhibe le rapport du Médicomage. Non assistance à personne en danger, ce sont ses mots. Je pense qu’ils s’appliquent à ma situation. Elle a le culot de demander aux jurés s’il existe une loi qui autorise la maltraitance de prisonniers marqués parce qu’elle n’a « malheureusement pas trouvé ».

Le président du Magenmagot finit néanmoins par la rappeler à l’ordre :

— Nous vous remercions pour cet exposé, Mrs. Weasley, mais pouvez-vous en venir aux faits ? Il est vrai que Mr Malefoy a fait l’objet d’un oubli malencontreux. Mais vous savez, l’administration… une erreur est vite arrivée. Et il est regrettable que cet oubli lui ait porté préjudice, néanmoins nous ne sommes pas au procès des services administratifs du Ministère, mais bien à celui de Mr Malefoy, accusé de faits précis. Je pense que nous avons compris que sa présence en Grande-Bretagne était parfaitement légale, mais cela ne constitue qu’une infime partie des faits qui lui sont reprochés aujourd’hui.

— J’y viens justement. Mr Malefoy a bien accepté de partager un souvenir de l’accident. Je l’ai fait authentifier par deux cabinets d’experts différents dont voici les certificats, explique-t-elle en utilisant sa baguette pour faire voler les parchemins jusqu’au président. 

Je baisse la tête. Je ne veux pas voir ça.

— Je pense qu’après le témoignage de Mr Potter ainsi que le visonnage de ce souvenir, vous comprendrez pourquoi mon client était réticent à le confier. Il ne voulait pas porter atteinte à la vie privée de Mr Potter, ce qui, considérant la situation de Mr Potter, est tout à fait compréhensible et je pense que n’importe qui aurait agi de la même manière à sa place. Personne ne veut Mr Potter pour ennemi.

Je ne sais pas si c’est calculé, mais cette dernière phrase sonne comme une menace, malgré son petit rire pour désamorcer immédiatement la situation. Très Serpentard pour une Gryffondor.

Je garde les yeux baissés durant toute la diffusion du souvenir. Pas besoin. Je m’en rappelle encore très bien. J’essaye de ne pas penser au fait que tout le Magenmagot est en train de me regarder pleurer de douleur. Ni à Harry. Merlin, que va-t-il penser d’une telle scène ? Enfin, on arrive au moment de l’accident. Je m’entends jurer, puis mon souffle s’accélère quand je commence à courir.

Je ne comprends pas comment j’ai pu la perdre de vue. J’étais sans doute encore trop sonné, mon esprit trop accaparé par ma dispute avec Harry. Je l’ai cherchée partout. En robe de sorcier. Ma baguette à la main. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c’était à ce qu’il se passerait si je ne la retrouvais pas. Au bout d’une demi-heure, je me suis simplement assis sur un banc. Résigné. Cinq minutes plus tard, les Aurors débarquaient. Je me rappelle les avoir supplié de ne pas m’envoyer à Azkaban et je me réentends aujourd’hui. Cette supplication était pathétique. Mais je ne me suis pas débattu. 

Les insultes des Aurors fusent. Un chuchotement parcourt l’assistance. Je ferme les yeux. Je pense aux bleus sous mes vêtements. Aux menaces. Le souvenir finit par se couper, là où je l’avais arrêté. La suite n’est pas nécessaire. Et de toute manière, je ne porterai pas plainte. 

— Je pense que ce souvenir est suffisamment clair et qu’il répond à toutes les interrogations de la cour. Mon client a bien fait usage de la magie dans un quartier moldu, mais son sortilège a touché cette femme moldue de façon accidentelle. Par ailleurs, l’arrestation montre bien que mon client ne s’est pas débattu et qu’il n’a aucunement insulté les Aurors. Si les responsables de son arrestation, Mr Jones et Mr Finn veulent contredire cette version, j’exige à ce qu’ils livrent également leurs souvenirs ou à ce qu’ils soient interrogé sous Véritasérum, à leur convenance. 

Pas de réponse. Dans ma poitrine, je sens les battements de mon cœur s’accélérer. 

— Je tiens à préciser que, malgré mon insistance, mon client ne souhaite pas poursuivre le Ministère pour les violences et insultes homophobes dont il a été victime lors de son arrestation et de son interrogatoire.

Elle ne peut vraiment pas s’en empêcher… Je garde les yeux rivés sur la rambarde devant moi et tente de converser une expression neutre. 

— Je demande à ce que la plainte dont fait l’objet mon client soit requalifiée en « sorts et blessures involontaire » et à ce que soient abandonnées les charges pour présence illégale sur le territoire britannique, non-coopération et outrage. 

Sur ces mots, Hermione se rassoit enfin. Nous échangeons un regard. Elle est confiante. Et moi, je… je ne sais pas. Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est qu’elle a fait tout ce qu’elle pouvait. Si le Magenmagot était impartial, il ne fait aucun doute qu’elle obtiendrait gain de cause. Mais malheureusement, il ne l’est pas. Et je porte la Marque. 

— Le Magenmagot va délibérer, déclare le président.

Un sortilège de bulle de confidentialité est jetée sur la cour. Ça dure longtemps. Je me retiens d’essayer de lire sur les lèvres des jurés. Les échanges ont l’air houleux. Hermione pose sa main sur mon épaule et la serre brièvement. 

La dernière fois, la délibération n’avait pas été si longue. Coupable. Un an à Azkaban, plus un an d’assignation à domicile. Je me souviens que je ne m’attendais pas à une telle clémence, même avec le témoignage d’Harry. J’étais coupable, entièrement coupable. Je pensais prendre dix ans, peut-être vingt. Mais lorsque le verdict est tombé, je n’étais pas soulagé. Parce que ça signifiait que j’y retournais. Là-bas.

Enfin, la bulle est brisée. On me demande de me lever. Je dois me maintenir à la barre pour tenir debout. Je ne respire plus.

— Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy est reconnu coupable pour sorts et blessures involontaire sur moldu, et magie en présence de moldus. Il est condamné à 10 jours de prison ferme à Azkaban et à 1000 Gallions d’amende. 

J’accuse le coup. 10 jours. Puis je réalise. Je me tourne vers Hermione. Est-ce que ça signifie que… ?

— Tu les as déjà fait, me confirme-t-elle. Tu vas être libéré. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et un peu rassuré ^^
> 
> A très vite


	30. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ 
> 
> On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, juste après le procès. Normalement vous devriez être un peu soulagés. Un peu x)

Je sors de la salle d’audience dans un état second. C’est vraiment terminé ? J’ai du mal à y croire. Hermione sort de son sac une barre chocolatée de chez Weasley Frères et me force à l’avaler. J’obéis sans discuter. C’est difficile. Je mâche péniblement. J’ai du mal à avaler.

— On dirait que tu vas t’évanouir d’une minute à l’autre ! Franchement, on devrait les poursuivre pour…

Je n’ai plus de forces. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur du couloir. Les jurés passent devant nous pour rejoindre leurs bureaux. Je sens leur regard et j’entends les murmures, mais je n’ai clairement plus assez d’énergie pour donner le change. Je suis épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. 

— Mange, ça te fera du bien, insiste Hermione en s’accroupissant face à moi.

Je hoche la tête, me force à terminer. C’est trop sucré, ça m’écœure. Mais elle a raison, il faut que je mange. Et que je boive. Elle le devine et sort immédiatement une gourde de son sac. 

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s’inquiète, pourquoi elle s’occupe de moi. Le procès est terminé, elle a gagné et je lui en serai redevable toute ma vie mais… pourquoi elle reste ? On n’est même pas amis. Enfin, je suis venu à l’anniversaire de son mari, mais c’est tout. Harry me déteste. Elle m’avait prévenu en plus. Qu’il ne pardonnerait jamais l’abandon. En toute logique, elle devrait plutôt m’en vouloir ? 

— Dès que tu peux te relever, je t’emmène à Sainte Mangouste. 

Non. Ça suffit. Pas Sainte Mangouste. Pas encore des sorciers et des sorcières qui veulent me voir mort ou emprisonné. 

— Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. J’irais à l’hôpital à Paris, soufflé-je entre deux gorgées. 

Elle reste silencieuse un instant et se relève. Elle lisse les plis de sa robe avec ses mains.

— Je comprends. Je… je peux aller chercher ta baguette pour toi et te trouver un Portoloin. Enfin si ça te va ? 

J’aime cette idée. Mais nous sommes interrompus par l’arrivée de Weasley. 

— Pas la peine, je viens d’aller la récupérer. Tiens Malefoy.

Je relève la tête. Ils sont tous les deux face à moi. Weasley s’est un peu baissé pour me tendre ma baguette. Je le dévisage. Pourquoi ils sont tous les deux aussi attentionnés ? C’est un piège ? Je n’ose pas faire un geste pour récupérer ma baguette. Ils cachent quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais leur attitude est suspecte. Peut-être que tout ça n’était qu’une mise en scène ? Une mascarade pour me piéger ? Peut-être qu’ils me surveillent et que si je reprends ma baguette, ils me renverront à Azkaban ? 

Je ne veux pas y retourner. Non, pas encore. Pitié, ne me faites pas y retourner. Je ferais tout ce qu’ils veulent. Qu’ils brisent ma baguette, ça m’est égal ! Mais ne me renvoyez pas là-bas ! 

Weasley et Hermione m’observent avec de grands yeux ronds. C’est quoi leur problème ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils me veulent ? Ils veulent se venger, c’est ça ? Ils font semblant d’être gentils avec moi pour mieux pouvoir l’humilier ? Mais je ne marche pas ! Je ne tomberai pas dans le piège ! 

— Bon bah… écoute, je vais la poser à côté de toi, hein ? 

Weasley se baisse. Je me colle le plus possible au mur et remonte instinctivement le bras pour me protéger. Qu’est-ce qu’il va me faire ? Mais il ne fait que poser ma baguette près de moi. Elle roule sur quelques centimètres avant de s’arrêter. Je ne dois pas la prendre. C’est un test.

— Drago !

Sa voix. Je la reconnaitrais entre mille. Il apparaît entre ses amis. Harry. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? Pourquoi il me regarde avec ces yeux là ? Comme si… comme s’il se souciait de moi. C’est incompréhensible. Il me hait. Tous les trois, ils me détestent. Je suis leur ennemi. Je leur ai fait du mal. Ils veulent sans doute me punir en retour. Se venger. J’ai peur. Ils se parlent entre eux. Je n’entends pas. Mes mains tremblent. Qu’est-ce qu’ils vont me faire ? Je suis à leur merci. Je pourrais faire un geste pour récupérer ma baguette et me défendre, mais qui me dit qu’ils ne l’ont pas piégé ? C’est peut-être un leurre. Ce n’est pas ma vraie baguette. 

Harry s’accroupit à mon niveau. Il tend la main vers moi, je me recroqueville et ferme les yeux, attendant le coup. Mais sa main se pose sur mon bras avec douceur. Je ne comprends pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

— Drago, c’est moi… regarde-moi. Tu me reconnais ?

Bien sûr que je le reconnais. Comment pourrais-je oublier Harry Potter ? Il me déteste. Et moi je l’aime. Je ne veux pas le regarder. Si je le regarde dans les yeux, il saura. Il saura que je l’aime. Je ne veux pas qu’il sache. 

— Drago, tu es au Ministère de la Magie. On vient de sortir de ton procès, tu te souviens ? Tu as blessé accidentellement une moldue après notre dispute. Tu étais venu me voir parce que tu avais lu dans le journal que je sortais avec Oscar, ton cousin.

Qu’est-ce qu’il raconte ? Je ne comprends pas. 

— Tu as été emprisonné pendant dix jours. Maintenant c’est fini. Ils ont reconnu que c’était un accident. Tu as été libéré et tu as le droit de récupérer ta baguette. Tout va bien. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi à Paris. 

Je rouvre les yeux. Son regard vert me transperce. Sa main sur la mienne. Il glisse ma baguette entre mes doigts. Mon cœur bat des records de vitesse. 

Ça y est. Je me souviens.

Le procès. L’accident. Harry et Oscar.

Azkaban.

Le verdict. Hermione.

Je retrouve mes esprits petit à petit.

Inspire. Expire.

Ça va aller. Je suis en sécurité. Tout va bien. Je ne retournerai pas à Azkaban. Ce n’est pas un piège. C’est seulement dans ma tête. Personne ne m’en veut. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. 

Je ne quitte pas Harry des yeux. Je me souviens. Les lettres. Ses baisers. Sa colère. Son mépris. Ça, j’aurais préféré l’oublier. Mais c’est comme ça.

Je vais m’en sortir. Je vais me remettre. J’ai pris dix jours à Azkaban, mais je les ai déjà fait. Ils ne vont pas m’y renvoyer. C’est fini. 

Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

Salazar, ça ne m’était pas arrivé depuis des années. 

Je serre ma baguette entre mes doigts. 

— Bois encore un peu d’eau.

C’est vrai que j’ai une gourde dans la main. Je bois. Harry a raison, ça me fait du bien. 

Je prends conscience que nous sommes seuls dans le couloir. Weasley et Hermione se sont un peu écartés pour nous laisser tous les deux. Je suis mal à l’aise. Notre dernière conversation s’est plutôt mal terminée. Je repense au souvenir qui a été montré pendant le procès. Harry l’a forcément vu. Je dois lui faire pitié. Et peut-être qu’il se sent responsable de mon emprisonnement. C’est bien son genre. Toujours à porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et à se sentir responsable des erreurs des autres. 

— Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il en relâchant enfin sa prise sur mon bras. 

— Ce n’est pas ta faute, réponds-je en baissant les yeux.

Mon cœur se serre. C’est dur d’être en sa présence. Dur de sentir son parfum et de percevoir son corps si proche. Ça me rappelle ce que j’ai perdu. Son amitié, son respect et… et nous deux. Notre histoire. Terminée avant même d’avoir pu commencer. Et c’est entièrement ma faute.

Je décide de me relever. Je vacille, Harry me donne son bras pour m’aider. J’ai toujours mal à la tête, mais c’est supportable. Je réalise que je suis mort de faim. Et fatigué. J’ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, de manger et de dormir dans mon lit. Oublier tout le reste. Harry, le procès, Azkaban.

— Je ne te comprends pas Drago, déclare soudainement Harry. Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu étais à ce point… perturbé en apprenant que j’étais avec Oscar ? OK, c’est ton cousin mais enfin… ta réaction est complètement disproportionnée.

Je me sens rougir. Pourquoi faut-il qu’il ramène cette histoire sur la table ? N’ai-je pas été assez humilié ? N’a-t-il donc pas compris que je l’aimais et qu’il m’a brisé le cœur ? Pour quelle autre raison me serais-je mis à pleurer de cette manière ?

— Je… C’est ma faute, je… je n’avais pas compris que si tu ne répondais pas, c’était parce que… parce que la réponse était non. Je sais que c’est stupide et que j’aurais dû m’en douter, mais jusqu’à ce que je te vois dans le journal avec Oscar, j’ai cru que… Enfin, je n’avais pas compris, c’est tout.

Chaque mot est une épreuve. Je n’ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. J’ai tellement honte. Il va se moquer de moi, c’est sûr. À sa place, j’éclaterai de rire.

— Ma réponse ? Comment ça ?

Merlin, ça ne finira donc jamais ? A-t-il déjà oublié ? Ça fait mal. Ma déclaration était donc à ce point oubliable ? Ou n’a-t-il même pas pris la peine de la lire jusqu’au bout ? Les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je m’appuie sur le mur derrière moi pour ne pas m’effondrer à nouveau. Je bégaye comme un adolescent. Je suis ridicule. Pathétique. 

— À la fin de ma lettre, je te disais que j’attendrais ta réponse le temps qu’il faudrait… Enfin, peut-être que je n’ai pas été assez explicite, je n’avais pas vraiment l’esprit très clair à ce moment-là. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Maintenant au moins, je sais ce qu’il en est.

— Quelle lettre ?

Cette fois, je relève la tête. L’étonnement se lit sur son visage. Ses sourcils froncés, son regard perdu et les rides sur son front.

Soudain, je comprends. Il ne l’a jamais eue. Ma lettre. Il ne m’a pas répondu parce qu’il ne l’ai jamais lue. Tout simplement. Et c’est pour ça qu’il répète constamment que je l’ai abandonné. Je pense qu’il disait ça parce que j’étais parti avant son réveil.

J’ignore ce qu’il s’est passé, comment ce parchemin a pu disparaître, mais… étrangement, je ne suis ni en colère, ni triste. Plutôt soulagé. C’est certainement mieux ainsi. Sans doute est-ce un signe du destin. Nous deux, ça aurait été un désastre. 

— Rien, oublie ça, réponds-je avec un sourire. Ça n’a plus d’importance. Tu es avec Oscar et tu es heureux avec lui, n’est-ce pas ?

Il ne répond pas. Il me dévisage, comme s’il cherchait à lire dans mes pensées. Je suis étonnamment calme. Oui, c’est mieux comme ça. Je détaille son visage, pour imprimer dans ma mémoire le moindre de ses traits. Son regard, son sourire, la forme de son nez, sa fossette au menton. Sa cicatrice. Je veux me souvenir de chaque détail. Je l’aime tellement. C’est peut-être la dernière fois que je le vois. Je vais sortir de sa vie. Définitivement. Et pour la première fois, je n’éprouve pas de regrets.

— Merci de… d’avoir témoigné. 

— C’est normal.

— On va quand même éviter d’en faire une habitude.

J’essaye de plaisanter, mais il reste impassible. Je fais durer l’instant. Je sais que je devrais m’arrêter là et simplement partir, suivre Hermione à l’office des Portoloins. Mais je n’arrive pas à me résoudre à le quitter. C’est trop dur. 

— Tu m’as vraiment envoyé une lettre ?

Il y a tellement de douleur dans sa voix. Ça me fait mal. Je n’aurais jamais dû mentionner cette lettre. Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir. Je ne résiste pas. Je le prends dans mes bras. 

Je l’enlace maladroitement. Mon menton sur son épaule. Sa main se pose dans mon dos, l’autre sur mon crâne presque nu. Je sens sa chaleur à travers les quelques millimètres de cheveux qu’il me reste. On se serre l’un contre l’autre. Enfin, surtout lui, parce que moi je n’ai plus de force. Je respire son odeur. 

— Ne rends pas les choses encore plus difficiles. S’il te plaît…

Pas de réponse. J’enroule mes bras autour de son cou et inspire une dernière fois dans ses cheveux avant de le repousser doucement. On se détache l’un de l’autre. J’ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Mais il vaut mieux que je me taise, encore une fois. Il faut que je le laisse. Pour de bon. Je ne suis plus qu’un fantôme de son passé. C’est terminé.

Je contiens mes larmes et verrouille mes sentiments. Je commence à avoir l’habitude. Il faut que je parte. Que je rentre chez moi. Tourner la page. Enfin. Je n’ai plus rien qui me retient ici.

— Au revoir, murmuré-je en me détournant.

Je fais un pas en avant. Puis un deuxième. Sans me retourner. Jusqu’à arriver face à Hermione.

— Allons me trouver un Portoloin.

— Drago, tu es sûr que…

— S’il te plaît. Je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je la vois tourner la tête vers là où j’ai laissé Harry. Son regard va de lui à moi, puis de moi à lui. Je reste le visage tourné vers la sortie. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas tourner la tête. Ne pas craquer. Voyant qu’elle hésite encore, je décide de prendre les devants. Je me dirige vers l’ascenseur. Elle me rattrape juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Même là, je ne me retourne pas. Je reste les yeux rivés vers le fond de l’ascenseur, la porte dans le dos. 

Lorsque la grille se referme enfin derrière moi, je me détends enfin. C’est bon. C’est terminé. Le plus dur est fait. Quelques larmes m’échappent, je les essuie d’un revers de main. Je renifle un peu bruyamment.

— Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu fais ça, Drago ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires mais… vous pourriez au moins essayer.

— En effet, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répliqué-je avec une hargne incontrôlée. 

J’évite son regard. Je sens qu’elle me juge. Mais ça suffit. Je jette l’éponge. J’ai assez donné. Notre dernière dispute m’a conduit à Azkaban. C’est allé beaucoup trop loin. Je veux que ça s’arrête. J’ai trop souffert et trop espéré. Je n’en peux plus. Et je ne supporterai pas une déception de plus. Mon cœur est déjà en mille morceaux. Stop. J’ai besoin de me protéger. 

Il est avec Oscar. Ils sont bien ensemble, il me l’a dit. J’espère qu’ils réussiront à s’aimer et à construire quelque chose. Je veux qu’Harry soit heureux. C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu, depuis le début. 

— Ça va aller avec ton chef ? Le fait que tu aies été incarcéré et puis pour le temps d’absence ?

Je tourne la tête vers Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça ? Elle n’est donc pas au courant ? Ou cherche-t-elle volontairement à remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

— J’ai été viré il y a deux mois.

Cette fois, c’est à elle de s’étonner. Elle ouvre la bouche un instant, muette, avant de trouver quoi répondre à cette annonce. Elle ne savait donc pas.

— Pardon je… je l’ignorais. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Si ce n’est pas indiscret. Je croyais qu’ils étaient contents de ton travail. 

Nous arrivons au 6e, l’étage du département des transports magiques. Je lâche avant de sortir de l’ascenseur, en regardant droit devant moi :

— Il se passe qu’un pédé au Ministère des affaires magiques, ça fait mauvais genre. 

Hermione me suit d’un pas pressé. Sans surprise, elle se scandalise.

— Mais enfin, c’est… c’est de la discrimination !

— Il n’y a pas de loi qui l’interdise en France. En monde sorcier en tout cas, lui rappelé-je.

Je m’arrête pour me tourner vers elle. Je la dépasse d’une bonne tête. J’essaye de rassembler mes idées avant de reprendre la parole. Je ne veux pas faire d’impair. 

— Et ce n’est pas contre toi, vraiment, mais je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour m’avoir sorti d’Azkaban, pour la révision de mon dossier, pour tout. Tu as été incroyable. Je te serais éternellement redevable et si un jour, je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour te rendre au moins un peu la pareille, ma baguette est à ton service, mais… ça suffit. Je ne veux pas poursuivre le bureau des Aurors, ni le Ministère britannique, ni le Ministère français, ni personne. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. 

Elle hoche la tête. Cette fois, elle a compris. Elle pointe du doigt le chemin de l’office des Portoloins. Nous nous mettons immédiatement en route, alors que je me sens déjà attirer tous les regards. Je doute qu’on me reconnaisse avec les cheveux rasés, mais je pense que j’ai clairement l’air de ce que je suis : à savoir un sorcier qui sort tout juste de prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, maintenant Harry est au courant pour la lettre. Pas besoin de vous dire la première chose qu'il va faire en rentrant chez lui...
> 
> A mardi !


	31. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien :)
> 
> Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent et sur cette fanfiction en général, ça me motive beaucoup ^^
> 
> Aujourd'hui : chapitre décisif. Et vu vos commentaires sur le 29... je ne pense pas que vous vous attendez à ça.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**— Harry —**

Une lettre. Il m’a écrit une lettre. Où a bien pu passer cette fichue lettre ? Je ne sais même pas quand il l’a envoyée ! Est-ce qu’elle s’est perdue en chemin ? Ou est-ce que je ne l’ai simplement pas vue ? Est-ce qu’elle s’est mélangée à mes factures sans que je fasse attention ? Ou est-ce qu’il l’aurait laissé le matin de son départ ?

Ça fait deux heures que je retourne tout l’appartement à sa recherche. Sans succès. J’ai vidé entièrement mon bureau, la pile de papier sur la commode de l’entrée, derrière la commode de l’entrée au cas où elle serait tombée. Rien. Et si elle ne m’a simplement jamais été livrée ? Le hibou l’aurait perdue ? Ou alors une erreur de livraison ? Si je ne la retrouve jamais ?

Non, ce n’est pas possible. Il faut que je la trouve. J’en ai besoin. Qu’est-ce qu’il a bien pu écrire dedans ? Et si… et si tout ça n’était qu’un malentendu ? Et s’il me disait qu’il m’aimait dans cette lettre ? Et s’il ne m’avait jamais abandonné ? Il attendait ma réponse. C’est pour ça qu’il est venu me trouver en me voyant avec Oscar dans les journaux. Il s’attendait à une réponse. Mais à quelle question ?

_Est-ce que tu veux qu’on reste amis ?_

_Faisons comme si cette nuit n’avait pas existé, d’accord ?_

_Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?_

_Veux-tu être avec moi ?_

Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je sache. Je ne peux pas vivre avec cette incertitude. Avec cet espoir.

Je m’étais juré que c’était terminé, que je ne voulais plus jamais avoir affaire à lui, que je voulais passer à autre chose. Mais la vérité, c’est que… je ne peux pas. J’aimerais, mais c’est impossible. L’oublier, c’est trop difficile. Je n’arrive pas à arrêter de l’aimer, je n’ai jamais pu. C’est plus fort que moi. Je ne peux pas me contrôler. 

J’ai la rage. Je suis colère. Contre le monde entier. Contre le Ministère pour lui avoir fait vivre un enfer. Contre les Aurors qui l’ont insulté, les gardiens de prison qui l’ont menacé et tous ceux qui ont osé lever la main sur lui. Contre les hiboux, pas foutus de livrer du courrier correctement. Contre lui pour avoir écrit une lettre comme un lâche au lieu de me parler en face. Contre moi pour ne pas l’avoir trouvée.

Je lâche un hurlement. Tout seul dans mon salon, je crache ma colère. Tout faire sortir comme dit Mrs Bones. Je me mets à pleurer. Et si je ne la trouve pas ? Je ne saurais jamais ce qu’il m’a écrit. J’ai lu dans son regard qu’il ne répétera jamais ses paroles, qu’il ne réécrira jamais ces mots. Il n’avait même pas l’air de vouloir que je la trouve. 

Je repense à ce moment où il est entré dans la salle d’audience. J’ai eu du mal à le reconnaitre. Ils ont coupé ses cheveux. Ses salauds lui ont rasé la tête. Ses longs cheveux blonds. Disparus. Il tenait à peine debout. J’ai eu envie de courir vers lui et de le serrer dans mes bras. Pour le protéger. Et quand j’ai vu son souvenir… C’est vraiment moi qui l’ai mis dans cet état ? Comment j’ai pu… ? Il avait l’air tellement… brisé. Pendant un instant, je me suis revu il y a sept mois. Le matin où j’ai découvert qu’il était parti. Sans un mot. Du moins, je le croyais jusqu’à aujourd’hui. 

Il a laissé une lettre. Il l’a forcément laissée le matin de son départ. Ça me semble logique maintenant et je m’en veux terriblement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C’était évident. Il est parti et il a laissé une lettre. On a toujours communiqué par lettre. J’aurais dû percuter, j’aurais dû la chercher au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives. 

Ma cheminée s’enflame soudainement. Oscar apparaît au milieu des cendres. Il parcourt le salon des yeux, l’air étonné.

— Oula, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ici ?

Je regarde autour de moi. Mon appartement est sans dessus dessous. Mais je m’en fiche.

— Je cherche la lettre de Drago.

— Je pensais que tu avais tout cramé. 

— Pas celles-là… une autre. Une qu’il a laissé le jour où il est parti.

On se dévisage. C’est gênant. On est censés être ensemble et voilà que je cherche la lettre d’un autre. Il sort sa baguette. 

— Accio lettre de Drago.

Putain. Pourquoi je n’y ai pas pensé ?! J’oublie toujours d’utiliser la magie ! Sous mes yeux émerveillés, un parchemin traverse la pièce pour atterrir dans la main d’Oscar. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite pour la récupérer. Mais au lieu de me la tendre, il la tient à bonne distance et place son bras en avant pour m’empêcher d’avancer. Je me retiens difficilement de lui sauter dessus pour la lui arracher de force. 

— Et moi ? Je deviens quoi ? Je suis supposé te laisser retourner dans les bras de mon cousin sans rien dire ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Il est réellement en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Maintenant ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il croit exactement ?

— Je suis amoureux de toi, Harry. Au cas où tu n’aurais pas compris.

Alors ça, c’est la meilleure. Je ne peux retenir mon rire. C’est n’importe quoi. Evidemment, ça énerve Oscar. Merlin, il se voile la face à ce point ? Je pensais qu’il était comme moi. Je pensais qu’on savait tous les deux que cette relation n’était qu’un pansement. Surtout pour lui en vérité.

— Ça te fait marrer ? Mais putain, t’es vraiment un connard en fait !

— Mais réveille-toi Oscar ! Bordel mais tu t’es entendu ? Je ne suis pas Harry ! Je ne suis pas ton Harry ! Tu crois que je sais pas pourquoi t’es avec moi ? Tu crois que j’ai pas compris que j’étais juste une excuse pour prononcer son prénom cent fois par jour ? Tu crois que quand tu appelles « Harry » dans ton sommeil et le matin en te réveillant, je pense réellement que c’est moi ? Que j’ai pas remarqué que c’est pas mon pull Gryffondor que tu portes, mais le sien ?!

Je vois les traits d’Oscar se durcir. La colère brille dans ses yeux. Mais je ne compte pas me taire. C’est fini. Il faut arrêter maintenant. Moi, je voulais vraiment oublier Drago. Lui, il n’a jamais réellement voulu oublier Harry. Sinon il ne serait pas sorti avec quelqu’un qui porte le même putain de prénom.

— Ouvre les yeux ! Tu me fais une crise de jalousie en prétendant que tu m’aimes, mais la vérité c’est que tu es jaloux que Drago soit venu me chercher ! Parce que ce jour-là, le jour où l’article est paru dans Sorcière Hebdo, tu aurais voulu que ce soit Harry et pas Drago sur le pas de la porte ! Tu brûles ses lettres, mais ça fait deux mois que tu espères qu’il vienne te voir ! Tu fais semblant de te cacher quand on le croise, mais en réalité tu fais aussi en sorte qu’il te voit ! Et oui, je sais que c’est toi qui a appelé le journaliste au bar et que cette photo volée ne l’était pas totalement ! Depuis le début, t’as envie de lui pardonner mais t’es trop fier pour juste sonner chez lui et lui dire que tu l’aimes encore et que t’as jamais arrêté de l’aimer ! Alors ne me dis pas « je suis amoureux de toi, Harry » ! Parce que Harry, c’est pas moi ! 

Je hurle sur Oscar comme j’ai rarement hurlé sur quelqu’un. Et la vérité, c’est que je ne suis pas mieux que lui. Moi aussi j’ai envie de pardonner. Moi aussi je suis trop fier. Moi aussi ça fait des mois que j’attends que l’homme que j’aime sonne à ma porte. Sauf que le jour où c’est enfin arrivé, je l’ai jeté comme un malpropre et il a fini à Azkaban à cause de moi. Si je l’avais laissé parler, j’aurais su pour la lettre. Et si j’avais eu un peu plus confiance en lui, j’aurais deviné qu’il avait laissé un mot, je l’aurais cherché à mon réveil et on n’en serait pas là aujourd’hui. 

Face à moi, Oscar affiche maintenant un visage fermé. Il relâche sa prise sur le parchemin qui tombe à terre. Je n’attends même pas une seconde pour le récupérer alors qu’Oscar retourne dans la cheminée. Je l’entends à peine prononcer sa destination. À vrai dire, je m’en fiche. Qu’il aille au Diable. Ou chez Harry. Moi, j’ai déjà commencé à lire.

_Harry,_

_À l’heure où je t’écris cette lettre, tu dors encore et je n’ai pas osé te réveiller. Je pense qu’il est préférable que je t’écrive, parce que de toute manière je suis bien incapable de formuler à voix haute ce que je ressens. J’espère que tu ne m’en voudras pas de me défiler encore une fois, mais après tout, tu n’es pas non plus très expansif et j’ai l’impression que tu n’es pas spécialement plus doué que moi en matière de communication._

_Notre histoire a commencé par des lettres, tu commences à avoir l’habitude de mes longues missives et je dois dire que je suis plus à l’aise ainsi. J’ai conscience que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, aussi je te propose de reprendre notre correspondance. Pour la suite… nous verrons._

_Je suis désolé pour hier soir. Pas d’avoir couché avec toi, mais d’avoir craqué de cette manière. Ce n’était pas quelque chose que je pouvais contrôler, comme tu t’en doutes. Tu dois savoir que je déteste me montrer aussi vulnérable. Je suis désolé de n’avoir pas pu te donner cette nuit merveilleuse que tu espérais sans doute et dont je rêvais moi-même depuis des années. J’aurais aimé profiter pleinement de ce moment, te donner du plaisir au moins autant que tu m’en donnais. Cette nuit aurait dû être inoubliable. Sans doute l’est-elle quand même, mais pas de façon positive._

_Si cette nuit doit être la seule que nous aurons, je pense que je ne me pardonnerai jamais de l’avoir gâchée. Pour autant, je ne te propose pas de simplement « remettre ça ». Je ne veux pas remettre ça. Pas de cette manière_.

_Je tourne autour du chaudron depuis quelques paragraphes déjà. J’ai du mal à trouver les bonnes tournures, aussi je fais le choix d’être direct._

_Je t’aime, Harry. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer et je ne pense pas parvenir un jour à réellement arrêter de t’aimer. Mon amour est trop gros, trop lourd, trop destructeur. J’ai essayé – crois-moi – de me contrôler et de te protéger de cet amour. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. C’est trop dur._

_Je t’aime tellement que je suis incapable de te refuser quoi que ce soit. Je t’aime tellement que j’en perds le sens commun. Je t’aime tellement que les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge. Ça me terrifie à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Je t’aime tellement que lorsque tu as posé tes mains sur moi cette nuit, je n’ai pas pu contenir mes sentiments. C’était trop fort et intense. Je me suis revu à 16 ans, à cette époque où je me mourrais d’amour pour toi dans le plus grand des secrets. L’espace de quelques minutes, je suis redevenu cet adolescent perdu qui se haïssait tellement de t’aimer qu’il en était venu à se persuader que la torture infligée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres était une juste punition._

_Et toi, tu n’as rien dit. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n’as rien dit. Tu n’as même pas gémi et tu ne desserrais les dents que pour me dévorer. Pourquoi ? Explique-moi._

_Est-ce que tu m’aimes, Harry ? Ces derniers jours m’ont donné de l’espoir. Tu m’as invité chez toi, tu m’as demandé de t’accompagner au Manoir Potter, tu m’as présenté à ta famille de sang et celle de cœur. Tu étais jaloux de Charlie hier, n’est-ce pas ? Et cette nuit, tu me désirais. Tu étais si tendre et prévenant. Sans doute trop. Je n’étais pas prêt à tant d’attention. Je m’attendais à ce que tu me baises. Pour évacuer enfin toute la frustration accumulée depuis des années. Je pensais que ça serait violent. Je crois que j’aurais aimé ça. Baiser sans réfléchir. Juste une fois._

_Je ne te cache pas que j’ai envisagé de m’enfuir. T’abandonner. Mais je ne peux pas. C’est sans doute égoïste de ma part, parce que tu serais mieux sans moi et que je ne suis pas certain de savoir te rendre heureux. Mais il m’est impossible de ne pas tenter ma chance._

_Je sais que c’est presque sans espoir. Si on était ensemble, on se ferait sans doute beaucoup de mal. Ce serait compliqué. Les gens ne comprendraient pas. Mais est-ce qu’on pourrait s’autoriser à essayer ? Pour de vrai. Toi et moi. Je t’aime tant. Si tu me laissais t’aimer, je jure de faire de mon mieux. Je te promets de nous donner une vraie chance. Je comprendrais si tu me repoussais. Après tout, je n’ai rien à t’offrir. Si ce n’est mon amour immoral et malsain. Mon corps blessé et fatigué. Mon cœur t’appartient déjà quand bien même tu n’en voudrais pas. Et mon âme ne vaut plus grand chose._

_Ce serait sans doute un enfer. Être un couple. Je vis en France et tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas revenir en Angleterre. Toi, tu as Teddy, tes amis, ta famille. Toute ta vie est ici. Mais après tout, la magie nous permet de voyager rapidement. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour faire Paris-Londres en Portoloin. Si seulement il n’y avait que le problème de la distance… Est-ce que tes proches accepteraient que tu sois avec moi ? Ils ont toléré ma présence hier, mais si je devenais plus qu’un ami, comment réagiraient-ils ? Sans compter le reste du monde sorcier… Je suis Drago Malefoy, tu es Harry Potter. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on peut oublier. Tu sais comment sont les gens et la presse, tu en as toi-même fait les frais. Nous ne pourrions jamais être un couple officiel. Et si notre relation venait à s’ébruiter, je ne nous donne que quelques semaines._

_Me trouves-tu trop pessimiste ? J’essaye d’être réaliste. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous lancer sans réfléchir dans une relation, comme si nous étions deux anonymes, deux hommes libres d’aimer n’importe qui._

_Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, Harry. Je le sais. Il y a nos antécédents, bien sûr. Il y a mon passé, la Marque sur mon bras. Si tu savais toutes ces choses que je ne t’ai pas dites. Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon père. Tu m’as confié ton alcoolisme, tes cauchemars, tes traumatismes, ton blocage magique, ta thérapie et tes peurs. Moi, je ne t’ai rien dit de tel. J’ai peur de te faire fuir et en même temps, j’ai conscience que si je ne suis pas honnête, si je ne me mets pas à nu, si je ne te dis pas tout, notre histoire est vouée à l’échec._

_Veux-tu réellement me connaître ? Souhaites-tu que je te raconte tout ? Tu me demandais il y a quelques semaines de ne pas te mentir, mais es-tu prêt à entendre la vérité ? Mon amour pour toi n’est que la partie émergée de l’iceberg de mes secrets._

_Malgré tout ça, je ne peux m’empêcher d’espérer. Il y a des dizaines d’arguments à opposer, mais j’ai quand même envie d’être avec toi. D’être à toi. Avec tous les risques que cela implique. Sans doute est-ce une mauvaise idée, mais je t’aime. Je ne me lasse pas de te l’écrire. Je t’aime Harry._

_Je t’aime parce que tu es fort, courageux, loyal et fier. Je t’aime parce que tu m’as laissé entrevoir tes faiblesses. Je t’aime parce que tu es imparfait et je chéris le moindre de tes défauts. Je t’aime quand tu me détestes. Je t’aime quand tu me méprises. Alors imagine à quel point je pourrais t’aimer si tu m’aimais aussi ? C’est un amour insensé, mais je prends le risque. Je ne veux pas avoir de regrets. Je ne veux plus en avoir. Alors je t’ouvre mon cœur tout entier._

_M’as-tu pardonné Harry ? Ou as-tu encore envie de me faire payer tout ce que je t’ai fait ? Es-tu prêt à tourner la page ? Oublier le Serpentard et le Mangemort. Être avec moi. Je ne pourrais jamais réparer toutes mes erreurs. Je ne cesserais jamais d’être un Malefoy et la Marque défigurera mon avant-bras toute ma vie. Pourras-tu le supporter ? Sauras-tu m’aimer, au moins un peu ? Le veux-tu seulement ?_

_Je n’ose imaginer ta réaction en lisant cette lettre, ni envisager m’être fourvoyé. Peut-être ne m’aimes-tu pas ? Peut-être ai-je vu des signes là où il n’y en avait pas ? Je m’accroche à l’idée que tu éprouves encore quelques sentiments pour moi, tout en ayant bien conscience qu’il serait plus facile pour tout le monde si je ne t’inspirais plus qu’indifférence et pitié._

_J’ai trop honte pour relire cette lettre. Elle est sans doute imparfaite, mais elle est sincère. Je t’aime Harry. J’aurai1s aimé te le dire cette nuit, alors que nos corps se fondaient l’un en l’autre. J’aurais voulu que cette nuit soit parfaite et pouvoir chérir ce souvenir. Comme une consolation. Mais c’était peut-être le destin ? Un signe que notre relation est vouée à l’échec ? Même coucher ensemble, nous n’y arrivons pas._

_Me répondras-tu Harry ? Que ta réponse soit négative ou positive, j’espère que tu me répondras. J’en ai besoin. Ne me fais pas regretter de t’avoir ouvert mon cœur, je t’en supplie. J’attendrais le temps qu’il faudra. Réfléchis. Pèse le pour et le contre. Tu as maintenant toutes les cartes en main._

_Je t’aime. Je t’attends depuis si longtemps._

_Et j’attendrais ta réponse aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra._

_À toi, toujours._

_Drago._

Ma vision se trouble. Je ne vois plus rien à cause des larmes. Je n’arrive pas à respirer au milieu de mes sanglots. C’est la plus belle lettre qui m’ait été donné de lire. La plus belle des déclarations d’amour. Même avec sept mois de retard, elle me touche au plus profond de mon âme. Je n’ai pas besoin de réfléchir à ma réponse, ni de peser le pour et le contre. 

Oui. 

C’est oui. 

Oui à tout.

Mille fois oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Héhé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a surpris dans le bon sens ! J'avoue j'ai un peu fait exprès de vous faire croire que ça n'arriverait pas avant longtemps. Et en même temps 8 chapitres pour trouver cette fichue lettre c'est long !
> 
> J'avoue, j'ai un peu envie d'écrire un spin-off sur Oscar mais bon, pas trop le time ^^'
> 
> Les 3 prochains chapitres seront reposants, vous l'avez bien mérité si vous m'avez suivi jusqu'ici :)
> 
> A samedi !


	32. Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis grave content d'arriver à la publication de ce chapitre si vous saviez <3
> 
> Bonne lecture

Il m’a fallu une heure pour arriver chez Drago. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. Je me suis immédiatement rendu à l’office des Portoloins et j’ai pris un aller simple pour Paris. Même si j’ai réduit en cendres toute notre correspondance, je me rappelais encore de son adresse par cœur. Même sept mois après. 

Sauf que maintenant que je suis devant sa porte, à vingt-deux heures, dans la même tenue que je portais au procès, sa lettre chiffonnée dans mon poing serré, j’ai un moment d’hésitation. Peut-être que je me suis un peu précipité. Peut-être que j’aurais dû attendre demain matin. Après tout, il sort à peine d’Azkaban et le procès a été éprouvant. Peut-être même qu’il n’est pas chez lui mais à l’hôpital sorcier. 

Et puis merde. Il a attendu sept mois ma réponse. Sept mois. Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. N’importe qui aurait fini par penser que la réponse était négative. Mais lui, il a attendu. Je ne le ferais pas attendre un jour de plus. Il faut que je lui dise. Il faut qu’il sache que c’est oui. Le reste, on verra plus tard. Mais là, tout de suite, j’ai besoin de le voir. Lui dire que je l’aime.

Je frappe. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. J’insiste un peu. Putain, si ça se trouve il n’est pas chez lui. Allez Drago, ouvre cette foutue porte. Ouvre-moi… Je frappe encore. Cette fois, j’entends le son de la serrure. J’inspire profondément. 

Il est là. C’est bien lui. Avec ses quelques millimètres de cheveux blonds qui lui font comme un halo autour du crâne, ses yeux métalliques, son nez ridiculement pointu. Il porte un vieux t-shirt Serpentard délavé et un bas de pyjama gris qui a peut-être été noir il y a longtemps. Mon regard s’attarde sur les bleus sur ses bras blancs. Il me fixe, les yeux écarquillés, comme s’il avait vu un revenant. 

Je cherche mes mots. J’ai tellement de choses à dire, j’ignore par où commencer. J’ai l’impression que mon cœur va s’envoler tellement il bat vite. Les secondes s’écoulent et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire. Je suis essoufflé. Et heureux. Et terrorisé. 

Son regard tombe sur le rouleau de parchemin dans ma main. Je le brandis dans un geste un peu tremblant. Il faut que je dise quelque chose. Maintenant. 

— Je… C’est… C’était tombé sous un meuble et je… j’avais pas… 

Je n’ai pas le temps de poursuivre. Ni de réfléchir à une phrase plus construite. Drago me claque la porte au nez et je suis trop surpris pour l’en empêcher. Je reste figé sur le palier, je ne m’attendais pas à ça.

Non. Il n’a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Il n’a pas le droit de fuir. Pas encore. Alors je frappe à nouveau sur la porte. Évidemment, il ne répond pas. 

— Drago ! Putain mais ouvre-moi ! Il faut qu’on parle ! 

Mais la porte reste close. Je prends une profonde inspiration. Il faut que je reste calme. Ce n’est pas le moment de m’énerver. J’appuie mon front contre la porte, la paume de ma main sur le bois. 

— Drago… Je suis désolé. Ta lettre… je ne l’ai retrouvée qu’aujourd’hui. Je ne savais pas que tu avais laissé un mot. Je te jure que si j’avais su, je… J’ai cru que tu m’avais abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que… Putain, je parle à une porte. 

En plus, si ça se trouve, il y a un sort d’insonorisation sur son appartement. Quoi que, sinon il ne m’aurait pas entendu frapper ? Merde, j’en sais rien. Est-ce qu’il écoute ? Peut-être. C’est bien son genre. Je l’imagine derrière la porte, peut-être dos à elle. Sa tête exactement au même niveau que la mienne. Enfin un peu plus haut considérant qu’il est plus grand que moi. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Il est si proche et pourtant si loin…

— Je sais que je t’ai fait attendre sept mois et… qu’à cause de moi tu… Mais maintenant je suis là. Et la réponse c’est oui. Oui je veux être avec toi. Oui je veux essayer. Et je m’en fiche de ce que les gens penseront. Je m’en fiche si tu veux rester en France et qu’on doit prendre des Portoloins pour se voir. Oui, je veux te connaître entièrement, oui je suis prêt à t’écouter, oui je veux que tu me racontes tout. Drago, je… Je t’aime. J’ai jamais pu arrêter de t’aimer. Toutes ces années, je… je t’aime depuis si longtemps que je sais même plus comment c’est de ne pas t’aimer. Et peut-être que oui, on va se faire du mal. Peut-être qu’on est pas fait pour être ensemble. Peut-être que c’est une connerie, mais… Je t’aime et je peux pas faire une croix sur ça… sur nous. J’ai essayé, mais ça marche pas. J’y arrive pas. J’ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, je… 

Je suis ridicule. Mais tant pis, il faut que ça sorte. J’espère qu’il écoute parce que… je ne suis pas sûr d’être capable de répéter tout ça. 

— Drago, ouvre-moi, je t’en supplie. Drago, t’es l’amour de ma vie. Ça fait dix ans que je t’aime ! Dix putains d’années ! Tu entends ce que je te dis ? Je t’aime alors s’il te plaît, ouvre cette foutue porte. S’il te plaît… 

Je ferme les yeux pour contenir mes larmes. Ma voix tremble de plus en plus.

— Je vais rester là, tu sais ? Je vais rester devant ta porte jusqu’à ce que tu ouvres. J’attendrais toute la nuit, des jours s’il le faut. Mais je partirai pas.

Le son de la serrure me fait sursauter. Je me recule d’un coup alors que je vois enfin la poignée tourner. La porte s’ouvre. Enfin. Et il est là, à nouveau. Devant moi. Le visage humide de larmes. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je fais un pas en avant, décidé à le prendre dans mes bras. Je ne passerais pas une seconde de plus sans le toucher, sans l’embrasser.

Mais il tend le bras en avant pour me tenir à distance. Je m’arrête à un mètre de lui. Son poing touche mon torse. Je ne comprends pas. Il ramène son autre bras contre son ventre et baisse les yeux. Je dois tendre l’oreille pour entendre son murmure. 

— Arrête Harry… C’est trop… Je suis pas… cru que… Azkaban… Trop de… 

Son discours est complètement incohérent. Il n’arrive même pas à finir ses phrases. Je comprends qu’encore une fois, j’ai agi trop vite, trop impulsivement, sans réfléchir. Il n’était pas prêt à entendre ça. C’est trop d’un coup. Trop rapide. Il y a quoi ? Cinq heures, il comprenait enfin que je n’avais jamais lu sa lettre et il faisait visiblement une croix sur nous. Il sort tout juste de prison. Et je débarque sans prévenir, chez lui, pour lui dire que je l’aime ? Qu’est-ce que je croyais au juste ? Qu’il allait me tomber dans les bras ?

— Pardon, je… J’ai été trop vite, j’ai pas pensé… On parlera de tout ça… je sais pas, demain, la semaine prochaine, dans deux mois… peu importe. Quand tu seras prêt. Au moins maintenant tu sais que… je t’attendrais. J’imagine que t’as besoin de temps pour… te remettre de tout ça et puis… me pardonner. Je… je vais te laisser peut-être ? Il est tard en plus… 

— Non, reste… 

Ses doigts se referment sur ma chemise. Je suis pris d’une bouffée d’amour. Ça m’emplit tout entier et me réchauffe la poitrine. Il relève enfin la tête. Nos regards s’accrochent, ne se lâchent plus. Je me perds dans l’orage de ses yeux. Je sais ce que j’ai à faire. Je lui ouvre les bras. Et cette fois, il ne me repousse pas. Je l’enlace avec force, ma tête sur son épaule. Je caresse son dos. Ses larmes mouillent ma chemise. 

— Ne me laisse pas…

— Plus jamais, je jure à son oreille.

Les minutes passent et je le sens se détendre progressivement dans mes bras. Ses sanglots se calment un peu. On ne bouge pas, serrés l’un contre l’autre, la porte d’entrée encore grande ouverte. Ça crée un courant d’air, mais je m’en fiche. Parce que c’est Drago et que je ne le lâcherai pour rien au monde. C’est fini. Je ne le quitte plus. Je rends les armes. Je ne veux plus me battre contre cet amour. Tout ce que je veux, c’est être avec lui. Le protéger. Le réconforter. Le soutenir. L’aimer. Et le rendre heureux. 

Au bout d’un moment, il finit par relâcher son étreinte. Je me détache à regrets. Il renifle, évite mon regard. Je sors ma baguette pour faire apparaître un mouchoir. Ou plutôt deux, parce que j’en ai besoin aussi. On se mouche, sans rien dire. C’est un moment un peu gênant, mais comme c’est lui, alors ça va. Je referme la porte d’entrée, tourne la clé dans la serrure. Il croise les bras sur son ventre et se mord les lèvres. Je décide de briser le silence.

— J’imagine que tu étais en train de dormir ?

Il hoche la tête. 

— Je… je peux m’installer dans ton canapé ? Comme ça on… on pourra parler demain ? Enfin, si c’est pas trop tôt. Sinon je peux… enfin je sais pas, c’est… c’est toi qui décide. 

Il s’approche doucement. Ses doigts attrapent les miens. Il n’ose toujours pas me regarder, mais je le sens m’attirer à lui. Alors je le suis dans sa chambre, le cœur battant. 

La chambre est plus petite que je l’aurais imaginée, même si c’est difficile de vraiment l’évaluer dans l’obscurité. On a à peine la place de circuler autour du lit. Il faut dire qu’un mur entier est occupé par un immense placard. Je suis pris à la gorge par son odeur qui imprègne la pièce. Je ne sais pas si c’est son odeur à lui, son parfum ou sa lessive, mais ça sent tellement bon. Ça sent lui.

Il me lâche la main sur le seuil de la chambre. Je le regarde retourner dans son lit. Après un instant d’hésitation, je décide de me déshabiller. Je retire mon jean, mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et enfin ma chemise. Je pose le tout sur une chaise où repose le costume qu’il portait au procès et ma baguette sur la table de nuit. Je le rejoins dans les draps avec une certaine appréhension. Appréhension qui disparaît à l’instant où je sens le corps de Drago se coller à moi. 

Il s’est allongé sur le côté, dos à moi, en position foetale. Je me positionne de façon à pouvoir l’enlacer entièrement, mon corps épousant la forme prise par le sien. Mon menton contre sa nuque, mon torse contre son dos, ses fesses contre mon ventre. Cuisses contre cuisses. Et ses pieds emmêlés aux miens. J’entoure son buste d’un bras, pour mieux le serrer contre moi. Sa respiration, un peu hachée au début, se calme petit à petit. 

Je pose tendrement mes lèvres sur sa nuque. Sa peau est chaude. Mon amour… Je voudrais que ce moment ne s’arrête jamais. Rester pour toujours contre lui, bercé par le son de sa respiration.

— Je t’aime aussi, souffle-t-il si bas que je peine à l’entendre.

Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres sans que je puisse le contrôler. C’est la première fois qu’il le dit à voix haute. Bien sûr, il l’a écrit dans sa lettre, mais l’entendre me rassure. C’est réel. Il m’aime vraiment. J’ai toujours du mal à y croire et en même temps, ça me semble naturel. Comme une évidence. 

Si je m’écoutais, je le couvrirais de baisers de la tête aux pieds. Mais je sais qu’il est trop tôt. Alors je me contente d’embrasser une nouvelle fois sa nuque. Il frisonne dans mes bras. Sa main cherche la mienne dans les draps. Nos doigts s’entrelacent.

— Je t’aime, je réponds simplement à son oreille.

Il serre mes doigts un peu plus fort. Je me laisse aller. Tout ira bien. Maintenant, on ne se quitte plus. Le jeu du chat et de la souris est terminé. J’ignore ce qui se passera demain, mais je n’ai pas peur. J’ai confiance. 

*

Lorsque je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, je me rends compte immédiatement que je suis seul dans le lit. Drago n’est plus là. Ma première pensée est : « il est encore parti », mais je me reprends. Calme-toi Harry. Ne recommence pas à paniquer pour rien. Il s’est sans doute simplement levé.

Je me redresse dans le lit. Sous la porte de la chambre, je distingue un mince filet de lumière. Voilà, qu’est-ce que je disais. J’attrape ma baguette. Un Tempus m’indique qu’il est trois heures du matin. Merde. Aurait-il fait un cauchemar ? Ou l’ai-je réveillé en m’agitant dans mon sommeil ? Je sais que je bouge beaucoup la nuit, d’ailleurs Oscar s’en plaignait tout le temps. 

Après un instant de réflexion, je décide de me lever. Comme il fait un peu froid, je prends le temps de passer ma chemise avant de sortir de la chambre. Je découvre le salon faiblement illuminé par une petite lampe posée sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Mais Drago n’est pas là. Peut-être dans la cuisine ? Ou dans la salle de bain ? Il y a l’air d’avoir de la lumière qui vient du couloir.

Bonne pioche. Drago est là, dans la cuisine, en train de verser de l’eau chaude dans une tasse. Je frappe doucement la porte pour signaler ma présence. Il tourne la tête vers moi, visiblement surpris. 

— Je t’ai réveillé ? Désolé.

— Non, je me suis réveillé et comme tu n’étais pas là, je… Enfin, je peux le laisser si tu préfères être seul, je propose en réalisant qu’il n’a peut-être pas envie de me voir.

— Tu peux rester. Tu veux une tisane ?

— Je veux bien.

Je m’installe sur une des deux chaises autour de la petite table calée contre le mur. La chaise crisse sur le carrelage. Drago sort une deuxième tasse de son placard et la remplit d’eau chaude. Je le regarde chercher une deuxième boule à thé dans ses tiroirs, les couverts tintent, il met un moment avant de mettre la main dessus. 

— C’est de la verveine, j’espère que tu aimes ça… déclare-t-il en posant ma tasse sur la table.

— C’est très bien. 

Lui reste debout, adossé au plan de travail. Je joue avec la boule à thé, en attendant que la tisane infuse. J’ose à peine le regarder. Avec cette lumière et ses cheveux presque blancs, on dirait qu’il est chauve. C’est bizarre. Et en même temps, ça n’enlève rien à sa beauté. Le voir me fait me sentir bien. Mieux, ça me rend heureux. 

C’est étrange. Être là, chez lui, dans sa cuisine. Après tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs. 

— Cauchemar ? je demande prudemment.

Je souffle sur ma tasse. C’est trop chaud, je manque de me brûler la langue en voulant boire une gorgée. On va attendre un peu.

— Hum, répond-il en baissant les yeux sur sa tisane.

— Tu veux en parler ?

— Pas vraiment.

— OK.

C’est sans doute trop tôt. Et pas le bon moment. Comme toujours, je suis trop pressé. Je voudrais qu’on soit déjà un couple, qu’on se dise enfin toutes ces choses qu’on ne s’est pas dites. Pouvoir le soutenir, lui dire que je l’aime toutes les cinq minutes. Mais ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche. Tout ne peut pas s’arranger du jour au lendemain. Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais et même si c’est un grand pas en avant, il y a encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. 

Ça ne sera pas facile, j’en ai conscience. Mais je veux essayer. Nous donner une vraie chance. Parce qu’on le mérite. Après dix ans de non-dits, de mensonges et de déni. On a le droit à un peu de bonheur. Et j’espère, beaucoup d’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue je me suis grave lâchée sur la déclaration. Mais bon en même temps, ça fait 30 chapitres qu'on attend ça !
> 
> En tout cas, ils sont sur les rails les deux loulous.
> 
> Bon week-end à vous !


	33. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^^
> 
> Aujourd'hui on retrouve enfin Drago !
> 
> Bonne lecture

_Oui je veux être avec toi._

_J’ai jamais pu arrêter de t’aimer._

_Je t’aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus comment c’est de ne pas t’aimer._

_Tu es l’amour de ma vie._

_Ça fait dix ans que je t’aime._

_Je t’aime._

Ces mots tournent dans ma tête depuis hier soir. Et alors que l’eau brûlante coule le long de mon corps endolori, je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire.

Je suis aussi heureux que terrifié. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve. Non, c’est mieux qu’un rêve. Je n’aurais même pas osé imaginer qu’Harry puisse me faire une telle déclaration. Je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. C’est surréaliste. 

Et pourtant il m’aime. Pour de vrai. Il a cherché ma lettre. Il l’a trouvée. Et après l’avoir lue, il est venu directement chez moi. Ce n’est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Deux semaines auparavant, il me haïssait. Il pensait que je l’avais abandonné sans même un mot d’au revoir. Et moi, je m’étais fait une raison. J’étais prêt à abandonner. J’avais abandonné. Et pourtant ce matin, Harry était dans ma cuisine. Et il m’a redit qu’il m’aimait.

Je coupe l’eau, sors de la douche et attrape la serviette après l’avoir réchauffée d’un coup de baguette. Mon reflet dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain me surprend. Pendant un instant, j’avais oublié. Mes cheveux. La brûlure des liens magiques sur mes poignets. Les marques tantôt violacées, tantôt orangées sur mon corps. Je suis passé à l’hôpital hier, juste avant de rentrer chez moi. Ils m’ont ressoudé une côte fêlée, m’ont remis le nez en place et m’ont prescris une batterie de potions destinées à me remettre sur pied. 

Que penserait Harry s’il me voyait dans cet état ? Il serait horrifié. Moi-même je me dégoute. Je déteste ce que je vois dans le miroir. Comme si je n’avais pas assez de mes cicatrices et de la Marque. J’ai l’impression de me revoir il y a sept ans, à ma sortie d’Azkaban. La seule différence, c’est sans doute le poids. À l’époque, j’étais passé sous la barre des 50 kg, ce qui considérant ma taille, était particulièrement préoccupant. J’ai mis des mois à réapprendre à m’alimenter.

Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, ni ce que je veux. C’est trop d’informations d’un coup, trop de changements. Tout va trop vite. Je suis complètement perdu. D’un côté, je suis heureux, mais de l’autre, je suis en colère qu’il soit venu à l’improviste. J’aurais aimé pouvoir me remettre seul, retrouver mes marques, aller voir mon psy. Sauf qu’Harry est actuellement assis dans mon canapé et qu’il s’attend sans doute à ce qu’on ait une conversation. Sur nous.

Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je crois que je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Et pourtant, ça fait dix ans que j’attends ce moment, si ce n’est plus. Je devrais être impatient. Alors pourquoi j’ai si peur ? Pourquoi j’ai peur de retourner dans le salon et d’affronter à nouveau son regard ?

Est-ce qu’il m’aime vraiment ? Ou est-ce que ce n’est pas encore un piè… Non. Stop. Ce n’est pas un piège. C’est dans ma tête. C’est toujours dans ma tête. Je me mets à croire que le monde entier m’en veut et cherche à se venger de moi. Et en même temps… il y a un fond de vérité. C’est ça qui est le plus difficile. Trouver la limite entre la méfiance saine et celle complètement exagérée. J’ai le droit de me méfier, mais il ne faut pas que je commence à croire que tout le monde fait partie d’un complot destiné à m’humilier et à me tuer. 

_Je t’aime depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus comment c’est de ne pas t’aimer. Tu es l’amour de ma vie. Ça fait dix ans que je t’aime._

Je me répète ces phrases. Harry m’aime. Harry veut être avec moi. Il n’est pas là pour se venger. Il m’aime. Il a dit que j’étais l’amour de sa vie. L’amour de sa vie. 

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Personne ne m’a jamais dit des choses pareilles. C’est trop. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Je ne suis pas prêt à recevoir autant de… d’attention ? D’amour ? Je ne le mérite pas. Je n’ai jamais mérité Harry. Il a toujours été hors de ma portée. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. Il est tellement… lumineux. Tellement fort. Et courageux. Alors que moi je suis… faible, lâche et sombre. Qu’est-ce qu’il peut bien aimer chez moi ? Je ne comprends pas. 

Je soupire. Il faut que j’arrête de réfléchir. Et que j’aille lui parler. Il a raison. Il faut qu’on parle. Je m’habille rapidement, revêt une robe de sorcier noire très ample que j’apprécie particulièrement porter les week-ends. Je me fais violence pour ne pas me regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir et sors enfin de la salle de bain.

Harry est assis dans le canapé, il feuillette un magazine qu’il repose sur la table basse en me voyant entrer dans la pièce. Il porte la même chemise qu’hier, elle est toute froissée. Ses cheveux sont un véritable nid d’oiseaux. Ses yeux verts me détaillent, derrière ses lunettes rondes. Je me racle la gorge. Sois naturel, Drago. Ce n’est qu’un mauvais moment à passer. Après, ça ira mieux.

Je prends place dans le fauteuil, préférant rester à bonne distance de lui. J’ai tellement envie de le toucher, de l’embrasser, de… Non. Ce n’est pas le moment. On sait ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. Parler. Il faut parler.

Mais pour dire quoi ? J’ignore par où commencer. J’appuie mes avants-bras sur mes genoux, croise les doigts de mes mains. Bien. Qu’est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Heureusement, Harry prend les devants.

— Ecoute je… je vais commencer si tu veux bien ?

Oui, je veux. À vrai dire ça m’arrange. Je hoche la tête. 

— Tout d’abord, je voudrais m’excuser pour avoir débarqué sans prévenir comme ça, le soir, alors que tu venais de… enfin il y avait eu le procès et tout ça. Bref, j’ai pas réfléchi au fait que c’était sans doute pas le moment idéal pour une déclaration.

— C’est pas grave, le rassuré-je.

Bien sûr, j’étais surpris et absolument pas préparé à sa venue. Oui, il m’a fait peur et sur le moment, je n’ai pas su comment réagir, mais je ne regrette pas qu’il soit venu. Au contraire.

— Et je suis désolé d’avoir cru que tu étais parti sans un mot. Quand je me suis réveillé le matin, j’ai juste vu que tu n’étais plus là et j’ai… comment dire… disons que j’ai pété les plombs ? explique-t-il avec un petit rire gêné. Je sais que j’ai un gros problème avec l’abandon, que parfois j’imagine que les gens que j’aime vont m’abandonner sans raison parce que… enfin tu sais. Mes parents, Sirius… tout ça. Mais je travaille dessus ! Et bref, je suis sûr que si j’avais réfléchi cinq minutes, je me serais douté que tu avais laissé une lettre quelque part et je l’aurais cherchée tout de suite. Et on en serait pas là… J’aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. 

— Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. C’est moi qui… suis parti comme un voleur. J’aurais dû te parler en face au face au lieu de te laisser une simple lettre. À ta place, j’aurais sans doute été aussi furieux. 

D’ailleurs ce matin, en voyant qu’Harry n’était plus dans le lit, j’ai eu peur. Peur qu’il soit parti. Exactement comme moi j’étais parti. Alors qu’il était simplement dans la cuisine en train de boire un café. 

— Et concernant… ce qu’il s’est passé ces derniers jours. Je comprendrais que tu m’en veuilles et que… enfin tu aies changé d’avis. Tout ce que… tout ça, c’est à cause de moi et… tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me pardonner et de…

— Ce n’est pas ta faute. Même si oui, notre conversation m’avait… enfin tu sais. C’est moi qui ai lancé des sorts en monde moldu. C’était stupide. J’aurais pu simplement… je sais pas, donner un coup de pied dans une poubelle si j’avais vraiment besoin de me défouler. D’habitude, je fais toujours attention parce que… enfin tu sais, à cause de ma situation. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il m’a pris à ce moment-là. En tout cas ce qui est sûr, c’est que tu n’es absolument pas responsable.

J’insiste sur cette dernière phrase. Je ne veux pas qu’il se sente coupable. Le seul coupable, c’est moi. C’est moi qui suis devenu un Mangemort. C’est moi qui ai lancé ce sort sur une Moldue, même si c’était accidentel. Personne ne m’a forcé à sortir ma baguette. J’ai agi de plein gré. L’esprit ailleurs et le cœur brisé peut-être, mais ça n’excuse rien. 

— Ouais, enfin si j’avais accepté de te parler au lieu de t’envoyer chier, t’aurais pas passé dix jours en prison, marmonne-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Saint Potter ne peut décidément pas s’empêcher de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

— Ce n’est pas toi qui m’a arrêté, Harry ! Pas toi qui a volontairement « oublié » de réviser mon dossier. Pas toi qui m’a emmené à Azkaban. Alors arrête, s’il te plaît. 

Il se renfrogne et se laisse glisser contre les coussins. 

— OK. 

Bien. Je soupire. Mais mon répit est de courte durée parce qu’il reprend la parole :

— Quand j’ai su que… tu avais été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban, j’ai cru que… vraiment, si je m’étais écouté, j’aurais débarqué au Bureau des Aurors pour tous les… les tuer je pense. Sincèrement. Et après quand Hermione m’a raconté comment ils te traitaient en prison, je… Te savoir là-bas, ça m’a… Vraiment.

Fini tes phrases, Harry. Mais j’ai compris l’idée générale. Je me sens rougir. Il s’inquiétait vraiment pour moi ? Alors qu’à ce moment-là, il ne savait même pas pour la lettre.

Je laisse un silence s’installer avant de trouver les mots.

— Tu sais ce qui m’étonne le plus ? C’est que ceux qui sont les plus abjects avec moi, ce ne sont jamais ceux à qui j’ai vraiment fait du mal. Granger m’a défendu, Weasley pareil, même chose pour toute sa famille à son anniversaire. Pareil pour toi… Les Aurors, les gardiens, les prisonniers. La plupart, je les connaissais même pas.

— Des enfoirés, grogne Harry.

Je relève la tête, cherche son regard. 

— Je les comprends, tu sais ? Je sais ce que j’ai fait.

— T’étais mineur.

— Et alors ? Toi aussi. Il y avait plein de sorciers qui étaient mineurs pendant la guerre et ça ne les a pas empêché de se battre du bon côté.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde de déconn..

— Harry, le coupé-je. Je ne veux pas que tu me cherches des excuses. Je n’ai pas d’excuses. Des circonstances atténuantes, peut-être, mais rien n’excuse ce que j’ai fait. Je n’ai pas déconné comme un adolescent. Déconner, c’est quand on organise une bataille de Bavboules dans la Salle Commune, quand on insulte un prof ou qu’on triche à l’examen d’Arithmancie. Prendre la Marque, jurer allégeance à un mage noir et essayer de tuer quelqu’un, ce n’est pas « déconner ». 

Étrangement, ça me fait du bien de lui dire tout ça. Je ne veux pas qu’il me voit comme un innocent ou une victime. Enfin, oui, je suis une victime et si je n’avais pas obéi, je serai peut-être mort mais… Je suis aussi coupable. 

— Aujourd’hui, on m’humilie et on m’insulte parce que je suis gay, mais il n’y a même pas dix ans, j’étais exactement comme eux. Alors oui, j’étais jeune, c’est vrai. Mais ça ne me rend pas moins responsable. Oui, mes parents ont leur part de responsabilité, oui j’ai été éduqué d’une certaine manière, mais personne ne m’a jamais mis la baguette sous la gorge pour que je traite la moitié de Poudlard de Sang-de-Bourbe. 

Cette tirade est accueillie par un silence. Harry me dévisage, les yeux plissés. Je le regarde aussi. Sa cicatrice attire mon regard. Cette fameuse cicatrice. Ce symbole. Elle lui barre le visage, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu’au creux de sa joue et zigzague comme un éclair une nuit d’orage. 

— J’ai tué quelqu’un.

Je ne m’attendais pas à cette réponse. Mon premier réflexe est bêtement de chercher à le rassurer. Comme s’il en avait besoin.

— C’était… c’était un mage noir. Il n’avait plus rien d’humain.

— Mais il était quelqu’un. Et je l’ai tué. Pire que ça, je suis né dans le seul et unique but de le tuer. C’était mon destin. Tuer ou mourir. 

Au final, il aura fait les deux. 

— J’ai tué un homme. J’ai blessé des tas de gens. Parfois mortellement. Je t’ai blessé, toi. Et on ne parle pas de triche au Quidditch ou d’une bagarre de collégiens. J’ai failli te tuer. Et tu serais mort si Rogue n’avait pas été là.

Je n’ai rien à répondre à ça. Si ce n’est que lorsqu’il m’a lancé le Sectumsempra, j’étais sur le point de lui lancer un Doloris. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avions d’excuse ce jour-là.

— Mais toi, tu le faisais pour te protéger et protéger les autres.

— C’était la guerre. Et on était des enfants. Je ne m’en rendais pas compte à l’époque, parce que j’avais l’impression d’être adulte, mature, en âge de me battre. Mais aujourd’hui, je me rends compte qu’on était tous que des gosses. 

C’est vrai. Je me suis aussi parfois fait cette réflexion. On était trop jeunes. À seize ans, dix-sept ans. Et les adultes, ils auraient dû nous protéger. Mes parents auraient dû me protéger. Mon père aurait dû me protéger. J’étais son fils unique. Et pourtant, il s’est servi de moi dans son propre intérêt. Il n’a jamais rien fait pour me venir en aide. Alors que j’étais un enfant. Son enfant.

Quand j’ai pris la Marque, il était en prison, je veux bien lui accorder ça. Mais après ? Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivait chez nous. Quand il m’appelait à lui pour me forcer à assister aux séances de tortures, aux meurtres et aux repas de son serpent. Quand il me punissait pour avoir été faible et lâche. Quand je me tordais de douleur, que je hurlais à la mort et que mes ongles raclaient le parquet du grand salon, où était mon père ? Juste là. Que faisait-il ? Rien. Il détournait les yeux. Il n’y a que ma mère qui a essayé de s’interposer. Et là encore, mon père n’a rien fait. Pas un geste pour l’aider.

Les parents d’Harry ont donné leur vie pour le protéger, quand bien même ils savaient très bien que cela n’empêcherait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres d’atteindre leur fils. Mon père a regardé. Il aurait pu m’aider à m’enfuir, me confier à l’Ordre, se sacrifier pour me protéger. Mais il n’a rien fait. Rien du tout. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. 

Mais on s’éloigne un peu du sujet. Ou peut-être pas. Parce que ça fait partie de notre histoire et que ni l’un ni l’autre ne devons l’oublier. Je décide malgré tout de remettre sur le tapis l’épisode d’hier. 

— Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Hier soir.

— Chaque mot, répond Harry avec une assurance impressionnante.

Encore une fois, mes joues me brûlent. Il semble tellement sûr de lui, c’est déstabilisant. 

— Je suis désolé mais… je crois que j’ai du mal à te croire, bégayé-je lamentablement.

— Pourtant c’est la vérité. Je t’aime Drago. Et je veux être avec toi. Si c’est toujours ce que tu veux. 

Bien sûr que je le veux. C’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu. Le regard brûlant d’Harry devient difficile à soutenir. 

— Pourquoi tu… Enfin qu’est-ce qui…

— Qu’est-ce qui me plaît chez toi ? devine-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il soupire, se gratte la cicatrice, écarte les jambes dans le canapé pour se mettre à l’aise. Je suis mort de honte. Je n’aurais jamais dû demander ça. Maintenant il va…

— J’aime ta fierté, ta manière de garder la tête haute et comment tu arrives à paraître indifférent à ce qui se passe autour de toi. Moi je suis incapable de faire ça. J’aime… la façon dont tu t’occupes de moi. J’aime quand tu es franc avec moi. J’aime… Je sais pas. Tes faiblesses. J’aime que tu ne sois pas parfait et que tu ne veuilles pas que je le sois non plus. Avec toi, j’ai pas à me cacher, je n’ai pas besoin de faire semblant d’être invincible. J’aime ta magie, aussi, me demande pas pourquoi.

— Arrête, murmuré-je.

— Et je ne te cache pas qu’à mes yeux, tu es le plus bel homme du monde.

Stop. Ça fait trop. Comment il peut dire ça ? Aussi naturellement. On ne dit pas ces choses-là. Il est vrai que j’ai écrit des mots similaires, mais ce n’est pas pareil. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Ça le fait rire. 

Il se lève du canapé. Je sais déjà ce qu’il s’apprête à faire. J’appréhende. Mais je ne fais pas un geste pour le repousser lorsqu’il s’accroupit face à moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Mon cœur va lâcher si ça continue. J’en tremble.

— Je t’aime. Je veux être avec toi. Je te le répéterai tous les jours s’il le faut, toutes les heures, jusqu’à ce que tu me crois. Je t’aime parce que tu es toi. Avec ton passé. Je ne vais pas te dire que ça n’a pas d’importance, parce que ça serait faux. C’est important. Et non, j’aurais pas voulu sortir avec le toi de seize ans qui était un vrai connard, même si à cette époque j’étais déjà un peu amoureux de toi. L’homme que j’aime, c’est le Drago de maintenant. Avec ses regrets, ses cauchemars et… tout le reste. 

Je fixe nos mains entrelacées. Je ne m’étais jamais rendu compte à quel point ses mains étaient plus larges que les miennes. Plus fortes. Ses pouces me caressent timidement. Mon cœur s’affole. Je crois que c’est le moment d’être honnête.

— J’ai peur.

Je fais une pause.

— Harry, tout ça… ça me terrifie. Toi, nous, les gens… 

— Moi aussi, j’ai peur. Mais on n’est pas obligés d’aller trop vite. On peut… essayer de trouver notre rythme. Trouver notre équilibre à nous. Y aller petit à petit.

J’ignore si ça me rassure ou si ça m’effraye encore plus qu’il avoue être dans le même état que moi. Mais j’aime ce « nous » dans sa bouche. Nous. Lui et moi. Nous. Petit à petit. Je pense que ça me conviendrait. Ne pas brûler les étapes. 

— Est-ce que tu m’aimes encore ? s’inquiète-t-il soudainement.

Cette fois, je relève les yeux. Tout ce vert. Si étincelant, si lumineux. Il a les plus beaux yeux du monde.

— Bien sûr.

Il sourit. Je souris en miroir, sans pouvoir m’en empêcher. On doit avoir l’air bêtes tous les deux, comme ça. J’aimerais qu’il m’embrasse. Mais il n’a visiblement pas terminé avec ses questions.

— Alors c’est oui ? On essaye ? 

— C’est oui.

Cette fois, ça aurait vraiment été le bon moment pour m’embrasser. Pourtant il se recule d’un coup et se relève. Je fronce les sourcils. À quoi joue-t-il exactement ? Je serre les dents, cherchant à dissimuler ma vexation.

— Cool. Bon bah… je passe te chercher à vingt heures ?

Et sur ces mots, il me plante là. Il récupère sa veste, sa baguette et sort de chez moi comme si tout était normal. Comme si on ne venait pas d’avoir une conversation extrêmement importante et intime. Comme s’il ne venait pas de manquer une occasion parfaite de m’embrasser ! 

« Cool ». C’est ça qu’il répond ? Je lui dis enfin que oui, je veux être avec lui, et il me répond « cool » ? Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?! On a pas douze ans, la moindre des choses c’était de m’embrasser pour sceller cette décision ! Je ne demandais pas à baiser sauvagement sur le canapé, juste un baiser par Salazar ! C’est trop demander ?!

Je fulmine en m’enfonçant dans mon fauteuil. Quel con. Vingt heures. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire jusqu’à vingt heures moi ? Il n’est même pas dix heures du matin. Et qu’est-ce qu’il veut faire exactement ? Un rendez-vous, j’imagine. Un rendez-vous amoureux.

Merlin, c’est un rendez-vous. Un vrai rendez-vous ! Je réalise enfin ce que ça signifie. C’est un rendez-vous. Il passe me chercher à vingt heures. De la colère, je passe très vite à l’appréhension. Et l’excitation.

J’ai rendez-vous avec Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'être toujours au RDV !
> 
> Mais je dois vous dire que je n'ai écrit que le chapitre 33 et pas la suite. Le chapitre 33 marque la fin de la partie 3 "Malentendus". La partie 4 qui n'a pas encore de titre sera la dernière partie de cette fanfiction et se centra sur - vous l'avez deviné - le couple de Drago et Harry. On fera encore une fois un bond dans le temps, mais plus petit, seulement 3 mois. Histoire qu'ils aient passé l'étape des premiers dates. L'enjeu sera bien évidemment : comment consolider cette relation, comment la faire durer et fonctionner en tant que couple et partenaires de vie.
> 
> Bref, je sais pas trop quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire cette partie 4. Mon mois de décembre risque d'être un peu chargé donc ne vous y attendez pas avant janvier je pense.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 33 !


	34. Drago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Voici comme promis le dernier chapitre de la partie 3. Savourez bien ^^

Je ne savais pas comment m’habiller, alors j’ai opté pour un costume moldu noir et une chemise blanche. Je n’ai aucune idée de si Harry compte aller en monde moldu ou sorcier, mais le connaissant, ce sera sans doute la première option. Le vrai problème, ce sont mes cheveux.

Je pourrais tout à fait les remettre en état, leur rendant exactement le même aspect qu’avant mais… ça serait comme essayer d’effacer ce qu’il s’est passé. Or je sais d’expérience que je ne peux pas effacer Azkaban. Jamais. La prison me rattrape toujours. Néanmoins je ne pouvais pas non plus rester presque chauve, alors je les ai fait repousser. Juste un peu. Juste assez pour éviter les regards insistants. Dans le miroir, j’ai l’impression de retrouver celui que j’étais à seize ans. C’est déstabilisant.

Je me demande comment va réagir Harry. Je sais à quel point il aimait mes cheveux longs. Et il a dit explicitement ne pas vouloir être avec le moi de seize ans. Or, c’est à lui que je ressemble actuellement.

Hier matin, j’étais à Azkaban. Et ce soir, j’ai rendez-vous avec Harry Potter. Harry qui m’a répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu’il m’aimait en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tout va trop vite. On ne devrait pas… Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas aller bien. Et en même temps, je suis heureux. Parce que j’ai rendez-vous avec Harry. Je ne pense pas que mon psychomage approuverait une telle précipitation. Tant pis. Je lui enverrai un hibou demain matin pour avoir un rendez-vous cette semaine. J’ai profiterai pour lui expliquer pourquoi je n’ai pas pu venir mercredi dernier. Il va faire une sacrée tête.

On frappe à ma porte. Je prends une profonde inspiration. J’arrange une dernière fois mes courts cheveux blonds avant de sortir enfin de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir. Mon cœur se gonfle alors que j’ouvre la porte et découvre une nouvelle fois Harry sur mon palier. Sauf que cette fois, ce n’est pas une surprise. Et je suis vraiment heureux de le voir.

Il est tellement beau. Il a mis une écharpe verte assortie à ses yeux, avec un jean et un blouson en cuir. Je réalise que je suis peut-être trop apprêté pour la soirée qu’il a prévue. Mince, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je vois dans son regard qu’il apprécie ce qu’il voit, si bien que je ne peux retenir un sourire.

— T’es… canon, déclare-t-il simplement. 

J’apprécie qu’il ne fasse aucun commentaire sur mes cheveux, même si je me doute bien qu’il a noté le changement.

— Ça ne fait pas… trop ? Je me peux encore me changer si jamais…

— Non, reste comme ça. Mais, met un manteau un peu chaud et une écharpe parce qu’il va y avoir du vent. Et des gants !

Je fronce les sourcils, mais choisis mon long manteau noir et mon écharpe perle. J’ai une paire de gants en cuir de dragon qui traine dans un tiroir. Je range ma baguette dans une poche prévue à cet effet, contre ma poitrine. Au pire, je pourrais toujours lancer un sort de chaleur. L’avantage d’être un sorcier. 

— On y va ? me demande Harry en s’appuyant contre l’encadrement de la porte. 

Je suis prêt. Nous sortons ensemble de mon appartement. Je ferme ma clé et pose un petit sortilège, comme à mon habitude. Je me demande où nous allons. Au sourire d’Harry, je devine qu’il est impatient. 

Arrivés à l’extérieur, je m’attends à ce que nous transplanions simplement. J’habitue un quartier sorcier. Mais Harry s’avance vers la moto garée dans la rue. J’écarquille les yeux. On va vraiment… ? Non, quand même pas. Je connais ce moyen de transport moldu, mais je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion d’essayer. Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt curieux. Ça ne doit pas être très différent d’un balai. À la différence qu’une moto ne vole pas.

Harry sort sa baguette et deux minuscules casques de sa poche auxquels il redonne leur taille normale en un instant. Je ne peux cacher mon étonnement. Il refait donc de la magie ? C’est bien ce qui me semblait, il a une nouvelle baguette.

— Tu as finalement changé de baguette ? demandé-je en enfilant le casque qu’il me tend.

— Ouais, mais elle est pas… disons que j’ai pas encore trouvé la bonne.

— Qu’est-ce qui a débloqué tes pouvoirs ?

Je suis curieux. Il y a sept mois, il était quasiment incapable de faire de la magie. Je pensais à l’époque que c’était surtout une question de baguette.

— C’est… Quand tu es parti. Disons que ça m’a donné envie de faire des grands changements dans ma vie. Y a des gens qui se coupent les cheveux après une rupture, moi j’ai changé de baguette.

Il dit ça avec un petit rire. Je suis quand même un peu gêné. Et en même temps, c’est quelque chose de positif. Alors tant mieux.

Je le regarde enfourcher l’engin. J’espère que je ne vais pas me ridiculiser.

— Allez, monte beauté, me lance-t-il avec un sourire faussement dragueur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Prudemment, je monte derrière lui. J’avais un peu peur que la position soit inconfortable pour moi, surtout considérant que je ne peux plus monter sur un balai, mais l’assise est suffisamment large pour ne pas être en équilibre comme avec un balai. Malgré tout, je risque d’avoir un peu mal aux cuisses à la longue, aussi j’espère que le trajet ne sera pas trop long. Avec les transports moldus, on ne sait jamais.

Ce qui est le plus appréciable, c’est sans doute de devoir m’accrocher à Harry. Je ne fais pas mon timide et je me colle à lui, l’enlaçant avec mes deux bras. Il faut bien que je me tienne quelque part. 

— Accroche-toi bien, me prévient-il. C’est parti.

Il démarre la moto, je retiens mon souffle. Pour le moment ça va. Il accélère. Je comprends ce qu’il disait sur le froid. Soudain, je nous sens nous élever. Par Morgane, ne me dites pas… C’est une fichue moto volante ! Je ne savais même pas que c’était possible ! En même temps, venant d’Harry, rien ne devrait m’étonner. Après tout, il est bien arrivé à Poudlard en voiture volante en deuxième année.

J’avais presque oublié cette sensation. Voler. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir revivre ça un jour. Alors que nous prenons de l’altitude, je baisse les yeux sur la ville qui s’étend sous nos pieds. J’adore Paris de nuit. Toutes ces lumières vu d’en haut, c’est magnifique. La nuit est claire, la lune toute ronde et les nuages rares. J’aimerais retirer mon casque pour sentir le vent sur mon visage, mais j’imagine que ce ne serait pas prudent. Je me contente de la sensation et du paysage. Je me demande si Harry accepterait de me laisser conduire.

— C’était la moto de Sirius, m’explique-t-il alors que nous nous stabilisons à bonne altitude.

Il est obligé de crier pour que je l’entende derrière. Le côté négatif de cet engin, c’est qu’il est extrêmement bruyant, contrairement à un balai qui est absolument silencieux. Mais je ne m’en plains pas. Je vole, c’est tout ce qui compte. Harry poursuit :

— Elle avait été réduite en pièce par Voldemort, la nuit où l’Ordre est venu me chercher chez ma tante pour me mettre en lieu sûr. Mais Mr Weasley a réussi à la réparer !

Je me souviens de cette histoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux qu’il lui ait échappé, encore une fois. Je me raidis. Il m’arrive encore d’avoir des douleurs fantômes à cause des Doloris. Je n’ai pas perdu la raison comme les parents de Londubat, mais si la rentrée scolaire ne m’avait pas permis de fuir le manoir, ça aurait certainement fini par arriver. 

— Ça va pas ? Tu veux que j’atterrisse ? me propose spontanément Harry en sentant mon malaise.

Évidemment, il ne peut pas deviner. Il faut que je lui explique. Mon cœur s’affole, mais je prends sur moi. Je ne peux pas continuer à garder le silence. Pas si je veux que ça fonctionne.

— Il était très en colère lorsqu’il est rentré. Cette nuit-là.

— Je suis désolé, Drago.

Il fait ralentir la moto, réduisant de fait le bruit du moteur. C’est un peu comme si on était porté par le vent.

— Ce n’est pas ta faute. J’étais content d’apprendre que tu lui aies échappé. Je pense qu’il l’a senti et c’est pour ça qu’il s’en est pris à moi.

— Je croyais que tu étais Occlumens.

— C’est le cas, mais… disons qu’il y avait des moments où la fatigue se faisait sentir. C’était impossible de fermer mon esprit en permanence. Surtout face à lui.

— Tu crois qu’il savait pour… tes sentiments pour moi ?

— Je pense. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il s’acharnait autant sur moi. Même si la vérité c’est que… il n’avait pas besoin de prétexte pour être cruel.

Imaginer que ce qu’il me faisait avait un sens, même si c’était un sens atroce et révoltant, ça me rassurait à une époque. Parce que la question qui revenait tout le temps, c’était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi il me faisait souffrir de cette manière ? Pourquoi ? Aujourd’hui, je sais que je n’aurais jamais de réponse à cette question. Peut-être qu’il voulait punir mon père, peut-être qu’il voulait me punir moi pour être amoureux d’Harry ou peut-être que tout ça n’avait aucun sens. C’était un monstre. Ce n’est même pas que torturer et tuer des gens lui procurait du plaisir, comme ma tante Bellatrix, ça lui était égal. Ça le distrayait, tout au plus. Ça l’occupait. 

— Ça devait vraiment être horrible. 

— Hum.

Je me serre un peu plus contre Harry. Si je n’avais pas eu mon casque, j’aurais certainement posé ma tête sur son épaule. Il lâche une main pour la poser sur les miennes, jointes au niveau de son ventre. Malgré les gants qui nous séparent, cette caresse me réconforte un peu. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes, Harry étant vite contraint de reprendre le guidon à deux mains. 

— On est bientôt arrivés, me signale-t-il alors que nous perdons de l’altitude.

— Les moldus ne risquent pas de nous voir ?

— Il y a un sort d’invisibilité.

Je ne l’avais même pas senti s’activer. Un comble pour un Maître des Charmes. J’étais un peu trop occupé par la proximité avec Harry et le paysage pour y faire attention. Je décide de profiter pleinement de ces dernières minutes, tout contre son corps. Je crois que c’est même mieux que le balai. Quoi que, je ne suis jamais monté sur un balai derrière Ha…

Si. C’est déjà arrivé. Et ce n’est pas un souvenir agréable. L’image de l’incendie s’impose soudainement à moi. Les cendres, la fumée, la chaleur. J’ai un sale goût dans la bouche. Et pourtant, je sais qu’il faut que je m’habitue à repenser à tout ça. Parce qu’en étant avec Harry, ça risque d’arriver très souvent. Je ne peux pas avoir Harry dans ma vie sans les mauvais souvenirs de Poudlard et de la guerre. Les deux sont indissociables. 

*

Au retour, Harry m’a laissé conduire. Ce n’est pas la première fois que j’essaye à la conduite d’un transport moldu, Fabrice m’avait appris à conduire une voiture. Je me rappelle encore de ma première tentative sur un parking de supermarché. Je n’étais pas très doué. Je n’ai évidemment pas passé le permis moldu, que je considère comme une perte de temps compte tenu que je dois conduire une fois tous les deux ans. 

J’ai trouvé la moto plus facile que la voiture. Surtout la partie dans les airs. J’arrive facilement à associer les différentes commandes au maniement du balai. Et puis à trois cent mètres d’altitude, on n’a pas à se soucier du trafic, ce qui constitue un avantage certain. Je crois néanmoins avoir fait une frayeur à Harry une ou deux fois. 

Il m’a emmené dîner dans un restaurant moldu, sans grande surprise. C’était un vrai bon moment, comme je n’avais pas eu depuis si longtemps. À table avec lui, j’ai réalisé que ça faisait plus de deux ans que je n’avais pas eu de rendez-vous comme celui-là. Ça m’a fait du bien. Nous n’avons pas eu une conversation très profonde, il m’a beaucoup parlé de Teddy, de ses déboires avec la magie et de sujets inoffensifs. Et en même temps, je n’ai pas eu l’impression que ni l’un ni l’autre n’évitons volontairement de parler de tout le reste. Azkaban, la guerre, les journalistes. C’est plutôt que nous n’en avions pas envie et que le moment ne s’y prêtait pas. 

Il y a quand même eu un moment où nous avons parlé de ses livres. Ça aurait pu être très gênant. Il a rougi lorsque je lui ai rappelé qu’il avait tué mon personnage. « J’étais en colère et je croyais que ça m’aiderait à t’oublier. Comme tu peux le constater, ça n’a pas vraiment marché » m’a-t-il avoué. Je me suis surpris à répondre en le regardant droit dans les yeux « De toute manière, tu n’as plus besoin de vivre par procuration maintenant, puisque tu m’as pour de vrai ». Ça l’a fait rire. Et il a pris ma main par dessus la table.

— Bon bah, tu t’es plutôt bien débrouillé ! déclare Harry en descendant de la moto. 

Il ne veut pas me vexer, mais je sais que mon atterrissage était catastrophique et que j’ai failli ne pas avoir la distance nécessaire pour freiner avant de percuter un mur. La moto s’est arrêtée à seulement quelques centimètres.

— Merci de m’avoir laissé conduire.

Je retire mon casque et le réduis d’un coup de baguette avant de lui rendre. Il le glisse dans sa poche après avoir fait de même avec le sien. 

On se regarde, un peu gênés. La soirée est terminée et j’ignore ce qui va se passer maintenant. Bien sûr, j’ai envie de lui dire de monter, mais je sais que c’est trop tôt pour qu’il se passe quelque chose. La nuit d’hier était une exception et d’ailleurs, il ne s’est rien passé de sexuel. Ce n’est pas que ça me fait plaisir d’attendre, si je m’écoutais je lui sauterai dessus dans la seconde, mais il ne faut pas. On sait ce que ça a donné la dernière fois. Nous devons procéder par étape. Petit à petit.

— Je te… je te raccompagne jusqu’à ta porte ?

Je hoche la tête, le cœur battant. Nous montons les trois étages en silence. Je stresse comme un adolescent. Est-ce qu’il va m’embrasser ? J’essaye de me calmer et de ne pas me faire trop d’illusions, mais j’aimerais beaucoup qu’il m’embrasse. Ou peut-être que je pourrais faire le premier pas ? Peut-être qu’il ne veut pas me brusquer et qu’il attend que je prenne l’initiative. Salazar, qu’est-ce que je fais ?

Nous voilà devant ma porte. Je la déverrouille machinalement. On ose à peine se regarder. Il regarde ses pieds par intermittence, se gratte la tête et a un petit rire nerveux. Je ne suis pas en meilleur état. Je dénoue mon écharpe et commence à jouer avec pour m’occuper les mains. 

— Merci pour la soirée, murmuré-je en gardant les yeux baissés. 

— De rien. Ça m’a fait plaisir. J’espère qu’il y en aura d’autres. Des soirées.

— J’aimerais bien. 

Je me force à relever la tête. Ses grands yeux verts m’observent fixement. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Il fait un pas en avant, réduisant drastiquement la distance entre nous. Mon regard tombe sur ses lèvres roses. C’est le moment, n’est-ce pas ? Il me surprend en demandant dans un souffle :

— Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser, Drago ?

Cette question a pour effet de m’enflammer instantanément. J’ignorai que quelques mots pouvaient me faire autant d’effet. Pour toute réponse, je me jette sur ses lèvres. 

Merlin, ce qu’il m’a manqué. J’avais presque oublié à quel point c’était bon. Mes bras se nouent autour de son cou alors que ses mains se glissent sur ma taille, profitant de mon manteau déboutonné. Il me rend mon baiser avec passion. Je soupire de soulagement et de contentement. C’est le baiser que j’attendais depuis dix ans. Un baiser qui n’est ni une surprise, ni la conséquence d’une trop grande frustration, ni un moyen d’éviter une conversation. Un baiser amoureux.

Je me laisse enfin aller. On s’embrasse longtemps, je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures sans me lasser une seule seconde. Je finis néanmoins par rompre le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle. Sa bouche fond immédiatement dans mon cou. Je gémis pitoyablement alors que ses lèvres remontent à mon oreille.

— Je t’aime tellement Drago…

Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. Ai-je déjà été aussi heureux ? Alors je lui réponds que moi aussi, moi aussi je l’aime. Je l’aime plus que tout. Et je le serre contre moi. Il m’embrasse encore. Je perds pied.

Il me faut toute ma volonté pour parvenir à le repousser. Il n’oppose aucune résistance, au contraire. Cela semble le ramener à la raison et il se recule de lui-même. Je vois dans ses yeux brillants ce désir dévorant, le même que je ressens dans mon corps tout entier. Il ne fait aucun doute que si je lui proposais d’entrer, il accepterait. Mais je ne le fais pas, même si j’en ai envie. Parce que c’est mieux comme ça.

— Bon bah… je vais rentrer, déclare-t-il d’une voix mal assurée.

— Tu dors où ?

— J’ai pris une chambre dans un hôtel sur la Place Cachée. Je prendrais un Portoloin demain matin.

Déjà. Je ne peux masquer ma déception.

— C’est pas que j’ai pas envie de rester, hein. Mais je crois que… enfin, je veux pas t’étouffer. Je me connais, quand je suis dans une nouvelle relation, j’ai tendance à vouloir être H24 avec la personne et à négliger tout le reste. Mon travail, mes amis. C’est pas très sain. Et je veux faire les choses bien. En plus j’imagine que… que tu vas avoir des choses à faire de ton côté. Et peut-être tu as besoin d’être un peu seul, je sais pas.

Je souris. Je ne résiste pas à l’envie de l’embrasser. Un baiser léger cette fois, juste en surface. Ça le fait sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

— Tu as raison. Mais on se revoit quand ?

— Peut-être que je peux venir ce week-end ? Je peux arriver samedi en fin de matinée comme ça on déjeune ensemble et on peut faire un truc l’après-midi ? Et je prendrais un Portoloin retour en fin de journée.

— Ça me va. 

J’ai déjà hâte. Il a raison, j’ai des choses à faire. Voir mon psy. Contacter Hermione pour voir les détails de mon jugement. Prendre rendez-vous avec mon Médicomage. Et réfléchir à tout ça. Tout ce qu’il s’est passé, tout ce qui se passe maintenant. J’ai aussi un peu peur de me retrouver seul avec mes idées noires, mais je ne peux pas me reposer entièrement sur Harry pour oublier mes problèmes. 

— A samedi alors. Bonne nuit.

— A samedi.

On s’embrasse une dernière fois. J’aime la chaleur et la douceur de ses lèvres. Le goût de sa langue. Et ses bras qui me serrent tellement fort. On se sépare à regrets et je le regarde descendre l’escalier. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, si bien qu’il rate une marche et manque de se casser la figure. Je ris et décide de rentrer dans mon appartement, ne souhaitant pas avoir sa chute sur la conscience. 

Enfin seul chez moi, je m’adosse à la porte d’entrée. J’ai encore chaud au cœur rien que de penser à ses baisers. Je n’en reviens pas que cette soirée soit vraiment arrivée. Pourtant c’est réel.

Je crois que je suis en couple avec Harry Potter. Et j’ai un sourire niais qui refuse de quitter mes lèvres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fanfiction. J'avais promis du slow burn, bon finalement 33 chapitres pour le premier date, c'est pas si lent non ? x) surtout considérant que les deux loulous font tout dans le désordre.
> 
> On se retrouve sans doute en 2021 pour la partie 4 (et dernière partie) !


End file.
